Lo Que Las Sombras Suelen Ocultar
by Daizelitha
Summary: Esta idea surgió de una combinación algo extraña, con ideas de distintas mitologías, vino a mí debido a la inconformidad, que me causaba el que los vampiros (en ningún libro que he leído) pudiesen concebir, un día escuchando música llego a mí la idea de, Ares. La idea es un poco diferente, está basado principalmente en la saga Twilight de Stephanie Meyer.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Una antigua leyenda cuenta lo que la luna purpura trae con su aparición, cada 1000 años. En Norte América, algunas tribus le llaman la noche teñida mientras que en Sudamérica le conocen como la noche de los demonios. Es una noche donde la luna se vuelve especial y comparte su magnificencia con las criaturas que habitan la tierra permitiendo así, que cosas extraordinarias pasen.

"Existe una luna llena purpura, que se presenta cada milenio. Altera nuestros sentidos y libera los restos de vida, que conservamos aun siendo lo que somos. Hace 17 años no lo sabíamos y por eso surgieron tantos problemas, si mis hermanos y yo no les hubiéramos sugerido a Carlisle y Esme que se tomaran una nueva luna de miel, quizás Esme seguiría aquí."

Edward Cullen.


	2. Capitulo I

Las sombras suelen ocultar… secretos. Secretos que la humanidad estaría aterrada de descubrir. Secretos que hacen que yo no sea normal.

Una vida normal ¿Qué es una vida normal? ¿Eso realmente existe? Si es así nunca lo sabré.

Mi nombre es Ares Cullen. Si, me llamo como un software para descargar música. Un nombre raro y a la vez normal. Si le preguntas a mi madre te dirá que era el dios de la guerra griego y que me puso ese nombre porque yo era su guerrero.

A simple vista las personas no se dan cuenta de lo que soy y eso en parte es debido a que puedo camuflarme bien entre los humanos. Soy el chico promedio no alto no bajo, de cabello castaño oscuro, piel pálida, no soy guapo ni feo. Soy del tipo de chicos que no son genios en la escuela, pero no son un desastre.

Puedo perderme fácilmente entre ellos como si fuera uno más… Aunque eso no evita que sienta ansias por beber su sangre. Pero no lo hago por Esme, mi madre. Jamás podría hacer algo que la lastimara no más de lo que ya he hecho con existir.

Hace diecisiete años más o menos, hubo una luna llena violeta. Mi madre no sabía lo que significaba. Más tarde se enteraría que era lo que las tribus brasileñas conocían como la noche de los demonios. Esa noche yo fui concebido. La leyenda brasileña dice que nací de los fragmentos de vida de Esme y… de Carlisle, mi progenitor.

A mi realmente se me hace una chorada, pero las veces que he intentado sacar una conclusión más lógica o coherente, no llegaba a nada y la cabeza me dolía.

Los brasileños intentaron persuadir a mi madre de que yo no debía de nacer, no conocían a alguien como yo. La líder de ellos le dijo a Esme "un milagro en la noche de demonios. No puede ser bueno." Cuando insinuaron que yo le causaría daño a mi madre. Carlisle le pidió a mi madre que se deshiciera de mí. Pero mi madre se aferró a mí, se negó y lucho porque yo naciera. Sin embargo Carlisle tampoco se rindió. Insistía todo el tiempo y eso aumento la tensión entre mis padres.

Yo era un feto no veía nada pero escuchaba todo, aunque en ese entonces no sabía lo que significaba después lo comprendí. La decisión de mi madre lanzo por la borda ese matrimonio que conservaban hacia siglos, y cuando se sintió tentada a hacer caso a Carlisle, se sintió cobarde y se marchó de casa.

Yo nací 7 meses después en Rusia. Si te lo preguntas… en realidad no hablo ruso. Cuando era un bebe de 6 meses mi mamá volvió conmigo a Estados Unidos. Crecí en un pequeño poblado llamado Porto. Era húmedo y lleno de color verde. Llovía todas las noches y casi todo el día, nunca volvía a casa con los pies secos, pero era un lugar que me agradaba. Algunas veces en verano por las tardes cuando el sol se estaba poniendo unos rayos se filtraban en la ventana de mi cuarto y me agradaba ver eso. Me hacía sentir más humano. Más vivo.

A veces me gusta pensar que soy humano. Un humano sin necesidad de beber sangre, sin la tortura que implica estar rodeado de olores tan… apetecibles que jamás podré probar. Un humano que tiene cierta idea de lo que le depara el futuro.

Pero puesto que soy hijo de dos vampiros eso no puede ser real. Aun así tengo ciertas particularidades que me diferenciaban de los vampiros comunes. Puedo Comer comida humana y enfermarme, si puedo morir o no por ello no lo sé. Mi madre nunca se arriesga a experimentar. Siempre que me enfermo, me abriga y me alimenta como lo hacen todas las madres, obligándome a comer los horribles vegetales. También puedo dormir. Pero no puedo tener sueños.

Quiero pensar que tengo una vida extraña, para una persona normal. Aunque sé que realmente es al revés. O quien sabe. Quizás realmente no tengo ninguna de esas cosas.

Eran las 3:40 pm y al fin había llegado a casa. Me baje del bus escolar y camine hacia mi casa, mire al cielo y vi una capa oscura de nubes, un trueno se escuchó y supe que la tormenta estaba amenazando con desparramarse en el pueblo. Me reí mientras continuaba mi camino. Pobres de los jugadores de futbol americano, parece ser que se empaparan.

Al abrir la puerta el olor inundo mis fosas nasales, mamá estaba cocinando. Camine y avente mi mochila al sofá y corrí a la cocina.

–¿estas hambriento? –me pregunto con una sonrisa

–Si –le conteste mientras me sentaba en la mesa, mi madre se desplazó por la cocina convirtiéndose solo en una mancha borrosa y me sirvió una generosa ración de lasaña.

–Hoy llegaste temprano –le dije mientras atacaba la lasaña con el tenedor, me sonrío y dijo animadamente

–termine los asuntos del colegio temprano. –Mi madre trabajaba como consejera escolar en mi distrito, era una persona que la comunidad apreciaba, siempre sonriendo y ayudando a las personas lo mejor que podía. La parte mala, es que todos los hombres la veían boquiabiertos, más de uno fue valiente y lo intento, y yo tuve que disfrutar ver como ella los rechazaba. Aunque para mi gusto tuvo demasiado tacto al hacerlo.

–Iremos a cazar esta noche –dijo sonriendo, mientras me servía un poco de soda en un vaso; pero había una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos, probablemente mi piel debería de estar viéndose… más humana. Cuando recién acabábamos de cazar mi piel tenía un aspecto similar a la suya, de mármol y como si fuera impenetrable, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se hacía porosa, menos pálida y más similar a la piel humana.

Mis sentidos también se veían afectados con la falta de caza. Cuando me alimentaba de sangre, era más rápido y me sentía más fuerte. Aun así nunca fui tan fuerte, ni veloz como mi madre, a veces ni siquiera podía lograr rebasar al chico más rápido en deportes, y eso era un tanto humillante.

–intentare hacer los deberes de matemáticas temprano –dije y mi madre frunció el entrecejo

–debo cuidar mi C+ madre –bromee y mi mamá me sonrío amorosamente

–Sé que lo intentas… –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, asentí y me apresure a terminar mi comida.

–¡no comas tan a prisa! –me regaño.

Despues de comer. Lo intente pero mi cabeza sabia que no necesitaba aprender trigonometria y por eso no me lo concedio. Guarde mi libro de trigonometria en mi mochila y la deje en el piso, me recoste en la cama queria escuchar algo de musica, pero comence a sentir que mis parpados me pesaban. Cuando me desperte mi madre acariciaba mi cabeza.

–¡dormilón! –dijo apretando mi naris

–no soy yo es la cama, esta enamorada de mi ¿sabes? –le dije y mi habitacion se inundo con el sonido de su carcajada.

–no se si me agrada como nuera –murmuro mientras fingia examinarla

–¿es muy mayor para mi? –le pregunte

–algo, pero el verdadero problema es que te esta malinduciendo

–mamá ¡por favor no te opongas a nuestro amor! –le dije haciendo drama

–Tenemos que ir a cazar –me recordó. Y para mi culposa existencia al recordar el olor del bus escolar con la calefaccion encendida comence a salivar. Aunque lo que ibamos a consumir no se asomaba ni un poco al olor de los humanos. Me levante de mi cama y rodé mis ojos cuando vi que mi madre estaba sacando un suéter de mi armario.

–Ponte la sudadera –me dijo, pero ya me la estaba metiendo por la cabeza

–No tengo frio –me queje, pero no había remedio ya tenía la sudadera puesta

–salimos y caminamos un rato… después mi madre me cargo a caballito un rato.

Esta es la parte que no me gusta de la caza, nunca estoy tan fuerte como para hacerlo yo mismo. Quizás si cazara inmediatamente después de cazar podría hacerlo solo. Pero tampoco queremos estar en contra de los protectores de animales, aunque los animales sean nuestro alimento principal.

Cuando nos adentramos en el bosque lo suficiente para no correr riesgo de estar a vista de los humanos, mi madre me bajó y nos quedamos quietos un rato sin hacer ruido. En cuanto escuchó una manada de ciervos se lanzó a la caza.

Ella cazó y me acercó un ciervo que estaba muriendo para que yo bebiera la sangre. A veces me siento inútil, pero mi madre insiste en que así debe ser, ella siempre me intenta consolar diciéndome que la mayoría de los animales cazan para sus cachorros, claro no menciona que yo tengo 17 años, la cual sería una gran cifra si ella no pudiera decirme que era aún bebé comparándolo con su edad.

Mordí el cuello del animal y sentí como mis dientes rompían el pellejo hasta que la sangre tibia broto y yo comencé a succionar. Mi madre cazó a otro ciervo para alimentarse. Al final sus ojos volvieron a adquirir un tono dorado. Los míos nunca cambiaban de color. A mi madre le gustan, porque son violetas.

Me quede despierto hasta tarde viendo televisión, mi madre me dejó hacerlo, porque me dormí en la tarde y porque mi apariencia era mejor después de cazar, a su punto de vista lucia más sano.

Abrí los ojos y note el olor a hot cakes que provenía de la cocina, me levante y baje los últimos escalones más rápido de lo que debería. Y no es porque de pronto fuera más rápido.

–¿estás bien? –dijo mi madre preocupada antes de materializarse a mi lado, comenzar a revisarme y comprobar que seguía entero.

–si es solo que la escalera esta celosa de la relación que mantengo con mi cama. –Note como mi mamá contenía la risa.

–el desayuno está listo apresúrate que se te hace tarde

Me marche al colegio en el bus escolar, porque mi mamá tenía que ir a casa de un chico con problemas familiares. El olor al entrar me embriago, pero era soportable debido a que ayer habíamos cazado. Me senté en un asiento al fondo, el bus estaba casi vacío, pero en nada estaría a rebosar de gente.

Cuando por fin salí del bus lamente haberme sentado tan atrás, el aire solo se concentró en esa parte, y ahora me sentía sediento. Fui a la cafetería y me compre un batido no era como que me ayudara de mucho, pero me intentaba engañar bebiéndome algo.

La última clase se destinó para hacer una asamblea, porque el equipo de futbol gano ayer. Al parecer la lluvia me había traicionado y no fue muy efectiva que digamos. Escuche resignado el número que montaban las porristas. Y tuve que aguantar los festejos que toda la escuela hacía.

Al final salí del gimnasio y me encamine hacia el edificio administrativo. Camine por un pasillo largo hasta que llegue a la oficina de mi madre. Los viernes siempre volvíamos juntos a casa. Entre a la oficina pero ella no estaba. Me pareció extraño así que le llame al celular, pero no me contesto.

Era raro mi madre siempre me contestaba. Algo en mi me hizo sentir preocupado. Me dirigí al aparcamiento, su auto no estaba. La angustia comenzó a aumentar en mí. Regrese a la oficina y espere lo que se me hizo una eternidad, pero el reloj que no avanzaba me llevaba la contraria. Paso media hora y mi madre aún no estaba de regreso. Le volví a llamar, pero el buzón fue lo único que escuche. Salí con mi mochila colgada en el hombro izquierdo. Estaba decidido a caminar a casa, para ver si estaba allí, pero la vi en el pasillo viniendo a mí y me relaje.

–Ares –me dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa iluminaba su cara completa. Estaba feliz. Llevaba una flor en la mano.

–yo muriéndome de la angustia y tú solo estabas rechazando a otro pretendiente –le dije y me sonrío enternecida

–en realidad… esta vez no

–¿de qué hablas? –le pregunte acomodando mi mochila

–Esta vez no le rechace –me dijo viendo la flor que llevaba en su mano, me descoloque un poco. Pero luego comprendí. No había rechazado a nadie, porque no se la había dado un pretendiente

–Si no era un pretendiente ¿quién…?

–Creo que debes conocerle –dijo mirando sobre su hombro

–¿a quién? –le pregunte comenzando a sentir que la cosa no estaba bien. Mi mamá jamás aceptaba a nadie. Mire detrás de ella, como un hombre rubio se acercaba hacia nosotros.

–Hola Ares –dijo sonriendo amablemente mientras extendía su mano para saludarme –estaba realmente ansioso por conocerte, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.

Me tense en mi lugar. Carlisle Cullen… era la persona que más detestaba en el mundo. Mi progenitor.

–he cambiado de opinión. El entrenador Reed es el adecuado para ti mamá –le dije a mi mamá y vi como la expresión amable se le descomponía a Carlisle, pero mi mamá contenía una risa. Ella creía que estaba bromeando. Me miro enternecida como siempre hacia, pero yo me sentía confundido es más quizá enfadado.

–vine por ustedes –dijo Carlisle mirando a mi madre –te busque todo este tiempo, te seguí el rastro; pero te perdí la pista en Rusia fue como si la tierra te hubiera tragado.

–Carlisle –dijo mi madre negando con la cabeza. Lo miro con tanto amor que los recuerdos de como él la trato, cuando supo que yo existía fluyeron. Toda la rabia acumulada la deje salir.

–¡Que es lo que quiere! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Vino a deshacerse de mí? ¿Del monstruo que engendro? –dije escupiendo las palabras con odio. Mi madre me miro atónita, y el permaneció inexpresivo en su sitio.

–¿tu… cómo? –dijo mi madre, se llevó una mano a la boca y dijo –¿lo recuerdas? Tu podías… ¿lo escuchabas?

Si mi madre pudiese llorar, lo estaría haciendo. Hubo un silencio por unos 5 segundos que a mí me parecieron eternos.

–Quiero conocerte –me dijo por fin Carlisle, pero no era una petición sonaba más como a una demanda. Mi madre estaba pasmada y triste. Lo note en su mirada hubiera querido no tener que decirle que sabía porque se había alejado de Carlisle, pero ya nada podía hacer.

–Creo que no lo ha tomado bien –dijo Carlisle y rodé los ojos ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? ¡Que me lanzara a sus brazos! y dijera: ¡Oh… querido progenitor, está bien no importa que hayas querido asesinarme, todo está bien!

Fue como si el aire tuviera menos oxígeno y el ambiente se hiciera más pesado. No quería decir nada que lastimara a mi mamá, así que me eche a correr intentando alejarme de ellos para conseguir mi espacio. Aunque realmente era algo inútil, no podía ser tan veloz como ellos. Si quisieran alcanzarme hubieran llegado mucho antes que yo. Recorrí todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, pero ¡estaba bloqueada! así que me quede como un idiota sin poder salir. Golpee la puerta de cristal, frustrado. El cristal se hizo mil añicos y de mi mano comenzó a brotar… sangre. Yo nunca había sangrado, al menos no tanto.

–¡Ares! –escuche a mi madre gritar y al instante estaba a mi lado intentando parar la hemorragia

–lo curare –dijo Carlisle. Me quería quejar y negarme a que él se ocupara de mí, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo en un instante estaba en la oficina de mi madre, con ambos moviéndose tan rápido que solo vislumbraba sombras. Carlisle se materializo delante de mí y rasgo su camisa creando vendas improvisadas.

–¡ni siquiera me toques! –espete entre dientes

–Ares ¡por favor! –me dijo mi madre en un tono firme, obligándome a quedarme callado

–Estoy bien –dije alejando mi mano de… él, aunque sentí como la mano me dolía.

–¡Quédate quieto! –me dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz frio e indiferente, mientras me miraba con sus ojos oscurecidos por la sed. Nunca vi a mi madre tenerlos tan oscuros. Me incomodaba su mirada, así que mire a un costado. Carlisle me miraba con cierto dejo de desprecio; según el venía a conocerme, pero aún me odiaba.

Movió ambas manos ágilmente retirándome cristales incrustados, y limpio la herida. Me di cuenta que había un maletín sobre el escritorio de mamá, hasta que sacaron material para suturarme.

–necesitara puntos en esta herida –le dijo Carlisle a mi madre.

–Dale algo para el dolor. –exigió mi madre, Carlisle me miro un segundo como preguntándose "¿este demonio puede sentir dolor por saturas?"

–Bien –dijo rebuscando en el maletín. Me inyecto algo, pero no tuvo el menor efecto, ya que pude sentir perfectamente el dolor mientras unía mi piel rota. Me queje un par de veces, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto y prosiguió.

–Ya está –dijo al final, miro a mi madre con una expresión que no logre descifrar –creo que debo ir a cazar. No me he alimentado.

–Te veré más tarde. –dijo mi madre como si fuese algo común. Como si él viviera con nosotros. Como si fuera parte de nuestra familia. Carlisle sonrío y asintió. Me dirigió una mirada indiferente y se volvió una sombra borrosa al alejarse.

–Ares… sé que debo darte una explicación –me dijo mi madre

–¿enserio? –dije sarcásticamente

–Aquí no. vamos a casa –me dijo mientras me mantenía la puerta abierta para que yo saliera. Cogí mi mochila enojado. Caminamos al aparcamiento y después de unos minutos llegamos a casa. Al llegar avente mi mochila al sillón y me senté en el sofá. Mi madre se sentó conmigo y suspiro antes de comenzar.

–Las cosas no son como tú crees –me dijo tomando con cuidado mi mano herida.

–¿no? Entonces… ¿cómo son las cosas? –le pregunte entre sarcástico y enojado

–tu padre y yo hemos estado casados por mucho tiempo. Llevamos enamorados algunos siglos, cuando me entere que estabas en mi vientre no podía ser más feliz Ares. –dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

–pero a él no le agrado la idea, eso lo sé –dije malhumorado

–no compartió del todo mis emociones. Nos separamos cuando yo hui a Rusia, pero no hui por él.

–¿Entonces? –le pregunte incrédulo

–él no apoyaba mi decisión del todo, y yo tenía miedo. Temía que si permanecía a su lado los Volturi se enteraran de tu existencia y te consideraran una amenaza.

–Y él iba a delatarte –afirme

–no Carlisle jamás haría eso. Pero los Volturi le vigilan, porque nuestro clan es uno de los más numerosos. Él nos buscó… Ares, quiere que vayamos con él ¿podrías intentarlo… por mí? –me pregunto, y rodé los ojos mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Mi madre se había esforzado por decir bonito que los Volturi pudieron haberme matado si se hubieran enterado de mí y que se fue porque Carlisle no le ayudaría a protegerme. Porque no me quería vivo. Esto no me gustaba nada, pero no era tonto me daba cuenta, mi madre lo quería.

–exactamente ¿qué quieres que intente? –le dije

–Carlisle quiere que vayamos con él a Aberdeen, un pequeño pueblo en Idaho.

–Menos mal pensé que querías que lo quisiera. –dije fingiendo alivio aunque en realidad alivio era lo último que sentía.

–Lo harás sin darte cuenta –dijo rápidamente y en voz baja, pero la pude escuchar a la perfección.


	3. Capítulo II

El lugar era incluso más verde que Porto, mucho más quizá mi concepto de verde estaba equivocado… habíamos salido esta mañana de Porto y solo habíamos parado un par de veces en las áreas de descanso, para que yo fuera al baño. El mercedes de Carlisle avanzó por la autopista a una velocidad infernal ¿estaba planeando matarnos?

Por la tarde llegamos a un pequeño pueblo feo y rascuache, albergue la esperanza de que no fuera Aberdeen, pero un letrero desgastado al lado derecho del camino se encargó de arruinar mis ilusiones.

Mire el espejo de retrovisor mi madre me observaba, me sonrío y yo intente hacer lo mismo aunque solo saque una mueca de desagrado. Aun no puedo creer que lo haya perdonado y me haya arrastrado a este lugar, donde por lo visto el sol no existe.

Carlisle siguió conduciendo por la carretera mientras que comenzaba a llover, tomó una desviación y continuó conduciendo un par de kilómetros hasta que una gran casa estuvo a la vista. Mis ojos no eran mejores a los de un humano normal, el agua caía y casi no podía ver, pero podría asegurar que había personas paradas al lado de los enormes ventanales.

El auto se acercó más y pude ver que en las ventanas no había nadie ¿me estaba volviendo loco? La puerta del garaje se abrió automáticamente y Carlisle avanzó con el coche. Afuera llovía a cantaros, esto no podía ser un buen augurio.

Salí del coche para ver el garaje más grande, ordenado y perfecto que he visto en mi vida. Escuche un pequeño ruido que indicaba que la puerta del garaje se estaba cerrando. En el garaje había autos con la misma opulencia que tenía el Mercedes, en el que hemos viajado.

–bien ya estamos aquí –dijo Carlisle abriendo el maletero. Bajo mis dos maletas que… yo no había hecho, mire a mi madre y ella solo me sonrió disculpándose, yo no había traído nada (aparte de mis pertenencias más valiosas en mi mochila) con la esperanza de no pasar tanto tiempo aquí.

–¿vamos? –le preguntó Carlisle a mi mamá dándole una mano, mientras en la otra cargaba todo el equipaje. Suspire enojado, de hecho estaba bastante frustrado.

Los seguí por un pasillo hasta que llegamos a la sala de estar. En la gran estancia había 6 personas con la piel tan pálida, como mi madre y los ojos igual de dorados.

–¡bienvenidos a casa! –dijo una mujer de peinado extraño –¡Esme! ¡Es bueno verte! –dijo abrazando a mi madre.

–¡hola Alice! –le contestó mi madre cariñosamente

–¡Esme…! –dijo un chico alto de cabello cobrizo, mientras la abrazaba con el mismo nivel de afectuosidad

–Bienvenidos –dijo un rubio

–oh… ¡estoy tan feliz de verlos! –dijo mi madre mientras saludaba a todos

–Ha pasado un tiempo –dijo una mujer de cabello castaño

–Él es Ares, mi bebé. –dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros y obligándome a ponerme a la vista.

–¿Llegamos muy tarde? –dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de nosotros

–¡Renesme…! –dijo mi madre abrazando a la chica que acababa de llegar, a su lado estaba parado un chico de piel tigreña, su olor fue como un golpe en el estómago, esta persona realmente apestaba. Me cubrí la boca y nariz con mi mano, pero mi estómago ya estaba revuelto.

–Tengo que vomitar –dije antes de huir al garaje

–¿Ares? –escuche a mi madre llamar tras de mí, pero corrí lo más lejos que pude y devolví lo poco que quedaba de comida en mi estómago, en un recipiente que encontré.

–¿Estas bien? –dijo mi madre y me di cuenta de que estaba parada a mi lado

–el chico ese… –murmure intentando controlar las nauseas

–¿Jacob? –me preguntó

–Apesta –dije asintiendo

–Es un licántropo –me dijo mi madre como si eso fuera una buena explicación

–un licántropo ¿Es enserio?

–Si… –dijo seria

–no puedo estar en la misma habitación –dije. No porque quisiera ser descortés, pero realmente su olor era la cosa más repugnante que había olido, y muchas veces había olido comida podrida que olvidaba en mi cuarto y su olor no se asemejaba ni un poco.

–Te acostumbraras Ares –me dijo intentando convencerme, mientras me sobaba la espalda.

–No. realmente apesta. ¿Quieres que te diga mi primera impresión de este lugar? –pregunte y como no me respondía, le dije lo que pensaba –apesta. Realmente apesta.

–Necesitas algo de aire –dijo abriendo la puerta del garaje –salí fuera, la lluvia había amainado y ahora caía una ligera llovizna. Respire hondo mientras intentaba deshacerme de ese horrible olor.

–Te llevare a tu habitación –me dijo mientras me cargaba y trepaba para llevarme al segundo piso de la casa, entramos por una ventana y mi madre me guío a una estancia demasiado perfecta y bien cuidada, lo cual solo me hizo enfadar más. Si enserio me la daban planeaba arruinar esta habitación.

–Ahora vuelvo –me dijo. Antes de volver a la sala. Me senté en el suelo y escuche como comenzaban a hablar sobre mí.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto un hombre

–lo siento Jacob, nunca había estado cerca de alguien como tú. No está acostumbrado –contestó mi mamá

–Pero no apestas –le contesto la voz aterciopelada que ya había oído antes, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Renesme.

–Lo siento… esto es nuevo para él, pero es un buen niño –dijo mi madre disculpándose por mi comportamiento, supongo –No me dejaras mentir ¿cierto? –dijo y no comprendí

–¿es un escudo? –preguntó una voz masculina que no logre ubicar

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó mi madre

–No pude leer su mente –le contestó el hombre

–Yo no los vi venir, supimos que se aproximaban por el ruido del motor, pero… tampoco vi nada –comentó ¿Alice?

–Quizás… –comenzó alguien más, pero dejo la idea inconclusa

–puede ser eso… –dijo mi madre –pero también… él no es exactamente como nosotros

–¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó una voz demasiado… demasiado femenina. Si así la clasificaría

–si vamos a vivir juntos, como una familia supongo que deben estar al tanto. Ares es más humano que vampiro. Nació de la parte que nos hace seguir existiendo, es nuestro resquicio de vida. –dijo mi madre

–¿eso es posible? –preguntó la voz extremadamente femenina con ¿emoción? –quiero decir…

–y eso en que lo hace diferente a nosotros o a Renesme –preguntó la que había dejado antes su idea inconclusa

–creo… que es más vulnerable y débil que Renesme. Ares no es veloz, no tiene mejor visión que un humano, su fuerza es humana, para saciar su sed necesita beber sangre, más seguido que nosotros –dijo mi madre haciendo que me asombrara ¿yo bebía mucha sangre? –aunque también siente hambre de comida. Ama las hamburguesas. –Dijo y por su tono casi pude imaginar perfectamente su sonrisa –Ares duerme un promedio de 9 horas diarias.

–Maravilloso –dijo la voz femenina ¿entusiasmada?

–¿a qué velocidad crece? –pregunto Carlisle

–tiene 17 años y creo que su apariencia es esa. No sé si su crecimiento frenara como paso con Renesme. –respondió mi madre, ahora sonaba preocupada

–lo solucionaremos –aseguró Carlisle

–Su sentido del oído es bastante bueno. –dijo mi madre como si pudiera leerme la mente y saber que estaba al tanto de que acababa de decirles que podría ser un blanco fácil.

Me levante enojado, pensaba revelarme e ir en busca de comida, pero tropecé con una estúpida alfombra y me caí haciendo un gran estruendo.

–Estoy bien –dije pero mi madre ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

–Ares ¡ten más cuidado! –me dijo y sisee como respuesta "Ares el cuidadoso" eso no iba a pasar

–¿estas hambriento? –me pregunto y tuve que aceptarlo desde ayer no comía nada. Asentí de mala gana, mientras permanecía tirado.

–que no me ves madre ¡moriré de inanici…! –me detuve cuando vi a Carlisle parado en el marco de la puerta

–olvídalo perdí el apetito –dije levantándome del suelo.

–necesitara una cama ¿Cierto? –le pregunto Carlisle a mi madre, ella asintió

–Me encargare de eso –dijo Carlisle para después desaparecer en una mancha borrosa.

–tengo que ir al supermercado ¿quieres venir conmigo? –me pregunto mi mamá diciéndome con la mirada que solo iríamos nosotros.

–Por favor si lo único que quiero es irme de aquí –le dije quejándome mientras salía apresuradamente. Mamá manejo por la carretera en el Mercedes de Carlisle yo estaba callado en el asiento del copiloto. Era una de esas situaciones donde sabes que el otro no está del todo bien.

–¿cómo te sientes? –me preguntó

–mmm… como si mi progenitor aparece después de 17 años de pedirte que me abortaras, con la intención de "conocerme" y nos arrastra a un horrible lugar con un montón de personas desconocidas ah y apestosas, personas apestosas. –dije algo molesto

Mi madre salió de la carretera y detuvo el auto a un lado del camino. Mire como aferraba el volante con fuerza.

–lo siento no sabía que te sintieras así –dijo buscando mi mirada –pero tienes una idea errónea de Carlisle

Suspire intentando relajarme. Lo que estaba buscando no era pelear con mi mamá, ni decir cosas que la lastimaran, pero esta situación me estaba superando. Realmente desde ayer, estaba esperando que él intentara matarme, para que mi mamá entrara en razón y nos fuéramos de aquí. Pero eso no estaba sucediendo.

–mamá se lo que sientes por él, me doy cuenta y quizás él sienta lo mismo por ti; pero yo soy otra cosa, estoy aquí porque… sin mi tu jamás hubieses venido, no porque le parezca alguien indispensable. Esta es tu familia no la mía.

–No digas eso, porque mi familia también eres tú. –dijo besando mi frente –sé que no te gusta haber tenido que dejar Porto, para venir a un lugar desconocido. Donde todos son extraños. Pero temo por ti si algo me pasara y no hubiera nadie que te alimente…–negó con la cabeza –no podría soportarlo. No quiero pensarlo, pero estar con mi familia como tú los llamas me da tranquilidad y seguridad, para poder seguir manteniéndote a salvo. Y lo siento pero eso es algo que no está a discusión.

Se acomodó en su asiento y arranco el auto de nuevo. Ese día cene pizza en mi habitación, ya que era el único que necesita comer en esta casa, supuse que a nadie le importaría. El chico apestoso y su novia se fueron por la tarde. Eso estaba bien, aunque dejo impregnada su repugnante fragancia por todo el lugar. ¿Que era el único al que le molestaba? Estaba agotado así que me tire en el suelo tenia sueño, pero no lograba dormirme. Quizás se debiera a la falta de cama.

Llamaron a mi puerta, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. La puerta se abrió y torcí la boca al ver quien era.

–Ares… –dijo Carlisle al entrar, traía el armazón de una cama

–Te traemos tu catre –dijo un chico corpulento mientras metía un colchón

No dije nada. Los mire indiferente y se convirtieron en manchas borrosas mientras armaban todo. Escuche unos tacones y gire mi vista a la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera mi madre, pero vi a una mujer alta y rubia.

–¿Rose? –preguntó el chico corpulento

–Traje la ropa de cama –dijo sonriéndome como si viera un nuevo espécimen de mono.

–Hola –dijo sentándose en el piso con una increíble gracilidad. Yo no le conteste y me gire para no verla.

–¿te agrada tu habitación? –me preguntó la mujer de voz excesivamente femenina, sonreí con desprecio y fui sincero.

–No

–Eso podemos arreglarlo –la mire con desdén, pero me sonrió y siguió viéndome como si yo fuese una rata de laboratorio –¿estas hambriento? o quizás sediento…

El hombre corpulento la miro sorprendido –No –conteste de mala gana

–¿ya descansaste? –dijo mi madre haciéndome saltar. No la había sentido entrar

–No… porque al parecer soy una rata de laboratorio, que está en exhibición –dije y mi madre miro a cada persona en la habitación y luego se sentó a mi lado.

–Ares no seas grosero –la mire incrédulo ¿ahora el grosero era yo?, me levante y me encerré en el baño. Di un portazo para que sintiera que estaba enojado. ¡No podía creerlo ahora yo era grosero!

–¿Qué le pasa? –escuche preguntar al chico corpulento. Mi madre suspiro.

–Yo no pretendía… –comenzó la chica rubia

–Está bien Rosalie –dijo mi madre. Me entraron ganas de salir y decirle que no estaba bien. Pero contuve mis ganas, porque estaba enojado y podía arrepentirme de lo que dijera.

–Ya está armada –dijo mi progenitor. Y contuve un gruñido.

–no va a abrir lo conozco –dijo mi madre –lo mejor va a ser dejarlo descansar han sido muchas emociones por hoy. –Escuche sus pasos al salir y alejarse. Me relaje un poco

–En verdad lo siento Esme –dijo la rubia mientras salían del cuarto. Mire el baño detenidamente en busca de alguna imperfección, pero no la había.

–¿todo bien? –escuche preguntar abajo a alguien de quien no logre reconocer su voz.

–Ares no se está tomando bien nada de esto –dijo Carlisle y solté un gruñido

–¿Porque? –pregunto la que creía que se llamaba Alice

–Entiendo –dijo un hombre y Carlisle le pregunto:

–¿no puedes leer nada en su mente Edward? –De que hablaban ¡ellos podían leer la mente! ¡No, no, no eso violaba completamente mi privacidad!

–No. ni un solo pensamiento –le contesto ¿estaba diciendo que yo no pensaba?

Abrí la llave de la tina para ahogar su mal intencionada conversación. ¡Que yo no pensaba! sino pensaba ¿qué estaba haciendo justo ahora? cerré la llave antes de que el agua se derramara. Estaba tan sucio y cansado, entre a la tina y me di un baño. Me envolví en una toalla y salí al cuarto, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida no iba a negarlo se veía cómoda. Al lado de la puerta mire dos maletas, que estaba seguro que mi madre hizo cuando yo dormía. Abrí una y rebusque en ella mi pijama. Me tire e intente dormirme, pero se llegaron las 2 A.M. y seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin conseguirlo.

–¿puedo entrar? –me preguntó mi madre detrás de mi puerta.

–Si –murmuré. La puerta se abrió y mi mamá me miro indecisa, pero luego sonrió.

–¿pero cómo paso esto? –me preguntó mientras señalaba la cama… que ahora que la veía era todo un desastre.

–Ven aquí –dijo sentándose en mi cama y acurrucándome –siento lo de esta tarde. Sé que es difícil para ti. –Dijo acariciando mi cabello –Pero usted tiene que trabajar más en su gentileza.

–Fui todo lo gentil que pude… –dije con sueño, arrastrando las palabras –además ellos osaron a insinuar que no tengo pensamientos...

Comencé a sentir que los ojos se me cerraban y tuve que dejar de quejarme, porque me quede dormido. Cuando abrí los ojos mi mamá estaba saliendo de mi habitación.

–¿a dónde vas? –le pregunte

–a hacer el desayuno de un niño muy berrinchudo

–bueno también me haces algo a mí –le dije cobijándome de nuevo con el cobertor, pero no logre conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Me levante y baje buscando la cocina. En la sala, estaba la rubia que ayer había llevado la ropa de cama, ya no me miraba tan sonriente de hecho me ignoraba, lo cual era bueno.

Escuche a mi madre reír y seguí el sonido de su voz. Cuando entre supe que la cocina debía de gustarle a mi mamá, era grande y con muchos armarios. Mi mamá estaba cocinando, Carlisle se acercó a ella y gire la mirada justo a tiempo para librar a mis ojos de ver como besaba a mi mamá.

Carraspee y se separaron. Me senté enojado en la mesa de madera ovalada, mi madre me sonrió y me dijo:

–creí que te quedarías otro rato durmiendo

–Buenos días –dijo Carlisle intentando ser amable, pero decidí ignorarlo.

–lo intente, pero no pude evitar sentirme infiel. –le conteste a mi mamá.

–¿tenías novia? –pregunto Carlisle sorprendido y lo mire mal. Pero mi mamá sonrió y me avergonzó diciéndole:

–dice que la cama es su novia.

–Ah… ya veo –dijo Carlisle riéndose de mí. Desayune con los audífonos puestos. Puse una de las bandas más ruidosas que conocía, para no escuchar a mis dos progenitores mientras hablaban de sus recuerdos. Mi madre me quito un audífono y me pregunto:

–¿escuchaste?

–¿Qué?

–mañana iras al instituto, los chicos conducen allí diario así que…

–¡me compraras un auto! –dije sin poder evitar desbordarme de emoción, no era que esperase un gran auto. Pero tener uno sí que molaría.

–No –dijo mi mamá confundida –Ares ni siquiera sabes conducir

–Ah cierto –dije desilusionado

–iras al instituto con tus hermanos

–Yo no tengo hermanos –dije molesto

–Ares –dijo mi madre

–siempre uso el bus escolar. –dije intentando desviar el tema acerca de mis "supuestos hermanos"

–Llamare a la escuela para pedir que vengan por ti en la mañana –dijo Carlisle antes de levantarse de su asiento.

–cámbiate tenemos que ir a comprarte útiles –dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Cuando baje mi mamá me estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras. Fuimos a una de las tres tiendas raquíticas que el pueblo tenia. Cogí una mochila que me gusto, realmente no me sentía nada entusiasmado por empezar en una escuela nueva, pero mi mamá si lo estaba. Me compro cosas como si yo jamás fuera a salir de la escuela y necesitara surtirme solo una vez en mi vida. Cuando volvimos la casa parecía vacía.

–Ve y lávate para que comas –dijo encaminándose a la cocina.

–Aja –dije subiendo las escaleras. Como creí que la casa estaba sola me tome mi tiempo para contemplarla, parecía la casa de un anuncio publicitario, era enorme, parecía antigua pero a la vez moderna tenían que haber hecho un sinfín de remodelaciones para que luciera así. Vi un montón de birretes apilados en la pared

–Tú también acumularas los tuyos –dijo tras de mí el chico de cabello oscuro y corpulento. Me recordó a los jugadores de futbol americano de mi escuela. Torcí el gesto

–sería una pérdida de mi tiempo hacer al tonto tantas veces. –dije caminando hacia mi habitación. Azote la puerta y me tire en la cama estaba hecha un desastre. Las sabanas de satín me hicieron resbalar de la orilla de la cama y caí al piso

–¡auch! –gimotee pero me quede tirado

–¿Estás bien? –me pregunto mi madre desde la cocina

–sep –dije levantándome, escuche risas y supe que la casa realmente no estaba sola, todos ellos estaban y se estaban burlando de mí.

–Lo siento Esme, pero tienes que admitir que es muy torpe –dijo la rubia

Cenar en mi habitación comenzaba a hacerse una tradición. No me gustaba estar cerca de Carlisle y de sus adoptados, querían que los viera como mis hermanos porque eran sus "hijos" adoptivos claro. Lo cierto es que si realmente se veían así su relación daba asco, ya que era obvio que estaban enamorados entre ellos ¿Por qué mi mamá los quería?

Después de cenar me duche y me tire en mi nueva pareja. Escuche música intentando quedarme dormido, pero de nuevo no podía quedarme dormido aunque estaba cansado eso era tan estresante. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y mi mamá me miro sorprendida. Llevaba mi nueva mochila en la mano. Quizás ya me la había preparado con los lápices, libretas, carpetas y el montón de útiles escolares que compró.

–¿Aún no te duermes? –Negué y se sentó en mi cama –mañana vas a clases… ¿estás nervioso?

–no… no realmente. Estoy cansado, pero no logro dormir.

–mmm… quizás sea lo mal arropado que estas –dijo mi madre cubriéndome con el cobertor.

–no tengo frio

–Ven aquí, no quiero que te enfermes –dijo riendo. Su risa fue lo último que escuche antes de dormirme.


	4. Capitulo III

Abrí los ojos y escuche el sonido del tocino friéndose. Sonreí y me levante de la cama. Baje y fui a la cocina.

–Ares es temprano aun –dijo mi madre viendo la hora en el reloj del horno.

–ya no tengo sueño. –dije cogiendo un pan tostado con mermelada

–bien desayuna. El camión debe estar aquí para las 7:30 –dijo sirviéndome huevos con tocino. Termine el desayuno, subí a cambiarme y a lavarme los dientes. Tome mi celular y mis audífonos antes de que mi mamá gritara:

–¡Ares el camión está aquí! –cogí la mochila y baje

–no lo veo –dije asomándome por la ventana.

–Ven –dijo acomodándome el gorro de mi suéter e intentando peinarme –estará aquí en dos minutos te esperara allí junto ese pino ¿lo ves? –dijo señalándome el árbol por la ventana. Asentí y me puse el gorro del suéter porque afuera lloviznaba.

–ponte el impermeable

–Pero… –dije dubitativo

–vamos el bus llegara pronto –dijo apurándome

–¡tienes razón debo irme! –dije intentando huir no quería ser el chico que usa impermeable cuando apenas llovizna. Y… no lo conseguí. Camine humillado con el impermeable puesto, escuchando como Emmett se reía de mí. Me detuve en el pino justo a tiempo para cuando el bus estaba llegando, las puertas se abrieron y la anciana conductora me sonrió. Entre dentro y suspire aliviado cuando me di cuenta de que el autobús estaba casi vacío, bueno excepto por algunos niños pequeños. Me senté y me quite el impermeable. Abrí la mochila para sacar mi celular. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que incluso hasta una billetera nueva tenia, mi mamá podría pasarse cuando la dejabas ir de compras.

Llegamos a la escuela justo antes de las 8 me hubiese gustado llegar un poco más temprano, pero que le iba a hacer.

Me baje del bus y seguí a los chicos que no parecían muy menores. Lo último que quería era terminar en el prescolar de la escuela. Cuando vi el letrero de Preparatoria Aberdeen, supe que iba por buen camino. Gracias al cielo el letrero de la oficina estaba bastante visible

–ejem… hola –dije

–¿sí? –dijo la secretaria con la vista clavada en su escritorio

–Hola, soy nuevo –dije, levanto la vista y me prestó atención

–Ah si el nuevo chico Cullen ¿cierto? –dijo mirándome fijamente

–si... –dije algo incomodo

–Te pareces a tu padre –comento sorprendida

–¿enserio? –pregunte antes de darme cuenta. Yo no me había fijado solo esto me faltaba ¡parecerme a Carlisle!

–Si sus mandíbulas son iguales –dijo aún más sorprendida.

–ah… –dije meditabundo

–¡bienvenido a Aberdeen! –Dijo sonriendo una vez más –aquí tengo tu horario listo, ya anote tu casillero y su combinación. ¡Ah! y aquí tienes un plano de la escuela. Si necesitas algo más puedes venir a preguntarme.

–ah… si, gracias

–Tu primer clase es aquí –dijo señalándome un edificio en el plano –¿necesitas que le pida a alguien que te lleve?

–no estoy bien, gracias. –dije viendo lo que me había dado. La campana sonó, mi primera clase era algebra. Así me mudara al otro lado del país ¡yo no me libraba de las matemáticas! Me encamine escaleras arriba que era donde el mapa decía que estaba el aula 23, pero de alguna manera llegue al aula 10 ¡No podía perderme hoy! Intente ubicarme nuevamente y el timbre sonó anunciando la entrada. Pensé en bajar y pasar un rato bochornoso diciéndole a la secretaria que estaba perdido, pero mientras caminaba al fin el salón con el número 23. Entre y el aula estaba bastante llena, pero el profesor aún no estaba allí eso era bueno. Me senté en la única silla vacía… que estaba al frente del salón, un lugar que no hubiera elegido nunca.

–¡hola! –Me dijo un chico golpeándome la espalda, me volví algo incómodo, era un chico corpulento –eres el hijo del doctor Cullen ¿no?

Pensé en contestarle algo como obviamente no. Pero recordé que la secretaria había dicho que me parecía a él.

–eh si… –dije incomodo, de pronto todos en el aula me miraban de la manera más directa que podían haberlo hecho.

–¿Cómo es Inglaterra?

–¿Inglaterra? –pregunte sobrecogido

–Buenos días –dijo una voz grave y vi al que debía ser el profesor entrando al aula. Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos

–Pero que veo… –dijo quitándose los lentes y mirándome fijamente ¿Qué nunca había alumnos nuevos en esta escuela? –eres nuevo ¿el hijo de Carlisle Cullen? –Asentí incómodo.

–¿Tu nombre es?

–Ares Cullen

–¡Ares! Como el dios de la guerra –dijo sonriendo

–ejem si… o como el software ya sabe –dije y algunos en el aula se rieron

–espero tenerte en mi clase de historia –dijo sonriendo después se dedicó a escribir números y signos en la pizarra que solo me confundieron. Cuando viera mi primera prueba, se arrepentiría de quererme en sus clases.

Cuando sonó el timbre me apresure a salir, porque no quería tener que dialogar con los demás. Camine por los pasillos buscando mi casillero mi mochila tenía como 10 libretas y yo solo tenía 7 clases. En todo el día no lo hallé… y eso que recorrí todos los pasillos en fin. Para la hora del almuerzo me esforcé de nuevo por leer el plano casi término en el gimnasio pero me salve, porque seguí a los chicos que hablaban del almuerzo. Hice fila para comprar mi almuerzo e imite a los demás.

Cuando salí de la fila vi a todos "mis hermanos" sentados en una mesa, Bella levantó una mano para que los viera y fuera, pero estaban con el licántropo. Yo no iba a poder comer si él estaba allí. Busque la mesa más lejana y me fui a sentar. "creo que está ciego" dijo Emment divertido.

Comencé a comer con todo el ruido del comedor alrededor. Era incomodo este era el defecto de tener un buen sentido del oído. Hasta había logrado escuchar a las chicas que hablaban preocupadas, porque una no había tenido aun el periodo. Decidí concentrarme en mi comida, pero con media escuela pronunciando mi nombre, era inevitable escuchar algunas voces.

–¿Ya viste?

–¿Que veo?

–El nuevo se sentó en nuestra mesa –supe que hablaban de mí. Pero esta vez no era lo mismo que decían todos, así que me concentre en la conversación.

–ay no… ¿Y ahora?

–pues al menos que quieras sentarte en la mesa que está al lado de las cocinas y sudar como cerdo. –sugirió uno. Levante la mirada, pero la cafetería estaba a rebosar y no pude identificar de dónde venían las voces.

–creo que es la única opción.

–bien pues ve y come solo, porque yo no me sentare en ese sauna.

–ja ja que gracioso –contesto sarcásticamente

–anda ya… camina, quizás tenemos suerte y cuando ve tu cara, se asusta y se va.

–mi cara es igual a la tuya –contesto indignado –¡espérame!

–cállate y pon mala cara para que se valla de nuestra mesa

–Bien –pasaron dos segundos cuando el par de chicos, que querían correrme de la mesa, estuvieron a mi vista. Ambos iban vestidos con pantalones negros ajustados, uno llevaba puesto una sudadera de deportes azul y el otro un delgado suéter morado. El cabello de uno era rojo y del otro negro, muy a lo Jack Frost, pero más largo y medio cubriéndoles un ojo. Pensé que me dirían algo, pero ambos se sentaron desanimados al otro extremo de la mesa.

–te dije que nos sentáramos en el sauna –dijo el de pelo negro apenas emitiendo sonido. Probablemente si fuera humano no le hubiese escuchado.

–Cállate –contesto el pelirrojo igual de bajo, golpeando el brazo del chico de sudadera morada. –en cuando vea a sus hermanos se ira. Quizás solo se perdió.

–¡pobres ilusos! Ares decididamente se cayó de pequeño… –afirmo la voz de Emment. Él comenzaba a desagradarme bastante.

–de hecho aún lo hace –dijo Rosalie. Chasquee la lengua enojado. Los chicos a mi lado se miraron nerviosos. Pero yo continúe comiendo hasta que termine. Me levante cuando sonó el timbre y me encamine hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Para mi última clase fui al gimnasio, pero llegue algo tarde. Cuando entre al gimnasio ya había un montón de chicos haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento. Localice al entrenador, un hombre alto, joven de unos veinte y algo, de color; tenía una tabla donde parecía estar realizando apuntes negativos, para los estudiantes.

–yo… hola –dije llamando su atención

–eres Ares ¿cierto? –dijo serio. En todo el día era la primera persona, que no me decía ¡eres el hijo de Carlisle Cullen!

–si

–la clase ya ha comenzado. ¿Te perdiste?

–pues… no tanto. –dije y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara

–no tanto… bueno. Yo soy el entrenador McCombs. Solo hay una regla para esta clase. Debes traer ropa y calzado adecuado. Mi ayudante te llevara a los vestidores para que elijas tu locker. –dijo señalándome al chico de cabello negro, que se había sentado en la misma mesa que yo, en el almuerzo. –Después puedes volver y quedarte a ver el resto de la clase.

El chico se levantó de su asiento y me dijo con desgane –ven –lo seguí hacia los vestidores. Abrió la puerta y entramos.

–puedes elegir el que sea, de los que no tienen candado. Si practicas algún deporte querrás tener uno de los largos, si los deportes no te interesan uno pequeño te bastara.

–Este está bien –dije abriendo y cerrando uno pequeño. Para comprobar que sirviera.

–Vamos a la oficina para que te den un candado –dijo saliendo de los vestidores. El chico se encargó de todo. Después de unos minutos me entrego un candado y mi combinación en un papel. Lo seguí de vuelta al gimnasio.

–¿Tu practicas algún deporte? –le pregunte intentando hacer más ameno el camino.

–¿tengo aspecto de practicar deportes? –me pregunto sarcástico, mientras entrabamos al gimnasio

–No –dije viéndole y reprimiéndome mentalmente por no pensarlo antes.

–ahí tienes tu respuesta. –me dijo antes de irse a recoger los balones de básquet que los demás habían dejado tirados.

–¿listo? –me pregunto el entrenador sin dejar de observar a la gente corriendo y botando pelotas por todo el Gimnasio.

–si gracias. –dije sentándome en las gradas

–¿Te interesa algún deporte en particular? –me pregunto después de un rato

–humm… no en realidad

–puedes checar en la pizarra las actividades deportivas que tenemos, quizás alguna te interese. –dijo amablemente. Cuando el entrenador me viera correr iba a rogar, porque no me interesara nada.

–Si lo revisare –dije fingiendo interés. Cuando el timbre sonó me encamine feliz a la salida. Estaba cansado de ser el mayor tema de interés en la escuela. Entre a mi bus escolar y tuve dificultades para encontrar un asiento vacío. En cuanto lo hice me senté deprisa en el.

Me baje del bus y camine cansado a la casa. Cuando entre mi mamá me abrazo y beso como si me hubiera ido a la guerra.

–¿Cómo te fue? –dijo mi madre

–bien. –dije avergonzado

–te prepare el pollo agridulce, que te gusta –dijo mi mamá jalándome a la cocina –¿tienes mucha tarea?

–No, solo de matemáticas –dije sentándome cansado en el comedor. Mi madre me miro y me observo cuidadosamente

–te llevare a cazar en la noche. –dijo y asentí. Pero después recordé lo que le había dicho a Carlisle

–yo… ¿tomo demasiada sangre?

–no Ares, no me mal entiendas. Consumes lo que necesitas para estar sano –dijo sonriéndome amorosamente

–madre tampoco te esponjes. Solo estoy preocupado, porque no quiero ser perseguido por Greenpeace –dije comenzando a comer y mi mamá sonrió.

Cuando desperté, mi mamá estaba leyendo un libro sentada en el sillón que había en mi habitación.

–Buenos días –dijo sonriéndome y cerrando el libro

–Hola –dije aflojerado.

–¿tienes hambre? –me pregunto levantándose del sillón

–si algo… –admití

–Eso creí –me dijo sonriendo antes de salir de mi habitación. Me levante y fui al baño. Me mire en el espejo hoy hasta guapo me veía. Lo que hace un poco de sangre. Me reí de mí y entre a la ducha. Baje y me senté en la mesa contento mientras untaba un pan con mermelada.

–Carlisle hoy se va temprano al hospital y él puede llevarte hoy –dijo mi mamá "casualmente" mientras me servía jugo. Me miro nerviosa y continuo –a la escuela.

–no madre, seria descortés dejar esperando a la conductora… ella es tan amable –dije fingiendo educación.

–yo puedo decirle que hoy tu papá te lleva –dijo mi mamá

–no mami afuera llueve, es innecesario que tú te mojes. –dije siendo un hijo considerado.

–Entonces te preparare el impermeable –dijo resignada

–¿no podría irme sin impermeable? –pregunte. Sin saber que mi mamá solo me estaba dando la vuelta para lograr meterme en el auto de Carlisle.

Resople enojado dentro del carro de Carlisle, cuando vi que "mis hermanos" se subían a sus autos y se iban. ¡Mi mamá me había visto la cara! Mire enojado como mi mamá le daba su estúpido maletín y se despedían. Carlisle entro a su auto y me miro unos segundos.

–buenos días ¿dormiste bien? –dijo cortés. Suspire enojado y no conteste. Carlisle encendió el motor y se dirigió a mi escuela.

–En la tarde te revisare la herida –dijo viéndome de reojo, mientras conducía.

–La herida está bien, no hace falta –dije cortante

–¿Seguro? podrías quedarte sin mano si no te atiendes –me dijo serio

–¿que? –dije mirándolo asustado. Me miro con tristeza. ¿Lo que decía era cierto? comencé a temer y me quite apresuradamente las vendas de la mano.

–¿qué haces? –dijo sorprendido

–¡veo si mi mano está bien! –dije apurado. Carlisle salió del camino y detuvo el auto.

–espera… a ver préstamela, ¡Ares dame tu mano! Ares ¡no creo que te vayas a quedar sin mano! –dijo sujetando mi mano. La observo por unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos. Su cara no era muy alentadora.

–¿que? Yo la veo bien ¿qué tiene? –dije ansioso al ver su cara de estupefacción.

–tengo que quitarte los puntos. Está completamente sanada. –dijo jalando su maletín, del asiento trasero.

–¿eso es bueno o malo? –pregunte demandante

–Va a dolerte, porque los puntos están encarnados –me advirtió antes de comenzar a retirar las suturas rápidamente. Me dolió pero no era como que iba a ponerme a llorar por eso.

–Ya está –dijo un par de minutos después devolviéndome mi mano. Observe mi mano que parecía no estar en buen estado.

–Me dejaste agujeros –murmure enfadado. Carlisle soltó una pequeña risa, que hizo que yo rodara los ojos.

–lo siento, pero sanaran pronto. Creo que debemos darnos prisa o llegaras tarde. –dijo comenzando a conducir de nuevo. Mire el reloj en el equipo de sonido del auto. Las 7:56 sonreí un poco, si llegaba tarde mi mamá no volvería a dejarme ir con él.

Los planes de Carlisle obviamente diferían de los míos. Cuando baje del auto faltaba un minuto para las 8. Me encamine hacia la puerta enojado con mi mochila en el hombro, al menos no había tenido que traer el estúpido impermeable.

Fui a algebra, ni siquiera había llegado el profesor. Suspire resignado no podría acusar a Carlisle con mi mamá. Me senté en mi lugar haciendo como si escuchaba durante toda la clase. Cuando sonó el timbre, me apresure a salir. Camine a mi siguiente clase viendo los números de los casilleros en busca del mío y… por fin ¡allí estaba! todo el tiempo frente a mis ojos, escondido en una esquina. Llegue contento y comencé a buscar en mi mochila el papel donde estaba anotada la combinación.

–hola eres… Ares ¿cierto? –dijo una chica a mi lado, con uniforme de porrista. Me sonrió ampliamente, mientras jaloneaba mi brazo.

–Si –dije incómodo.

–ayer te vi comiendo solo, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. –dijo señalándome un grupo de chicos grandes y con cabellos de comercial para shampoo. Los atletas de la escuela supuse. Ella realmente estaba equivocada. ¡O era que…! ¿Tan hueco me veía?

–Realmente no estaba solo –dije intentando no ser muy odioso al rechazar su ofrecimiento, pero prefería seguir sentándome con los chicos que deseaban correrme de la mesa y que eran anti deportes como yo.

–si bueno los Millett en realidad no cuentan. Ya sabes ellos no son gente de verdad –me dijo sonriendo nuevamente. ¿Gente de verdad? Contuve la risa yo era todo menos gente de verdad

–¡Louis! ¡Ven aquí! –llamaron a la chica. Me sonrió por última vez y me dijo:

–te veo en el almuerzo. –bueno me vería, solo que desde otra mesa, ya que al parecer ella solo aceptaba "gente de verdad" abrí el casillero y arroje mi mochila entera en él. Pero recordé que mi siguiente clase era Anatomía y fisiología, así que saque el libro antes de cerrar el casillero y que el timbre sonara.

Llegue al aula cuando ya casi no había nadie en los pasillos, la señora Ingersoll estaba conectando el proyector para que hiciéramos notas. –Señor Cullen, llega tarde –me dijo para luego continuar peleándose con el proyector

–sí, lo siento. –dije avergonzado.

–Siéntese –dijo proyectando al fin el montón de notas que habría que copiar. Comenzó su aburrida clase hablando de tejidos y más cosas aburridas.

–¿Algún voluntario? –varios levantaron la mano, pero la profesora les ignoro –¿señor Cullen?

–¿sí? –dije incrédulo, pero aunque revise rápidamente yo era el único Cullen aquí.

–¿puede identificar el tipo de tejido? –dijo mirando la proyección

–es tejido… ¿sano? –dije adivinando, las carcajadas estallaron en el salón haciéndome saber que había dicho algo muy equivocado

–es tejido adiposo señor Cullen –dijo la profesora algo enfadada. –como tarea harán un resumen del tema que veremos en la siguiente clase. De la página 40 a la 48 en su libro de texto.

El resto de mis clases estuvieron bien, o al menos mis profesores no me preguntaron nada. Eso era suficiente para mí. En el receso me encamine a la cafetería con desgane. Me forme al final de la fila y compre mi almuerzo. Al salir de la fila vi a los dos chicos de ayer corriendo hacia la mesa con sus bandejas de comida.

–lo hicimos ¡le ganamos! –dijo el pelirrojo animado

–¡sí! –contesto el de cabello negro sentándose en la mesa. Sonreí y me encamine a la mesa.

–¡ay no! –dijo el de cabello negro –no me hagas mucho caso pero viene hacia aquí

–¿hacia aquí… aquí? –le susurro el pelirrojo apuntando la mesa con su dedo índice. El otro asintió. Me senté y comencé a comer ante la mirada atónita de los dos chicos en la mesa.

–¿otra vez se perdió? –le pregunto gesticulando el de cabello negro, el otro se encogió de hombros. Me apresure a comer, tampoco quería asustar a los chicos de la mesa pero ya me habían dicho que la última mesa vacía era un sauna y no tenía ganas de ir a comer con una persona que me hacía devolver el estómago. Cuando salí de la cafetería Alice me intercepto y camino con disimulo a mi lado. Como si ella fuera mi más querida hermana y caminar juntos fuese lo más normal del mundo.

–Debes comer con nosotros… de ese modo –comenzó

–no puedo comer con ustedes, porque el… Jacob apesta. Además no quiero hacerlo –dije intentando dejarla atrás, pero obviamente no pude.

–Ares… -dijo con voz cantarina

–Tengo clase, déjame pasar –dije tajante y Alice puso los ojos en blanco

–el timbre aun no suena, pero me parece bien que te intereses en tus clases. –dijo alejándose de mí. Fui enojado a mi clase de arte y llegue tempano la profesora estaba colocando libros rojos en los pupitres.

–Hola –me dijo sonriendo

–Hola… –dije incomodo

–¿cómo te está yendo en la escuela?

–Bien –dije concisamente

–Siempre es un gusto tener estudiantes tan dedicados –dijo entusiasta mirando el reloj

–Si… –dije sin poder evitar sonar desanimado

–debe ser difícil para ti el adaptarte a una escuela como esta, después de venir de un colegio de alta excelencia en Inglaterra

–¿qué? –dije confundido

–tu padre lo comento con mi esposo, este es un pueblo pequeño y ya sabes toda la gente se conoce aquí. Pero no te preocupes te buscare actividades de acorde al nivel que debes manejar, para tu edad. Tantos años en ese colegio, ¡no deben ignorarse ni desperdiciarse! –dijo soñadoramente, asentí incómodo. ¿Eso había dicho mi "inteligente" progenitor? ¿Yo en un instituto de excelencia? ¡Y en Inglaterra! ¡Ni si quiera tenia acento inglés! ¡Y para colmo sonaba a que la profesora me pondría a hacer cosas más difíciles, porque yo al parecer sin enterarme había estado en una súper escuela! Como lo odiaba, como lo odiaba.

–¿has utilizado con anterioridad la técnica del puntillismo? –me preguntó

–eh… –dije comenzando a sudar, ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Suspire y decidí improvisar. –No ¡justo estaba a punto de ver eso!

–Entonces te interesara la clase de hoy –dijo feliz –toma asiento tengo unas cosas que preparar –dijo antes de entrar a un pequeño cuarto, en el cual supuse que guardaba sus cosas de arte. Me senté enfadado. Al menos pudieron avisarme. El timbre sonó y el aula comenzó a llenarse de gente.

La clase fue sencilla una breve explicación y luego nos puso a dibujar puntitos. Al final de la clase yo sentía que había hecho una… especie de obra muy, pero muuy abstracta. Me levante y camine hacia el escritorio para entregar mi trabajo, solo para darme cuenta que comparado con los demás, mi obra de arte parecía haber sido hecha por un niño de prescolar. Así que entregue mi hoja avergonzado y hui del aula.

Cuando llego mi clase "favorita" (nótese el sarcasmo) estaba en los vestidores cambiándome sin ganas. No me gustaba tener que hacer ejercicio, no había remedio, pero entre más rápido tomara la clase y adquiriera el crédito, más rápido me libraría de esto. Salí y camine hacia el gimnasio, rodé los ojos cuando vi a Bella con ropa deportiva y parada al lado de la puerta ¿ayer estaba aquí? No lo creo. La ignore y seguí mi camino.

–vamos chicos dense prisa. –dijo el entrenador haciéndonos señas para que nos reuniéramos. –hoy vamos a jugar chicos. Tomen un balón y únanse a un equipo.

Mire a todo mundo, me apresure para que Bella no me viera y hui al equipo más apartado de donde estaba ella.

–hola… ¿puedo unirme? –dije agitado sin dirigirme a nadie en particular.

–Claro –me contesto una chica de piel morena sonriendo –¿necesitas un balón? –dijo ofreciéndome el suyo

–ah em… gracias. ¿Qué haremos? –dije tomando el balón

–Quemados –dijo Bella a mi lado, me gire y la vi incrédulo ¿me estaba siguiendo? Probablemente Emmentt le dijo que me molestara.

–Yo no juego quemados –murmure viendo la pelota. Mire frustrado alrededor y vi a mis compañeros de mesa de cafetería al otro extremo de la cancha. Sonreí y me dirigí a la chica que me había dado la pelota –lo siento ya tengo equipo, pero te la dejo a ella. –dije señalando a Bella

–Ah… bueno –dijo la chica viendo a Bella, que me miraba con la miraba más asesina que tenía.

–Hola ¡voy a ser con ustedes! –dije poniéndome al lado del pelirrojo, ambos me miraron incrédulos. Se miraron indecisos posiblemente también querían correrme de su equipo.

–en realidad… –comenzó el pelinegro

–Mi hermana postiza me sigue y me molesta –dije entregando mi último recurso, el pelirrojo me miro evaluándome. Luego miro hacia Bella.

–está bien. Pero te advierto que el cupo está lleno, ya no puedes traer a nadie más. –me dijo serio

–Eso me sirve –dije contento antes de que el entrenador hiciera sonar su silbato y los balones comenzaran a masacrarnos. Yo no tenía una gran visión que digamos, pero no fue difícil percibir que toda la clase nos lanzaba los balones a nosotros.

–Yo ni siquiera juego –se quejó el pelinegro, mientras huía diciendo algo como –¡yo soy el asistente!

–Eres más desastroso que yo siendo humana –comentó Bella viéndome desaprobatoriamente cuando termino la clase –¡tenías que unirte a los que por lógica iban a ser atacados!

La mire enojado y entre a los vestidores de chicos, ¿a ver como hacía para seguirme aquí? La mayoría ya se estaban marchando. Pero en una esquina estaba mi pequeño equipo.

–¡Quédate quieto! –dijo el pelinegro mientras le ponía una bandita en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

–mal hermano ¡me abandonaste como cobarde! –le reclamo el pelirrojo haciéndose el digno

–Si eso hice –admitió secamente el de cabello negro

–¿ustedes son hermanos? –les pregunte mientras comenzaba a cambiarme

–eso es lo que les dijeron en el hospital a mis papis, pero yo soy descendiente de alíens –dijo el pelirrojo, el otro rodo los ojos

–¿enserio? –dije preguntándome si los alíens realmente existirían, aunque si yo existía creo que era altamente probable. Ellos se miraron por un segundo y luego se carcajearon. Fue tonto pero yo también me reí.

–Si se parecen –afirme mientras guardaba la ropa en mi mochila

–Si eso es algo que no niego mi hermano es bastante guapo, casi tanto como yo –dijo el pelirrojo besando la mejilla de su hermano, mire la hora en mi celular.

–¡el bus me va a dejar! –dije antes de salir corriendo hacia donde los buses aparcaban. Llegue a tiempo, pero digamos que por poco me dejan. De ahora en adelante tenía que caminar más rápido, me la había pasado llegando tarde a todas partes.

Cuando llegue la casa olía a comida, lance mi mochila al suelo, porque los sillones estaban llenos de… hermanos postizos y corrí a la cocina. Me senté contento y mi mamá lo arruino diciéndome que me lavara las manos.

–Ya voy –dije corriendo al fregadero, me senté nuevamente y mi mamá me sirvió ¿sopa de verduras?

–Ah…–dije desilusionado –olía tan bien

–Entonces debe saber bien –dijo intentando convencerme, la mire con los ojos achinados. Pero como no funcionaba decidí cambiar de estrategia

–Pero mami –le chille

–Si te lo acabas mañana te hago hamburguesas –me propuso

–Me parece justo –dije comenzando a comer. Me di cuenta de que mi mamá me observaba comer pensativa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunte mientras comía. Mi mamá sonrió y suspiro.

–¿Cómo te ha ido hoy con Carlisle? –pregunto cuidadosamente. Pensé en decirle que me había quitado los puntos de la mano ¡pero eso iba a hacer que él se ganara más a mi mamá! Así que decidí omitirlo.

–Pues llegue muy tarde –dije

–es que das pasos chiquitos, ¡corazón! –dijo sonriendo pretendía enojarme, pero lo dijo tan enternecida, que no pude. Así que seguí comiéndome la fea sopa, intentando no hacer muecas de desagrado. Mi mamá comenzó a acomodar los armarios. El sonido de un motor se escuchó y segundos después la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

–Salí temprano –dijo mi progenitor intente apurarme a terminar la sopa antes de que llegara a la cocina, pero él ya estaba parado en la entrada del comedor.

–Hola –dijo mirándonos a mi madre y a mí quizás preguntándose si debería irse. Me metí la última zanahoria a la boca y me levante aprovechando que mi mamá estaba demasiado concentrada en su cocina.

–¡ya acabe! –dije huyendo antes de que mi mamá viera que había dejado todos los brócolis

–No se comió el brócoli ¿verdad?

–No –dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz divertido

–Siempre me hace lo mismo –dijo mi mamá, mientras yo levantaba mi mochila del piso y subía a la habitación. Me puse los audífonos y subí todo el volumen de mi celular, hice mi mejor intento por hacer mis deberes, pero me quede dormido en el proceso.


	5. Capitulo IV

Cuando mi mamá me despertó, lo hizo más tarde que de costumbre obviamente con la intención de que Carlisle me llevara otra vez, pero esta vez ¡me revele! y corrí al bus aun poniéndome los tennis. No fue mi carrera más heroica… ni la menos vergonzosa, pero fue efectiva.

–¡ni siquiera desayuno! –escuche a mi mamá decir algo enfadada, pero ya no iba a bajarme del bus. Mi día fue bastante monótono hasta que llego el almuerzo. Por maldad pura me apresure a ganarles la mesa aparte acababa de recordar que ayer no hice la tarea de arte.

Así que cuando los chicos llegaron a la mesa, yo estaba sentado intentando comer y hacer la tarea a la vez. El pelirrojo miro a su hermano como si le estuviera pidiendo algo, pero el otro negó con la cabeza. Se sentaron en su lado de la mesa y yo seguí apurado intentando terminar la tarea de arte, si no me hubiera quedado dormido la hubiera acabado.

–Diego Rivera no era español –me dijo el pelirrojo que de pronto estaba a mi lado. Él pelinegro lo miro enfadado.

–¿no? –pregunte comenzando a estresarme, el chico negó con la cabeza. –¿entonces…?

–Era mexicano –dijo serio y observando mi escrito –¿tienes arte?

–Si en unos cuantos minutos –dije apurado mientras borraba parte del escrito que estaba copiando de internet.

–Gen ven ayúdanos –dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermano. Levante la vista mirando al chico de cabello negro, estaba mirando enojado a su hermano. Con ese nombre yo también me enojaría si lo gritasen. Quizás después de todo mi nombre había sido una buena elección.

–¿Gen como gen de genes? –pregunte aunque estaba algo apurado

–¡no! –dijo Gen apresuradamente –soy… dime Greg –dijo resignado y algo avergonzado

–sí y a mí me puedes decir… Sig –dijo el pelirrojo contento, Gen sonrió malévolamente.

–En realidad se llama Sigmund –dijo sentándose más cerca. Sig le miro con los ojos achinados

–Anda muéstranos tus habilidades artísticas –dijo Sig arrebatándome la libreta y poniéndola en las narices de Gen

–ponle que estaba casado con Frida Kahlo y se dará por bien servida –dijo Gen mordiendo un trozo de pizza. Sin revisar realmente lo que había escrito, pero yo estaba escaso de tiempo así que decidí tomar lo que me dieron.

–le pondré eso, gracias. –dije anotándolo

–si… cuando necesites ayuda Gen es muy artístico. –me susurro Sig intentando que Gen no lo escuchara. Asentí y note que Gen nos miraba feo, pero en su mirada había un dejo de intriga, así que deduje que no nos escuchaba. No termine a tiempo mi pizza, pero al menos tenía mi mini biografía lista. Al salir de la cafetería me era obvio que Gen no estaba feliz de que yo estuviera caminando con ellos, pero Sig no dejaba de hablarme de sus bandas de rock y no tuve el valor para detenerlo.

Cuando estuvimos enfrente del salón de arte, pensé en cómo hacer que Sig dejara de hablar sin que se enojara, pero él lo hizo solo.

–bueno nos vemos en gimnasia. Gen y yo tenemos clase historia. –dijo contento, pero luego miro mi pizza y me advirtió –si entras con comida se pondrá neurótica

–Vale –le dije antes de que Gen se lo llevara casi a rastras, engullí un último bocado y tire mi pizza. Después soporte una larga clase teórica sobre como moldear arcilla. Ya que al parecer haríamos un proyecto o algo así. Al salir entregue mi tarea y volví a huir, como si con hacerlo pudiera evitar que la señora Millett viera mis trabajos.

Fui a historia, con el señor Satterfield. Cuando entre todo estaba bien hasta que me di cuenta que Edward y Emmett también estaban en mi clase, o yo era muy poco observador o ellos habían cambiado sus clases. No, debía de estar alucinando los cursos ya estaban bastante avanzados para que pudieran cambiarse. Me senté enojado lo más lejos que pude de ellos. Después escuche una "magnífica" hora de fechas, de Egipto y faraones, mientras hacíamos notas ¿Por qué al señor Saterfield le gustaban tanto los números? Cuando la campana sonó me levante y me apresure a salir, hoy no iba a llegar tarde a gimnasia.

Entre al gimnasio arrastrando los pies. Mire detrás de mí, para ver que Bella estaba siguiéndome. Bufe enojado. Busque con la mirada a Sig, pero solo vi a Gen.

–Hola –dije sentándome a su lado, Bella se dio la vuelta enfadada. Gen me observo unos segundos y después asintió con la cabeza.

–Tu hermana no se ve feliz –comentó sin ver a Bella

–Debe tener el periodo –dije esperando que lo dejara pasar y… funcionó me ignoro completamente.

–¡entrenador! Freud está ansioso, porque juguemos quemados –dijo un chico corpulento que llevaba bajo el brazo a Sig, Gen siseo bajo.

–Jimmy, suelta a Millett –dijo el entrenador con desgane –jugaremos básquetbol –el chico corpulento lo soltó de mala gana y Sig corrió hacia nosotros.

–Hola –dijo Sig sentándose con nosotros.

–Hola Sigmund –dijo Gen serio

–ash ¡no me digas así! –se quejo

–Sigmund… ¿cómo Sigmund Freud? –pregunte y Gen dejo salir una risa sarcástica.

–seep... –dijo Sig desanimado. Luego me cambio el tema –¿juegas básquet?

A mi memoria vinieron los recuerdos de un yo más joven intentando entrar al equipo de básquet, futbol americano, soccer, incluso me habían rechazado para voleibol.

–No, no realmente –dije avergonzado

–Bueno solo has como si corres detrás del balón, eso hago yo –me sugirió. Asentí y lo seguí hasta que él nos unió a un equipo y comenzamos a jugar. Bueno a seguir a los que jugaban.

Entonces la vi. Si la perfección existía, la tenía enfrente. Corriendo con un balón en la mano, sus ojos eran tan azules como el océano. Tan hermosa y perfecta que era imposible describirlo. –Vienen para acá –dijo Sig huyendo, pero me quede estático en mi lugar. No recuerdo como la pelota llego a mis manos. Pero ella corrió hacia mí con su cabello rubio moviéndose en su extraña trenza.

–¿Qué haces? ¡Lánzame el balón! –dijo dejando que escuchara su armoniosa voz. Después fui arrollado por un montón de jugadores que querían el estúpido balón. Me levante aturdido.

–¿no me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que venían! –dijo Sig a mi lado

–¿dónde está? –pregunte cuando me levante intentando parecer intacto, esta tenía que ser la peor primera impresión que pude haber conseguido.

–Detrás de ti –me dijo Sig, me gire, pero allí no estaba ella.

–Ares –dijo Bella casi enfadada. –¿estás bien? –La ignore y comencé a mirar alrededor buscando a la chica.

–¿te duele el pie? –dijo Bella viendo mi pie y haciendo que me diera cuenta que de alguna manera tenía la rodilla y el tobillo raspados.

–No –dije comenzando a sentir un pequeño ardor

–¿está bien? –pregunto el entrenador dirigiéndose a Bella

–si ¡estoy perfecto! –dije más fuerte de lo necesario

–si estas perfecto ¿porque cojeas? –me dijo Bella enfadada, luego se dirigió al entrenador y le dijo –creo que ya no puede jugar por hoy

–Si puedo –la contradije y vi como Sig me miraba ceñudo

–Está bien, Millett llévalo a la enfermería –dijo el entrenador ignorando por completo mis intenciones de decir que estaba bien.

–tranquilo no iremos a la enfermería. Gen te curara, también es muy bueno en eso –dijo jalándome hacia las gradas donde estaba Gen

–Estoy bien –dije enfadado. Alce la vista para ver como Bella le quitaba la pelota a la perfección andante. Y me reí como idiota, probablemente ella ni el saludo me contestaría.

–A ver –dijo de mal modo Gen sentándose a mi lado y abriendo un pequeño botiquín, no me dolía hasta que me puso un algodón húmedo, me dio la impresión de que se tardó lo que se le antojo echándome alcohol, luego de mejor humor me dijo. –si lo puedes mover yo creo que está bien

–es lo que intento decir. –dije y por primera vez Gen se rio de verdad.


	6. Capitulo V

Edward

Entre en la habitación y vi a mi Bella pelearse con Renesmee y Rosalie por cuál era la mejor elección de vestido de novia para Rosalie. Este año Emmett y Rosalie se graduaban de la preparatoria y después se casarían… otra vez.

Me senté viendo la discusión que las tres mantenían acerca del vestido, note la emoción que Renesmee sentía por en algunos años volver casarse por segunda vez. Me obligaría a tener que volvérsela a entregar a Jacob.

 _Ojala Esme estuviese aquí_ pensó Rosalie ojeando la revista. Hacía poco más de 16 años que no la veíamos, ni sabíamos nada de Esme. Cuando Renesmee aparentaba 7 años, Esme y Carlisle lograron concebir. Antes creíamos que eso era algo imposible, pero al parecer estábamos en un error. Existe una luna llena purpura que se presenta cada milenio. Altera nuestros sentidos y libera los restos de vida, que conservamos aun siendo lo que somos. Hace 17 años no lo sabíamos y por eso surgieron tantos problemas, si mis hermanos y yo no les hubiéramos sugerido a Carlisle y Esme que se tomaran una nueva luna de miel, quizás Esme seguiría aquí.

Era tan inmenso el dolor con el que Carlisle tuvo que aprender a vivir, desde que Esme se fue. Se arrepentía constantemente, de no haberla apoyado. Por meses llevamos vida de nómadas buscándola, pero Esme nos conocía lo bastante como para anticipar nuestros movimientos. Nunca dejo que la encontráramos, pero siempre nos quedaban rastros que seguir, hasta que un día todo rastro se perdió en Rusia. No sabíamos si Esme se encontró con algo que no pudo vencer, si el feto la mato o… si seguía viva.

Después de elegir vestidos semifinalistas Emmett y Rosalie estaban esperando a que Carlisle llegara del hospital, para irse a cazar juntos. Cuando lo hizo, Jasper decidió unírseles. Bella se acurrucó conmigo en el sofá, me beso y yo le devolví el beso sintiéndome algo culpable por poseer tanta felicidad en mi vida.

–¡Los encontré! ¡los encontré! –dijo mentalmente Alice antes de comenzar a gritarlo desde el estudio.

–¿el que encontraste? –pregunto Bella

–¡a Esme! –dijo Alice desbordándose de emoción. En una mili fracción de segundo Bella y yo estuvimos con Alice en el estudio.

–bueno encontré a el chico. O eso creo –dijo recriminándose mentalmente, por no habérselo guardado hasta estar segura. –Ares Cullen –dijo girando el monitor de la computadora para mostrarnos el perfil de una red social

–¿estas segura de que es él? –dijo Bella sentándose al lado de Alice.

–observa la piel… sus rasgos, creo que se parece mucho a Carlisle

–El perfil es privado –dijo Bella algo frustrada, sus ojos recorrieron la foto del chico observando cada pixel y luego se abrieron excesivamente –la tiene puesta

–¿qué? –me acerque y mire la fotografía

–la esclava de Esme, la que le regalo Carlisle –dijo Alice reparando por primera vez en la pulsera que llevaba el chico.

–hay que hackearlo –dije y Bella se levantó dejándome espacio para hacerlo. Tarde algunos minutos en conseguirlo, si Emmett hubiera estado aquí esto habría sido más rápido. Pero igual conseguimos entrar a la cuenta del chico, aunque realmente no hacia publicaciones relevantes, solo bandas, memes y cosas que no nos servían.

–Esme tiene que estar viva, siguió usando el apellido de Carlisle –dijo Alice preguntándose, porque no la había visto nunca, aunque lo había estado intentando por tanto tiempo.

–¿Dónde dice que vive? –pregunto Bella y lo busque en su perfil

–en la alacena debajo de la escalera –leí y rodé los ojos

–¿Qué es Harry Potter? –pregunto Bella con un poco de frustración en la voz

–revisa en sus mensajes –sugirió Alice realmente no había muchos mensajes que revisar, solo tenía una conversación:

 **Mensajes con Magdalena Lee**

 **22 de julio a las 3:45 pm.**

 _"_ _Ares ¿Dónde estás?"_

 _"_ _Me dieron detención"_

 _"_ _¿Qué hiciste? (carita enojada)"_

 _"_ _jiji… se me olvido hacer la tarea"_

 _"_ _Llámame cuando salgas"_

 _"_ _Ok"_

 **Ayer a las 12:13 pm.**

 _"_ _¿Qué quieres comer?"_

 _"_ _¿Puedo elegir?"_

 _"_ _humm… no lo sé (carita pensativa)"_

 _"_ _Mamá ¿tú sabes que empieza con H?"_

 _"_ _Está bien"_

 _"_ _¡sii! (carita feliz)"_

 ** _Visto 12:16_**

 _"_ _La llamo mamá"_ pensó Alice, asentí sin saber que deberíamos hacer. Teníamos que decirle a Carlisle, pero no quería ilusionarlo sin estar seguro. Además no sabíamos dónde vivían.

–¿PHS? –pregunto Bella señalando el logo de la playera del chico. _"Abriré el perfil de Esme"_ pensó Alice quitándome el mouse. " _Solo lo tiene a él" como amigo. "No tiene foto de perfil, ni publicaciones."_

–tiene que ser Esme. Sabe el peligro que representa para nosotros, crear ese tipo de páginas.

–Tengo una idea –dijo Bella –Vámonos de viaje tu y yo –la mire incrédulo y Bella me sonrió– no de vacaciones Edward, vamos a buscarlo comprobemos que en verdad son ellos. Si tú y yo decidimos hacer un pequeño viaje juntos, levantaremos menos sospechas en Carlisle, que si va alguien solo o tú con Alice. Podemos rastrear la dirección IP desde donde se ha estado actualizando la página –dijo Bella y asentí

–Eso no va a ser necesario –dijo Alice llamando nuestra atención, nos mostró la pantalla de la computadora, una foto diferente del mismo chico donde al fondo se percibía el letrero algo gastado, pero legible. Porto High School.

Planeamos el viaje para una semana después, pero fue imposible ocultárselo a Carlisle. El día antes de partir Bella y yo tuvimos que contarle el verdadero motivo de nuestro viaje. Carlisle se reusó a que fuéramos nosotros y salió la mañana siguiente a buscar a Esme. Carlisle era un mar de emociones, entusiasmo, alegría, nervios. Lo dejamos ir, porque sino lo hubiese hecho de todas formas.

Alice estuvo vigilando a Carlisle la mayor parte del día diciendo que solo veía que continuaría manejando. Después dejo de verlo, estaba realmente frustrada con ello. Esto iba a ser una larga espera y todos lo sabíamos. Carlisle fue considerado y por la mañana siguiente nos envió un texto:

"todo ha salido bien, vamos para allá. Llegaremos en la tarde."

–¿vienen los tres entonces? –pregunto Emmett mientras pensaba " _espero que el chico sea bueno en las peleas"_

–El texto dice vamos –le dijo Jasper

–Necesitaremos adecuar una habitación –dijo Alice emocionada. Mientras pensaba " _el cuarto hay que preparar un cuarto."_

–Tienes razón –comento Rosalie entusiasmada por la idea, ella hoy estaba particularmente ansiosa, necesitaba ver al chico, porque al verlo podría alimentar su sueño de en un futuro ser madre.

–¿pero qué diremos? –Pregunto Bella frunciendo el entrecejo –se parece demasiado a Carlisle para decir que es un hijo adoptivo.

–Digamos que… estaba estudiando en un colegio fuera del país. –sugerí

 _"_ _El chico debe ser inteligente, después de todo es hijo de Carlisle y Esme_." Pensó Emmett y dijo –digamos que estaba en un colegio de alta excelencia en Inglaterra, con nuestra madre cuidándole. No viene seguido aquí, porque Carlisle era quien iba a verlos. Pero después de tanto tiempo han decidido que vuelva para que termine la preparatoria aquí y vaya a una universidad como, no se… ¿Harvard?

–¿Por qué no escribes novelas Emmett? –pregunto Bella riéndose

–Era una sugerencia –dijo Emmett

–A mí me parece bien –dijo Alice y Jasper asintió de acuerdo

–Tenemos que propagar la noticia antes de que lleguen –dije

–hagamos lo que mi papá me hizo. A donde sea que vayamos comentémoslo y mostrémonos muy felices al respecto. Yo creo que eso bastara. –dijo Bella

–bueno hagámoslo, solo tenemos unas horas. Hay que salir al pueblo y asegurarnos de que nos escuchen cuando lo comentemos. Además tenemos que arreglar la habitación de huéspedes para el chico. –dijo Rosalie

Esperamos las horas siguientes, hasta que escuchamos el conocido sonido del motor acercándose. Todos me miraron impacientes, pero yo no escuchaba nada.

–¿y bien? –pregunto Rosalie.

–No escucho nada –dije teniendo que mirar por la ventana para comprobar que era el auto de Carlisle. Afuera llovía, pero los vi juntos mirándose con tanto amor como solían hacerlo antes y en el asiento trasero, mirando hacia nosotros estaba el chico. No fui capaz de escuchar ningún pensamiento hasta que se bajaron del auto, sin embargo no lo escuche a él. ¿Era un escudo? Probablemente, eso podía explicar porque Alice no había podido ver hoy a Carlisle ni a Esme en el pasado.

Desde que llegaron nos dimos cuenta que esto era bastante difícil para el chico, no podía leer su mente, pero me era obvio que se sentía fuera de su sitio, no conversaba, y se enojaba por las cosas más simples. Esme pasó la primera noche viéndole dormir. Estaba feliz por poder estar con Carlisle, pero también se sentía culpable de arrancarle su mundo a Ares, un mundo que por lo que yo veía en sus recuerdos era más o menos normal.

–Estará bien –dijo Carlisle intentando convencer a Esme. Mientras los observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

–Ven –dijo Esme pidiéndole a Carlisle que se acercara para que viera a Ares –cuando duerme es realmente un angelito

–Si de verdad lo es –dijo Carlisle abrumado por la culpa. Si hubiese confiado en Esme desde el principio, lo habría visto crecer, habría estado cuando lo necesitara. Le habría dado la familia que él se merecía. Carlisle miro el rostro de Ares examinando cada facción, era algo que no podía negar Ares era realmente el regalo más maravilloso que la vida podía haberle dado, el regalo que él se había negado a aceptar por temor de perder a Esme. Reprimí un suspiro. No estaba de acuerdo con los pensamientos de mi padre, pero en cierto modo podía comprender sus sentimientos, porque había tenido una experiencia similar. De todas formas yo no podía hacer nada. No importaría que dijera o pensara Carlisle seguiría sintiéndose culpable.

–se parece a ti ¿te has dado cuenta? –pregunto Esme

–Sí, pero si sus ojos fuesen dorados serian idénticos a los tuyos –dijo Carlisle observando a Esme

–Nunca cambian de color –dijo Esme acariciando el cabello de Ares, se sonrieron irradiando tanto amor de una manera casi imposible. Después se acercaron para besarse, pero Ares se removió en su cama dormido.

–Hasta dormido te cuida –dijo Carlisle sonriendo, pero después un recuerdo acudió a su mente Ares en un pasillo lleno de casilleros grises, mirando enfadado a Carlisle y diciéndole a Esme "El entrenador Reed es el adecuado para ti mamá"

–¿Quién es Reed? –dijo sintiéndose algo celoso, Esme se percató de ello y rio bajo para no despertar a Ares.

–un pretendiente que Ares me espanto.

–Realmente eres todo un ángel –dijo Carlisle besándolo en la frente y Esme rio nuevamente. Estaban tan felices, de estar juntos y reunidos, que continuaron el resto de la noche viendo a su crio dormir.

Esme estaba nerviosa y entusiasmada con la idea de que Ares comenzara en una nueva escuela. Por ello se excedió cuando le llevo de compras. Esa noche en su guardia Carlisle se ocuparía de divulgar la historia que inventamos. No tenía que fingir su felicidad, porque realmente se sentía muy feliz.

Mis hermanos y yo habíamos comprobado lo que Esme nos dijo de Ares, sobre que parecía más humano que vampiro… de hecho habíamos podido ver que lo minimizo cuando nos advirtió de ello. Era bastante torpe, había contado las veces que se tropezaba con sus propios pies y estaba seguro de que era más torpe que un humano. Emmett estaba algo decepcionado, porque no había conseguido un contrincante para sus combates. Los demás no estaban seguros de como resultaría todo esto, sin embargo se sentían felices por nuestros padres.

Ares era hostil cuando intentábamos entablar conversaciones con él. A Carlisle le ignoraba. Pero me di cuenta que realmente adoraba a Esme. Y aunque no podía leer su mente sentí algo de compasión por él, este cambio no debía de estarle resultando fácil. Pero se esforzaba en que pareciese que no había pasado nada y en que Esme le viera bien.

Incluso intento comportarse, cuando Esme le hablo de nuestros dones. Ares parecía estar bien con que Alice viera el futuro o con que Jasper controlara los estados de humor. Sin embargo cuando se enteró que yo leía la mente me miró realmente enfadado, como si yo fuese el villano más malvado del mundo. Tuve que reírme, el único que se enojaba conmigo por violar su privacidad era uno de los que no podía oír nada. Esme se dio cuenta y le explicó de inmediato que yo no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, porque él era diferente a nosotros y pareció tranquilizarse. Ahora ya solo me miraba con desconfianza.

En la madrugada del lunes Esme se aseguró de que Ares estuviese dormido y luego nos llamó al comedor para hablar con nosotros.

–estoy realmente feliz de que podamos volver a ser una familia. De verdad los eche tanto de menos –dijo sinceramente. –pero creo que dadas las circunstancias tome la decisión que podía tomar en esos momentos. Ares es un tanto caprichoso y berrinchudo, lo admito. Pero es una personita tan buena y noble. Por eso quiero pedirles un favor.

–¿qué le enseñemos técnicas de combate? –preguntó Emmentt esperanzado.

–No. –Dijo Esme pensando en las palabras adecuadas, luego suspiró y continuó –Yo trabajaba como consejera escolar en el distrito escolar de Ares, porque tenía que cuidarle. Ares es algo… frágil, pero se empecina en hacer cosas que lo ponen en constante peligro. Cuando intentó jugar futbol americano varias veces casi me mata de un infarto… aunque no puedo morir así.

–Le cuidaremos, no tienes por qué preocuparte –dije solemnemente –somos familia

–no es muy amable con nosotros, pero nos aseguraremos de que este a salvo. –comentó Alice

–Gracias –dijo Esme aliviada viendo el reloj de su horno. Nos alistamos para el instituto escuchando como Esme cocinaba. Eso era nuevo y algo extraño, pero mi madre estaba tan contenta que podría acostumbrarme a ello.

El primer día yo era el encargado de vigilar cuales eran los pensamientos de las personas acerca de Ares. La historia de Emmentt había ganado bastante credibilidad cuando habían visto a Ares y habían comprobado que se parecía mucho a Carlisle.

La mayoría de las chicas se imaginaban siendo las nuevas novias de Ares y paseando con él en autos ostentosos, aunque también algunos chicos estaban interesados. Ares no era mucho más amable con las demás personas, que como lo era con nosotros. Los maestros estaban entusiasmados con recibir a un alumno tan brillante, quizás nos excedimos con ese aspecto, ya que me pase el día vigilando la mente de las personas que estaban a su alrededor y podía verlo en sus mentes, Ares parecía cada vez más deprimido, cuando repetían que era inteligente, en cambio cuando le mencionaban que era hijo de Carlisle parecía enfadarse.

Todos nos dividimos las clases que cambiaríamos para compartirlas con él. Pero Ares no quiso comer con nosotros siquiera, en su lugar se fue a sentar lejos provocando que la mayoría de las mentes se pusieran a crear teorías de porque hacia eso, en la peor de todas nosotros éramos unos abusones, que no le dejábamos comer con nosotros, porque estábamos celosos de que el si fuera hijo biológico de Carlisle.

La mayoría de las personas estaban deseosas de tenerlo en su mesa y de todas las mesas que pudo haber elegido para sentarse. Eligio la mesa donde se sentaban los Millett, unos mellizos que al igual que Ares, estaban hartos de escuchar tanto el nombre de Carlisle. El doctor Millett trabajaba en el pequeño hospital del pueblo y no le agradaba nada mi padre. Por los pensamientos de los chicos, frecuentemente mencionando a Carlisle, sabia cuan frustrado se sentía su padre al no poder vencer a Carlisle en… prácticamente nada.

Sigmund creo rápidamente en su mente la perfecta forma de correr a Ares de la mesa, la cual consistía en decirle "hola allá están tus hermanos perfectos"; sin embargo se acobardo y su hermano Gregory, como siempre decidió ignorar la situación. No estaban cómodos con él sentado allí, en parte, porque no les gustaba que la gente les mirase y en parte, porque sentían que Ares invadía su espacio. Esa mesa al parecer había sido suya desde hace ya algunos años.

Los siguientes días continuaron de la misma manera con Ares siendo el principal tema de interés de la población estudiantil, pero realmente no ocurrió nada trascendental. Nada interesante hasta el jueves.

Ese día cuando entraron en la cafetería Sigmund estaba decidido, aunque Gregory no le apoyaba en absoluto, se haría amigo de Ares. Así ampliaría su grupo y tendría con quien hablar cuando se peleara con su hermano. Una idea bastante extraña, pero realmente en esos momentos no tenía mucho futuro, tomando en cuenta lo grosero que se comportaba Ares con los humanos. Así que no le preste la atención necesaria, debí haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hice. Y por ello al finalizar el día de una extraña manera, Gregory estaba resignado y Sigmund estaba más que contento, porque para él Ares ya era su amigo.


	7. Capitulo VI

Ares

Ese día había sido más o menos normal, no importaba las muecas que hiciera o lo que dijera, ya no lograba quitarme de encima a Sig ni a Gen, al parecer éramos amigos. Pero en cierto modo estaba bien no eran desagradables, aunque Gen era un poco atemorizante, pero solo un poco. Además extrañamente descubrí, que no rondar solo por los pasillos de la escuela resultaba más cómodo de lo que imagine.

En la clase de gimnasia recibí las mayores humillaciones de mi vida, parecía que mi destino era caerme enfrente a ella y así demostrarle lo torpe que era. También no me ayudo que conociéndome tan bien como me conozco, se me ocurriera intentar quedar bien.

–eres terrible, ¡pero admiro tu esfuerzo hermano! –me dijo Sig alentándome cuando salimos de Gimnasio. Me dio la impresión de que a Gen se le descolocaba la quijada. Suspiró enojado y se apuró a dejarnos atrás. Yo no quería a mis hermanos pero si tuviera un mellizo y ese mellizo, hipotético claro, se emocionara y se fuera con alguien más quizás también me pondría celoso.

–creo que Gen se molesto

–no él es así, solamente ha tenido un mal día –dijo Sig restándole importancia. Asentí y le dije:

–te veo el lunes

–si bro –dijo contento mientras se iba hacia el aparcamiento. Me apresure a llegar al bus que estaba a rebosar de gente. Hoy no había asientos vacíos, así que tendría que compartir, una chica fue amable y me hizo un espacio. Me senté y espere.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando la vi entrar al bus, pensé que se sentaría, pero solo le entrego un sobre a la conductora y se bajó del bus. La seguí con la mirada y repitió la misma acción con todos los conductores. Era una gran ventaja que ella no escuchara mi corazón, porque si lo hiciera se burlaría de mí por lo rápido que latía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Cuando llegue a casa mi mamá estaba tarareando una canción muy vieja, mientras terminaba de cocinar.

–¿porque estas tan feliz? –le pregunte mirándola caminar de aquí para allá.

–Porque tienes algo que contarme –me dijo sonriendo, lo procese pero no supe que era lo que quería saber, se suponía que me estaba portando bien. Le basto verme de reojo para saber que no le entendía.

–quizás conocidos nuevos… ¿amigos? –dijo discretamente y rodé los ojos.

–¡son unos chismosos! –me queje enojado, pensé que se iba a enojar por ofenderle a su otra familia, pero me sonrió.

–Anda habla –dijo armando una hamburguesa

–Son agradables… –dije mirando la hamburguesa en el plato

–¡cuéntame más! –dijo feliz mientras colocaba las papas fritas en el plato a una velocidad súper, súper cámara lenta ¿me estaba torturando o algo así?

–¡está bien! Uno habla como cacatúa, el otro parece un zombie, son hijos de una maestra de arte regañona, son raros… y me agradan. –dije satisfecho era el mejor discurso de toda mi vida y entonces mi estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos vergonzosos.

–¡oh si claro!... lo olvide, come –dijo mi madre dándome al fin la bendita hamburguesa.

Mi fin de semana consistió en dormir, dormir, hacer como que hacia los deberes, dormir… y cazar el domingo por la tarde. Me aterre cuando baje y vi a todos listos para salir de cacería.

–ah… –comencé inseguro quería decir "yo me quedo, ¡no voy a ser humillado en público!" pero tenía sed. –¿van todos? –pregunte mirando a mi mamá, ella asintió.

–Ven –dijo Carlisle agachándose para que subiera a su espalda, me indigne ¡sí que lo hice! tanto que estuve dispuesto a regresarme y encerrarme en la habitación

–Nos adelantaremos –dijo el chismoso de Edward, haciendo una seña para que los demás salieran.

–¿Qué ocurre?... ¿quieres que yo te lleve? –dijo mi madre acercándose a mí, por un momento fui feliz, pero entonces caí a la cuenta mis hermanos postizos les iba a parecer muy cómico que mi madre me llevara a caballito, yo sabía que no le hacía daño, pero ahora que lo pensaba debíamos vernos muy ridículos. Además ni siquiera cazaba solo, ¡Emmett me haría burla de por vida! –¿Ares?

–yo no cazo.

–lo sé –dijo mi madre sonriéndome comprensivamente –iremos los tres solos a un lugar diferente

–Bien, está bien –dije asintiendo. Que solo Carlisle presenciara mi vergüenza personal, era mejor a tener un público de 7 vampiros y un licántropo. Carlisle dejo de esperar que me mentalizara y me subió a su espalda.

–¡oye! –me queje, pero solo escuche la risa de mi madre, la voltee a ver enfadado, pero estaba tan emocionada mirándonos.

–¡es la primera vez que lo cargas! –le dijo a mi progenitor y yo rodé los ojos, comenzaba a dudar si esto era mejor a las burlas de Emmentt. En todo caso ya no tenía escapatoria. Esa tarde probé la sangre de puma, al principio fue algo aterrador, porque Carlisle me lo dio aún muy vivo, pero el sabor y mi mamá algo enfadada con él lo compenso.

Desperté con el horrible tono de la alarma, me senté y me estire. Entre a la ducha, y luego baje a desayunar apurado, para que el bus no me dejara, no tenía intenciones de aumentar mí tiempo con Carlisle.

El día fue bien hasta que me percate, que ya no tenía ninguna clase en la que no estuviera alguno de mis hermanos postizos. Cuando entre al salón de literatura escanee todo el salón buscando a mis acosadores hermanos, y allí estaba ¡el chismoso Edward!, rodé los ojos. Y la vi de nuevo, sentada a su lado estaba ella, la persona más perfecta que yo había visto en toda mi vida. Le sonreí, pero no me vio y el estúpido de Edward pensó que le sonreía a él.

–señor Ares siéntese estamos leyendo. –me regaño el señor Mower. En el receso me apresure a irme a mi mesa. Me senté. Sig y Gen, estuvieron muy serios, demasiado para ser normal hasta que:

–chicos ¡ya me decidí! –dijo Sig, Gen le miro ceñudo y yo diría que bastante desconfiado, pero Sig no se percató de ello y siguió hablando –¡voy a proponerme para ser presidente estudiantil!

–es una broma ¿verdad? –dijo Gen sin ánimos

–no ¡no lo es! –le contesto indignado

–la boba de Sophia Jenkins también lo hará y no creo que…–le dijo Gen

–Yo también tengo mis influencias en esta escuela –dijo Sig intentando esconder su desanimo, Gen lo miro incrédulo por un segundo y luego le dijo:

–espero que no hables de tu mamá, porque en ese caso Jenkins sigue teniendo delantera sobre ti

–¿porque? –pregunto Sig con el alma en el suelo

–Es la hija del director y tu mamá solo es la maestra de arte –dijo Gen, Sig abrió la boca con la intención de contestar algo, pero Gen no lo dejo y dijo: –además es muy popular

–Gen tienes que apoyarme, porque tú vas a ser mi jefe de campaña –dijo Sig algo intranquilo y haciendo que Gen casi escupiera el jugo –y tú Ares serás el encargado de mis relaciones públicas.

–¿te sientes bien? –le dijo Gen mirándolo mal.

–¡confíen en mí! ¡Voy a ganar! –dijo soñadoramente

–O perderás y seré yo el que tenga que aguantarte –le contestó Gen

–¡por favor! –dijo Sig mirándonos con cara de gato, como cuando te piden de comer.

–¡ash! –dijo Gen enojado

–te quiero –le dijo Sig contento. Yo me reí. Después el timbre sonó y salimos de la cafetería.

–los veo en gimnasia –dije encaminándome a mí locker, Sig me miró ceñudo y me dijo:

–si llegas tarde a la clase, Norma te dirá…

– "la puntualidad es lo más importante en una persona" –complementó Gen

–mírense dan algo de miedo –dije riéndome. Sig sonrió, pero Gen se fue rápidamente.

–Señor Cullen, considero que la puntualidad es lo más importante en una persona, pero usted es nuevo –me dijo la profesora seria, luego suspiró y me dijo: –tome asiento, estamos amasando la arcilla, asegúrese de que este lo suficientemente suave para su proyecto.

–¿mi proyecto? –Pregunte, la señora Millett ladeó su cabeza mirándome incrédula y luego me apresure a decir –si mi proyecto ¡ya lo recuerdo!

En realidad no sabía de qué hablaba, pero intente disimularlo. La señora Millett me dio una bolsa hermética, con una especie de lodo tieso adentro. Camine a la parte trasera del salón donde estaban todos amasando el lodo en mesas enormes. Rosalie me miró, se ajustó el mandil sucio que llevaba puesto, mire nuevamente y vi que todos llevaban puesto un mandil, fui hacia la percha que estaba en una esquina y tome uno.

Comencé a amasar mi lodo bajo la mirada atenta de Rosalie. Intentaba ignorarla pero era difícil, así que cuando perdí la paciencia la mire lo más enojado que pude. Caminó a mi lado y me cambió su lodo por el mío, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la mire enojado. Ella se alejó y me ignoro. Toque el lodo estaba bastante blando, así que me enoje más. Pero la profesora me miró asombrada y contenta.

–señor Cullen su arcilla ¡esta lista! Puede comenzar con su proyecto.

–Si –dije mirando alrededor, seguí a un chico de lentes hacia unas mesas con sillas y me di cuenta que el trabajo consistía en hacer una especie de casita deforme. Creí que me saldría perfecto, pero ni siquiera podía lograr que no se derrumbara. Termine con lodo en el cabello y con la mirada confundida de mi maestra. Pero gracias al cielo teníamos toda la semana para hacer la casa, la mía quedaría más deforme de lo que debía, pero quizás y así salía más artística.

Camine a historia aflojerado. El señor Satterfield me caía bien, como siempre él era el que llegaba tarde ¡yo nunca llegaba tarde! El resto del día me fue bien, incluso en gimnasia el profesor decidió darnos una clase teórica. No escuche mucho, porque tenía frente a mí una preciosa cabellera rubia distrayéndome. Y a un lado Sig susurrando y escribiendo en mi cuaderno ideas para su campaña.

Al día siguiente llegue temprano al instituto, porque Carlisle me llevo. Al parecer lo iba a hacer todos los martes hasta que me graduara. Supongo que fue la mejor manera que encontró para torturarme y agradarle a mi madre al mismo tiempo. No hice berrinche, porque el día estaba realmente feo como para salir a esperar el bus, había llovido toda la noche, era un verdadero milagro que el pueblo no se hubiera inundado.

Mientras yo me acomodaba la mochila para salir del auto, Sig golpeó la ventanilla del auto y me saludó con la mano, Carlisle sonrió y me dijo –que tengas un buen día. –Baje del auto y Sig me dijo:

–Gen y yo estuvimos hablando ayer, también me ayudo tengo las cosas en el auto ¿quieres verlas?

–¿qué cosas? –pregunte y después me sentí estúpido por no saber de qué hablaba –ah ¡para la campaña! –dije y asintió

–Si vamos –dije siguiendo a Sig, llegamos a un auto negro, bastante sorprendente, si mis "hermanos" no vinieran a la escuela seria el auto más lujoso del estacionamiento para estudiantes. Gen estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor escuchando música. Sig abrió la cajuela, en la cual había tres cajas.

–Estos son volantes, salí guapo en las fotos ¿no? –dijo mostrándome lo que había en una caja, no me dejo decir nada y siguió: –estas dos son pulseras y pings

–wow… ¿cómo hiciste todo esto en una tarde? –comente asombrado yo solo medio había hecho mis deberes y visto un rato televisión.

–Gen es bastante bueno sacándoles cosas a mis padres, ya sabes se sienten culpables –me dijo abriendo la caja de pulseras.

–¿culpables? –pregunte

–Digamos que no son el mejor matrimonio del mundo –me dijo viendo una pulsera con la frase "Millett tu mejor elección" Gen apago el estéreo y se bajó del auto.

–¿cuál es el plan señor jefe de campaña? –le preguntó Sig a Gen. Gen le miró enojado

–¡no sé lo que sea!, carga una caja y comienza a repartirlas. –dijo dándonos una caja a cada uno. Me miro y me dijo –y tu Ares difama a Sophia Jenkins

–¿ah? ¿Cómo? –dije

–no va a funcionar si nosotros lo hacemos, pero lo he estado pensando y es la única manera en la que ganaremos. Eres el único más o menos popular, así que dedícate a decir que ha sido grosera contigo, que no tiene el tiempo necesario para ser presidenta, que es chaparra, fea, ignorante, frívola e interesada. –me dijo Gen

–no te cae muy bien ¿verdad? –dije divertido

–Me da igual, pero es la competencia –me dijo serio antes de cerrar el auto y caminar hacia la escuela con su caja de volantes.

–Creo que Gen se está tomando muy en serio el puesto que le di –me dijo Sig, nos apresuramos a entrar y a caminar por los pasillos regalando pulseras y pings. La gente no parecía estar muy entusiasmada con la idea de apoyar a Sig, pero aceptaban la propaganda de buena gana. Hicimos lo mismo durante todo el día entre clase y clase, en el receso Gen nos dejó descansar para que comiéramos.

Entonces la vi, la perfección andante estaba mirando hacia nuestra mesa, mire avergonzado la mesa concentrándome en mi pizza, no podía creer que nos viera ¿estaría alucinando? levante la mirada. Seguía mirándonos. Eche un rápido vistazo a su mesa, parecían gente normal, no deportistas, no chicos raros. Sin embargo era mucha gente, pero nadie en su mesa parecía llevar propaganda de Sig.

–Voy a hacer propaganda –dije levantándome de la mesa y agarrando de las cajas lo que podía llevar en mis manos

–Pero estamos comiendo… –dijo Sig algo asustado, quizás creía que Gen me había pegado su fervor por hacerle propaganda.

–soy el encargado de tus relaciones públicas ¿no?

–sí, pero…

–No tardo –dije. Esta tenía que ser mi oportunidad. Ella iba a verme y no cayéndome ni siendo golpeado por un balón.

–Ares… –dijo Gen, pero me apresuré a llegar a la mesa.

–hola chicos… –dije con el aire faltándome, algunos me contestaron; pero yo solo podía verla a ella, era tan perfecta. Por un segundo me miro con interés después su vista se enfocó en lo que yo tenía en las manos. Ya había quedado bastante mal en literatura y gimnasia que no podía seguir haciéndolo así que me arme de valor, suspire silenciosamente y dije:

–vine a hablarles de la propuesta de Sig Millett

–¡Oh! lo siento Ares, pero estamos con Sophia –me dijo una chica de piel morena sonriendo

–si eso oí. Pero chicos ustedes deben confiar en nosotros, esa chica no tiene tiempo para encargarse de las actividades, porque está ocupada siendo una sabelotodo. Además ustedes necesitan alguien que los entienda como Sigmund Millett, no alguien frívola y sin corazón como Sophia Jenkins –dije intentando convencerlos, pero no tarde en darme cuenta que quizás eran muy leales, porque me miraban atónitos y la perfección andante estaba roja, pero del coraje. Pensé en lo que había dicho, pero en realidad no me parecía que fuera para tanto.

–¡yo soy Sophia Jenkins! –me grito enojada y yo… yo me quería morir. De pena, de horror, de un ataque al corazón, de lo que fuera, pero quería salir de ahí.

–ah… entiendo si yo entiendo, está bien –dije levantándome y comenzando a huir. No me detuve hasta que llegue al baño. Sig y Gen entraron tras de mí, Gen llevaba su caja y la mía apiladas, las dejo en el suelo, después se sentó dónde estaban los lavabos.

–Ares ¡que agallas tuviste para decírselo en su cara! a mí tampoco me simpatiza mucho –me dijo Sig feliz –¡Seguro convences a los demás!

–¿porque no me dijiste que era ella? –le dije enojado a Sig y escuche a Gen carcajearse

–¿no sabías que era Jenkins? –logro decir entre risas, negué con la cabeza

–ella me encanta ¡solo estaba intentando quedar bien! –dije frustrado

–Tenías que arruinarme la felicidad –dijo Gen dejando de reírse y volviendo a ser él

–si antes dudaba que me contestara el saludo, ahora no creo que siquiera me vea –dije deprimido

–Lo siento creí que lo sabias –me dijo Sig rascándose la cabeza y algo apenado, pero luego pareció olvidarse de ello y me dijo –¡espera… ¿te gusta Sophia!? –si –conteste temiendo que él me dijera algo como "ya no quiero que seamos amigos"

–¡¿mi peor enemiga?! –me pregunto enfurruñado

–Eso creo –conteste inseguro, Sig suspiro como si fuera un anciano de 80 años

–nada de relaciones hasta que se acabe la campaña –me dijo antes de salir del baño

–¿está enojado? –pregunte y Gen negó con la cabeza

–de hecho, te está dando permiso para que salgas con ella

–¿ah? –le pregunte incrédulo, la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y vi la cabeza de Sig asomándose

–te ayudare a conquistarla después de la campaña. Ahora concéntrate en esto e intentemos difamar a alguien más de su gabinete o que se yo. –dijo saliendo nuevamente, Gen me miro y ladeo la cabeza como diciendo "te lo dije" luego se bajó del lavabo y salimos afuera, Sig estaba contento… repartiendo sus pulseras.

–¿cómo haces para siempre saber lo que quiere decir? –le pregunte a Gen

–Compartimos la placenta –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –eso puede influir

–tiene sentido –admití, el timbre sonó y suspire cansado tenía que ir a arte a continuar armando mi fea casa. –Me voy ya tengo muchos retardos en mi expediente –le dije a Gen y asintió sin interés.

En la clase de historia el señor Saterfield nos puso un video sobre los romanos, mire la aburrida película intentando concentrarme y no pensar en Sophia, tenía que estar muy enfadada conmigo. ¿Por qué le hice caso a Gen? O más bien ¿porque no le hice caso cuando intento detenerme? Cuando sonó el timbre me di cuenta que realmente no había visto mucho de la película solo había estado pensando, suspire enojado y me levante para ir al gimnasio. Cuando salí de los vestidores vi a Sophia afuera del gimnasio rebuscando algo en su mochila, llevaba ropa holgada y el cabello recogido para tomar la clase, pero aun así se seguía viendo tan guapa. Una vez más en el día tuve que hacer acopio de todo el valor que tenía, para hablarle. Así que temblando y nervioso me acerque a ella.

–Escucha sobre lo que paso en la cafetería quería ofrecerte una disculpa, yo no sabía que tú eras… tu –dije llamando su atención, me miro inexpresiva y luego se rio irónicamente.

–en serio lo siento. Sé que estuvo mal lo que dije, pero no es lo que pienso. Era estrategia además en cierta forma tú tienes mucha ventaja sobre Sig –le dije

–¿ventaja? –me pregunto cautelosamente

–Si. Tu padre te apoyara ¿no? –dije y me miro ofendida

–¿eso crees? –me preguntó enfadada y yo diría que algo dolida

–yo… es que eso he oído –dije nervioso la estaba cagando de nuevo. Lo sabía, pero ya lo había dicho.

–No tiene sentido hablar contigo entonces –dijo dándome la espalda e intentando irse al gimnasio

–No espera –dije tomándola del brazo

–¡suéltame! –Dijo enfadada arrebatándome su brazo –será mejor que Freud se prepare, si piensa que podrá ganar comprando los votos está equivocado ¡porque yo puedo ganar sin valerme de esas sucias artimañas! –me dijo antes de irse, debió irse a su casa porque ese día no entro a clase. Este definitivamente había sido un día horrible. Llegue a casa deprimido, me senté en el comedor sin ganas de comer, pero si no lo hacia mi madre comenzaría con sus interrogatorios.

–¿qué ocurre? –me pregunto mamá observándome, negué con la cabeza. Pero mi madre no se conformó –¿sucedió algo?

–No pasa nada… es solo que a veces soy demasiado torpe –mentí pero fue suficiente, mi mamá suspiro pensativa.

–Sino no serias mi Ares –dijo, asentí y aunque no era del todo sincero sonreí e intente poner mejor cara.

El día siguiente fue peor intente hablar con ella, pero me ignoro a mas no poder y me gane una nota de mal comportamiento del señor Mower, por no guardar silencio en su clase. Además nos dejó de tarea hacer un reporte de cualquier libro que quisiéramos y que ya hubiéramos leído. Claro ¡como yo leía tanto!

Cuando salí de arte aproveche que tenía unos minutos antes de que el señor Saterfield llegara al aula y fui a la biblioteca. Entre y mire los estantes llenos de libros busque uno no muy grueso y que al menos tuviera alguna ilustración. Me encamine hacia el escritorio, pero estaba vacío. De alguna manera… "maravillosamente inteligente" intuí que llegaría tarde a única clase en la que aún no tenía ninguna anotación.

–la señora Sweets tardara un rato, fue a comer –dijo una voz a mi lado, me gire para comprobar lo que ya sabía que Sophia estaba al lado de un estante, con una franela limpiando libros. La biblioteca entera estaba vacía aparte de ella y yo. Así que deduje que esta era su clase de asistente.

–¿quieres llevarte ese libro? –dijo encaminándose hacia el escritorio y mi brillante yo solo logro decir algo parecido a "¡ahsg!..." me miro sin comprender y me arrebato el libro de las manos, mientras movía el mouse de la computadora para que esta dejara de invernar.

–¿te gusta Roald Dahl? –dijo mirando el libro

–No realmente –dije sinceramente

–Era de suponerse, es mi escritor favorito –murmuro bajo

–Nunca lo he leído –dije intentando remediar lo que acababa de decir

–Pero no te gusta –dijo anotando el libro que me llevaba, suspire resignado.

–¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –me pregunto

–Ares Cullen –dije desmoralizado ¿ni siquiera sabía mi nombre? Asintió y lo tecleo rápidamente, después puso el libro a mi alcance y me ignoro completamente.

–no me perdonaras ¿verdad? –pregunte.

–es mejor que te vayas, soy una persona frívola y sin tiempo para hablar contigo. –me dijo

–En serio lo siento Sophia –le dije. Pero fingió que no me escuchaba y dedico toda su atención a la computadora. Cogí el libro del escritorio y le dije –bueno igual gracias… por el libro.

Después salí y llegue media clase empezada. Edward me miro como si intentara meterse en mi cerebro. Definitivamente ¡era un chismoso!


	8. Capitulo VII

Una semana y media después fueron las elecciones, habíamos hecho todo lo que podíamos. Incluso regalamos pastelitos que horneamos entre los tres, feos pero estaban muy comestibles. El día de las elecciones, no tuvimos las últimas clases, porque los candidatos iban a dar un discurso y después se iba a hacer el conteo de votos. Gen estaba más nervioso que Sig y yo juntos. Tanto que parecía más que él era el candidato.

Antes de que comenzara su discurso Sophia se acercó a Sig y le deseo suerte incluso saludo a Gen, pero ¡a mí me ignoro! Después de que ella hiciera gala de lo hermosa e inteligente que podía ser dando su discurso en el cual no pude concentrarme. Sig subió al podio, hablo tan fluido y confiadamente como yo jamás lo hubiera hecho. De todas maneras nos quedamos a 20 votos. Sophia tenía razón ella gano sin regalar nada, sin que su papá se metiera y sin difamar a Sig. Cuando todo acabo Sig bajo desanimado, pero no tanto como pensé que estaría.

–tu discurso fue sorprendente –dije y Sig me sonrió

–Si bueno, al menos lo intente –dijo resignado encogiéndose de hombros

–cállate ¡yo si estoy muriendo! –dijo Gen entre deprimido y enojado. Lo mire estaba detrás de nosotros sentado en el suelo

–Gen no te deprimas. Al menos nos divertimos –dijo Sig sentándose a su lado y consolándolo

–Casi lo lográbamos –murmuro Gen, con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas, me senté con ellos.

–Cierto –dije

–lo siento –dijo Sig y Gen negó con la cabeza, suspiro y se tranquilizó.

–Quizás este es un buen momento para mencionarlo –dijo Sig mirándonos –¿han oído del eco club? –Gen y yo nos miramos y luego Gen le dijo incrédulo –¡tú! ¿En un eco club?

–es broma, ya sé que no reciclo nada. –dijo Sig sonriendo, aunque no sé si de verdad bromeaba.

–De todas formas tenemos algo pendiente –menciono Sig viéndome, y yo lo mire sin entender, Gen suspiro y me vio fingiendo compasión

–¿qué haremos con el enamoramiento que tienes por la boba de Jenkins?

–no le digas así –me queje

–heee…. ya la defiende –dijeron los dos burlándose de mi

–Yo… no… solo estaba… –dije avergonzado

–ya, ya –dijo Sig palmeándome la espalda

–¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? –dije serio Sophia me detestaba y me lo había dejado bien claro. Además no estaba seguro si Edward estaba cerca y podía escucharnos. Si se enteraba que me gustaba Sophia podía contárselo a Emment… y él se burlaría, entonces mi madre se enteraría y me interrogaría.

–¿te sientes bien? Estas pálido –me pregunto Sig.

–Si. Me tengo que ir el bus me va a dejar –dije levantándome

–Ares tengo curiosidad, por qué si tus hermanos son hijos adoptivos y tú no. ¿Tú no tienes un auto? –me dijo Sig mientras salíamos del auditorio. Gen le miro como si quisiera callarlo, pero Sig ya me había preguntado.

–Pues… en realidad no se conducir –le dije pensándolo, quizás mi mamá debería comenzar a enseñarme.

–huum… ¿y no te dan cómo, no sé celos de tus hermanos?

–No. A veces de Carlisle, pero son celos diferentes supongo

–ah y… –comenzó Sig pero se detuvo en seco y me dijo –nos vemos mañana

Asentí y comencé a caminar para escuchar cómo le reclamaba a Gen por pellizcarlo. Sonreí. A veces Gen era tan prudente. Me apresure a llegar al bus aunque era temprano.

Cuando llegue a casa diría que tuve una tarde bastante rutinaria, excepto porque constantemente sentía los ojos de Edward clavados en mí. Como si de ese modo pudiese saber algo que necesitaba comprobar, por ello en cuanto estuve libre, me fui a mi habitación.

Edward

Llegamos del instituto mucho antes que el bus escolar llegara a la casa, así que Esme me preguntó cómo iban las cosas respecto Ares, quería saber que tanto la gente había aceptado la historia que inventamos.

–van bien no ha cambiado nada en los pensamientos de los humanos –dije omitiendo que sus admiradoras solo iban en aumento, considere que era un aspecto que a Esme no le interesaba realmente conocer. Sin embargo si creí oportuno mencionar que tenía amigos. –Se ha hecho amigo de los chicos Millett –dije y Esme me miro feliz, al parecer eran los primeros amigos de Ares.

–¿esto no nos podrá traer problemas? –pregunto Rosalie

–Ares será cuidadoso –dijo mi madre realmente creyéndolo.

–espero que más que cuando camina –dijo Jasper

–estará bien. –afirmo Esme y después se concentró en cocinar.

Los días pasaron del mismo modo, Emmett no peleaba físicamente con él, pero había cogido un gran gusto por pelearse verbalmente con Ares, cuando Esme estaba en casa conseguía mantenerlos aplacados, pero ellos parecían esperar a que saliera al supermercado para juntarse y pelearse.

La relación de Carlisle con Ares era extraña y yo diría que seguía siendo mala, pero después de la cacería del fin de semana Ares redujo un… 5% las veces que rodaba los ojos en presencia de Carlisle, aunque nadie parecía percatarse de ello.

Aun así Ares me parecía un chico de lo más… bipolar, a veces enojado, a veces haciendo berrinche, a veces feliz. Incluso una vez que estaba de buen humor, me sonrió en clase de literatura.

Lo último que hizo casi desquicio a Rosalie. Se supone que intentamos pasar desapercibidos ante los humanos, pero Ares pensó que era buena idea meterse en el comité de alumnos y hacer que los pocos que no le conocían supieran de su existencia. Comenzó una campaña junto con los chicos Millett. Rosalie estaba muy enfadada con él, pero cuando le vio horneando pasteles deformes sintió tanta ternura, que comenzó a llevar puesto un ping con la leyenda "Vota por Millett".

Comencé a bloquear las voces en el instituto, porque la fiebre de Ares comenzó a calmarse y Ares no mencionaba nada innecesario ni hablaba con muchas personas excepto con los Millett. Sin embargo el martes en la cafetería, de nuevo las voces parlotearon en mi cabeza, repitiendo el nombre de Ares. Levante la vista para ver como Ares salía de la cafetería, iba sonrojado y caminando a una velocidad muy peligrosa para él, detrás de él salieron corriendo los Millett para alcanzarle, pensando cosas como "eres mi ídolo" y "maldito me dejo cargando su caja"

–¿qué paso? –me pregunto Bella mientras picoteaba su comida. Me concentré en las voces que seguían mencionando a Ares. Me detuve en una en particular, Sophia Jenkins. Estaba realmente furiosa con Ares. Un vistazo rápido me dejo darle la razón. Ares había ido a su mesa a insultarla llamándola "frívola y chica sin corazón" me parecía muy poco caballeroso de parte de Ares insultar a una dama en su propia cara, pero él había nacido en este siglo así que no sabía cómo juzgarlo.

–enemistades de campaña –le conteste a mi Bella, dejando el tema de lado.

Al menos fue consciente del acto impropio que cometió hacia la chica y la busco para disculparse, sin embargo de alguna manera, cada vez que lo hacía, decía algo nuevo que hacía que Sophia se enojara o indignara más con él.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho hasta el día en que se eligió al presidente estudiantil. Cuando se hubo anunciado que la ganadora era Sophia Jenkins, la chica se acercó a Ares tenía la intención de decirle _"te dije que no funcionaría intentar comprar votos_ " pero no lo hizo, por que escucho a Ares y a sus amigos teniendo una conversación que le llamo la atención:

"tenemos algo pendiente" "¿qué haremos con el enamoramiento que tienes por la boba de Jenkins?" al principio la chica pensó que otra vez se trataba de otra de como ella les llamaba _sucias artimañas_ para difamarla, incluso yo estuve de acuerdo con ella, hasta que Ares la defendió diciendo "no le digas así" sus amigos solo le molestaron un poco más diciéndole "heee…. ya la defiende" y fue suficiente para que Ares se sonrojara "yo… no… solo estaba…"dijo sumamente nervioso, mientras subía y bajaba el cierre de su suéter. Lo había visto hacer lo mismo cuando huía de Esme para no comer sus vegetales o cuando decía "ya hice los deberes" y no había abierto un solo libro. Esto no era nada bueno, lo que los chicos Millett decían era cierto, a Ares le gustaba una humana.

Ares

El día siguiente no era martes sino viernes, pero mi progenitor "casualmente" tenía que pasar por fuera de mi escuela y podía llevarme. O al menos eso dijo mi mamá cuando me despertó después de que el bus escolar se fuera.

En literatura el señor Mower estaba esperando que el timbre sonara para iniciar su clase. Cuando Sophia entro con sus libros en el brazo. El señor Mower le dijo sonriendo:

–señorita Jenkins ¡felicidades, ya supe que gano! –Sophia le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo –gracias.

Caminó pero esta vez no se fue a su habitual asiento al lado de Edward, se detuvo mucho antes y se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado, en la que una chica llamada Johanna solía sentarse. La mire asombrado, pero decidí dejar de hacerlo, porque al menos en esta clase no necesitaba más notas de mal comportamiento.

Intente concentrarme en lo que decía el señor Mower lo lleve bien durante los primeros 15 minutos, pero sentía una insistente mirada sobre mí. Me gire a ver mal a Edward, pero él estaba haciendo como leía su libro de texto y entonces me di cuenta que los ojos que sentía viéndome eran los ojos azules de Sophia, me miraban fijamente. No se giró ni desvió la mirada como una persona normal hubiese hecho. Gire mi rostro nuevamente hacia el profesor Mower, escuche las primeras tres palabras que dijo y mire de reojo a mi lado. Seguía viéndome con una expresión ceñuda. Juro que comencé a sudar. ¿Ahora porque estaba enojada? Pero ni siquiera había intentado disculparme… quizás era eso, deje de disculparme.

El teléfono del aula sonó y el señor Mower interrumpió la clase para caminar al escritorio y contestar, no tardo ni cinco segundos y colgó.

–Sophia te necesitan en la oficina –dijo y luego continúo hablando de un tema, en el que yo ya estaba completamente perdido. Sophia se levantó y salió del aula. No regreso hasta que la clase se terminó. Parecía molesta con algo, pero obviamente no pregunte y decidí apresurarme a llegar a mi siguiente clase. En el receso Gen y Sig miraban mucho hacia la mesa de Sophia, yo no tenía la valentía de hacerlo.

–Sophia está viéndonos ¿verdad? –pregunte incomodo

–Si –dijo Sig

–No –dijo Gen, luego miro enojado a Sig

–creo… que quiere vengarse de nosotros –dijo Sig muy bajo

–Está loca –dijo Gen sin darle importancia. Pero durante todo el día mis nervios solo iban en aumento. No pare de preguntarme que había hecho ahora para que se enojara.

En mí "divertida" clase de historia, el señor Saterfield dejo de caerme tan bien como lo hacía, porque nos entregó nuestros exámenes diagnósticos y cuando me dio el mío, dijo bien fuerte y claro:

–Ares… tu prueba ha sido poco satisfactoria… veremos cómo progresas. Si necesitas ayuda puedes venir después de clases –dijo amablemente, pero mirando mi prueba con decepción. Suspire deprimido. Guarde mi prueba mientras el timbre sonaba y escuchaba como Emmett contenía la risa.

Cuando entre al gimnasio la busque con la mirada, estaba sentada en las gradas… de nuevo mirándome. Trague saliva. Camine hacia ella y decidí ser directo.

–¿qué pasa? –dije sentándome a su lado

–¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué va a pasar no has devuelto el libro, que deje que te llevaras!? –me dijo girando su rostro para no verme, suspire aliviado y dije:

–ah ¡el libro!

–Si –dijo sin verme

–Aun no termino de leerlo –le dije omitiendo que me quede en el segundo capítulo.

–¿todavía no? –dijo mirándome sorprendida

–He estado algo ocupado –dije defendiéndome

–bueno cuando tengas tiempo avísale a la señora Sweets que te lo quedaras otros días. Porque se ha estado poniendo gruñona. –dijo alejándose de mí. Después no me miro en toda la clase. Quizás no debí haberle preguntado. Ya había comenzado a sentirme importante y de nuevo me ignoraba.

El día escolar termino, pero faltaba la tarde. Estaba decidido a vengarme de Emmentt, y cuando llegue a casa y vi a mi madre acomodando sus nuevos sartenes "indestructibles". Se me vino una no muy fabulosa idea a la cabeza. Revise que no hubiera nadie en la sala y me senté ocultando como podía un sartén enorme, encendí la tele y espere pacientemente, tanto que casi desisto de mi plan. Pero entonces por fin llegaron todos de no sé dónde, pero eso no importaba.

–hola chico historiador –dijo Emmett burlándose de la F que saque en Historia, saque mi sartén que tenía listo, era estúpido, pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos le doliera, lo golpee en la cabeza con toda mi fuerza, el sonido fue hueco. Tuve la ventaja del factor sorpresa, pero no le hice ningún daño. El sartén se dobló quedando totalmente inservible, pero su cabeza ni siquiera se movió un milímetro. Emmett se quedó un par de segundos en shock.

–¡ven aquí! –dijo abalanzándose sobre mí, por un momento entre en pánico, pero era muy tarde para huir, Emmett me golpeo con su hombro derecho en el abdomen, me saco todo el aire aunque se abalanzo sin fuerza.

–¡EMMETT NO! –grito mi mamá aterrada

–Estoy bien –dije sin aire, apenas logre sacar un hilo de voz

–tu ¡no lo provoques! –dijo mi mamá viendo a Emmett, luego se dirigió a mí –y tu Ares ¡¿qué le hiciste a mi sartén con acabado en diamante!? –dijo mi mamá regañándonos y viendo su sartén chueco.

–Solo intentaba vengarme –dije aun sin voz

–¿puedes respirar? –dijo mi mamá lanzando lejos el sartén y acercándose a mí, asentí e intente pararme como si nada, pero todo se me puso negro.

–¿Ares? Oh Ares, ¡menos mal! –escuche a mi mamá decir entre aliviada y nerviosa mientras abría los ojos, pero los cerré arrugándolos de inmediato porque la luz me cegaba.

–Tuvimos suerte de que no le rompiera un hueso –escuche a mi progenitor decir. Abrí los ojos nuevamente y mire a mi alrededor, parecía que estaba en un hospital, pero un hospital con estantes llenos de libros y… en el que te dejaban seguir usando tu ropa.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntó mi mamá preocupada y haciéndome recordar y sentir vergüenza. Me había desmayando enfrente a todos. No importaba, tenía que deslindarme de toda la culpabilidad posible.

–Mamá… ¡Emmett aboyó tu sartén! –dije intentando echarle toda la culpa, para no ser castigado. Carlisle se rio "discretamente". Pero mi mamá no parecía muy preocupada por su sartén.

–también te aboyó a ti. –dijo levantando mi playera y dejando que viera un, muy muy enorme moretón.

–wow… cada vez me hago más purpura –dije viéndome el abdomen hasta ahora comenzaba a sentir molestia.

–no juegues con esto Ares –me dijo regañándome, luego se dirigió a Carlisle y le pregunto: –¿está bien? –mi progenitor asintió

–eso es bueno. Ahora dime ¡¿porque atacaste a Emmett con un sartén!?

–en realidad… –dije pensando en decir que el único afectado era yo o que el empezó, pero mi madre me vio enojada como si supiera exactamente lo que pensaba.

–Bien –dije resignado a confesar, de todas maneras me iría mal –pase todo el día planeándolo –dije decepcionado luego me queje, porque al sentarme en la camilla me dolió el abdomen– y ni siquiera le hice nada. Y sobre el sartén… tu caja decía que tenía garantía de por vida. –Mi madre me abrazó y suspiro.

–¡no me importan los sartenes! –Dijo enfadada luego la voz se le quebró –¡eres un inconsciente! ¿Qué no ves que eres lo más valioso que tengo? Jamás podría remplazarte. No tengo una garantía, para conseguir otro Ares y ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

–lo siento. Pero… con esta abolladura ¡mi valor tuvo que haber disminuido en la bolsa! –dije ganándome un coscorrón que apenas me dolió. De todas maneras fui gentil con mi madre y me queje.

–voy por tu cena –dijo yéndose de la habitación. Mire a Carlisle observándome extraño y me cruce de brazos enojado.

–Puedo darte naproxeno, si te duele mucho –me tire en la camilla y negué con la cabeza. Mi mamá no tardó en regresar a la habitación con una charola llena de comida. Yo no era un experto, pero en los hospitales la comida no huele tan delicioso. Mire el color de las paredes y el tipo de lámpara que la habitación tenía, eran iguales a los de mi recamara. Aunque a diferencia de mi habitación, había bastantes cosas… médicas hasta radiografías iluminadas con luces especiales.

–¿tienes un hospital clandestino? –dije aparentemente haciendo un chiste porque de pronto escuche muchas risas.

–No, es más bien un dispensario… oculto –dijo mi progenitor sonriendo

–un dispensario con máquina de rayos x –dije irónico. Después mi madre me hizo que comiera hasta que ya no pude más.

Mi mamá no me castigo, pero al parecer a Emmett si, porque le vi lavando los platos sucios; aunque no era un gran castigo, ya que lo hacía demasiado fácil y rápido. Al día siguiente mi mamá y yo fuimos a cazar. El moretón tuvo mejor apariencia el domingo por la tarde. Mi progenitor mencionó que era sorprendente la velocidad a la que me curaba.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando me baje del bus aún tenía 10 minutos antes de que el timbre sonara, así que camine al estacionamiento para estudiantes. En cuanto Alice me vio comenzó a caminar hacia mí, pero yo hui como pude. Toque la ventanilla y Gen bajo el vidrio, no le veía los ojos por los enormes lentes oscuros que llevaba, pero no parecía estar de humor.

–¿sigues escapándote de tus hermanos? –me preguntó y yo asentí

–¡hola! –me saludo Sig animado, pero Gen lo calló y le dijo enojado

–¡no grites Freud!

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunte algo extrañado, Sig sonrió malévolamente

–esta crudo, pero súbete –dijo Sig desbloqueando las puertas. Me subí y cerré la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

–¿Qué hiciste en tu fin de semana? –me pregunto Sig

–pues… uno que otro complot y arruine un sartén "indestructible" ¿y ustedes?

–Gen me retoco las raíces ¿ves? –dijo Sig enseñándome su cabello que se veía ligeramente más rojo, aunque yo no lo habría notado, si no me lo hubiera dicho.

–Si ya veo –comente

–y ayer lo acompañe a hacerse su alaciado permanente –continuo hablando Sig

–¿tienes cabello rizado? –le pregunte a Gen conteniendo la risa, podría jurar que rodo los ojos enfadado.

–Tenemos –dijo Sig sonriendo –casi tanto como Norma. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírme la señora Millett tenía un cabello tan, pero tan rizado. No podía evitar imaginarme a Gen con una cabellera tipo afro.

–Llegaremos tarde –dijo Gen saliendo del auto y obligándonos a ir a la escuela.

Mis primeras dos horas fueron bastante normales. Pero en literatura Sophia volvió a sentarse en la silla que había a mi lado. Johanna no parecía feliz con ello, porque murmuraba muy bajo "maldita, maldita ese lugar yo lo gane"

El señor Mower comenzó su clase e intente ignorar a Sophia. No había leído nada ni le había avisado a la señora Sweets que me quedaría el libro otros días. Así que decidí hacerme el tonto e intentar no verla, para que ella no me viera y no se acordara del libro. Pero sentía su mirada sobre mí.

La primera vez que tuve el valor para mirarla de reojo me embobe con su perfecto rostro. Pero me gire rápidamente e hice el esfuerzo más grande del mundo, para solo ver el pizarrón. Cuando el señor Mower termino su explicación y nos dio hojas de trabajo; de nuevo tuve el valor para verla y ella me pillo viéndola. Su expresión neutra cambió completamente. Intente pensar si era una mueca de asco, pero definitivamente era una sonrisa ¿me estaba sonriendo? casi me caigo del pupitre, pero creo que pudo parecer que me levantaba, porque la clase se había acabado.

Edward

Mientras manejaba a casa lo pensé. Tendría unos 20 minutos para hablar sobre lo que había escuchado hoy. Era suficiente tiempo, para exponer todo lo que pude ver en las mentes de los chicos Millett. No era mucho lo que había conseguido, solo un recuerdo bien grabado en la mente de Gregory de Ares diciendo "ella me encanta y ahora ni siquiera va a verme"

Suspire mientras tomaba la desviación. No debería dejarlo pasar, pero no podía alertar a todos sin justificación, ¿y si Ares solo había pensado que la chica era algo guapa? Y si no ocurría nada grande realmente en su mente. Nunca me sentía orgulloso de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, pero en estos momentos escuchar los pensamientos Ares sería tan útil. No sabía si solo le gustaba o sentía algo más. Yo era el menos indicado para juzgarlo, si ese era el caso.

Además Sophia Jenkins era una mente bastante disciplinada, dudaba que le prestara mucha atención a lo que había oído. Era de las pocas mentes que no se pasaba el día entero fantaseando con Ares. En su lugar estaba más interesada en subir su grado en cálculo de A- a A+

Cuando detuve el auto lo había decidido. Esperaría a ver como ocurrían las cosas, aunque tendría que vigilar nuevamente a Ares. Sería más fácil ya conocía bien que le agradaban los Millett. El viernes estuve atento a las mentes que se encontraban cerca de Ares. Aunque no paso realmente nada hasta la tercera clase literatura. Localice la mente de Sophia Jenkins mientras se acercaba al aula del señor Mower, pensaba en que tema debería escoger para un trabajo de economía.

Enfoque mi vista en Ares aunque no podía leer su mente intentaba interpretar sus movimientos, sin embargo Ares parecía estar terriblemente aburrido. La chica entro en el aula y Ares le miro como si lo que viera fuera la aparición de un ángel. Esto no era bueno.

 _"_ _Allí está"_ pensó la chica. Me enfoque en su mente desde la cual podía vigilar perfectamente a Ares porque era lo único que ella veía. Miro hacia donde solía sentarse y lo sopeso un segundo. Su mente encaprichada con la competitividad tomo la decisión. Se sentaría al lado de Ares, porque quería ver lo que el _difamador de ¿Hades?_ hacia ahora que ella había ganado, al menos en esa clase no le iba a dar oportunidad de que hablara mal de ella. Respire aliviado ni siquiera sabía bien el nombre.

Sophia se pasó la clase pensando posibles teorías, de lo que Ares planeaba hacer contra ella. Había que admitirlo la chica no tenía pensamientos exagerados como la mayoría en el instituto, pero si idealizaba la inteligencia y destreza física de Ares o _Hades_ como ella lo llamaba. Hubo un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, Ares comenzó a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada. Las ideas de Ares molestándola se detuvieron, porque tuvo que irse a la oficina, para comenzar a organizar el baile de invierno.

Sophia pensó esporádicamente en Ares durante el día, aunque nada que fuera de utilidad. Así que me quede tranquilo, porque los pensamientos de la chica no tenían nada de románticos. Creí que Ares no se había percatado de que Sophia había estado todo el día viéndole, pero en clase de gimnasia se acercó a ella para preguntarle que ocurría. Sophia se reprimió a más no poder, por " _estar pensando tonterías y desperdiciando su tiempo cuando tenía otras ocupaciones y deberes más importantes"_ , inmediatamente invento una excusa, sobre porque le miraba. Se concentró en la clase en la cual Ares y sus amigos eran un desastre. Me dedique a estar al pendiente el resto de la clase, por si algo cambiaba, mientras observaba a mi Bella ser un poco fanfarrona.

Pensé que con el fin de semana las cosas se calmarían. Pero estaba equivocado.

El viernes por la tarde Emmett y Ares se pelearon, Ares decidió poner a prueba los nuevos sartenes de Esme. Cuando Emmett comprendió lo que Ares trataba de hacer estampando el sartén en su rostro, no contuvo sus impulsos y se lanzó sobre él. Por la noche cuando se tranquilizó y entendió lo que pudo haber pasado, se sintió culpable y enojado consigo mismo. Decidió autocastigarse y se pasó el fin de semana haciendo labores en la casa.

El lunes no preste atención a los pensamientos de Sophia, hasta que entro en el aula. Sus ideas que normalmente eran prudentes se habían disparatado bastante durante el fin de semana. Al parecer había estado recordando la conversación que había oído de los chicos Millett y Ares. Estaba bastante curiosa respecto a si sería cierto o no. Me levante de mi asiento con la intención de sentarme en la única silla vacía cerca de Ares, pero Sophia lo hizo antes, así me senté nuevamente en mi lugar.

Al principio creí que Sophia en algún momento comenzaría a interesarle más la clase que Ares, pero la ignoro por completo. Desde que se sentó sus pensamientos comenzaron a fluir a una velocidad sorprendente.

 _"_ _tiene que ser broma" "quizás me vieron y lo hicieron apropósito" "incluso me insultaron"_ pensó cuando comenzó la clase, después le miro y examino cada rasgo del perfil de Ares _"es guapo"_ determino después de un minucioso y pausado análisis _"tiene unos labios preciosos" "¡¿cómo que labios preciosos!?"_ Dejo de mirarlo por un segundo, porque quería golpearse por sus pensamientos, su mirada se detuvo en las notas de Ares _"aunque escribe horrible"_ pensó divertida mientras volvía a verlo _"sus ojos también son lindos, serán de ese color o… ¿usara pupilentes?" "¿qué demonios estoy pensando?"_ pensó enfadada.

Ares la miro, no muy discretamente de reojo y se giró abruptamente intentando que ella no lo notara, pero era tarde. Sophia se había percatado perfectamente de que Ares la veía _"¿me está viendo?"_ " _se ha puesto rojo"_ pensó entretenida _"se ve más lindo sonrojado" "¡No. No se ve lindo!"… "se ve adorable" "estas demente Sophia"_ se dijo a sí misma _._ El señor Mower repartió hojas con un cuestionario sobre la clase y Sophia se regañó por no haber prestado atención. _"¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¿Ahora cómo vas a contestar esto?"_ reviso el reloj y comenzó a guardar su hoja en una carpeta.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Ares y lo vio viéndola con atención. _"definitivamente es guapo"_ las mejillas de Ares comenzaron a tornarse rojas _"…y adorable_ " sus labios se movieron solos, sin que ella se esforzara por controlarlos y formaron una sonrisa, que dejo atónito a Ares. No sé cómo lo hizo pero aun sentado como estaba sus pies se atoraron y casi se cae del pupitre. _"también es torpe"_ El timbre sonó y Ares se levantó aun ensimismado. La miro nervioso y luego salió del aula. Yo y mis estúpidas deducciones, debí haberlo mencionado el viernes.


	9. Capitulo VIII

Ares

Sophia no fue a gimnasia. Al parecer estaba muy ocupada siendo presidenta estudiantil y no podía hacerlo. Me senté deprimido en las gradas, quizás hubiera sido bueno que Sig hubiera ganado, así no tendríamos que tomar gimnasia.

–¿Quién se murió? –me pregunto Gen sarcásticamente, mientras me ofrecía una bolsa con un líquido azul que desprendía vapor frio.

–creo que mi espalda –dije acomodando la bolsa de hielo. Bueno al menos ella no había visto mi magistral salto.

–Estuve pensando –me dijo Gen serio, mientras jaloneaba los hilos del agujero de sus jeans –¿Qué tanto te habla Jenkins?

–¿porque? –pregunte desconfiado

–curiosidad… últimamente. –hizo una pausa meditándolo –Más bien desde el viernes que gano, parece obsesionada contigo –lo mire incrédulo y él me dijo –tienes que ser tonto para no darte cuenta. No estoy diciendo que le gustes. Me parece que está algo desquiciada y que no olvida lo de la cafetería.

–No es eso. –dije decepcionado –sucede que no he devuelto un libro que me presto cuando la señora Sweets no estaba y lo de la cafetería no lo ha mencionado –Gen se rio sospechosamente y dijo:

–Como sea. Necesito que hagas algo

–¿eh? –pregunte sorprendido

–Freud quiere unirse al estúpido eco club. Pero si él va a hablar con la encargada ¿qué crees que le dirá?

–¿que… no? –dije y asintió

–el caso es… que la encargada es la mejor amiga de Sophia

–y… quieres que yo hable con la encargada –dije deduciéndolo, Gen rodó los ojos

–no, con Sophia ve y dile que ella NO TU vaya a pedírselo a su achichincle

–¿y si no me hace caso? –pregunte

–Ya tendré listo tu ataúd entonces –me dijo divertido encogiéndose de hombros

–¿por si ella me mata en el intento o por si no lo consigo y tu…? –pregunte confundido, Gen me sonrió malévolamente y se fue a acomodar las colchonetas donde los demás estaban saltando.

Llegue a casa con la espalda aun dolorida así que sin ganas de subir las escaleras me avente con mis mochilas al sillón que hoy estaba vacío y sin hermanos postizos ¿sin hermanos? Levante la vista y mire que no había nadie.

–¿mamá? –pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta. Aparte de mi corazón nada más se oía en la casa. Me levante del sillón y la llame nuevamente –¡mamá!

–Aquí estoy –dijo parada detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar

–¡tampoco me asustes! –me queje

–Estábamos en casa de Renesmee –me dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la cocina

–mmm… eso explica el hedor. –dije ganándome una mirada de advertencia

–me calmo ¿Qué hay para comer?

–Pescado frito con una deliciosa ensalada –me dijo abriendo un tupper

–¡mamá! –dije quejándome

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo la voz de Carlisle sacándome el corazón ¿Por qué hoy todos se paraban detrás de mí y pensaban que hablar de repente era buena idea? "no le gusta el pescado" dijo mi mamá gesticulando.

–Podemos salir a cenar –sugirió Carlisle

–Dame el pescado madre –dije enfurruñado. Cene ante la mirada atenta de mi mamá y de mi progenitor vigilando que me acabara el apestoso pescado. El ambiente era un poco extraño, me di cuenta que me miraban y se lanzaban miradas disimuladas, parecían nerviosos.

–¿Qué? –me anime a preguntar.

–Nada –contesto mi mamá sonriendo, arquee una ceja incrédulo; pero no me dijeron nada. Cuando termine mi comida subí a mi habitación, intente hacer los deberes mientras prestaba atención a todas sus conversaciones, pero nada parecía anormal.

En la noche cuando salí de ducharme escuche que Carlisle iría a cazar… con mi mamá, pensé que me llevarían así que en vez de la pijama me puse unos jeans y una playera. Baje las escaleras, en la sala solo estaba Emmett mirando la tele, como si fuera realmente aburrido. La apago y me observo minuciosamente.

–¿a dónde vas? –me preguntó sonriendo burlonamente.

–¿y mi mamá? –conteste con una pregunta. Se encogió de hombros y se giró intentando ocultar su sonrisa

–quien sabe… creo que creyó que ya estabas dormido. –dijo divertido, fruncí el gesto y me senté en el sillón ¿mi mamá no me había llevado a cazar?

–Es una postal de Papá –le dijo Bella a Edward mientras entraban a la sala

–¿Carlisle te envía cartas? –pregunte rodando los ojos, después me di cuenta que era absurdo. –¿tienes papá? –pregunte incrédulo

–Si –dijo observando la caligrafía del sobre con entusiasmo.

–¿Por qué no vives con él? –dije esperando poder reclamarle más tarde a mi mamá, porque Bella si podía vivir sin su progenitor.

–Es humano –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo su sobre.

–pero… ¿Qué? –Pregunte incrédulo mientras sus ojos leían la postal, sonrió y la guardo.

–Yo también lo era hace solo algunos años… –dijo sentándose en el sofá.

–En realidad no me importa –dije intentando frenarla, cuando me di cuenta que comenzaría a contarme su historia. Pero no funciono. Comenzó a contarme bastantes cosas que no me interesaban, incluso me hablo de su hija medio humana. ¡Claro! restregándome que Renesmee no era torpe como yo. La ignore muy bien durante casi toda su narración hasta que analice que si tenía una hija mitad humana y mitad vampiro… ella y Edward tuvieron que haberlo hecho cuando ella era humana.

–o sea que tú y él… siendo humana… –dije sin poderlo evitar.

–Si –afirmo, ladeó la cabeza pensativa –fue diferente a tu concepción, porque…

–¡tú historia es perturbadora! –dije callándola

–oye ¡no menosprecies mi historia! –me dijo algo indignada, mire el reloj y torcí el gesto.

–Hablando de la concepción de Ares… –dijo Emmett, rodé los ojos –me pregunto que estarán haciendo Esme y Carlisle en este momento, es tan difícil de saber o imaginar. –dijo y lo mire alarmado. No podían… estar ¡que estaban haciendo!

–será mejor que te duermas –dijo burlonamente

–¿porque? Oye ¿qué estás diciendo? –dije levantándome y arrojándole un adorno que había sobre la pequeña mesa. Emmett sonrió y se levantó, era mucho más alto que yo quizás unos 30 cm más, retrocedí un paso y Edward le advirtió.

–Emmett

–Lo tengo bajo control –dijo antes de levantarme como si fuera un costal de papas y comenzar a subir las escaleras, conmigo en su hombro.

–Bájame –gruñí enojado, pero él me ignoro hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto, me arrojo a mi cama y se fue de mi cuarto. Intente mantenerme despierto, pero no lo logre.

Cuando abrí los ojos asustado por el sonido de mi celular, ya había amanecido completamente. Apague la alarma y me mire, bueno ya estaba vestido. Entre al baño y después baje a desayunar. Mi mamá estaba en la cocina llenando el lavaplatos de trastes.

–Buenos días –me saludo sonriendo

–Hola –dije sentándome en el comedor. Desayune mientras escuchaba el cielo tronar, parecía que iba a llover fuerte, así que me puse el impermeable sin rechistar y salí a esperar el bus. Cuando llegue al instituto estaba comenzando a lloviznar, así que me apresure a entrar.

Fui a mi primera clase, aun no empezaba pero no faltaba mucho, mi celular vibro dentro de mi sudadera y lo saque, ¿a qué hora había agregado el número de Gen? Abrí el texto " _No olvides hablar con Jenkins"_ me reí, estaba seguro que iba a tartamudear pero igual me avergonzaría con cualquier pretexto sí así hablaba con ella "Ya se" le conteste.

Espere hasta la tercera clase intentando prepararme mentalmente. Pero mi mente fantaseaba, y no lograba concentrarme en que debería decir, para que Sophia aceptara ayudar a Sig a entrar en el eco club. De todas formas aunque llego mucho antes de que el señor Mower comenzara su clase me acobarde y no pude hablarle. Gen podía matarme porque ni siquiera lo estaba intentando

–Hola –escuche decir a Sophia, nadie le contesto y me permití mirarla. Su cuerpo estaba vuelto hacia mí, llevaba un suéter azul, que hacía que sus ojos resplandecieran de una manera asombrosa. Mire alrededor de mí comprobando si era a mí, a quien le hablaba y ella se burló. –¿ya leíste el libro? –me pregunto conservando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, trague saliva.

–pues… –comencé nervioso mientras pensaba en una nueva escusa.

–¿sigues muy ocupado? –dijo divertida

–Algo –mentí

–¿lo has abierto? –me pregunto perspicazmente, mientras jugaba con la esquina de su carpeta desgastada.

–¡pues claro! –conteste indignado

–¿cuánto leíste? –Pregunto arrugando el entrecejo

–¡casi lo acabo! –mentí nuevamente

–entonces… ¿porque no te has dado cuenta que no lo tienes? –me pregunto arqueando una ceja, la observe sin entender y ella apartó su carpeta del pupitre dejándome ver… el libro –es extraño sabes… el separador apenas está en el comienzo del segundo capítulo. –comentó viendo el libro, enrojecí hasta las orejas ¿había perdido el maldito libro en la escuela? y ¡De todas las personas que pudieron haberlo encontrado lo encontraba ella!

–amm… emm… eso explica porque no lo había visto –murmure avergonzado, sonrió burlonamente. Intente ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos, sabía que estaba vergonzosamente rojo.

–lo perdiste al día siguiente de que dejara que te lo llevaras ¡Eres muy descuidado! –me recrimino acariciando la pasta del libro, la mire extrañado de eso hacía ya bastante unas… ¿tres semanas?

–¿Por qué no me dijiste… antes? –le pregunte intrigado, sus ojos se abrieron bastante por la sorpresa, lo sopesó unos segundos.

–Quería ver que hacías –admitió divertida –pero algún día debe devolverse y con tus prisas… –meneo la cabeza negando –te graduaras y entonces recordaras que debes un libro.

–Yo… lo habría recordado –me defendí, Sophia asintió y puso el libro en mi pupitre

–Si lo devuelves en esta semana… debes un dólar por el tiempo que tardaste en devolverlo –dijo divertida, asentí avergonzado.

–Si lo devuelvo… y pago el dólar que debo ¿puedo volver a llevármelo?–pregunte examinando el libro, Sophia se rio nuevamente. –¿Qué? –le pregunte algo enfadado

–Nada –dijo riendo, quería reclamarle por burlarse de mis desgracias, pero su risa era tan… perfecta.

–¡dime! –insistí, negó con la cabeza aun riendo. Iba a continuar insistiendo, pero el señor Mower inicio su clase y la disputa tuvo que detenerse. Durante la clase un par de veces me sonrío, aunque parecía aun estarse burlando de mí no me importo. Sin embargo sentí que algo había cambiado, al parecer me había perdonado.

En el receso caí a la cuenta de que Gen me mataría hasta que lo tuve enfrente mirándome con insistencia, aprovecho que Sig se levantó de la mesa para ir por otro jugo y comenzó a interrogarme.

–¿qué paso? ¿No quiso? –me preguntó susurrando

–En realidad… no le dije –susurre

–¿Por qué? –me preguntó enojado

–no me habla tanto –me queje, suspiró y asintió resignado

–Pensare en otra cosa –dijo pensativo.

–¿y… si intentas seducirla? –sugirió Sig detrás de nosotros. Ambos nos sobresaltamos, Gen apretó un puño molesto con que Sig nos descubriera.

–¿que? No… –dije avergonzado –¡cómo crees!

–si te peinamos bien y… no caminas. Puedes parecerle atractivo –dijo convencido, lo fulmine con la mirada y el alzo los brazos en señal de rendición.

–anda es más fácil para ti –pidió

–¡planearemos otra cosa! –dijo Gen cortándolo

–Ni siquiera hemos probado mi plan y yo creo que puede funcionar… –dijo viéndome como si yo fuera un ser muy interesante.

–Como quieras –dijo Gen resignado.

–¡bien! –festejó contento, paso el resto del receso haciéndome preguntas sobre mis virtudes, aptitudes y talentos, buscando algo que pudiera impresionar a Sophia, yo solo pude decirle que me gustaba comer, dormir y ver televisión. Gen se burlaba mucho de mí y me explicaba las preguntas de Sig, como si yo no entendiera que significaba sorprender.

Pase las clases de arte e historia pensando en ello. Mire a Rosalie todos los chicos le miraban embobados, era injusto ¡ella parecía una modelo! Si tan solo Sophia me mirara así ¡una vez!… me desmayaría, pero lo haría muy feliz. Lo cierto era que aparte de que le revelara lo que era, no imaginaba poder llegar a sorprenderla.

Me encamine a los vestidores del gimnasio, ya había pocos chicos cambiándose comencé a sacar mi atuendo del casillero –¿y Gen? –le pregunte a Sig

–en el Gimnasio, el entrenador lo mando a preparar el material de la clase –dijo terminando de cambiarse, para cuando termine de cambiarme solo estábamos él y yo –¿y al fin descubriste algo? –Me pregunto un tanto inquisidor, me encogí de hombros como respuesta y él me dijo –¿dibujas? ¿Compones canciones? Mmm… no se ¿algo? –negué con la cabeza decepcionado y él se encogió de hombros.

–tampoco te deprimas… te encontraremos algún talento –dijo animándome. Cuando entramos al gimnasio mi mirada se fijó en Bella estaba al otro extremo de la cancha escogiendo un balón de la cesta sin interés, recordé a Rosalie deslumbrando a todos los chicos de la clase, aun siendo malvada y algo espeluznante. Al parecer era mi única alternativa.

–¿y si yo fuera diferente? –dije haciendo que Sig lo pensara

–¿quieres cambiar de look? –me preguntó

–No –negué con la cabeza –si yo fuera yo, pero diera algo de miedo ¿eso sorprende? –Sig torció el gesto extrañado, miro a Gen lejos refunfuñando mientras recogía los balones que los demás estaban regando y dijo:

–Pues… a las chicas les gusta eso –lo mire atento y él se explicó –mírame a mi técnicamente soy idéntico a Gen, lo cierto es que él tiene mucho más pegue que yo... –lo mire incrédulo y Sig rodó los ojos –bueno él si tiene pegue y yo no. Pero tengo una teoría al respecto, cuando era más joven creí que era… por su lindo cabello, pero descubrí que no. Lo analice y solo nuestra actitud era diferente. Así que si ¡asústala! –dijo algo emocionado –¿Qué tienes en mente?

–En realidad nada –mentí consiente de que Bella podía estarnos vigilando y no necesitaba que fuera de chismosa.

Cuando terminaron las clases seguía dándole vuelta a todo. Y solo llegaba a la misma conclusión no podía hacer mucho para llamar su atención. El bus olía como una especie… de bufet, un bufet humano, me reí provocando que el niño a sentado a mi lado me mirara como si yo estuviese loco.

Cuando el bus estuvo cerca de la casa me quite los audífonos. Mire alrededor esperanzado por llegar pronto y dejar de sentir mi garganta arder. Escuche a mi mamá regañando a Emmett, sonreí complacido y me concentre en lo que hablaban.

–Sophia se va a desilusionar… –aseguró Emmet provocando que luchara más por concentrarme en lo que hablaban.

–No lo creo, ella está al tanto de lo torpe que es Ares –contradijo Edward –y sobre su temperamento, con ella es diferente –dijo serio. ¿Había estado divulgando que me gustaba Sophia? ¡Maldito chismoso! pero… si se suponía que no podía leer mi mente ¿él cómo sabia?... ¡Sigmund!

–oh… ¿acaso es atento? –pregunto Alice sorprendida, como si yo fuera la peor persona en el universo y fuese extraño mi comportamiento.

–¡mi hijo siempre es atento! –dijo mi mamá defendiéndome

–Lo sabemos Esme –dijo Alice tranquilamente

–Si las cosas siguen como Edward dice… –comentó Emmett divertido –Esme se convertirá en suegra de Sophia.

–¡Emmett! –le regañó mi mamá como si la hubiera ofendido. Intente analizarlo, pero había cosas sin sentido, porque Edward hablaba como si yo no le fuera del todo indiferente a Sophia. ¿Me estaba haciendo una broma? No mi mamá no se prestaría a eso.

–El bus ya llego –dijo Edward antes de que yo me diera cuenta, me levante y baje del bus. Inhale un par de veces llenándome las fosas nasales de aire fresco. Y me entretuve enredando los audífonos, estaba nervioso.

–esc… ¿pasa algo? –preguntó por primera vez la voz de Rosalie un tanto preocupada

–No lo sé –contestó Edward asomándose por la ventana –creo que tiene problemas con los audífonos. –Quería permanecer allí escuchando para ver si seguían hablando, pero si no quería que supieran que les había oído iba a tener que apresurarme a entrar.

Entre y comí comportándome lo más normal que pude. Aunque estaba intranquilo lo que habían dicho rondaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza

–mamá en todo lo que empacaste de Porto ¿no trajiste mi laptop? –pregunte cuando acabe de comer, mi madre negó con la cabeza pensativa.

–Pero… en el estudio hay una computadora de escritorio, úsala por hoy y mañana iremos a comprarte una –me dijo sonriendo, asentí y fui al estudio de Carlisle, me senté detrás del ostentoso escritorio y comencé a encender el ordenador, la silla era cómoda, cuando mamá saliera, quizás podría mudarla a mi habitación.

El monitor se ilumino, mientras yo jugaba con la silla, me acerque y me impresione cuando vi una foto mía como fondo de escritorio. Desvié la mirada incomodo, solo para que mi vista recorriera el escritorio, donde yo estaba en casi todos los portarretratos. Sentí asombro. ¿No se suponía que este estudio era de Carlisle? Poniendo tantas fotos mías ¿Estaba intentando quedar bien con mamá? Me quede un minuto observando el estudio. Agite la cabeza y decidí dejar la computadora de lado, saque mi celular y envié un texto:

"¡Gen!"

Pasaron como 10 minutos hasta que por fin me contesto "¿q?"

"Creo que mis hermanos postizos saben que me gusta Sophia"

"¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Enserio?" me contesto con sarcasmo implícito.

"si" le conteste

"es que, eres muy obvio xD xD xD xD xD" Rodé los ojos y me llego un nuevo mensaje:

"un día te tomare una foto, para que veas como te ves xD"

"Gen se un buen amigo ¡ayúdame! :,["

"¿qué quieres que haga?" me contesto haciéndome pensar que realmente él no podía hacer nada. Pero al menos podía darme su punto de vista.

"Edward dijo que le gusto ¿tú que piensas?"

"que es gay" Me respondió, la simple idea casi me hace vomitar

"¡Gen!"

"Ok exactamente ¿qué te dijo?" suspire contento y comencé a recordar

":l En realidad no me lo dijo a mí, hablaban entre ellos, pero lo que logre escuchar fue que a Sophia no le importaba mi torpeza y que mi mamá se convertiría en su suegra" espere ansioso a que contestara solo para que me dijera:

"Suena a que Rusia planea una guerra contra Italia"

"¡Gen!" le conteste enojado

"Quizás España intervenga mandando sus tropas" me contestó y yo en mi coraje le mande un mensaje como:

"shshhshhsadhdfhbwkjehfmnqshjb"

"está bien. Yo creo que tu hermano tiene razón. Le gustas a la boba Jenkins"

"lo dices en serio o… solo quieres que deje de mandarte mensajes"

"también le tomare una foto a ella, para que veas como se ve"

"Gracias. Mañana veré si me ayuda con lo del eco club" dije con el corazón saliéndose de mi pecho

"mentiroso, solo quieres hablar con ella"

"cierto" admití

"¡Ares!" contestó enojado. La puerta se abrió y vi a mi progenitor entrando al estudio

–Hola –me saludo, asentí sin dejar de ver el celular.

"¡Croacia invade el estudio!" escribí rápidamente

"¿sabes que eso no tiene sentido? -_-"

–iremos a cazar en un rato –me dijo mi progenitor

–No tengo ganas –mentí, en realidad tenía bastante sed. –Irán de nuevo ustedes solos Carlisle–murmuró Emmett divertido desde la sala –¡pero iré! –dije reaccionando de pronto, no podía dejar a mi mamá sola con Carlisle

–Bien –dijo sonriéndome. Me apure a medio hacer los deberes y después salimos los tres a cazar, Carlisle cazó un oso para mí, era mejor que los alces a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero no iba a comentárselo.

Edward

Conduje a casa más rápido de la cuenta, Bella me miraba constantemente consiente de que algo ocurría –tenemos que hablar –dije al fin, Rosalie y Emmett nos escucharon a la perfección aunque no estaban en el mismo auto.

–¿ahora qué hizo? –espeto Rosalie malhumorada

–Vayan por Carlisle y Esme hablaremos en la casa de Renesmee –ordene, Rosalie aunque de mala gana asintió. Apenas pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando casi todos estuvimos reunidos en la pequeña sala de estar de la casa. Las mentes de mis hermanos iban y venían en suposiciones en torno a Ares o tal vez algún humano perspicaz.

–¿qué ocurre Edward? –me preguntó Carlisle cuando entró a la estancia, aun llevaba puesta la bata del hospital.

–debí haberlo mencionado antes, pero no lo consideré importante. –Dije, me miraron demandantes, organice las palabras en mi mente y me apresure a decirlo –desde la semana pasada escuche en la mente de Gregory Millett que a Ares… le agradaba una chica –inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en mi atentamente.

Los pensamientos de mi familia comenzaron a bullir abrumándome por un momento. Me concentre en proseguir –no lo considere importante, porque se suponía que a la chica Ares le era completamente indiferente. Pero… –me detuve dudando –no sé qué ocurrió durante el fin de semana que sus ideas cambiaron bastante.

–Wow. Wow. –Me interrumpió Emmett –¿Ares tiene novia? –la mente de Esme saltó en un lio como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus principales preocupaciones eran que Ares saliera lastimado o que la chica no le mereciera.

–no pero si la mente de Gregory está en lo cierto… ambos se gustan –dije culpable

–¿Por qué no lo vi venir? –preguntó Alice frustrada

–Creo que no puedes ver nada sobre Ares –comentó Bella pensativa, Emmett se rio divertido

–Bueno Edward tampoco es como si el mundo se acabara –comentó mientras pensaba que después de todo a Bella y a mí nos había funcionado bien

–¡¿y si esta vez no sale bien!? ¿Y si la mata? –le reñí enfadado por su desinterés

–¿quién es? –pregunto Rosalie

–Sophia Jenkins –dije y Emmett contuvo la risa, pensando que encima de todo "Aresito" se había fijado en la hija del director, buena estudiante, atlética, popular, guapa, inteligente, la chica que muchos consideraban perfecta, su mente lo calculó un segundo y creyó que yo estaba en un error.

–espera a ella… ¿enserio le gusta Ares? –Asentí –que rara –comentó extrañado. Si yo pudiese dormir Emmett se habría sentido libre de asegurar que lo había soñado todo y que yo estaba loco.

–¿qué tan bien controla su sed? –le preguntó Carlisle a Esme

–pues bien supongo… lo ha hecho muy bien siempre, no obstante siempre procuro que no tenga sed. –contestó Esme ahora preocupada por los factores en los que no se había puesto a pensar. Carlisle asintió igual de preocupado. Jasper repitió mentalmente todo lo que yo había mencionado, analizando cada palabra.

–Pero no sabes realmente lo que piensa Ares –apuntó Jasper, negué con la cabeza

–Tengo los pensamientos de los Millett para eso, aunque no es lo mismo –admití " _¿puedes hablarnos más de los pensamientos de ellos?"_ Me pidió mentalmente, quería saber más para poder pensar que era lo que haríamos. Asentí.

–para vigilar a Ares suelo leer la mente de Gregory, porque la de Sigmund es bastante común. –Bella me miró con sumo interés y proseguí –Además Sigmund se mantiene demasiado cerca de Ares, lo cual hace que sus pensamientos me lleguen… como si se tratara de una llamada con mala recepción.

–¿la mente de Gregory no es… común? –preguntó Bella frunciendo el entrecejo, negué con la cabeza

–Gregory es bastante… inteligente, yo diría que no tiene un CI normal, se da cuenta de muchas cosas, que los humanos suelen pasar por alto. Suele acertar a muchas cosas. –Comenté ante la incredulidad que expresaban los pensamientos de Rosalie –él supo antes que yo, que a Sophia le gustaba Ares, por eso confío en su mente. –dije esperando no sonar demasiado ingenuo por dejarme guiar por la mente de un humano.

–Gregory piensa que a Ares le gusta Sophia, él… –dude antes de usar la palabra, pero era la más adecuada –percibe que no está enamorado, pero le parece que le gusta más de lo que debería, para que sea algo pasajero. –musite. Un amplio silencio reino por unos minutos en la minúscula sala de estar, no para mí que escuchaba la mayoría de los pensamientos debatiéndose en si debíamos de irnos o esperar, pensamientos llenos de preocupación e incluso de enojo.

–Entiendo –dijo Carlisle calmado y rompiendo el silencio –no podemos hacer mucho más que vigilar e intentar que esto no se nos vaya de las manos. Si algo ocurre avísanos, aunque sea el menor cambio –me pidió, asentí.

Rosalie se levantó de su asiento incrédula –¡pero Carlisle! –rezongó enfadada

–Confiaremos en Ares –la cortó inmediatamente. Rosalie suspiro enojada y se sentó nuevamente. Le parecía absurdo no intentar frenar las cosas, ni prohibirle a Ares acercarse a la chica.

–¿cómo es ella? –me exigió saber Esme

–Es bastante normal –conteste intentado apaciguar su preocupación

–¿normal? –pregunto Emmett sarcástico

–es la hija del director Jenkins. –dije, pero Esme no estuvo conforme con ello, así que intente ser más descriptivo –es prudente, dedicada, bastante competitiva, sensata, deportista. –dije describiéndola. Esme asintió aun sintiendo que era muy poco para lo que Ares se merecía. " _Pero al menos tenía lo suyo"_. Lo cierto es que me daba la impresión de que nunca nadie le parecería suficiente.

–veamos que ocurre, quizás y tienen una de esas primeras citas horribles y dejan de gustarse. –nos sugirió Jacob pensando en lo grosero y torpe que era Ares. Asentí de acuerdo y Renesmee soltó una risa que aligero el ambiente.

Lo cierto es que excepto por Carlisle y Esme todos admitíamos que sería raro que Ares lograra quedar muy bien con Sophia Jenkins.

Al día siguiente desde que llegamos al instituto busque la mente de Sophia, no pensó nada útil hasta la tercera hora. _"¿Lista?"_ se preguntó a sí misma, suspiro y asintió decidida. Fue a su casillero y se sonrojo emocionada al tomar el libro de Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, que Ares había perdido hacia unas semanas, lo oculto entre su libro de literatura y una carpeta. Después se apresuró a llegar al aula.

Frunció el entrecejo disgustada, cuando notó la mochila de Johanna Collins en la silla al lado de Ares, pero aprovechó que Johanna no estaba sentada y la puso en otra silla. Se sentó y respiró tranquilizándose _"bien, ¿ahora que le dirás?"_ pensó mirando a Ares atentamente _"¡no seas obvia!"_ _"tranquilízate Sophia"_ se regañó.

–Hola –saludó a Ares intentando poner su mejor sonrisa. Ares la volteó a ver incrédulo, Sophia se burló cuando se dio cuenta, de que no creía que le hablara a él _"serás tonto"_ pensó. Jugueteó con la esquina de su folder sopesando si debía darle el libro ahora. Decidió que no, si se lo daba tan aprisa perdería la única excusa que tenía para conversar con él. Comenzó a sondearlo respecto al libro, estudiando sus reacciones y disfrutando cada enrojecimiento que conseguía obtener.

Cuando intuyó que la clase comenzaría decidió entregarle el libro. Pero Ares no mostró interés en dejar de hablar con ella. Incluso formuló algunas preguntas un tanto incoherentes como "si lo devuelvo ¿puedo volver a llevármelo?" Sophia sonrió sonrojándose, su pulso se aceleró _"¡Dios! ¿Cómo consigue ser tan lindo?"_ intentó ocultar su nerviosismo con una risa.

–¿Qué? –indago Ares, Sophia negó con la cabeza, intentando pensar en otra cosa para no seguir poniéndose roja. –Nada –le contesto divertida –¡dime! –pidió Ares sin rendirse. Sonrió nerviosa. _"me gustas demasiado"_ pensó y se permitió verlo, sus ojos se conectaron magnéticamente y se sonrieron. _"Niño tonto, ni siquiera sé de qué habla el señor Mower"_ pensó sin preocuparse realmente, una de las tantas veces que sus miradas se encontraron durante la clase.

El resto del día fue similar. Los pensamientos de Sophia ya eran del todo imprudentes, pero después de todo, no estaba al tanto de lo riesgoso que era el simple hecho de besar a Ares.

Por otra parte, lo poco que conseguí de la mente de Gregory fue que Ares estaba en busca de descubrir un talento, no logre saber para qué; porque la mente de Gregory estaba completamente concentrada en hacer que Sigmund entrara al eco club.

Cuando las clases terminaron, observé como Sophia se subía a su auto casi brincando _"¡en gimnasia también te veía!"_ se dijo a sí misma _"era cierto, ¡también le gustas!" "¡Va invitarte a salir! ¡Va invitarte a salir!"_ pensó emocionada mientras encendía su auto.

–¿Cómo han ido las cosas? –me preguntó Alice, cuando llegamos a casa.

–Sophia está prendada de Ares –dije provocando que Emmett estallara en una sonora carcajada. Esme le miró reprobatoriamente.

–Lo siento, pero me muero por ver su primera cita –dijo Emmett disculpándose

–Aquí nadie va a ver ninguna cita de nadie –le regañó antes de irse a la cocina.

Ares

Trague duro nervioso. Era la sexta hora y estábamos afuera de la biblioteca, observando por la gran puerta de cristal, esperando a que yo me animara a entrar ¡yo y mi gran boca!

Sophia hoy parecía estar haciendo tarea, estaba sentada al fondo, en una de las mesas redondas, con una gran pila de libros frente a ella.

–dijiste que lo harías –me recordó Sig

–cállate ¡ya lo sé! –dije enfurruñado. Suspire y me rendí –Sucede que no tengo idea de que decirle –dije avergonzado rascándome la cabeza, Gen se carcajeó.

La señora Sweets se paró frente a la puerta con las manos llenas de adornos. Nos observó ceñuda, probablemente dándose cuenta que no estábamos en clase.

–Vámonos –nos dijo Gen, Sig asintió y me sonrió guiñando un ojo

–Si te animas luego nos cuentas –dijo Sig mientras se llevaba a Gen. Respire hondo y entre, la señora Sweets me siguió con sus pequeños ojos como si fuera un enemigo. Ahora que lo pensaba daba algo de miedo. Era pequeña y menuda, quizás yo era más alto que ella, y aun así tenía una mirada tan profunda. Recordé que le debía dinero y decidí arreglar eso primero.

–Señora Sweets –dije llamando su atención aunque no era necesario.

–¿si? –me preguntó dejando los adornos sobre la silla que estaba utilizando para pegarlos

–Le debo un dólar –dije bastante fuerte, escuché a Sophia reír entre dientes y sentí una sensación similar a cuando me veía en clase de literatura. La señora Sweets pareció extrañada con lo que dije, pero luego debió comprenderlo, porque dijo:

–oh, déjame ver –se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a teclear en su computadora, me gire para ver a Sophia reírse detrás de su libro mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Cierto –dijo la señora Sweets –me apresure a sacar un dólar de mi billetera y se lo entregue. La señora Sweets permaneció a la espera de algo y comprendí que quería el libro de vuelta.

–Me preguntaba si puedo volver a sacar el mismo libro –dije provocando que su gesto se tornara algo duro.

–¿lo extraviaste? –Me preguntó mirándome con suspicacia detrás de sus redondas gafas

–No. Aquí esta –dije sacándolo de mi mochila y mostrándoselo –es solo que… leo despacio y aun no lo acabo

–oh, ya veo –dijo más tranquila –está bien tienes hasta el 30 de este mes para devolverlo. –me dijo sonriendo.

–Gracias –dije guardándolo en mi mochila, mire a Sophia e intente ser valiente, di el primer paso para ir al fondo de la biblioteca donde ella estaba.

–¿Ares? –me llamó la señora Sweets

–¿si? –dije volviéndome hacia ella

–¿no tienes clase? –me preguntó

–Si es que tengo una duda sobre una tarea y quiero consultarlo con Sophia –dije sacando mi libro de literatura. Mi mentira a la señora Sweets le pareció muy razonable, asintió y se encaminó de nuevo a pegar sus decoraciones de calaveras danzarinas y calabazas sonrientes.

Camine esquivando un par de mesas hasta llegar a donde estaba Sophia –hola –dije nervioso ella alzo la vista mirándome divertida. Me senté en la mesa

–mis desgracias te parecen divertidas ¿verdad? –dije serio y ella asintió. La mire enojado, pero ella se concentró en su libro.

–Oye –dije después de unos segundos. Me miro con atención –¿conoces a Sig? –pregunte en lo que era una pregunta muy obvia, rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su libro mientras asentía y me decía:

–desde el prescolar

–¿enserio? –pregunte extrañado, Sophia asintió sin ganas, de pronto parecía habérsele ido todo el humor. Al parecer mis tragedias solo le divertían un par de minutos.

–Quiero pedirte algo –solté apresuradamente

–aja… –dijo neutral, pero dejo el libro de lado y me miró expectante durante unos segundos

–ah… veras… –titubeé y me sonrió, pero esta vez no parecía una sonrisa de burla, era como si intentara que me sintiera más cómodo.

–¿hay puestos libres en el eco club? –pregunté logrando que frunciera el gesto desconcertada.

–ah… –dijo intentando disimular su descoloco –pues… no lo sé –dijo con el gesto aun confuso

–Está bien, en realidad no importa –dije restándole importancia

–¿quieres entrar al eco club? –me preguntó interesada

–no, yo no.

–Tus amigos quieren entrar –dedujo y clavó la vista en su libro nuevamente.

–Si… –musité, asintió sin verme.

–Yo no me encargo de eso –dijo mientras leía

–Ya… lo siento –dije pensando en irme, por qué la sensación era muy extraña. Guarde mi libro de literatura en la mochila y me levante de la mesa. Hizo un sonido de enfado con la boca, suspiró enojada y me dijo –¿Qué querías que hiciera?

–Pues… –dije incomodo –que vieras si había algún lugar

–Siéntate –me ordenó y yo la obedecí –dile a Freud que tiene que ir a hablar con la encargada

–Si… –dije sin animo la observe torcer la boca con enfado –¿porque estas enojada? –pregunte

–¡no estoy enojada! –me contradijo más fuerte de lo que debería, suspiró y cerró los ojos apretándolos –No es contigo. Es solo que estoy estresada con los deberes y cosas que organizar para el baile. Y vienes a pedirme que te ayude a entrar en el Eco Club. –dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

–Lo siento –me disculpe nuevamente, sin saber si debía de irme o tenía que seguir sentado. La observe tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero después de unos segundos se relajó, su rostro era realmente hermoso, piel perfecta, pestanas largas, labios bien definidos. Yo habría seguido así todo el día, pero ella abrió los ojos y me miro directamente, así que pensé que debí de haberme ido. Hice el intento de levantarme, pero ella me dijo:

–¿vas a ir al baile? –me preguntó

–¿baile? –pregunte dejándome caer en la silla, asintió, ¡los bailes! mi mamá siempre me obligaba a ir, pero no me agradaban

–Es hasta invierno –complementó como si fuera un dato importante

–supongo ¿tu iras?

–Soy la organizadora –dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista de su libro, después de todo no sería un baile tan malo, ella estaría allí

–¿con… –se detuvo dudosa, pero luego prosiguió con voz segura –¿con quién iras?

–no me ha invitado nadie –conteste revisando el reloj que había en una pared, la clase llevaría unos 15 minutos, si me tardaba más… iba a tener falta en historia. La parte buena era no tener que ver a Emmett. Sophia se burló, y me volví hacia ella.

–¿Qué? –pregunte

–El chico invita –me dijo obviándolo

–ah cierto –dije avergonzado

–Así que… –musitó con malicia –tú estás esperando que la chica te invite –afirmó divertida

–No –negué aun avergonzado y sonrió. Apartó su libro sin interés por leerlo y me observó evaluándome –¿Qué clase tienes?

–Historia… con Saterfield –le conteste

–¿te gusta historia? –me preguntó interesada, sonreí

–supongo que no –dije riéndome de mi mismo

–¿Por qué? –me inquirió sorprendida

–Se me dan mal los números –fui sincero

–humm… entiendo. ¿Tomabas historia en Inglaterra?

–em no yo… no –dije disgustado ¿tendría que fingir mi acento inglés? No. Era estúpido a estas alturas ya me había escuchado hablar bastante. Asintió

–¿y te gusta el lugar? –Preguntó y dude la verdad es que la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era un pueblo rascuache –¿la escuela? –indagó en vista de que el pueblo no me entusiasmaba

–Pues sí, creo que me agrada –dije intentando irradiar entusiasmo, al menos no había preguntado si era bueno en la escuela.

–¿casi tanto como los libros? –me cuestionó burlonamente

–tú no perdonas nada ¿verdad? –le dije y negó con la cabeza dándome la razón.

–sino te va bien con historia… ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tus hermanos o a los chicos que tienen de intercambio? –Preguntó con curiosidad. Hasta ese momento me entere de que parte de mi familia se suponía que vivía con nosotros, porque estaban de intercambio estudiantil. Lo sopese un momento analizándolo ¿alguna vez me contarían lo que decidían inventar? –He oído que son muy buenos –agregó cuando notó que tardaba en responder.

–prefiero no hacerlo, técnicamente no son mis hermanos.

Me miro atentamente estudiando mi rostro, intente no parecer enojado. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que hablo –¿tú no… no te llevas muy bien con tus hermanos? –Dedujo –bueno con ellos –se corrigió al final de la frase.

–digamos que… no mucho –admití

–ah… –dijo incomoda con el tema

–y tu ¿tienes hermanos? –le pregunte, suspiro más relajada y una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios.

–una, tiene 8 es un dolor de cabeza –dijo divertida

–sé de qué hablas

–¿si? –me preguntó sonriendo

–En mi casa yo soy el dolor de cabeza –dije, Sophia sonrió ampliamente –no me imagino porque –comentó divertida, le devolví la sonrisa. Nos miramos un rato sin decir nada. Cada segundo mi corazón se aceleraba más, pero la comodidad aumentaba.

–Son raros y amargados –dije rompiendo el silencio, Sophia revisó el reloj faltarían unos cinco minutos para que el timbre sonara.

–Vamos a gimnasia –me dijo levantándose y guardando todos los libros en su mochila. Me pareció sorprendente que fuera capaz de llevarlos todos, pensé que solo los leía para hacer tarea ¡y yo me cansaba con solo 7 libretas!

–¿te ayudo? –dije señalando la enorme mochila, me sonrió un poco nerviosa

–Bueno –aceptó mi ofrecimiento dándome su mochila, me preparé mentalmente y la cargué fingiendo que no pesaba nada. Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de la biblioteca ante la mirada atenta de la señora Sweets.

–nos vemos mañana señora Sweets –le dijo Sophia

–Hasta mañana –dije intentando no ser descortés

–Hasta mañana, que tengan una linda tarde –nos contestó la señora Sweets no sin antes revisar su reloj y comprobar que no quedaba nada de clase.

–¿Por qué son amargados? –me preguntó mientras caminábamos por los pasillos vacíos.

–Pues son algo… diferentes y anticuados –dije y me miro atentamente. El timbre sonó y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, dejando salir a un montón de estudiantes que iban a su siguiente clase.

–Entiendo –dijo asintiendo –ven –dijo halándome del brazo para que la siguiera y subiera las escaleras con ella

–¿no iremos a gimnasia? –pregunté incrédulo

Se burló negándose –claro que iremos –la seguí casi corriendo y entonces vi a dónde íbamos, el salón del señor Saterfield. Entramos juntos, pero yo me quede en la entrada, porque no quería que el señor Saterfield me preguntara porque no había ido a su clase. Mire el salón casi vacío, pero aun había chicos recogiendo sus libros, vi a Edward y a Emmett al fondo del salón, estaban guardando sus libros con una lentitud sorprendente mientras me miraban de reojo.

Sophia se detuvo con gracilidad frente al escritorio –señor Saterfield

–¿si? –le contestó dedicándole toda su atención

–Me preguntaba si puede excusar a Ares Cullen, faltó a su clase porque estuvo ocupado en la dirección –mintió –¡estamos organizando el mejor baile de invierno! –le dijo entusiasmada, casi se me salen los ojos del asombro, pero intente disimularlo. Yo… organizando un baile.

–oh ya veo, pero me parece que debería hacerlo en otra clase, en esta no debe dejar que su nota baje más.

–he oído eso… se reusó bastante a perder su clase, pero he prometido ayudarlo a subir su grado –mintió de nuevo magistralmente

–Bien, pues si es así me parece bien –dijo el señor Saterfield de acuerdo, me dedico una sonrisa y yo intente sonreír de vuelta. Sophia se encamino hacia mí y me guiño un ojo:

–Vamos –me susurro al salir

Caminamos hasta el final el pasillo y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras –¿Qué fue eso? –le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia el gimnasio, me sonrió y se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada. –Gracias –le dije y negó con la cabeza. Llegamos demasiado rápido a los vestidores.

–¿Ares? –me llamo antes de que yo entrara a los vestidores de hombres

–¿si? –dije deteniéndome

–¿me devuelves mi mochila? –me preguntó burlonamente, me sonroje y asentí. Intente tomarla con mi mano, de nuevo como si no pesara, aunque realmente estaba rogando porque no se me cayera, extendí mi mano y la puse a su alcance.

–gracias también –me dijo sonriendo antes de entrar a los vestidores de chicas. Me cambie medio ido, sentía como si pudiera volar, habíamos hablado, su mochila no se me había caído, incluso falte a historia y no tenía falta. Entonces llegue al gimnasio y se acabó mi ensoñación.

–Llegas tarde Cullen –me regañó el entrenador –coge una pelota, estamos jugando quemados –me dijo y cuando notó que no me movía, volvió a apurarme –apresúrate Cullen.

Corrí para un lado, para otro, me desparrame por otro, cuando Bella se dio cuenta intentó protegerme, pero Sig y yo le caímos encima, tuvo que tirarse y fingir que le había dolido un poco aunque ni siquiera se había despeinado. Cuando el timbre sonó respire agradecido. Camine con Sig a los vestidores como si fuésemos zombies.

–¿quieres ver tu foto? –me preguntó Gen mientras salíamos, lo mire confundido y el me enseñó su celular, era yo de pie en medio del gimnasio con la mirada perdida –me veo como un estúpido –me queje –eso no es mi culpa –me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Aquí hay otra –dijo mostrándome la siguiente foto, si Gen hiciera memes y le pagaran por ello le iría muy bien solo tomándome fotos. Lo mire mal –enserio ¿Tenías que fotografiarme tirado en el suelo?

Se burló y asintió divertido –si la verdad si –dijo haciendo zoom para que viera que Sophia me observaba ¿asustada?

–¿tienes más? –dije arrebatándole el celular, negó con la cabeza y me quito su celular

–Es todo y te dejara el bus –guardó el celular en un bolsillo y se encaminó hacia el aparcamiento. Sig se encogió de hombros –nos vemos –me dijo y le siguió. Mi tarde fue bastante aburrida, la pase haciendo deberes e intentando estudiar historia, ya que al parecer tenía que subir mi grado.


	10. Capitulo IX

Edward

Me mantuve todo el día vigilando a Ares, escuchando los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor. El día había sido bastante tranquilo, tanto que comencé a relajarme, hasta la 6ª hora, la clase comenzó y no se apareció.

 _"_ _¿Dónde está?"_ me pregunto Emmett, negué con la cabeza. Comencé a revisar las mentes de los estudiantes muchos lo habían visto en los pasillos o en su locker, pero nadie se había fijado a donde iba. Minutos después, gracias a la señora Sweets lo encontré, platicando plácidamente con Sophia Jenkins en la biblioteca.

–Con Sophia –dije muy bajo y rápido como para que los humanos fueran capaces de escucharme. Emmett sonrió divertido, pero luego intento comportarse.

"¿cómo lo lleva?"

–creo que bien.

 _"_ _¿se están portando bien?"_ pensó burlonamente

–está siendo prudente, está sentado lo suficientemente lejos. –comente para responderle su pregunta. Cuando la clase casi terminaba pude identificar fragmentos de pensamientos de Sophia.

–Vienen para acá –murmure y Emmett sonrió divertido. _"bien"_ pensó sin levantarse. Sophia entró demasiado contenta al salón enganchada de un brazo de Ares. No estuvo tan feliz cuando tuvo que soltarlo, pero se resignó y se dirigió hasta el escritorio. Emmett observó atento que Ares llevaba colgada la mochila rosa de Sophia y dejó escapar una risa.

–me preguntaba si puede excusar a Ares Cullen, faltó a su clase porque estuvo ocupado en la dirección. ¡Estamos organizando el mejor baile de invierno! –dijo Sophia. _"¡Hasta ha venido a justificarlo!"_ Emmett contuvo la respiración para no reírse. Permanecimos escuchando mientras hacíamos tiempo guardando los libros, a mí no me parecía en absoluto gracioso, pero para Emmett era lo más divertido del mundo.

Ares

Detestaba la escuela, nunca fui bueno en ella. Pero cuando pensaba en Sophia, incluso la algebra me parecía prodigiosa.

Me baje del bus tan feliz, que mi cara debió de desentonar con extravagancia respecto a las demás caras adormiladas que había a mi alrededor. Caminé y entré al instituto. Pensé en ir a mi locker, pero cambie de idea, decidí que mejor buscaría a Gen y a Sig, me di media vuelta y vi a todos mis "hermanos" unos metros detrás de mí, mirando las paredes "distraídos" ¡No les había bastado perseguirme clase tras clase… ahora me estaban siguiendo incluso en mis ratos libres!

Alice suspiró y se acercó a mí. Intente huir, pero fue en vano estuvo a mi lado rápidamente sin cansarse siquiera. –¡Que quieres! –espeté enojado

–Que hablemos –dijo relajada como si fuera normal –debemos estar unidos, somos hermanos –dijo intentando sujetar mi mano, pero yo las apreté y guarde en mis bolsillos evitando cualquier contacto.

–No tengo tiempo y no somos hermanos –murmure enfadado. Escuche como dejamos atrás a los demás, pero ella seguía caminando a mi lado. La mire enfadado.

–Yo… sé muchas cosas de Sophia Jenkins –dijo sugestivamente, le mire con suspicacia y ella sonrió. –hace unos días intente ver su futuro. –comentó frunciendo el entrecejo

–¿y? –pregunte sin entender

–No vi nada –dijo sonriendo, rodé los ojos enojado. –pero tampoco veo nada sobre ti. –me dijo aun siguiéndome. –Así que tengo una teoría

–¿no tenemos futuro? –pregunté sarcásticamente

–más bien pensaba que no lo veo ya sea para bien o para mal, porque tú estás en ese futuro. –dijo pensativa, la mire incrédulo y ella se encogió de hombros y dijo –Veo que no estas de humor. El timbre está apunto de sonar –dijo al mismo tiempo que el molesto ruido del timbre sonaba, se dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente.

Me quede unos segundos parado junto a los casilleros ¿Qué quería decir con para bien o para mal? Sabía muy bien que era descabellado que me gustara una humana, pero de ningún modo haría algo que la lastimara. En toda mi vida nunca había consumido sangre humana, pero al parecer eso no les bastaba, porque mi vida para ellos era apenas un respiro.

Camine enfadado hacia algebra, ya no me parecía nada prodigiosa, lo único bueno de la clase era que Jasper nunca me hablaba. Me senté sin ganas y me perdí totalmente en la explicación. Intente animarme y pensar en mi tercera hora, pero Sophia no fue a clases.

Mientras el señor Mower tomaba asistencia le escuche murmurar "Jenkins… su padre dijo que estaba enferma" sentí algo de ansiedad cuando escuche eso. Incluso impaciencia. "solo tiene gripe" susurro la voz de Edward, me gire incrédulo Edward asintió, luego desvió la vista y me ignoro. Respire algo más tranquilo.

El día fue aburrido y algo malo sin ella aquí. En el receso Gen fue a hablar con Candace la encargada del Eco Club, cuando volvió enojado asumimos que no lo había conseguido. Sig sonrió –está bien Gen –dijo calmado –además hay otros clubs

–no, no está bien –dijo Gen refunfuñado. Sig y yo nos miramos dudosos y decidimos concentrarnos en nuestros almuerzos. –dijo que Sophia ya había hablado con ella –murmuró Gen enfadado, mientras me miraba –y… resulta que la boba Jenkins le dijo que los tres queríamos entrar al Eco Club. –Lo mire incrédulo y Gen suspiro cansado –intente decirle que la boba Jenkins se confundió, pero resulta que Candace no está dispuesta a que solo Freud entre, nos quiere a los tres.

–este… como decirlo, quizás no me explique. Pero no le digas boba, nos ayudó aunque dijo que no lo haría –murmure entre avergonzado y sorprendido.

–¡que no le diga boba… ella me puso Gen! –Masculló enojado, Sig asintió y me relató –íbamos en 8º grado y nos escuchó peleando sobre cuáles serían nuestros apodos y gritó muy fuerte "el de Gregory debería ser Gen" y como veras... todo el mundo le dice así. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Gen se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y me dijo:

–si quieres tú puedes decirle bobita –sugirió Gen sin humor.

–hoy ni siquiera vino –dije taciturnamente

–No te vas a morir por no verla un día –dijo Sig burlándose. Asentí y nos levantamos de la mesa. En gimnasia me caí menos veces que de costumbre, pero me sentía como si no hubiese dejado de caerme. El cuerpo entero me dolía. Camine al bus sin ganas y me baje igual. Tenía deberes que hacer pero después de comer me tire en mi cama y me quede allí unas cuatro horas, oculto entre un par de cobertores.

–corazón ¿no quieres merendar? –dijo mi mamá entrando a mi habitación, negué con la cabeza y me cobije de nuevo.

–¿te sientes mal? –dijo a mi lado quitándome el cobertor de la cabeza, toco mi frente y su gesto se tornó tenso.

–Tienes fiebre –afirmó con la mandíbula tensa.

–No, solo tengo frio –dije y mi voz salió ronca, me atragante con mis flemas y comencé a toser. Mi mamá se apresuró a sentarme como si me fuera a morir por toser un poco. Me mire y me di cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor. Intente cobijarme de nuevo cuando un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, pero mi mamá me lo impidió. Apenas me entere cuando Carlisle entró en mi habitación.

–Su temperatura es baja –dijo tocando mi frente

–No para él, suele estar cerca de 15 grados –le contestó mi mamá intentando limpiarme el sudor con una toalla, parecía que me hubiese metido a la ducha y sin intentar secarme me hubiera tirado a la cama. Mi progenitor torció el gesto ¡claro! ahora hasta se enojaba porque me enfermara. Me cargó antes de que siquiera yo me diera cuenta y bajo conmigo en su espalda.

–Estas frio –me queje tiritando mientras Carlisle me recostaba en su estúpida camilla, me había sacado de mi cómoda cama, para ponerme en su camilla ¡en su fea camilla! Su rostro aún no se relajaba, de hecho en su frente se habían formado un par de arrugas.

–Te pondré una intravenosa –dijo acercándose a mí, mire con atención la aguja –es para el suero –me dijo como si me interesara, entrecruce mis brazos intentando esconder mis manos. Sonrió pero las arrugas en su frente no desaparecieron.

–no quiero que te vayas a deshidratar, solo será un pinchazo –dijo intentando convencerme.

–Estoy bastante hidratado –dije eso era obvio, incluso hasta desparramaba agua. Mi mamá me puso una toalla húmeda en la cabeza, también estaba fría. Me queje pero me ignoraron.

–Solo un pequeño pinchazo –insistió Carlisle parecía tan convencido que le creí, pero fue mentira. La primera aguja se rompió y me pincho nuevamente. –Lo siento –se disculpó, intente fulminarlo con la mirada, pero me sentía un tanto aturdido. Carlisle me hizo tomar pastillas que me pusieron grogui y después me durmieron.

Cuando abrí los ojos no parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo, la garganta me dolía y me sentía adormilado, aunque el dolor muscular había disminuido. Me mire estaba cubierto con una sábana, pero tenía mi pijama puesta. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando me di cuenta que no olía feo como debería de oler, después de lo que había sudado, más bien olía a shampoo de menta y a jabón de flores, como cuando era niño y… ¡mi mamá me bañaba! decidí no mencionarlo para no avergonzarme.

–Hola –me saludo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa –¿te duele algo? –me pregunto. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada en busca de mi mamá. Pero estábamos solos.

–No –mentí pero mi voz ronca me delato, me miro ceñudo, pero luego sonrió divertido

–Déjame ver –pidió sosteniendo un abatelenguas y golpeando un extremo de la camilla pidiéndome que me sentara. No quería, pero Carlisle no parecía tener intenciones de moverse, rodé los ojos y me senté enojado.

–No parece inflamada, te pondrás bien –me aseguró

–¿y mi mamá? –pregunte intentando controlar mi voz. Me sonrió y me dijo

–escuche que iba a cocinar una sopa de verduras –dijo provocando que el estómago me diera un vuelco, me acosté nuevamente y me tape con la sabana completamente.

–dile que fallecí

–¡Ares! –escuche a mi mamá regañarme desde la cocina, bufe y Carlisle se rió. Sentí como algo presionó tenuemente mi cabeza, era frio pero lo había sentido millones de veces, cuando mi mamá me besaba. Para cuando quise quejarme y me quite la sabana Carlisle ya no estaba en su hospital clandestino. Escuche algunos pasos alejarse y luego lo escuche hablar.

–está mejor, iré al hospital

–Bien –contesto mi madre y pude lograr escuchar un molesto besuqueo

–En dos horas dale dicloxacilina –abrace mi brazo, porque no sabía que era pero tenía un nombre horrible, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ya no tenía la molesta aguja en mi mano.

–Si –le contesto mi madre animada. Me cruce de brazos enojado, me levante e intente escabullirme a mi habitación, pero cuando estaba al pie de las escaleras, en una fracción de segundo la sala se atiborró de hermanos postizos, bufe enojado, siempre interfiriendo con mis planes.

–¿a dónde crees que vas? –me preguntó mi mamá. Me gire y la vi parada junto el sofá, con una charola de plata en las manos, en la cual llevaba un cuenco humeante de sopa y un jugo verde muy poco apetecible. Caminó al centro de la sala colocando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa.

–Siéntate –me dijo sentándose en un sofá

–en realidad tengo muchos deberes ¡si los deberes! –dije intentando escaparme

–primero tienes que comer, además tienes todo el fin de semana para hacer tus deberes

–¿Qué? –pregunte confundido según yo era jueves, mire a Alice que era la que solía vestirse más extraño, hoy llevaba una cazadora diferente. –¿qué día es? –pregunte extrañado

–viernes. Has dormido casi todo el día –me dijo mi mamá –y ayer no cenaste, así que siéntate y comete tu sopa –me regaño, me senté en el suelo resignado, tome el cuenco y me queje hasta que me lo acabe. En cuanto al jugo… espere a que mi mamá se levantara y se llevara la charola con el cuenco vacío.

–Tú dijiste que querías ser mi hermana –dije ofreciéndoselo a Alice, me miró ceñuda y negó con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás. Me levante y la seguí pero la infeliz se fue en un segundo. Me gire observando a los que todavía estaban en la sala de estar, pero mi madre volvió y se sentó en el sofá vigilándome, así que me rendí e intente bebérmelo de un sorbo aunque necesite tres para terminármelo.

Mi fin de semana consistió en hacer tarea, en tener a mi mamá encima vigilando que yo no fuera a tener ¡una repentina recaída! En Emmett burlándose de ello y hasta Carlisle burlándose de mi tarea y diciéndome "el calcáneo, no es parte del cráneo."

El lunes Sophia no fue a literatura, conforme el tiempo avanzaba la angustia crecía ¿seguiría enferma? Pase por mis primeras clases sin ser consiente del todo. En el receso las cosas cambiaron cuando Gen me golpeo el brazo y me dijo:

–¡te estoy hablando!

–ah si te estoy escuchando –mentí y puso los ojos en blanco. Suspiro y mordió su hamburguesa me miro evaluándome masticando con lentitud, tragó y por fin me dijo discretamente –Tu bobita te está viendo –mi cabeza casi gira 180° buscando la mesa de Sophia, Gen suspiro y dijo –y esa es la mirada menos disimulada del mundo. –Sig se burló

Recorrí cada rostro de la mesa atestada de gente, hasta que la vi. Allí estaba ella con su cabello rubio hecho bola y atado desordenadamente, con pantalones deportivos y una playera, su piel de porcelana hoy carecía de maquillaje. Era tan hermosa. Desee que mis ojos fuesen capaces de poder verla con claridad aunque estuviera lejos, forcé mis ojos y vi detalles que pase por alto, estaba pálida no tanto como yo pero lo estaba, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras apenas visibles.

Su mirada se enfocó en mí y sus labios se curvaron con satisfacción. Trague saliva. El timbre sonó y los que quedaban en la cafetería comenzaron a levantarse de sus mesas, Sophia no se movió así que yo decidí que tampoco lo haría. Me volví rápidamente.

–Yo… los alcanzo luego –dije provocando que Gen se riera con sorna, se levantó de la mesa y se llevó a Sig con él. Gire de nuevo para ver a Sophia, pero su mesa estaba completamente vacía, el corazón me dio un vuelco de desconcierto. Me puse de pie incrédulo. ¿Se había ido?

–Tus amigos te han dejado –dijo su aterciopelada voz detrás de mí, una sonrisa de estúpido se adueñó de mi rostro. Me gire y asentí. Estire mi mano pidiéndole el libro que llevaba en las manos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rosado, haciendo que yo desviara la mirada para evitar verla.

–Solo es un libro –murmuro avergonzada

–Igual yo lo llevo –insistí, dudo un segundo pero luego cedió

–Bueno, pero no lo pierdas. –me dijo entregándome el libro, negué con la cabeza divertido. Caminamos despacio hacia la salida, de la cafetería ahora ya vacía.

–¿Qué clase tienes? –me preguntó cuando abrí la puerta para salir. El aire afuera era frio, pero no hacia viento y el piso estaba bastante seco, aunque las nubes no podían estar más grises, pero era un clima bueno.

–Arte –conteste y frunció el entrecejo –¿Qué? –pregunte y negó con la cabeza

–¿Qué hiciste tu fin de semana? –indagó

–algo de tarea y recibí una catedra de calcadnos y maxilares

–tú no quisiste decir… ¿calcáneos? –me preguntó avergonzándome, tantas horas de discusión y le cambiaba el nombre al hueso.

–Ah sí… eso –dije avergonzado –¿y tú que hiciste? –pregunte apresurado por desviar el tema.

–me pregunto… ¿porque te habrán dado esa catedra? –insistió sarcásticamente, suspire desmoralizado

–vieron mi tarea y se dieron cuenta que clasifique mal los huesos. –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

–tu… no eres muy listo ¿verdad? –dedujo intrigada. No quería que pensara que era un tarado, pero tampoco me iba a servir de mucho decir mentiras.

–pues no me gusta exagerar –conteste y ella soltó una pequeña risa.

–¿mis desgracias son tan divertidas? –pregunte y negó con la cabeza, suspire aliviado

–pero tu si lo eres –me dijo sonriendo, fruncí bastante el gesto y la mire incrédulo. ¿Ella también?

–eso si me hace sentir mejor –le dije, pero ella no dejo de sonreír. Se adelantó y se paró frente a mí frenándome.

–oye la gente no tiene por qué ser perfecta –me susurró, la mire incrédulo eso era fácil para ella más perfecta no podía ser. –Anda sonríe –me pidió acercando sus manos a mi rostro, me pellizco ambas mejillas intentando hacerme sonreír, su piel era suave y cálida al tacto.

Quería enojarme con ella pero simplemente no podía. Mire sus ojos azules tan profundos y difíciles de descifrar. Creí que mi corazón latía de una manera completamente anormal, pero pronto comprendí que no era eso, lo que sucedía era que eran dos corazones.

¿Era esto posible? ¿Ella podía sentir lo mismo que yo? El golpeteo acelerado continuo como respuesta. Sonreí incrédulo y fascinado. ¿A esto se refería Alice con que yo estaba en su futuro? De pronto Alice me caía menos mal. Sophia me devolvió la sonrisa y se giró reanudando la marcha.

–Llegaremos tarde –musitó muy bajo, pero la escuche a la perfección, sonreí y me apresure para alcanzarla.

Entre al salón al mismo tiempo que la campana sonaba, para mí fue una entrada bastante genial y exacta, pero la señora Millett me miró con cierto dejo de molestia en el rostro. Me senté en mi lugar y al hacerlo me di cuenta que aún tenía el libro de Sophia.

La clase de gimnasia fue horrible por eso en cuanto terminó corrí a los vestidores y comencé a cambiarme.

Escuché la voz de Gen murmurar disgustado acerca de balones y redes, estaba sentado esperando a que su hermano terminara de cambiarse para salir juntos. Mientras me ponía mi playera, su humor cambio radicalmente. Soltó una estruendosa carcajada, lo mire sorprendido como casi todos en los vestidores. Sig arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

Gen respiro en busca de aire –¿estás leyendo Bajo la misma Estrella? –logró preguntar agitando el libro, sentí el calor de la sangre aglomerándose en mi rostro, negué con la cabeza avergonzado.

–Es de Sophia –le conteste arrebatándole el libro. Gen sonrió de lado burlonamente. Me apresure a guardar la ropa que usaba para la clase en mi mochila de deportes.

–¿él sale con sofí? –preguntó morbosamente un chico al otro extremo de los vestidores

–creo que les he visto juntos, pero no pensé…

–ella no saldría con alguien… como él. –comentó un tercero destilando rabia en la voz. Mire mal a Gen. Pero él no se percató porque les observaba como si se trataran de las más repugnantes sabandijas. Ninguno de los chicos fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos azabaches destilaron una cantidad de odio inconmensurable que incluso a mí me abrumo. Si él hubiera tenido esa mirada cuando yo les robé la mesa en la cafetería, nunca me hubiese sentado. Los chicos se apresuraron a salir caminando según ellos muy masculinos.

–¿hoy pedimos pizza? –preguntó Sig totalmente ausente de lo que ocurría

–seh –dijo Gen relajándose –pero yo elijo

–¿eh? Pero sin champiñones –rogó Sig

–Claro con champiñones –dijo Gen levantándose

–¡no! –se quejó Sig

–am… yo los veo mañana voy a ver si alcanzo a Sophia… para darle su libro –dije sonrojándome, así que me gire rápidamente para que no pudieran burlarse.

–Ok –dijeron al unísono, me reí cuando hacían eso hasta ellos mismos parecían asustarse. Salí de los vestidores y me detuve en el vestíbulo, mire hacia el aparcamiento por las ventanas, nunca la había visto subir a algún bus, así que deduje que tenía su propio auto. Había bastantes autos saliendo del estacionamiento y dirigiéndose al cruce para salir a la carretera, quizás ya se había ido.

–¿a quién buscas? –me preguntó a mi lado. Me sobresalte y gire mi cabeza incrédulamente. Sophia me imitó y miró por la ventana.

–ejem… a Gen –mentí

–oh… debe estar guardando el material, si es que aún no se va. –dijo abriendo su mochila y guardando la carpeta que llevaba en el brazo. Sonreí.

–No lo perdí –le dije mostrándole el libro, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–Eso sí que es sorprendente –murmuró sonriendo mientras lo tomaba para guardarlo también. Nos miramos nerviosos.

–Debería irme el bus me dejara –dije al fin acomodándome la mochila.

–Yo creo que ya te ha dejado –dijo burlonamente mientras me señalaba la fila de buses escolares que estaba yéndose en ese momento.

–oh… –dije cuando me di cuenta que aunque corriera con todas mis fuerzas no llegaría a tiempo.

–tus… bueno ellos aún no se van ¿pueden llevarte no? –dijo mirando a Emmett y Rosalie. Negué con la cabeza mostrando el disgusto y vergüenza que me ocasionaba la simple idea de ir y decirles "me dejo el bus ¿me llevan a la casa?"

–Llamare a mamá –murmuré mientras sacaba el móvil de mi bolsillo, ella detuvo mi mano antes de que pudiera desbloquear el teléfono.

–si me esperas unos minutos yo puedo llevarte. –me ofreció gentilmente, lo sopese unos segundos pensando si eso me haría quedar mal, pero lo único que concluí era que significaba más tiempo con ella. Asentí –eso estaría bien –dije y ella sonrió.

–Bueno ya regreso –dijo cargándome su mochila, casi se me cae pero intente fingir que fue porque me tomo desprevenido. –Solo voy a la dirección un momento –dijo un tanto ansiosa.

–Vale –dije acomodándome su mochila. Mire por la ventana Emmett y Rosalie aún no se iban, pero el auto de Edward no estaba en el estacionamiento. Sophia regreso al poco rato sonriendo, asintió y salimos del edificio.

El aparcamiento aún no estaba vacío por completo, los pocos que quedaban incluyendo a "mis hermanos" y al licántropo nos observaron como si fuésemos un meteorito atravesando el aparcamiento. Sophia no pareció incomoda al respecto.

–Es este –dijo señalando un sentra de cuatro puertas, color guinda. Lo desbloqueó y se subió antes de que yo pudiera pensar o recordar que debía abrirle la puerta. Abrí la puerta trasera y deje nuestras mochilas dentro. Después me acomode en el asiento del copiloto. Intente ocultar mi nerviosismo concentrándome en lo que hacía como cerrar la puerta, ponerme el cinturón. Cuando al fin termine me anime a verla, ella me miraba divertida.

–puedes confiar en mi conducción ¿sabes? –dijo divertida mientras arrancaba, la mire sin entender, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ella había notado a la perfección mi nerviosismo, pero lo había atribuido a la razón incorrecta.

–lo sé –dije seguro, me lanzó una mirada fugaz llena de perspicacia, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el camino.

–¿puedo preguntarte algo? –inquirió con interés

–Por supuesto –conteste solemnemente, me miró divertida y se concentró de nuevo en la carretera.

–¿Por qué…? –dudó y suspiró.

–¿Por qué… –dije incitándola a continuar

–¿Por qué no te agradan tus hermanos adoptivos? –preguntó mirándome de reojo. Su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, pero era una pregunta bastante predecible, lo sopese un momento y pensé en la respuesta que más se acercara a la realidad.

–pues… sucede que… son diferentes

–Es la tercera vez que me dices eso –me dijo algo disgustada.

–¿que? –pregunte incrédulo

–que son diferentes o raros. ¿Cuándo dices eso a que te refieres? ¿Hablas de que están juntos? –me pregunto de golpe. Lo sopese cuidadosamente. Eso al principio me alarmo, hasta que comprendí que bueno después de todo mi familia no era una familia muy normal que digamos.

–No, no es eso.

–¿entonces? –me preguntó con duda

–mi familia no es común… somos diferentes. –dije lo mismo por cuarta vez. Apreté los ojos frustrado. Deseaba tanto no tener que decirle las cosas a medias. Alice había dicho que ella estaba en mi futuro ¿no? Supe lo que tenía que hacer. Se sorprendería mucho, pero yo no podía asegurar que ella quisiera estar en mi futuro si le mentía.

–Oh –dijo burlona.

–No hablo de los autos lujosos –dije serio

–¿no? –pregunto sarcástica. Negué con la cabeza y ratifique con la voz.

–No. –suspire tomando aire y lo solté –En realidad no somos humanos

–¿entonces qué? ¿Son robots? –bromeó

–no, algo similar, pero… más grotesco –dije inseguro, Sophia dejo de tomarlo como un juego y me miró seria. Me observó durante unos segundos y luego se concentró al frente de nuevo.

–¿qué son? –me pregunto al fin. Mire alrededor como si en el auto en movimiento aun corriera riesgo de que alguien nos escuchara

–Vampiros –dije serio. La carcajada de Sophia fue enorme. En otro momento yo me hubiese deleitado con el sonido de su risa. Pero ahora mismo no. Ella no me creía.

–¡qué dices Ares! –dijo aun sonriendo, aparto una de sus manos del volante y toco mi frente haciéndome sudar y sonrojarme –¿te sientes bien? –me pregunto aun divertida

–Sí estoy bien… y no estoy bromeando –dije serio. Sabía que sonaba disparatado, pero lo que le decía era cierto.

–ya… está bien. Si no quieres contarme está bien, lo entiendo. –dijo alejando su mano y colocándola en la palanca de cambios.

–Pero… –rechiste incrédulo

–si quieres hablar de ello –dijo dedicándome una sonrisa. –aquí estaré

Asentí desganado, ya había hablado solo que ella no quería creerme. Miré por el parabrisas mojado porque el verde al lado del camino me resultaba abrumador. Alcance a ver el pino donde esperaba el bus en las mañanas, no me había preguntado donde vivía y sin embargo estaba siguiendo el camino correcto.

–¿sabes dónde vivo? –pregunte extrañado, ella sonrió divertida

–tu casa no es una construcción muy discreta que digamos. –dijo como respuesta.

–Ah –dije sintiéndome torpe.

–además… tus hermanos nos siguen así que supongo que es el camino correcto. –cuando dijo eso me helé completamente, me gire abruptamente para comprobar lo que ya podía imaginarme, el auto rojo de Rosalie nos seguía a una distancia considerable, pero suficiente como para oírnos.

–¿hace cuánto? –pregunte nervioso

–no eres muy observador ¿verdad? –Comentó burlonamente, pero cuando observó mi rostro me respondió –desde que salimos del estacionamiento –supe de inmediato que nos habían escuchado.

–¿ocurre algo? –me preguntó mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

–No nada –mentí mientras cogía mi mochila del asiento trasero, Sophia me miro perspicazmente y asintió, detuvo el auto frente a la casa. No me agradaba tener que bajarme y separarme de Sophia, además seguramente Emmett estaría feliz de acusarme.

–Llegamos –me anunció por si no me había dado cuenta. Suspire y me decidí iba a morir pero lo haría feliz. Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. Yo estaba rojo y ella también, pero no importaba porque el ardor que sentía en la garganta pasó a segundo plano cuando logre escuchar el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón.

–Te veo mañana –afirme y Sophia asintió sorprendida. –Y gracias… por traerme –dije mientras salía del auto, asintió y me sonrió.

–Hasta mañana –dijo sonriendo, se giró y arrancó su auto, mientras el de Rosalie se estacionaba apenas. Corrí hacia dentro como si eso me fuera a proporcionar alguna especie de protección.

–¡maldito! –gruñó bajándose del auto. Alcance a llegar a la cocina antes de que Rosalie me detuviera del gorro de la sudadera

–¿qué ocurre? –Preguntó mi mamá preocupada –Rose ¡déjalo! –dijo regañándola cuando vio la escena.

–¡se lo dijo! ¡Le dijo lo que somos! –dijo sin soltarme y zarandeándome. Mi mamá me miró incrédula y pronto en la cocina estuvieron el resto de mis hermanos postizos. Edward se apresuró y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Sophia.

–yo… ¡ella no me creyó! –dije alarmado cuando vi que Emmett le siguió. Intente relajarme, ellos no podían hacerle nada, se suponía que no lastimaban a los humanos.

–¿qué le dijo? –preguntó Jasper como si yo no siguiera allí, de puntillas sujeto por tres dedos de Rosalie

–Que somos… –rodó los ojos furiosa y pronunció la palabra con desdén –vampiros.

–Pero no me creyó –dije intentando soltarme y perseguir a Emmett y a Edward –a ella le pareció más creíble que fuésemos robots.

–¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Carlisle desde el marco de la puerta.

–le dijo todo a Sophia Jenkins

–¿quieres que te haga un cartel para que lo sigas divulgado? –le espete enojado a Rosalie. Me miró con sorna y tomó mi sudadera con el puño entero.

–Rosalie contrólate, por favor. –pidió Carlisle calmado. Me soltó enojada, mi progenitor suspiró y se sentó en el comedor, miró a los demás esperando que le imitaran y cuando lo hicieron dirigió su mirada a mí, yo me reúse a sentarme.

–¿qué ocurre? –dijo sin alterarse y con infinita paciencia, pensé en cómo debería decirlo para no dejarme tan mal, pero Rosalie se adelantó y espetó:

–Sophia lo trajo a casa y él en el camino decidió comentarle que somos diferentes, porque somos vampiros. –rechine los dientes molesto

–¡ni siquiera me creyó! –grite cruzándome de brazos. Carlisle asintió meditándolo.

–Entiendo –dijo mi progenitor tranquilo

–No lo puedo creer –murmuró Rosalie indignada –nos ha puesto en riesgo y no le dirás nada.

–Rose él no conoce los riesgos –le dijo mi madre. Hubo un sonido ligero de Edward al caer en el piso de pie, Emmett lo hizo después con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

–No le ha creído –afirmó Edward y rodé los ojos. Eso yo ya lo había dicho. En la cocina todos parecieron relajarse excepto Rosalie

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –reclamó

–tuve que esperar a que bajara del auto para poder leer su mente.

–eres un sin vergüenza –me dijo Emmett divertido –la dejaste totalmente impregnada con tu olor.

–era el auto Emmett, no ella –dijo Edward frunciendo los labios para ocultar su risa.

–Ah –dijo Emmett decepcionado.

Carlisle se puso de pie y me dijo –ven Ares –iba a ignorarlo, pero una mirada rápida a la cocina me basto para percatarme de que nadie me miraba con buen humor. Decidí seguirlo para no tentar más mi suerte. Dimos un par de pasos pero no conseguimos salir de la cocina.

–¿en serio eso es todo? –protestó Rosalie, Carlisle le miró serio y asintió haciéndola rabiar.

–Edward ha dicho que no hay riesgo y… en estos momentos no es nuestro mayor problema –lanzó una mirada fugaz a Alice, la cual había estado todo el tiempo con la mirada perdida y… callada, eso era raro.

–Vamos –dijo Carlisle mirándome y tomando la mano de mi mamá. Los seguí al estudio. Mi mamá soltó un gran suspiro. –¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –Murmuró pasando un brazo por mis hombros, observe atentamente su rostro, no estaba precisamente feliz, más bien parecía avergonzada por mi comportamiento –debí haberte hablado sobre las reglas de los Volturi antes –dijo negando con la cabeza.

–Lo haremos ahora –dijo Carlisle desbordando tranquilidad, comprensión y paciencia. Me senté en la silla que me gustaba mientras Carlisle sacaba gruesos libros de una estantería, apenas podía con la Historia del Mundo que me enseñaban en la escuela y ahora tenía una nueva materia decidí llamarla "Historia somnífera de vampiros" Carlisle hablaba incluso sobre otros milenios, no lo hice apropósito pero me quede dormido en su cómoda silla.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba recostado en mi cama, escuche la voz de mi progenitor hablando en el piso de abajo.

–No podemos bajar la guardia, nos mantendremos fuertes –dijo en un tono neutral y tranquilo, todo permaneció en silencio durante casi un minuto. Después Carlisle habló menos serio –en cuanto a lo de Ares ya sabíamos que esto podía pasar.

–Eso es cierto –dijo Alice soñadoramente –¡creo que pronto nos la presentara!

–Creí que no podías ver nada –espetó Rosalie enfurruñada

–Y no lo hago, es más bien… intuición –le contestó Alice

–también podría matarla sin querer y arruinarlo todo. –Comentó Rosalie con voz monótona –esa es mi intuición. –Alice bufó disgustada.

Me hice un ovillo en mi cama, odiaba a Rosalie pero ¿y si tenía razón? ¡No! en ese caso Sophia podría huir de mí antes de que yo le hiciera algo. ¿Y si se quedara petrificada y no huyera? En ese caso. ¿Mi ponzoña la mataría o la convertiría? Y si ella se convertía ¿me odiaría? Ella ya era más fuerte que yo y si la convirtiera ¡seria aún mucho más fuerte que yo! Agite mi cabeza intentando dejar de imaginarme cosas. Ni siquiera éramos nada y yo ya estaba pensando en nuestro divorcio.

No tenía por qué pasar nada malo si yo la convencía que tenía que huir de mí, si se llegaba a dar el caso… de que yo intentara morderla. Asentí decidido. Iba a tener que darle pruebas… pero esta vez sería más cuidadoso.

Edward

Los días avanzaban careciendo de monotonía, con Ares nunca sabíamos de qué humor despertaría que se le ocurriría y mucho menos lo que haría. Carlisle estaba a gusto con ello, cada día estaba más fascinado con Ares, incluso de simplezas como que odiara el brócoli o le gustara el helado.

El ambiente tranquilo cambio el lunes durante el almuerzo. La cafetería estaba atestada de gente, intentaba mantener al margen todas las voces que no dejaban de parlotear en mi cabeza, para ello me concentre en lo que Alice hablaba con Jacob y Renesmee acerca de una futura remodelación a su cabaña. "¡Una remodelación! Esme estará feliz con esto" pensó Alice feliz.

Gire mi rostro para ver a Ares, como siempre estaba con los chicos Millett... hablando de la comida, gire mi rostro nuevamente a nuestra mesa. "Además esta es su primera remodelación desde que volvió ¡va a ser algo bueno! Le preguntare si…" pensó Alice, pero sus pensamientos se vieron frenados por una visión.

Era borrosa pero logró ver un grupo individuos, frunció el entrecejo mientras la visión se volvía más nítida "Entonces está decidido, cazaremos a los Cullen" afirmó él más alto y corpulento. La visión se desvaneció.

–¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Bella

–una visión –murmure hablando rápidamente y demasiado bajo. "¿Es algo relacionado con…" pensó Rosalie, en sus pensamientos vi imágenes de Ares y Sophia.

–No –negué firmemente, me incorpore y me encamine para salir de la enorme estancia. Todos me siguieron hasta el estacionamiento. De momento sin casi ningún humano, era el lugar más seguro para hablar.

–Alice vio algo… –dije al llegar donde solíamos aparcar los autos. Alice asintió y dijo:

–No estoy segura de lo que significa –musitó meditabunda –pero hay un grupo de personas que nos atacaran, no logre ver con qué fin.

–¿será cosa de los Volturi? –pregunto Jasper

–no vi a nadie conocido. –respondió Alice dudando que los Volturi estuvieran implicados.

–quizás… están interesados en el territorio. –murmuró Bella

–Sea lo que sea tenemos que decírselo a Carlisle –dije abriendo la puerta del auto para que Bella entrara. "Será raro si todos nos vamos" pensó Rosalie después murmuró –nosotros nos quedaremos y vigilaremos a Ares –asentí de acuerdo, Alice subió al asiento trasero y Jasper la siguió.

"iremos en cuanto las clases acaben" aseguró Jacob, asentí nuevamente y arranque el auto. No tardamos en llegar al pequeño hospital del pueblo, estacione el auto cerca de la entrada.

–Solo vayan tú y Alice –me dijo Bella –todos juntos llamaremos demasiado la atención. –asentí y descendí del auto. Nos encaminamos hacia el hospital bajo la llovizna. Encontré fácilmente la conocida voz de mi padre, en el área de descanso fingiendo tomar café.

–Esta con otro médico… toman café –musite y Alice asintió

–Esperemos –musitó, Carlisle reconoció nuestras voces y supo que algo ocurría, fingió recordar que había olvidado revisar a su único paciente y se disculpó.

–es tarde debo revisar a la señora Carrasco, quizá ya esté lista para el alta –le comentó al padre de los Millett _"que irresponsable, debió haberle dado el alta hace bastantes horas"_ pensó el Dr. Millett

–Será mejor que te des prisa –le dijo dando un sorbo a su café.

–Si –dijo mi padre saliendo del área de descanso. Nos encontró sentados en la minúscula sala de espera. Nos observó intranquilo. _"¿Ares…?"_ pensó

–¿qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupado

–Él está bien –dije tranquilizándolo, asintió y aguardo para escucharnos con atención. Alice organizo sus ideas e intento ser lo más concisa posible.

–tuve una visión, un clan quiere cazarnos no sé cuándo, porque o como –dijo Alice frustrada –creo que Ares está nublando mi visión. –Carlisle asintió sopesándolo, pero después del gran alivio que sentía porque Ares estuviera bien, nada parecía tener el poder para alterarlo.

–Entiendo iré a casa en cuanto pueda –aseguró. Asentí y Alice dijo:

–bien te esperaremos allí.

Volvimos a casa antes de que las clases terminaran, Alice permaneció las siguientes tres horas concentrándose en intentar ver algo, pero no funcionaba. Intentó alejándose de casa y lo único que logró fue tener la misma visión borrosa.

Mientras esperábamos Jasper le comentó lo que ocurría a Esme, mi madre se sintió intranquila. Pero se tranquilizó cuando observó uno a uno nuestros rostros –estaremos juntos. –dijo valientemente

El bus escolar no se detuvo para que Ares bajara. Mi madre observó al bus escolar alejarse y comenzó a sentirse ansiosa. –Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron vigilándolo es posible que este con ellos –dijo Jasper tranquilizándola, Esme asintió y permaneció esperando.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta, que comencé a escuchar la voz enfadada de Rosalie espetando insultos hacia Ares. En los pensamientos de Emmett pude ver lo que ocurría… Ares le había dicho la verdad a Sophia. Esto no era bueno, ahora teníamos un inconveniente extra, apreté los ojos disgustado.

El auto de segunda mano de Sophia se detuvo frente a la casa, Ares se despidió apresuradamente y arriesgándose a sobre manera, contra toda lógica existente besó a Sophia en la mejilla, después bajó del auto y entró a casa huyendo de Rosalie a sabiendas de que no podía estar más enojada con él.

Rosalie lo tomó de la sudadera holgada y lo arrastró hasta Esme –¡se lo dijo! ¡Le dijo lo que somos! –acusó con furia. Busque la voz de Sophia para saber que estaba pensando… pero nada. Salí y la seguí entre la espesa maleza al lado del camino. Emmett hizo lo mismo "Debiste haberlo oído le dijo somos Vampiros como si le diera la hora. ¿Qué está pensando la chica?" me preguntó.

–no escucho nada, creo que es por el olor de Ares. –Espeté frustrado –hay que adelantarnos. –dije acelerando el paso y dirigiéndome a la casa de Sophia Jenkins, una construcción situada casi a las afueras del pueblo, era una casa pequeña y de una sola planta, color café, rodeada por un jardín apagado y descuidado.

Nos detuvimos tres kilómetros antes de llegar, la ubicación de la casa nos ofrecía la ventaja de permanecer ocultos en el bosque. Trepamos a la cima de un árbol con follaje espeso, apenas unos siete metros de alto, pero era un buen punto de observación sin arriesgarnos a ser vistos.

Esperamos a que Sophia llegase pero el bus escolar lo hizo primero, descendieron un par de niños corriendo hacia casas aledañas, entre ellos Athena Jenkins, la hermana menor de Sophia. Su infantil mente solo pensaba en comida chatarra y en que había en su alacena. Tuvo una gran decepción cuando giró la perilla y encontró la puerta cerrada, miró alrededor dándose cuenta que no había ningún auto en la casa, hizo un puchero y se sentó en los escalones que había en el porche. Sophia llego en seguida, aun sin que yo pudiera leer su mente.

–¡te acusare! –le gruñó la niña levantándose

–Vale –le contestó sonriendo mientras descendía del auto, en cuanto lo hizo su mente estuvo nuevamente a mi alcance. "¡Casi te besa!" "¡Sophia tonta! no debiste burlarte de su historia, estaba muy nervioso y por eso decía incoherencias, aunque que imaginación tiene" "probablemente estaba intentando impresionarte"

–¡te estoy amenazando, no digas vale! –le chilló su hermana "enfócate Sophia enfócate, si no alimentas a la enana seguro te acusara de dejarla esperando afuera"

–Ya, ya lo siento –dijo palmeándole la cabeza –¿tienes hambre?

–Si bastante –admitió Athena, Sophia asintió y abrió la puerta.

–no le creyó. –musite "entonces… ¿qué piensa?" pensó Emmett

–cree que Ares estaba intentando impresionarla… y que tiene una gran imaginación. –dije aliviado "deberíamos volver, Rose se ha quedado muy cabreada" pensó Emmett, revise una vez más la mente de Sophia, estaba concentrada cocinando, no estaba alterada en lo más mínimo. Asentí convencido, salte para descender del árbol y corrimos a casa.

Llegamos cuando los nervios de Rosalie estaban al borde del colapso. –No le ha creído –asegure poniendo fin a la angustia que había en la habitación, sin embargo quedo algo de enojo en Rosalie y Jasper.

Por ello Carlisle consideró oportuno hablarle a Ares sobre lo que podía o no podía revelar. Quiso ponerlo al tanto de lo que Esme no le había dicho.

Lo llevo a su estudio y Ares se acomodó en la silla de Carlisle y comenzó a jugar en ella. Tomó un montón de hojas en blanco, cuando se dio cuenta que Carlisle sacaba libros. Los primeros minutos estuvo tan atento que creí que comenzaba a comprender la gravedad de lo que había hecho al confesar lo que éramos, pero no aguanto despierto ni media hora una vez que Carlisle comenzó a contarle acerca de los Volturi.

–Se ha dormido –dijo Carlisle pasmado e incrédulo mientras veía como Ares se había dormido sentado, con la cabeza sobre su escritorio.

–Quizás… fue demasiada información –murmuró Esme un poco avergonzada, se encogió de hombros y acaricio el cabello castaño de Ares –espero que no hagas esto en la escuela, cariño. –murmuró. Carlisle sonrió maravillado con la escena, se acercó y le dio un beso a mi madre con infinito amor, luego se volvió y sonrió al ver a Ares –Lo llevare arriba –le dijo a mi madre.

La noche fue larga, Alice y Jasper fueron de cacería. Alice aprovechó para alejarse bastantes kilómetros e intentar ver algo nuevo. No lo logro, pero pudo ver un fragmento del futuro de Sophia Jenkins… planificando su atuendo. No era mucho pero Alice enloqueció cuando pudo ver el futuro de la chica por primera vez.

Ares

Desperté revolviéndome entre el edredón, todavía no amanecía por completo, los grandes ventanales de mi habitación me dejaban ver el bosque aun oscuro, en enrolle y me cubrí la cabeza buscando la oscuridad para seguir durmiendo. Afuera un trueno estridente sonó, retumbando como si el cielo se estuviera rompiendo. Corrección. El cielo se rompía, el agua comenzó a caer con ganas, me removí incomodo por el ruido, ya había dormido más que suficiente pero no tenía ganas de levantarme.

Frustrado después de un rato me levante y camine al baño. Entre a la tina sin ganas y me lave aflojerado, cuando el agua caliente se hubo enfriado más de la cuenta, salí apurado por vestirme rápidamente y no pasar frio.

Baje las escaleras concentrado en cada escalón, en la sala de estar estaban Emmett y Jasper visiblemente aburridos, supongo que sin poder dormir sus vidas debían resultarles aburridas. Los ojos de Emmett destellaron cuando se giró para verme, sus labios se curvaron.

–¿tomándote tu tiempo en la ducha? –me preguntó burlonamente.

–¿ah? –pregunte sin entender. Jasper sonrió y caí a la cuenta rápidamente de lo que Emmett insinuaba. Contuve mis no muy educadas palabras dentro de mí y me fui a la cocina enojado.

–¿viste la cara que puso? –le preguntó a Jasper entre carcajadas.

–No en realidad –le contesto Jasper. Bufe disgustado. Carlisle me sonrió y se volvió para ver como mi mamá hacia pan francés. Me senté y desayune escuchando como Emmett seguía burlándose de mí. Suspire cansado, cerré mis ojos resignado y tome un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la cara de Alice estaba frente a mí mirándome como maniaca. Se alejó y me observó con desaprobación luego encuadro mi rostro juntando sus manos, como si ella necesitara hacer eso para tener una mejor vista de mí. Se marchó y volvió enseguida con un montón de ropa mía, luego comenzó a intentar desvestirme.

–¿¡qué haces?! –me queje

–¡la sudadera que llevas no combina y tu calzado está sucio! ¡Así no la conquistaras! –gruño como si yo estuviera cometiendo un crimen. Me removí intentando defenderme, pero ella era más fuerte que yo.

–¡esto es increíble! –murmuró Rosalie con un tono mordaz antes de que un portazo se escuchara.

–Alice deja que termine de desayunar –pidió mi mamá, cuando Alice ya me había dejado descalzo y sin sudadera.

Alice obedeció a mi madre y me soltó. La mire enojado, pero ella le dedico toda su atención a el montón ropa que había traído, después de unos 5 minutos de quejarse acerca de mi estilo, por fin pareció agradarle mi cazadora negra. Asintió y subió a mi habitación buscando otro par de zapatos.

–¡¿no tienes algo que no sea calzado deportivo!? –me pregunto desde arriba frustrada. De hecho tenía un par de zapatos formales, pero esperaba que mamá no los hubiera empacado. Ir con zapatos de iglesia al instituto en un día lluvioso era algo que no se me antojaba. –¡estos servirán! –dijo contenta. Me gire y la vi volver mientras una sensación temor se apoderaba de mí. Respire aliviado, cuando me di cuenta que solo eran los converse negros.

Se detuvo y se dirigió a mi mamá –¿qué opinas de este conjunto? –Mi madre la miro dudándolo y Alice asintió –tienes razón esto no funcionara… –puso la cazadora y los converse sobre una silla vacía, parecía desilusionada, pero luego sonrió y dio un salto –¡ya se! revisare entre la ropa de Edward –dijo alejándose.

–no, no, no –gruñí levantándome y poniéndome lo que Alice ya había elegido. Termine mi desayuno y subí arriba a lavarme los dientes. No salí de nuevo hasta que Carlisle dijo que era hora de irnos, para no arriesgarme a otro asalto como el del desayuno.

Cuando baje del auto vi a Sophia parada al lado del suyo. Me miraba con atención, pero al mismo tiempo parecía no mirarme. Me acerque con paso dudoso, cuando comprendió que caminaba hacia ella sus labios se curvaron.

–¿el bus te ha vuelto a dejar? –me preguntó burlonamente.

–No. más bien Carlisle no tenía nada que hacer –dije encogiéndome de hombros. Asintió y comenzó a caminar conmigo hacia el edificio. Después de un par de pasos me detuve, porque ella no me seguía, me gire y escanee su rostro atentamente, note que me miraba apesadumbrada. Revise mis palabras mentalmente, pero no comprendía porque le entristecía el hecho de que no me gustara que Carlisle me llevara. Le sonreí intentando hacer el ambiente más ligero, pero su gesto no cambio.

–lo siento por la mañana no carburó –dije pidiéndole su mochila

–no es eso tonto –dijo, pero aun así me la entregó. Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacia el edificio con un montón de miradas sobre nosotros, pero a ella eso no la inmutaba en absoluto.

–entonces… ¿qué es? –pregunte

–ayer estuve viendo películas viejas y me di cuenta de algo. Los ingleses tienen ese asentó suyo –dijo agitando la mano con desdén. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con interés –Tú no vivías en Inglaterra ¿verdad? –dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Abrí la puerta mientras pensaba en mi respuesta. No quería mentirle, pero con decenas de ojos atentos a nosotros este era un mal lugar para hablar de "mi colegio inglés de excelencia"

–Hay mucha gente aquí –murmure como respuesta, me miro suspicazmente, asintió molesta. –Deberías darme mi mochila –dijo enfadada, suspire y me rendí.

–vivía al otro lado del país… con mi mamá. Mis padres estaban… separados. –me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero luego sus facciones se suavizaron –lo siento –musito preocupada por haber dicho algo incorrecto, pero de pronto su rostro se crispo nuevamente.

–si vivías aquí ¿cómo obtuviste la transferencia de reino unido? –preguntó aprehensivamente. La mire nervioso e intente pensar en qué le diría. Suspire enojado, iba a tener que decirle que en realidad no vivía al otro lado del país, que lo había inventado.

–¡Ares aquí estas! –dijo Alice de pronto a mi lado abrazándome, se volvió a Sophia sonriendo y le pregunto –¿Te importa si me lo llevo? Será solo un segundo. –Sophia miro a Alice molesta y negó con la cabeza.

–No. está bien, de hecho tengo clase –dijo descolgándome su mochila, mientras lo hacía se acercó bastante intentando que Alice no la escuchara y me susurró –luego hablamos –asentí y la vi marcharse, después mire enojado a Alice, pero ella no parecía apenada.

–¿qué quieres? –pregunte de mal humor

–¿Qué ibas a decirle? –me contestó con otra pregunta

–eso a ti no te importa.

–de hecho si, si me involucra me importa

–¡eres odiosa! –espeté y Alice se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente fingiendo aflicción. Rodé los ojos y se burló. Comencé a caminar y ella me siguió.

–Bella y Jasper se están encargando de que en tu expediente solo aparezca que estudiaste algunos años en Inglaterra. –Me miró atentamente y prosiguió –Creciste en Porto hasta los 12 luego fuiste a Inglaterra y volviste a Porto a los 15 ¿ok? –la fulmine con la mirada y Alice se encogió de hombros –no puedes decirle la verdad, no ahora. –me dijo. Puse los ojos en blanco y entre al aula de él señor Saterfield. Alice suspiró y se fue. Yo me senté en mi asiento sin ganas. Él señor Saterfield cada vez parecía más decepcionado con mi desempeño, pero lo cierto es que yo no tenía cabeza para pensar en sus ecuaciones.

Espere con ansias la tercera hora, pero Sophia llego tarde y la silla al lado mío donde solía sentarse se había ocupado, pareció no importarle y se sentó al otro extremo del aula. Me pareció extraño pero supuse que no podía ponerse a pelearse por un asiento, bufé enojado, debí haberle apartado la silla.

Busqué su mirada insistentemente durante la clase, pero ella me ignoraba. Suspiré y me preparé para avergonzarme, iba a hacer algo que no creí llegar a hacer nunca. Clavé mi vista en el libro fingiendo leer la lección –¿está enojada? –musite muy bajo, la única persona capaz de oírme en el salón era Edward. Espere bastante y comencé a enojarme conmigo mismo por haberle pedido su ayuda, cuando me di cuenta que no me respondía.

–no exactamente… pero duda de tu veracidad –contestó en apenas un susurro, lo pensé y asentí.

–¿Qué duda? –pregunte, pero esta vez Edward no me contesto. Me gire a verlo pero me ignoro. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! La clase finalizó como siempre sin que yo hubiera aprendido algo. Me levante y salí antes de que la mayoría lo hiciera, espere al lado de la puerta hasta que por fin salió como siempre cargada de libros.

–Sophia –la llame tomándola del brazo. Me miró sorprendida y se apartó de la entrada para dejar a los demás salir.

–tengo clase de economía no será bueno si llego tarde

–Solo un momento… el timbre aun no suena –pedí, suspiró pesadamente y me miró con sus ojos llenos de indecisión. Se rindió y asintió

–Bueno –dijo de acuerdo. Respire de mejor humor y estire mi mano pidiéndole su mochila, ella se negó con la cabeza rehusándose –solo son 4 metros –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

–Sobre lo de la mañana, creo que ha habido una confusión. –dije apresurado mientras la seguía –Yo no soy de Inglaterra –dije intentando poner toda la persuasión posible en mi voz, Sophia me miró con una ceja arqueada, al tiempo que disminuía el paso, me volví para no verla y mentir mejor –estudie un tiempo allí, pero prácticamente he vivido toda mi vida aquí. Bueno no exactamente aquí ya sabes al otro lado del país, pero… bueno tú me entiendes. –dije esperando eliminar sus dudas, ya que había dicho todas mis mentiras me permití ver su perfecto rostro. Sonrió divertida.

–relájate no pensaba llamar al FBI por una transferencia falsa –dijo sonriendo

–¡No es falsa! lo que sucede… –dije atropelladamente

–Solo bromeo –dijo sonriendo, suspire aliviado. Me miró evaluándome y se detuvo, recargó la espalda en los casilleros azules, que aunque desgastados le favorecían a sus ya de por si hermosos ojos –tú no te llevas bien con tu papá ¿verdad? –me preguntó interesada y olvidándose por completo del asunto de mi traslado escolar, lo sopese antes de contestar.

–digamos que es complicado

–Creo ser capaz de entenderlo –insto acomodándose la mochila, sonreí y asentí de acuerdo

–no he estado mucho tiempo con él. –menee la cabeza incomodo cuando vi su hombro rojo, por el peso de la mochila –resulta un tanto extraño estar con alguien que no conoces –dije y Sophia asintió.

–Por eso no te agradan tus hermanos –dedujo, frunció el ceño pensativa y por fin concluyó –te sientes reemplazado –afirmó segura y complacida de su suposición

–¿sabes que tengo corazón? –le pregunte sonriendo, las mejillas de Sophia se tiñeron rojas y tuve que concentrarme en mis pies. El golpeteo acelerado de su corazón, sobresalió sobre los demás latidos que nos rodeaban.

–lo siento es solo que… –se detuvo dudándolo –despiertas una enorme curiosidad en mi –dijo mirándome, sonreí sintiendo como la sangre también se apoderaba de mi cara –ah… em…–balbucee, el timbre sonó sobre nuestras cabezas dejándome medio sordo, Sophia sonrió. Sus ojos grandes y resplandecientes, sus mejillas rojas y labios carnosos. Podría haberme muerto en ese momento y no me hubiera importado, porque lo que veía era la imagen más hermosa del mundo.

–¿que? –me pregunto incomoda "eres hermosa" pensé

–Nada –murmure negando con la cabeza, sonrió y me dio un pequeño empujón.

–Si no te das prisa vas a llegar muy tarde –me advirtió y asentí

–¿la próxima vez dejaras que cargue tu mochila? –cuestione serio, ella me miro incrédula como si la estuviera ofendiendo –Si no lo hago me siento malcriado –dije francamente y Sophia ya roja como estaba se sonrojo más, asintió sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa antes de irme a mi siguiente clase.

Pase por mi última clase antes del receso poniendo más atención de la que solía poner a ninguna otra, no lo había notado pero parecía tener talento con la música, estaba muy feliz hasta que el profesor menciono que debía de tener un muy buen oído y echo por la borda todo mi mérito.

Me dirigí a la cafetería con el viento frio golpeándome en la cara. Entre y me encamine a comprar mi almuerzo, la fila no era muy larga, eso era bueno. Me forme y espere mi turno, mire hacia la mesa de la esquina donde estaba Sig conteniendo la risa y un Gen muy enojado. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí divertido mientras pagaba mi almuerzo.

–Hola –salude mientras me sentaba, Sig me contestó y Gen se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Comencé a comer escuchando su conversación de porque una película era mala.

–¿Gen has leído la fábrica de chocolate? –pregunte después de un rato

–Si –musitó distraído, mientras desmenuzaba su pollo frito

–¿me lo puedes contar? –pedí y me miró con suspicacia, luego miró por sobre mi hombro

–¿para qué? –indagó

–porque no he pasado del tercer capitulo

–mmm… ¿y? –me preguntó sin interés

–se supone que mañana lo entrego y no lo he leído. –dije avergonzado, Gen me miró sarcásticamente como si supiera que esa no era realmente la razón por la que quería que me contara el libro.

–¿y quieres que te diga de qué trata? –dedujo y asentí

–¿en qué capitulo dices te quedaste? –me preguntó amablemente, lo cual era extraño mire rápidamente a Sig quien lo observaba con una ceja arqueada.

–En el tres –musite y Gen asintió.

–El dueño de la fábrica regala unos boletos dorados que funcionan como pase a la fábrica, Charlie no se gana ninguno y decide entrar a hurtadillas, una vez dentro se da cuenta que el chocolate era solo una pintura linda y que la fábrica funcionaba como un campo de concentración. Como entro sin permiso muere condenado a la silla eléctrica, por allanamiento de morada y fin. –tomó un sorbo de su refresco y me miró atentamente.

–¿Pero Charlie no es solo un niño? ¿Cómo pueden…? –dije impactado rebuscando en mi mochila el libro, pero cuando escuche su risa malvada supe que era mentira. –no es cierto ¿verdad? –afirme y Gen negó con la cabeza.

–¿sabes que a veces eres macabro? –le dije malhumorado

–gracias, hago lo que puedo –contestó sonriendo como si le hubiese hecho un cumplido. Mire a Sig y el negó con la cabeza

–Yo no leo –dijo agitando la cabeza –ya sabes soy muy ecológico y los libros están hechos de árboles…

–¿qué hay de los libros electrónicos? –preguntó Gen

–Calla, Calla –dijo Sig moviendo su mano para frenar a Gen –déjame oír el sonido de la naturaleza. –dijo Sig colocándose sus audífonos, Gen rodo los ojos, no sabía si él podía oírlo, pero la banda que Sig estaba escuchando no sonaba muy naturalista que digamos.

–¿porque le dicen Freud? –dije mirando a Sig, Gen se encogió de hombros.

–Es posible que sea mi culpa pero no lo menciones ya lo ha olvidado. –me advirtió

–enserio resultas más macabro que yo –dije riendo quedamente y concentrándome en mi almuerzo, Gen también sonrió, Sig se quitó los audífonos para preguntarnos de que nos reíamos, pero no le contestamos y seguimos riéndonos.

Camine aflojerado de regreso al edificio principal donde una muy aburrida clase de Arte me esperaba.

–A este paso llegaras mañana –dijo la armoniosa voz de Sophia

–Eso es lo que planeaba –dije sonriendo, Sophia dio un par de pasos hacia mí y continuamos caminando hacia el edificio, ella soltó una risita y me miró con interés como solía hacerlo cuando se avecinaba una de esas preguntas, que yo nunca sabia contestar. Esta vez me adelante y pregunte yo.

–Quiero preguntarte algo –dije provocando que sus ojos se abrieran asombrados, asintió y esperó mi pregunta –¿Por qué antes no te caía bien?

–bueno me llamaste frígida y mujer sin corazón. No me iba a convertir precisamente en tu fan. –contestó rápidamente. Suspire y replique.

–Sabes que fue trabajo en equipo, sin embargo a Sig y a Gen si les hablabas –dije, Sophia asintió y sonrió avergonzada y un tanto sorprendida.

–para ser sincera creí que tú eras el cerebro detrás de todo, pero ahora que lo aclaras supongo que fue Gen

–oh no, no, no –dije negando con la cabeza

–¿fue Freud? –Preguntó incrédula, negué nuevamente con la cabeza, me miró divertida –¿entonces… realmente crees que no tengo corazón? –me preguntó riendo, mientras entrabamos al edificio

–oye no me desvíes del tema y háblame de ti –recrimine y Sophia me miró estupefacta.

–Bien ¿Qué quieres saber? –me preguntó, lo pensé un segundo y decidí indagar en sus gustos musicales.

–¿Qué música escuchas? –pregunte y ella sonrió incrédula.

–¿Qué? –dije confundido

–me gustan los blues, pero suelo escuchar de todo… ¿y a ti?

–Últimamente escucho bastante rock –dije, ella sonrió y asintió como si fuera muy obvio. Caminamos por el pasillo con gente abriendo y cerrando sus lockers.

–¿has olvidado la contraseña de tu locker? –pregunte con curiosidad

–¿ah?

–siempre te veo cargando libros –dije quitándole los dos libros que llevaba en las manos.

–¡Que! No, no es eso –dijo riendo con ganas

–¿entonces?

–sucede que estoy tomando clases avanzadas, porque estoy reuniendo créditos. Quiero graduarme antes –me aclaró y el corazón me dio un vuelco, de pronto imaginarme el instituto sin ella me causaba… dolor

–¿te graduaras antes? –pregunte con un tono apesadumbrado

–Es solo una posibilidad –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –igual puedo quedarme y tener un último año light tomando talleres o clases de arte.

–¿qué sentido tendría tomar clases si ya no necesitas más créditos? –pregunte sin entender

–No quiero perderme nada –musitó –es solo que lo estoy acomodando como me conviene, ya sabes el último año suele ser muy duro cargado de trabajos… y esas cosas. Yo quiero disfrutarlo.

–ah, menos mal –dije aliviado y Sophia sonrió

–además tengo que llamar al FBI para que investiguen tu sospechosa transferencia. –dijo contenta, la mire y sonreí

–Hazlo en nuestro último año –propuse bromeando y ella asintió de acuerdo. Cuando estuvimos frente al salón de ciencias, Sophia se detuvo y me dijo divertida

–bueno delincuente, yo aquí me quedo. –una sensación de insatisfacción me invadió cuando comprendí que iba a tener que separarme de ella. Asentí y le di sus libros.

–gracias señor Drácula. –dijo divertida y provocando que me helara, mire alrededor revisando que nadie la hubiera oído, escuche su risa y me volví a ella intentando fingir una sonrisa. No funciono su rostro se tornó serio mientras me miraba escrupulosamente.

–Llego tarde –musite nervioso antes de irme. Sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda, pero no me volví. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta al fin? Tan solo unas horas antes estaba completamente dispuesto a revelarle todo, pero hacerlo me causaba una gran ansiedad porque temía a su reacción. Agite mi cabeza intentando espabilarme y sacarme esos pensamientos.

Espere con ansias la última hora lo cual era extraño puesto que detestaba la clase. Pero aun así cuando sonó el timbre me apresure a cambiarme para ir al gimnasio rápidamente. Y la vi… con demasiada gente eso impedía que me acercara. La cuide esperando que en algún momento se quedara sola o viendo las circunstancias que al menos su grupo disminuyera, pero eso no paso.

–¿estás listo? –me pregunto Sig y hasta entonces me di cuenta que se suponía que estábamos jugando tenis. Mire alrededor y decidí concentrarme el entrenador parecía estar evaluando a las parejas.

–no te preocupes tengo un excelente saque, quedara sorprendido –me dijo Sig lanzando la pelota, realmente no tenía un buen saque ni yo una buena recepción, dos veces me golpeo en la cabeza y otras yo alcance a huir como cobarde.


	11. Capitulo X

Me removí en mi cama varias veces intentando silenciar los llamados –Ares –dijo mi progenitor –Ares –volvió a llamarme divertido

–10 minutos más –murmure adormilado, mi progenitor soltó una sonora risa

–9 minutos –contrapropuso Carlisle, bufe y me removí en la cama ignorándolo, sentí un leve roce en mi cabeza, sabía lo que hacía, pero decidí ignorar su estúpida muestra de afecto y me fingí dormido.

Segundos después reaccione y me levante pensando en que el bus no me dejara, me apresure a cambiarme y baje a medio desayunar, mi mamá me sonrió.

–El bus acaba de irse, pero tu papá puede llevarte o puedes irte después con tus hermanos –sugirió, negué con la cabeza y suspiró cansada. –Le diré a Carlisle que te espere –me anunció mientras salía de la cocina.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, esperanzado a que no hablara, pero comenzó a sondearme inmediatamente. –¿desayunaste bien? –pregunto mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse

–Si… –conteste escuetamente, comencé a rebuscar mis audífonos en mi mochila para no tener que hablar con mi progenitor, pero no los tenía.

–no es adecuado que te lo diga, pero te aviso que Sigmund llevara una férula hoy –me dijo llamando mi atención, le mire y me sonrió fingiendo magistralmente afecto.

–ayer se cayó de su litera por la tarde, no es nada de cuidado solo es un esguince, pero lo más adecuado es que tenga el pie inmovilizado –me explico y asentí

–¿cómo se cayó?

–Pues… –murmuro sopesándolo –Sigmund menciono que veían lucha libre en la televisión y quisieron usar la litera como plataforma para lanzarse al igual que lo hacen los luchadores.

–mmm… –musite incrédulo, de Sig lo imaginaba pero Gen… probablemente Sig se lanzaba sobre Gen.

–Quizás no le atino a Gen –afirme

–¿a… gen? –pregunto Carlisle arqueando una ceja sin comprender, sonreí pagadamente y no le aclare de que hablaba.

Carlisle llego bastante temprano al instituto, mire el estacionamiento semivacío, mire el reloj en el auto y bufe enojado ¡me habían engañado!

–Apenas son las 7:38 –me queje sabiendo que cuando partimos el bus aún no había pasado por mí

–Conduzco rápido –se excusó mi progenitor, sisee enojado ¡vaya progenitores que me tocaban! Se habían aliado en mi contra

–Hagamos un trato –me propuso de repente al ver mi enojo. "¡Aja!" pensé estaba seguro que me propondría que fingiera que nos llevábamos bien, para que mi madre estuviera a gusto o que descubriría sus verdaderas intenciones homicidas… eso no me agradaba, pero también era una posibilidad.

–Los martes y jueves yo te traigo –me dijo descolocándome

–¿mmph?

–Quizás los viernes también puedo pasar a recogerte –murmuro, de pronto reaccione eso sonaba… a que… a que… de momento no era capaz de imaginar una teoría conspirativa satisfactoria al respecto, pero seguro sus intenciones no eran buenas.

–¿Por qué? –demande saber sus oscuras intenciones

–Conozco un muy buen restaurante de comida rápida –comentó sin contestarme mi pregunta

–ni si quiera comes –le recordé y él sonrió

–pero tu si

–¿y?

–Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo Ares –contesto afectivamente –sé que tú no lo crees –dijo rápidamente al percatarse de mi incredulidad –pero realmente eres importante para mí, eres mi hijo y te quiero, me preocupo por ti, deseo poder guiarte y ayudarte a crecer.

–mm… –musite incomodo por su palabrería, quería decirle "no te creo" pero era innecesario y tonto –llego tarde –dije saliendo del auto, eso no era cierto y era más que obvio puesto que la escuela parecía seguir vacía, pero no quería quedarme con Carlisle hablando sobre "lo que me quería"

–Ten un buen día –me dijo pacientemente mientras yo me alejaba de su auto, entre a la escuela, no estaba vacía, pero los pasillos estaban más despejados que de costumbre, eso era bueno.

Subí al segundo piso para buscar mi libro de algebra en mi locker, el pasillo de arriba lucia más vacío que el de abajo, solo tres personas… mi corazón se aceleró y sonreí cuando vi que una de ellas era Sophia, sentada en el piso al otro extremo del pasillo, rodeándola estaba su mochila y un montón de libros… ella no cambiaba, sin darme cuenta suspire.

Camine y cuando estaba a un par de pasos de ella, Sophia levantó su vista, me vio unos segundos, medio sonrió y se reconcentro en su libro –¿Qué haces? –le pregunte

–Estudiando… ayer no tuve tiempo –dijo nerviosa, mientras ojeaba apuntes de literatura, me senté a su lado en el piso

–¿tenemos examen? –pregunte extrañado, asintió sin hacerme mucho caso, pero de pronto me miro evaluándome.

–¿no has estudiado? –me pregunto alterada, negué con la cabeza. Los ojos de Sophia se abrieron a sobremanera.

–Luces preocupada –me burle mientras jugaba con un colguije de su mochila

–Los exámenes con el señor Mower suelen ser difíciles –me dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, me miro y suspiro evaluándome –te ira mal –musito, una sensación cálida se expandió por mi pecho ¿se preocupaba por mí? Negué con la cabeza y sonreí

–¿Qué es tan divertido? –Me pregunto enojada y clavo la vista en su libreta –¡debí haber estudiado! –se reprochó, la mire por un par de segundos tan absorta en sus apuntes. –¡Si al menos supiera lo que va a preguntar! –se quejo

–sabes la odio, pero esta vez por ti puedo hacer una excepción. Alice puede decirnos que viene en el examen. –dije animadamente, Sophia levanto la vista de su libreta y me miro.

–Ares ella no toma esta clase –me dijo frunciendo el ceño

–lo sé, pero ya sabes… puede usar sus poderes de gitana –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

–¿ah? –me dijo sin entender

–Espérame voy a conseguir las respuestas –le dije levantándome, pero Sophia me detuvo

–no, no, no –dijo sujetándome un pie, perdí el equilibrio y caí –Lo siento –dijo avergonzada, negué con la cabeza y me senté de nuevo a su lado.

–Bueno –dije resignado. Se acercó a mí y puso sus apuntes a mi vista. Su fragancia me embriago y me tense al instante, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, bueno una vez, pero esa ocasión, no había una rendija de calefacción a nuestro lado molestándome. El aire caliente empujaba su aroma contra mí.

–ven vamos a estudiar juntos… –dijo ocultando una sonrisa y acercándose más si era posible.

–O podríamos pedirle las respuestas a Alice… –insistí cuando sentía que el ardor en mi garganta se volvía insoportable.

–¿Por qué confías tanto en ella? mis notas son muy buenas –me dijo algo dolida

–No es eso –me negué intentando no respirar su aroma, pero no podía –es solo que ella con sus poderes de vidente podría conocer las respuestas –dije con la voz cortada por la falta de aire, pude observar que seguía enojada, pero su entrecejo se suavizo.

–¿tu hermana es médium? –me pregunto casi alarmada, pero de hecho parecía más estar fascinada.

–No, ese es solo su poder… de ya sabes… lo que te dije antes sobre mi familia –dije en un susurro

–Ah… sigues con lo de Drácula –dijo rodando los ojos

–tienes que creerme hablo en serio… –dije dudoso, me permití tomar una bocanada de aire que me quemo toda la garganta, sentí como el dolor me abrumaba –puedo darte pruebas –ofrecí adolorido. Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

–No estas bromeando –afirmo atónita, negué con la cabeza incapaz de seguir hablando –Ares –dijo con un tono dulce. Coloco su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome enrojecer y a la vez pensar que esto era algo descabellado, estar apenas así de cerca de ella comenzaba a hacerse insoportable ¿Cómo podía aspirar a algo más?

–no te das cuenta que no tienes que inventar nada –me sonrió –no es necesario –añadió acariciando mi mejilla, nuestras miradas se encontraron ella sonriente y sonrojada por la cercanía, yo adolorido y con la mente perturbada por la fragancia. ¡Nunca, nunca me iba a volver a sentar en un rincón cuando hubiera humanos cerca y la calefacción estuviera encendida, nunca!

El timbre anuncio el inicio de clases y el alivio en mi fue absoluto, pude levantarme sin que ella lo malinterpretara.

–¡no estudie! –murmuro incrédula y enfadada con ella misma. Sin embargo me sonrió

–hablamos luego, me interesa lo de tu hermana adivina –asentí y ella se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla, me quede inmóvil y sin respirar, pero se alejó rápidamente. Se apresuró a ir a su clase y yo hice lo mismo. Intente con todas mis fuerzas poner atención a la clase para así distraer mi mente y olvidarme un poco de la sed que tenía.

Sophia tenía razón, teníamos examen de literatura. Mire al techo como si las respuestas fuesen a aparecer allí, el señor Mower se pasaba ¡al menos pudo haber puesto opción múltiple! Oh claro se suponía que yo era un genio. Releí las preguntas aunque ya me había dado cuenta que no sabía ninguna, quizás había aprendido algo en una o dos clases que puse atención, pero el señor Mower no me preguntaba nada al respecto.

Suspire resignado. Lo único que había escrito en la hoja era mi nombre. Me arrojaron un papel hecho bola, cayó sobre mi hoja sin contestar, mire alrededor buscando al culpable, pensé que era Edward pero él ni siquiera me miraba, me volví y desarrugue la hoja con cierto arrebato.

Con delicada y pequeña caligrafía estaban enumeradas todas las respuestas, me volví de nuevo intentando saber si Edward me había dado las respuestas erróneas para boicotearme, pero la mirada azul de Sophia me intercepto.

–¡Apúrate! –me regaño gesticulando y volviéndose enseguida para remarcar lo que ya había escrito en su examen. Abrí los ojos como platos y me apresure a esconder la hoja en mi mano para que el señor Mower no la viera. ¿Me había dado las respuestas? ¿Tan poco confiaba en mí? Bueno lo cierto es que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero…

–Son correctas –musitó Edward, ¡como si yo pudiera desconfiar de eso! rodé los ojos fastidiado, Edward dejo salir un suspiro divertido –se ha molestado en cambiar las respuestas lo suficiente para que Mower no se dé cuenta.

Me sentía humillado ¿tan estúpido me veía? La mire y note que me observaba de reojo, suspire y apreté la hoja en mi mano. Copiarle las respuestas probablemente iba contra todo código moral, nunca había sido un genio y mi madre no estaría decepcionada por una F, al final me recuperaría y salvaría la materia, siempre lo hacía. Sophia bufo y la mire nuevamente.

–Anticuado… –murmuro casi imperceptiblemente, pero en su voz abundaba un tono dulzón, giro su rostro hacia mí y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se levantó y entregó su examen al señor Mower.

Cuando el timbre sonó, el señor Mower se puso de pie y recogió los pocos exámenes que aún no habían sido entregados, Sophia me miró ceñuda cuando entregue mi examen en blanco. Le sonreí mientras me llevaba mi mochila al hombro, extendí mi mano pidiéndole su mochila. Por un momento me pareció que los ojos se le saldrían, un leve rubor se apodero de sus mejillas y me la dio.

–Vas a sacar una F –me dijo apesadumbrada acomodándome dos gruesos libros en mis manos. Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta y salimos, el pasillo estaba lleno de gente sacando libros de sus casilleros, gente que nos dedicaba miradas de asombro… poco discretas.

–Me recuperare al final –dije y Sophia frunció la boca molesta

–¡debiste haberlo contestado! medio salón hizo trampa, te lo aseguro. –dijo un tanto frustrada

–¿tu hiciste trampa? –pregunte sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

–No –contesto incomoda

–eso es bueno, ¡creí que te habías pasado al lado oscuro, junto a los que hacen trampa! –dije fingiendo que eso sería una catástrofe

–Eres raro –dijo riéndose con ganas –muy raro

–¿raro bien o… raro das miedo? –cuestione, Sophia me miro evaluándome, se tomó su tiempo, me sentí cohibido por su mirada tan fija en mí, así que me concentre en mi pies y en el suelo.

–huum… del tipo raro propicio –dijo al fin

–¿ah? –dije sin entender ¿raro propicio? ¡Esa no era una opción!

–Te veo luego –dijo quitándome sus libros de las manos. Asentí y me descolgué su mochila, Sophia la tomo y me regalo una de esas sonrisas que hacían que se me olvidara como respirar.

Durante el camino a la cafetería alcance a ver a Sig y a Gen, lo que Carlisle me dijo era cierto Sig llevaba muletas, los seguí sin intentar alcanzarlos porque estarían a unos 8 metros y no tenía ganas de caerme mientras corría.

–¿Te duele? –le preguntó Gen a Sig por enésima vez.

–No –negó Sig cansado

–enserio lo siento –musitó Gen avergonzado mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en nuestra mesa.

–Nah pudo ser peor –dijo Sig restándole importancia. Me senté en la mesa viendo la férula de Sig.

–Me caí Ares –dijo divertido –y gracias a eso me he convertido en un chico muy popular

–¿si?

–toda la gente me pregunta "¿Qué te paso?" –dijo riendo, Gen bufo malhumorado

–Carlisle lo menciono… –dije meditabundo –pero en realidad ¿qué te paso?

–¿quieres la versión oficial o la que pone de mal humor a Gen?

–Se cayó de su cama –espeto Gen haciendo que Sig se carcajeara asintió dándole la razón a Gen, aunque comencé a intuir que habían engañado a Carlisle.

–bueno hablando de otra cosa ¿Sabes lo que dicen en la escuela? –me pregunto Sig mientras yo destapaba mi refresco

–mm… ¿qué te caíste de la cama? –dije mordiendo mi hamburguesa

–No –negó divertido –dicen que Sophia Jenkins tiene novio –dijo descolocándome ¿novio? ¡Tenia novio!

–¿Quién es…? –dije con el alma en el suelo

–El chico tonto que le carga la mochila –contesto Gen

–¡te dije que no era cierto Ares nos habría dicho! –le dijo Sig y respire tranquilo hablaban de mí. De mí con Sophia… sentí la sangre en mis mejillas, así que decidí cambiar de tema

–bueno ¿me contaras como te caíste? –le pregunte a Sig

–¡cuando se lo vas a pedir! –me interrumpió Gen ansioso, pero me di cuenta que no era porque le causara emoción que me hiciera novio de Sophia, más bien no quería que Sig me dijera como se había lastimado. Me reí de Gen y negué.

–Piensa en eso –sugirió de mala gana, lo mire con la ceja arqueada, Gen miro con atención sobre mi hombro –viene hacia acá –musito, Sig ahogo un grito e intento levantarse

–Gen vámonos –le dijo, Gen rodo los ojos enojado y permaneció en la mesa sin moverse un milímetro.

–Hola –musito Sophia, Gen y Sig intercambiaron una mirada indescifrable. –Sigmund ¿Qué te…?

–Se cayó de la cama –contesto Gen escuetamente Sophia asintió

–¿se cayó o lo tiraste? –pregunto acusadora, Gen la miro enojado y chasqueo la lengua

–Vámonos Freud –dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta. Sophia se sentó a mi lado y sonrió triunfante.

–¿buscas dejarme sin amigos? –pregunte jugando con mi servilleta, ella arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza, me observo seria.

–Ares… ¿tú en Porto ibas a una escuela normal? –me pregunto con la vista perdida en la paredes de la cafetería

–pues si… era una escuela con una población estudiantil mucho más grande pero creo que cumplía con los estándares –le dije observándola, su mandíbula se tensó y me miro con suspicacia

–Hay veces… –comenzó y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo –cuando haces las bromas esas sobre tu familia… –dijo perturbada negó con la cabeza y continuo –hay veces que me da la impresión de que tú realmente te lo crees. –se volvió hacia mí y me miro como si deseara meterse en mi cabeza. –y me he dado cuenta de que te vigilan –dijo lanzando una fugaz mirada a la mesa de mis hermanos –siempre –recalco

–Ares… –me llamo la voz de Edward acto reflejo me volví hacia su mesa –Dile que bromeabas –ordeno, rodé los ojos enfadado –duda de tu salud mental –musito sin verme. Oh, eso era nuevo ¡ahora creía que estaba loco! –¡no seas estúpido nos estas poniendo en peligro! –murmuro Rosalie mordazmente, suspire hastiado y decidí hacerles caso. Me volví hacia Sophia y comencé:

–Son así porque soy el menor –negué con la cabeza no quería mentirle, no a ella, Sophia me miro sin decir nada mientras se rascaba las uñas haciendo que el esmalte se desprendiera –sobre mi salud mental, estoy tan cuerdo como cualquier otro chico de 17 años –los ojos de Sophia se abrieron por la sorpresa y entonces analice que ella no me había mencionado sus dudas sobre mi salud mental –ya sabes el lóbulo frontal aún no está del todo desarrollado y eso–le dije encogiéndome de hombros esperando que lo dejara pasar

–no yo... ¡yo no quise insinuar eso! –dijo avergonzada cuando hable de mi cordura.

–Está bien –dije colocando mi mano sobre la suya impidiéndole que siguiera raspándose las uñas –supongo que no es muy común que la gente te diga que es un ser mitológico

–Muy poco común –convino, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sutil, deslizo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Su sonrisa se ensancho y desvió la mirada. La observe mientras escuchaba a Rosalie murmurar insultos apenas audibles hacia mí.

–Así que cuando dijiste raro propicio te referías a el raro que da miedo –comente intentando ignorar el agitado palpitar de nuestros corazones.

–¡No! –Negó indignada y luego un tanto avergonzada murmuro –lo siento –me dijo culpable y apretando el agarre de nuestras manos.

–entonces ¿a qué te referías? –pregunte

–Propicio, oportuno, adecuado, correcto… son sinónimos –enlisto encogiéndose de hombros, "estúpido, patán, idiota, torpe, Ares ¡son sinónimos!" farfullo Rosalie, rodé los ojos molesto al menos podían disimular que no me espiaban.

–¿Qué? –me pregunto seria, negué con la cabeza

El timbre sonó, espere a que ella deshiciera el agarre pero no lo hizo, se puso de pie aun con nuestras manos enlazadas y yo la imite, me sonrió con aprobación y yo hice malabares para tomar mi mochila y llevármela al hombro sin parecer muy torpe. Mire rápidamente su mano libre, pero Sophia solo llevaba su móvil.

Nos encaminamos hacia la salida siendo no solo el mayor punto de interés de "mis hermanos" sino de todos los que aún seguían en la cafetería.

–¿te molestan las miradas? –me pregunto de pronto

–Algo –admití mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

–oh… –musito apenada, su mano se abrió para liberar la mía, pero yo me negué a deshacer el agarre, no me molestaba lo que murmuraban a nuestras espaldas y mucho menos que me vieran con ella, pero Rosalie conseguía exasperarme.

Me miro sin comprender porque no la soltaba, le sonreí –¿qué haces? –pregunte llevando nuestras manos a la altura de sus ojos, Sophia frunció el entrecejo y miro nuestras manos que solo yo mantenía unidas, pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro. –Ahora ya no podrás liberarte de mí –dije sonriendo, sus latidos se dispararon casi desquiciadamente, lo sopeso unos segundos que me parecieron eternos debido a mi nerviosismo, Sophia afianzo su agarre y sonrió ampliamente.

–No planeo, ni quiero hacerlo –dijo concienzudamente mirándome de soslayo. Trague saliva estaba nervioso, de pronto mi estómago se sentía completamente revuelto, pero yo me sentía absolutamente feliz. Nuestros corazones acelerados era lo único que lograba oír, incluso las voces humanas de pronto sonaban distantes.

–Eso me agrada –confesé bajando nuestras manos, Sophia me dirigió una mirada cómplice apretando nuestro agarre y balanceando un poco nuestras manos. Nuestra marcha era lenta, pero esta vez no se preocupó por recordarme que llegaríamos tarde.

–Más te valía –dijo burlonamente, me reí y ella hizo lo mismo.

–Tu piel es muy suave –observo, ladeo la cabeza mientras movía su pulgar acariciando mi mano con la yema de su dedo –y fría –musito arrugando el entrecejo

–¿cómo va lo de ser presidenta estudiantil? –pregunte desviando el tema, me miro extrañada pero luego sonrió y me contesto animada.

–Bueno… creo que es complicado –dijo objetivamente –casi no me queda tiempo para nada

–Eso es malo –dije decepcionado, ella sin tiempo para nada yo sin saber conducir ¿Cómo iba a verla? Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del aula de él señor Rose

–Tampoco pienses que te vas a librar de mi –dijo divertida –tengo algunas horas libres por la tarde. –se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y se acercó a mí, intente contener la respiración para no oler su fragancia pero lo pensé demasiado tarde, Sophia ya estaba bastante cerca, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

El dolor en mi garganta sintió que el beso fue increíblemente largo, pero mis aspiraciones lo sintieron corto. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas le di un beso rápido en su mejilla. Ella me sonrió y rodeo mi cintura con sus pequeños brazos ¿en qué me había metido? Le devolví el abrazo con la garganta quemándome.

–Llegas tarde –le recordé intentando infundir en mi voz un tono cálido, se separó un poco de mí y sonrió, pude verle el rostro sonrojado… sus mejillas llenas de sangre comencé a salivar.

–te veo en gimnasia –me dijo

–Si, seré el que este en el piso –bromee dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarme de ella, Sophia sonrió y entro al aula. Me encamine a mi siguiente clase, Arte. La mamá de Gen se aseguró de recordarme varias veces que ya tenía dos retrasos con ella, Rosalie se regodeo lanzándome insultos durante toda la clase y mi pintura expresando la teoría del color había quedado demasiado uniforme y fea, pero para lo rápido que la acabe considere que estaba bien.

La clase de historia fue totalmente aburrida hasta que escuche a Edward hablar solo: –No lo sé –musito algo enojado –tal vez –continuo diciendo entre siseos casi indescifrables, me volví Emmett lo miraba con atención y Edward tenía la mirada fija en su pupitre.

–Alice va a estar muy contenta si ya son novios –musito Emmett tan rápido que apenas pude descifrarlo, luego me miro y me sonrió luchando por contener la risa. Me volví avergonzado.

–Estas rojo –me dijo burlonamente – ¿ya la besaste Ares?

–Emmett –mascullo Edward con tono de reprimenda, Emmett se burló.

Me hubiese gustado que el entrenador escogiera otro juego pero decidió que lo mejor para un jueves por la ultima clase era básquetbol. ¡Claro a él no le importaba lo mal que yo pudiera quedar! Camine detrás de Sigmund sin ser partícipe del juego hasta que la pelota paso sobre mi cabeza y un chico enorme me tacleo.

–¡es básquetbol no fútbol americano! –le espetó Bella hecha una furia

–¿estás bien? –dijo Sophia a mi lado preocupada. ¡No, no porque!... ¡mi día había ido tan bien hasta ahora!

–Si estoy bien, estoy… –dije levantándome, estaba algo mareado pero intente parecer intacto.

–¡estas sangrando! –dijo colocando tres dedos con fuerza en mi ceja izquierda –ven vamos a la enfermería –dijo jalándome sin dejar de presionarme la cabeza

–en serio estoy bien… Gen me curara –dije negándome a ir a la enfermería, Sophia me miró con desaprobación y siguió jalándome

–de ninguna manera. –dijo. La enfermería estaba sola, Sophia bufó disgustada –¡todo el día aquí y cuando se le necesita no está! –masculló enojada, sonreí pensando que se rendiría pero no lo hizo, me llevó a la oficina principal.

–Michelle, ¿sabes dónde está la enfermera? Ares se lastimó en clase de gimnasia –le preguntó a la secretaria mientras me acercaba una silla para que me sentara.

–¡Oh! dijo que iba a comer, pero déjame ver –se levantó y me examinó la herida con el cejo fruncido –no creo que sea muy grave las heridas en la cabeza siempre sangran demasiado –dijo la secretaria después de examinarme

–¿verdad? –dije dándole la razón, la secretaria asintió, Sophia me miro enojada –Igual van a curarte –me advirtió

–Has presión aquí –me dijo la secretaria colocando mi mano en mi ceja –iré a buscar a Christi, quizás este en la sala de maestros

–¡Estoy bien! –dije intentando detenerla, pero ya se había ido

–¿no vas a dejar de quejarte? –me preguntó Sophia cruzándose de brazos

–¡me arrastraste aquí y estoy en perfectas condiciones! –le reproche dejando de apretarme la ceja.

–Tienes la ceja rota –replicó enojada

–Ya escuchaste lo que dijo, estas pequeñas heridas sangran demasiado –dije con desdén

–No te rindes nunca verdad –resopló acercándose a mí, suspiró tranquilizándose y comenzó a intentar limpiarme la sangre con pañuelos desechables, sus dedos al rozar mi piel se sentían cálidos pero no llegaban a transmitirme un calor doloroso, aunque se sentía un poco extraño ella hizo caso omiso a mi temperatura.

Su mano se comenzó a mover con lentitud y sin fuerzas hasta que se detuvo por completo. Me miró fijamente. –¿Qué? –pregunte cuando me fue imposible descifrar su expresión. Sus dedos abandonaron mi sien y se deslizaron hasta llegar a mi cuello provocando un caminillo de electricidad –Eres hermoso –dijo en un murmullo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que su rostro denotaba una infinita fascinación.

Sentí calor en mis mejillas y sus labios se curvaron, su mirada lucho por encontrar la mía cuando lo consiguió dejo salir una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. –me estas gobernando –manifesté

–De hecho siento que es al revés –dijo acariciando mi mejilla, me levante de la silla y la atraje hacia mi rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Aun sabiendo que me iba a doler como si todos los demonios me torturasen la garganta, no me importo. Me incline y uní nuestros labios en apenas un roce, Sophia enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello, me acercó a ella evitando que el beso se quedara en eso. Doloroso, torpe y un tanto desesperado, pero aun así fue un beso legendario.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, pero seguimos abrazados, Sophia sonrió y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura –niño tonto –musitó cariñosamente viéndome a los ojos.

–Perfección andante –le conteste haciendo que soltara una carcajada, negó con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre mí, sus perfectos labios colisionaron con los míos.

–¡Señor Cullen! –me llamó alterada la secretaria. Nos separamos abruptamente, me lleve la mano a hacer presión en mi herida como me lo había indicado, aunque era bastante obvio que nos había visto.

–Si… em… ya estoy bien –balbucee, los hombros de Sophia temblaron en la lucha por contener la risa.

–Nos vemos luego Michelle –dijo divertida y jalándome hacia fuera.

–Claro… –musitó la atónita secretaria.

–Creo que se le descoloco la quijada –comenté mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano hacia el gimnasio.

–¿a Michelle? –me preguntó divertida, asentí y Sophia se rio –¿te duele? –preguntó deteniéndose y acercándose a mi rostro.

–No, casi no me mordiste –bromeé y Sophia se sonrojo

–Yo hablaba de tu ceja –dijo abochornada

–¡Ah!... –fingí sorpresa –Pues no y ya no sangra –le contesté encogiéndome de hombros

–Espérame aquí –me pidió y se echó a correr, me dejó allí parado en el vestíbulo de la entrada lleno de trofeos. Me recargue en la pared mientras el timbre sonaba anunciando el final de las clases Sophia regresó al poco tiempo apurada con mi mochila en las manos y con la suya en la espalda.

–oye tampoco exageres –dije avergonzado –yo podría haber ido por ella

–Ni siquiera pesa –se quejó mientras le quitaba ambas mochilas

–Viajo ligero –le dije mientras nos tomábamos de la mano –¿vas a darme ride? –pregunte divertido cuando vi que me arrastraba hacia el estacionamiento de estudiantes

–Si –contestó entusiasmada. El día no podía haber estado más feo, por el viento y la llovizna que caía, pero yo estaba tan feliz caminando con Sophia a mi lado que ni un huracán me habría desanimado. Escuche los bufidos de Rosalie diciendo lo torpe que yo era. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta y la ignore. Entramos al auto y Sophia me sonrió mientras lo encendía.

–¿seguro que no te duele? –me preguntó

–No –conteste divertido, ella no sabía lo que me dolía que me besara comparándolo, mi ceja rota no era nada.

–Bueno –dijo tranquila mientras se formaba detrás de la fila de autos para salir del estacionamiento.

–¿no tienes frio? –me preguntó encendiendo la calefacción. Ladee la cabeza negando

–¿te gustan los Bee Gees? –me preguntó

–No los he oído –le respondí escaneando mentalmente mi pobre repertorio musical

–Tienes que estar bromeando –dijo encendiendo su estéreo y reproduciendo la música de su celular. Cuando los puso, pude identificar a la perfección Stayin Alive

–lo siento, pero no en realidad –dije riéndome

–¿Te gusta esta? –me preguntó mientras cambiaba la canción por una de Linkin Park

–Si esta suena bien –admití, Sophia sonrió

–tú ¿en qué parte del pueblo vives? –pregunte

–vivo al lado opuesto de donde tú vives

–Oh –dije cuando me di cuenta que la estaba haciendo desviarse mucho

–¿Qué? –me preguntó

–Tengo que aprender a manejar –musite y Sophia se rio

–¿no sabes? –preguntó incrédula, negué con la cabeza

–¡oye soy un alma ocupada! –dije con indignación falsa, Sophia dejo salir una risotada

–bueno señor Drácula con alma ocupada ¿qué es lo que hace por las tardes? –me preguntó

–pues… veras… –lo pensé realmente no estaba seguro si le parecería sorpréndete que mis planes fueran comer, molestar a Emmett y a Alice, y por ultimo hacer drama para que mi mamá me llevara a cazar –¿cómo de qué? –pregunte inseguro

–mmm… por ejemplo, yo hoy llegare a casa y voy a cocinar –hizo una mueca de desagrado –después voy a hacer un ensayo para economía, y veré televisión antes de dormirme

–Bueno –dije aliviado de que no esperara grandes hazañas –probablemente Carlisle va a arreglarme esto –dije señalando mi ceja y proseguí –comeré lo que sea que haya hecho mi mamá, si mis hermanos están en casa probablemente nos peleemos un rato. –Sophia se burló cuando escuchó eso.

–¿porque no estarían en casa? –me preguntó interesada

–Pues… les gusta ir a cazar –musite inseguro

–oh… eso es nuevo –dijo divertida

–¿que?

–La caza en Aberdeen, creo que solo hay ardillas para eso ¿se comen las ardillas de Aberdeen? –dijo dirigiéndome una mirada divertida.

–En lo profundo del bosque hay alces –musité sin comentar que no cazábamos cerca de Aberdeen

–oh ya… ¿tú también cazas? –me preguntó, haciéndome sentir incómodo.

–bueno no, yo solo los acompaño y me como lo que ellos cazan –dije y Sophia se burló –No comemos ardillas –recalque sin entender que era tan divertido.

–Entiendo –dijo intentando mantenerse seria –¿qué harás después de pelear con tus hermanos?

–Pues cenar y dormir –dije meditabundo y omitiendo que esperaba que fuéramos de cacería en vez de cenar comida.

–Parece que tienes una agenda estricta –comentó

–¿Por qué siento que te estas burlando de mis importantes actividades? –le pregunte con sarcasmo

–No es de tus actividades –me aseguró, la mire con el ceño fruncido y me explicó –es que me lo dices como si me revelaras un secreto de estado.

–no puede ser, te diste cuenta… ¡no llames al FBI! –dije bromeando

–Tengo que pensarlo, hay muchas cosas en juego –dijo siguiéndome el juego.

–Te advierto que tu agenda también luce sospechosa –la amenace, Sophia se rio

–¿porque es sospechosa? –me preguntó

–¿quién hace tarea un viernes? –Pregunté como si eso fuera altamente sospechoso –acaso ¿tienes una coartada para explicar, porque no la harás el domingo por la noche como se acostumbra? –Sophia asintió

–Mañana tengo que hacer la colada y mi hermana tiene un recital de ballet por la tarde, eso deja muy poco tiempo para los deberes –se encogió de hombros –y soy floja y me quiero dormir el domingo. –admitió un poco avergonzada. Domingo… eso significaba que la vería hasta el lunes.

–woh –murmuré insatisfecho, ¡tenía que darme prisa a aprender a conducir!

–¿Qué?

–Te veré hasta el lunes –musité, Sophia asintió y lo sopesó un segundo

–Supongo que no quieres ir al recital de unas niñas de 8 años –aseguró mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo y sin desviar la mirada del camino.

–Encantado –respondí rápidamente, Sophia abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró a verme antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el camino

–No son muy buenas –confesó

–Probablemente tienen más equilibrio que yo –insistí, Sophia sonrió con ternura

–Tal vez –admitió deteniendo el auto, habíamos llegado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

–Es a las 6 p.m. –musitó viéndome atentamente, asentí acercándome para besarla, apenas rocé nuestros labios previniendo el dolor que eso ocasionaría, pero Sophia me impidió alejarme y me beso efusivamente. El beso dolió pero diría que me había insensibilizado a su apetitoso olor, nos separamos en busca de aire.

–¿en dónde? –pregunté agitado

–atrás del supermercado, te darás cuenta fácilmente es el único estudio de ballet que tenemos –dijo burlándose de la poca variedad del pueblo, asentí y uní nuevamente nuestros labios.

–Te veo mañana –dije. Sophia asintió y se aclaró la garganta

–Suerte con las ardillas –me deseó, negué con la cabeza divertido y me bajé de su auto, Sophia sonrió y agitó su mano despidiéndose.

Cuando entré a casa, me fue obvio que el chismoso de Edward ya les había dicho que Sophia ahora era mi novia, sin embargo intentaron mostrarse impasibles. Alice no lo logró, aguantó hasta que yo termine de comer, dejó salir un gruñido de alivio y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos a mí alrededor

–¡Ares, yo te llevo mañana, anda prometo ser discreta!

–No –me negué inmediatamente

–¡le voy a caer bien! ¡Lo prometo! –me rogó

–Eres abominable –le espeté


	12. Capitulo XI

Suspire cansado, tenía más de media hora que me había rendido y había dejado de pelear. Estaba parado como maniquí con los brazos extendidos dejando que Alice me cambiara la chaqueta una y otra vez, porque según ella "era muy importante que me viera bien"

–este tampoco –dijo con desdén arrojando un suéter gris

–¡podrías decidirte de una buena vez! –dije enfurruñado, en el piso de abajo escuche varias risas de Emmett y de Edward burlándose de mí.

–No te quejes, necesito unos segundos más –me reprochó

– ¡esta es perfecta! –dijo Alice poniéndome una de las primeras cazadoras que me había probado, rodé los ojos y la mire enfadado. Edward soltó una carcajada. Bufé enojado y Alice se encogió de hombros indiferente – ¡ahora tu peinado! –dijo entusiasta

– ¡oye mi peinado está bien! –me quejé mientras huía de ella.

Respiré aliviado cuando Alice por fin detuvo el auto, ella sin duda alguna tenía la peor conducción de la historia, no chocamos ni estuvimos cerca, pero ¡jamás miro el camino! y un par de veces soltó el volante por completo.

Ahogué un suspiro. Afuera del estudio estaba Sophia recargada en un auto color plata. Tuve que agradecer que Alice no me permitiera venir en mis fachas. Ella estaba preciosa. Llevaba puesto un elegante abrigo negro lucia casual, pero a la vez se veía tan sofisticada.

– ¡oh! me gusta su estilo –dijo Alice emocionada y trayéndome a la realidad –tienes que presentármela pronto –me rogó, rodé los ojos y Alice suspiró resignada pero recobró rápidamente su actitud latosa.

–Está bien, ¡no lo hagas! vete y déjame sufrir –dijo llorona, la miré ceñudo, Alice estaba loca pero era de lo mejorcito que teníamos.

–El lunes –prometí saliendo del auto

– ¡Ok! –Dijo animada –me mandas un texto si necesitas que venga por ti –me dijo cómplice. Alice se marchó conduciendo su auto como loca. Caminé hacia Sophia con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro –Señor Drácula –me saludó burlona

–Hola –dije a la vez que me preparaba mentalmente para el dolor y me acercaba a ella. Nos besamos despacio, no dolió como lo recordaba, pero bueno ayer estaba muy sediento. –Estás hermosa –le dije cuando nos separamos. Un leve tono rosado inundó sus mejillas.

–tú también –susurró tomando mi mano.

El auditorio del pequeño estudio de ballet consistía en un escenario de piso y paredes negros, frente al cual estaban algunas filas de butacas en su mayoría vacías. Sophia suspiró y me miró con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Es que… –se aclaró la garganta para hablar con claridad –creí que mi papá no vendría pero está allí –dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia las primeras filas. –¿quieres que nos sentemos atrás? –me propuso señalando los últimos lugares.

–¿él no sabe de nosotros? –indagué

–Pues… –murmuró incomoda –está más que enterado –me miró de soslayo nerviosa –de hecho ya todo el personal administrativo de la escuela está al tanto… creen que eres muy valiente por salir con la hija del verdugo de todos los estudiantes. –dijo avergonzada, tanto que me reí de ella.

–Seria descortés si no me presento –dije convencido de ello mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él, escuche a Sophia ahogar un gritillo.

–no lo vayas a tutear aunque él te lo pida, si lo haces pensara que eres… irrespetuoso y no le gusta la moda punk –me advirtió atropelladamente

–Bien –dije divertido por su expresión. El director Jenkins era un hombre a lo sumo de unos 40 años, castaño y de grandes ojos cafés ocultos detrás de sus gafas elegantes. Iba vestido formal como cualquier día de instituto, pero ese día lucia mucho más rígido que siempre, probablemente era yo y los repentinos nervios que sentía.

–Papá –lo llamó nerviosa, el señor Jenkins se giró y nos observó serio

–¿si? –contestó enfocando toda su atención en mi

–te presentare a alguien –le dijo Sophia. Él se levantó y dio un par de pasos para estar frente a nosotros

–Él es mi papá –musitó Sophia dirigiéndose a mi

–Ares Cullen, es un placer conocerlo señor –dije con voz respetuosa tendiéndole mi mano

–Jared Jenkins –me contestó serio, mientras estrechaba mi mano, Sophia dejo salir una bocanada de aire casi imperceptiblemente

–Encantado, señor –recalqué sonriendo

–Así que…tú estás saliendo con mi princesa –me sondeó mientras me observaba escrupulosamente, Sophia bufó incomoda y murmuró un apenas audible –¡papá!

–Así es señor –dije intentando parecer respetuoso, el director Jenkins asintió y dijo resignado

–Bueno será mejor que se sienten, está por empezar –dijo decepcionado al no hallar de momento nada que criticar. Suspiré internamente aliviado, no había sido muy fácil pero al menos parecía haber salido bien.

No diría que el ballet era lo más divertido en el mundo, pero fue lo último en lo que me concentre durante el evento. En cuanto las presentaciones comenzaron el señor Jenkins nos perdió de vista y se concentró en el recital filmando un video.

–¿estuvo bien? –susurré

–más que bien –admitió Sophia dándome la mano

–¿ella es tu hermana? –dije viendo a la niña que el director Jenkins luchaba por enfocar con su cámara, Sophia asintió

–No te dejes engañar por su angelical rostro, es un pequeño demonio –me susurró divertida, sonreí

–¿Por qué es un pequeño demonio? –le pregunté y Sophia ahogó una risa

–Huummm… –murmuró pensativa –es demasiado enana, así que siempre pierdo cuando me acusa –me dijo confidencialmente

–¡pero que malvada! –dije apoyándola, Sophia dejo salir una pequeña risa. Se aseguró de que su padre no la viera y se volvió para plantarme un beso rápido. Sonreí mientras ella se reacomodaba en su butaca.

–hablando de hermanas, tu hermana te trajo –recordó de pronto

–voy a admitirlo es la más latosa, pero es la que más soporto… –confesé –y le simpatizas –agregué.

–¿enserio? –me preguntó incrédula, asentí antes de que una señora detrás de nosotros nos callara. Cuando el recital acabo todas las señoras lloronas comenzaron a acercarse para felicitar a sus hijas, el único que no lloraba ni amenazaba con hacerlo era el director Jenkins, pero su rostro denotaba un orgullo infinito. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Sophia nunca había mencionado a su mamá.

–papá ya te dije ¡no tengo frio! –se quejó la hermana de Sophia mientras ella y el director Jenkins caminaban hacia nosotros, de pronto se detuvo abruptamente y enfocó sus ojos marrones en mi con sumo interés, sus ojos se pasearon repetidas veces de mi a Sophia con burla.

–Ella es Athena –me dijo Sophia, luego con una mirada un tanto extraña le dijo a su hermana –él es Ares

–Hola –me saludó

–Hola –le conteste –tu rutina fue muy artística –le comenté aunque realmente no había visto mucho. Athena me sonrió ampliamente y se colgó del brazo del director Jenkins sonrojada

–Bueno creo que nosotros nos iremos a casa –dijo el señor Jenkins viendo a Sophia –no regreses tarde ¿vale? –Sophia asintió. Lo pensé un segundo intentando recordar todas las normas de cortesía que mi mamá había intentado enseñarme, pero lo único que se me ocurría era seguir irradiando educación.

–Señor fue un gusto conocerlo –dije volviendo a estrechar su mano, asintió distraído mientras apretaba mi mano. Tomó la mano de Athena y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

–¿es su novio? –Preguntó Athena mientras se marchaban, el director suspiró y le susurró –si se comporta quizás de mi autorización, pero quizás –recalcó

–A mi si me agrada ¡autorízalo!… –demandó antes de que fuera incapaz de seguir escuchando sus voces por la lejanía

–Parece que he sobrevivido –murmuré

–Eres un adulador –me dijo Sophia dando un brinquillo y besando mi mejilla, me giré y la vi analizando su expresión, lucia feliz así que deduje que realmente la presentación con su familia había ido bien.

Nos tomamos de la mano y salimos del pequeño estudio. Sabía que el recital se había acabado pero no quería separarme de ella. Resultaba extraño, era como si estar a su lado fuera una necesidad tan importante como comer o respirar.

El auto de Sophia estaba aparcado en un extremo del estacionamiento. Caminamos bajo las disimuladas pero atentas miradas de la gente en el estacionamiento del lugar. Cuando llegamos a su auto se volvió y se recargó en la puerta del copiloto –no quiero que los veas, son así porque tu familia no acostumbra relacionarse mucho –musitó Sophia tomando con firmeza mi mano preocupada por mí. Sonreí anonadado de que alguien como ella pudiera interesarse en mí.

Su expresión cambio de preocupada a extrañada –¿siempre estas frio? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, lo sopesé un segundo, no estaba a una temperatura gélida pero mis 15˚ de temperatura corporal no podían compararse a los 36˚ de ella.

–Eso creo –musité incomodo rompiendo nuestro agarre amablemente.

Sophia me sujetó de la mano rápidamente y me miró dubitativa con sus profundos ojos azules como si luchara por comprender algo, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Colocó ambas manos en mis mejillas frías y se acercó a mí con decisión, comenzó lento pero al poco tiempo se transformó en un beso demandante. Su aliento me embriago y su olor comenzó a quemarme la garganta. El más maravilloso de todos los infiernos y el único que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Mi estómago gruñó haciendo ruidos vergonzosos y Sophia cortó el beso –¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó intentando no reírse. Sentí mi cuello y mis mejillas arder.

–algo… –dije con la garganta matándome. Sophia asintió desviando la mirada para no reírse de mí en mi cara.

–Bueno, en ese caso solo tenemos una opción –dijo rodeando el auto y subiéndose –¿no vienes? –me preguntó estirándose dentro del auto y abriendo a puerta del copiloto. Reaccioné y entré en el auto algo avergonzado.

–¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté mientras Sophia conducía a través de las calles del pueblo que yo nunca había visto

–A la única cafetería que tiene Aberdeen –me contestó con una risilla –a menos que ya quieras irte a casa

–¡no! –dije demasiado alarmado para mi gusto, Sophia sonrió aprobatoriamente y asintió. Suspiré y me relajé a estas alturas era imposible que ella no notara mi locura por ella.

–¿tu naciste aquí? –le pregunté viendo las calles del pueblo escuálido.

–Si. Soy de la tercera generación viviendo en Aberdeen –contestó mirándome de reojo estudiando mis reacciones, intente permanecer impasible yo no iba a ofender su pueblo, porque por su tono de voz al mencionarlo estaba seguro que a ella si le gustaba y después de todo no era un lugar malo si ella estaba en el –es un pueblo aburrido ¿no? –comentó cuando no dije nada

–No. Todo lo que se relaciona contigo me resulta interesante –dije sinceramente, Sophia me miró intentando descubrir alguna mentira en mi rostro. Sonrió feliz cuando no pudo hacerlo –dime más –la insté interesado

–¿más de qué? –me preguntó sin entender

–De ti –respondí mientras la observaba conducir

–¡oh! Si claro –dijo espabilándose –pues… no sé qué decirte –confesó avergonzada –mamá y papá se conocieron en el instituto, se casaron y luego nací yo, luego recogimos a Athena de la basura –bromeó nerviosa

–se parece a tu papá ¿estas segura que vino de la basura?

–pues… –dijo sonriendo nerviosa –en realidad no.

–¿tu mamá? –me animé a preguntar, Sophia suspiró y soltó los hombros rendida como si eso era lo que había estado tratando de evitar.

–eclampsia y complicaciones en el parto, después ella… –respondió con un tono triste, aferró con fuerza la palanca de cambios y negó con la cabeza. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que le era difícil hablar de ello. Coloque mi mano sobre la suya –lo lamento –dije reprendiéndome mentalmente por lo estúpido que era.

–Está bien –dijo negando con la cabeza –es aquí –me anunció deteniendo el auto, en cuanto lo hizo me acerqué a ella y la rodee con mis brazos –de veras lo siento

–Ares –dijo sorprendida, pero segundos después se aferró a nuestro abrazo con fuerza. Nos separamos y se giró para salir del auto

–¡espera! –dije deteniéndola –no te muevas –me miró asustada y asintió, salí del auto y me apresuré a rodearlo ¡esta vez no me iba a ganar! abrí la puerta del conductor y pude ver como ponía los ojos en blanco cuando entendió porque no la había dejado salir.

–Mi Drácula adulador –murmuró con una sonrisa mientras salía de su auto. Haló de mi brazo arrastrándome a la cafetería con el nombre más original del mundo "Cafetería Aberdeen"

El establecimiento era un lugar pequeño, con las paredes color verde, mesas rectangulares de madera, asientos dobles y acolchonados. Extraño, pero resultaba un lugar acogedor.

–¡bienvenidos! –nos saludó con una sonrisa la mujer tras la barra. Sophia le devolvió la sonrisa y me señaló una mesa en la esquina del lugar. El lugar estaba medio lleno, no a rebosar de gente pero tampoco completamente apagado.

Nos sentamos compartiendo el asiento, inmediatamente llegó a nuestra mesa una chica de unos 15 años o menos –¡hola! Soy Ellie… –dijo con la mirada clavada en mí –Ellie Adams ¿qué puedo ofrecerte? –Me preguntó, agitó la cabeza y se corrigió reparando en Sophia –Ofrecerles

–No nos has traído el menú –le dijo Sophia malhumorada, la chica examinó la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara avergonzada

–cierto, lo siento ¡en seguida vuelvo! –dijo sin dejar de sonreír

–¡precoz! –espetó Sophia enojada una vez que la chica no podía oírla. De pronto parecía estar de muy mal humor. La única vez que la había visto así fue cuando le pedí ayuda para que Sig entrara al eco club. Estiré mi mano para tomar la suya.

–¿Otra vez estas muy estresada? –le pregunté

–¿Qué? –me preguntó aun crispada, supe que estaba equivocado en la causa de su enojo cuando comprendió a lo que me refería y soltó una carcajada –¡no! – dijo riéndose y negando con la cabeza.

–¿entonces? –pregunté y arqué una ceja, pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza negándose a aclararme el asunto.

La chica volvió con dos cartas, en vez de irse esperó parada junto a nuestra mesa a que nos decidiéramos y nos tomó la orden. Cuando la chica trajo nuestra orden y tuvo que marcharse Sophia pareció disfrutarlo a sobre manera.

–El lugar es bueno –comenté viendo la fluencia de la gente

–Única cafetería –me recordó sonriendo y yo me reí, mordí un trozo de la jugosa hamburguesa, sabia bastante bien.

–¿te gustan las hamburguesas? –me preguntó analizando mis gestos

–Soy como un catador de hamburguesas profesional –admití y Sophia asintió sonriendo –¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? –pregunté

–Am… –dijo dudosa –creo que no tengo –dijo sopesándolo –quizás… no se… me gusta la comida casera

–¿Cómo cuál?

–las sopas, los caldos todo eso

–¿hasta la sopa de verduras? –pregunté incrédulo y Sophia asintió divertida –a ti no ¿verdad? –afirmó

–digamos que… no mucho –confesé y ella rio, divertida.

–¿Qué?

–Me parece sorprendente todo lo que dices –meneó la cabeza sin que la media sonrisa se borrara de sus labios –lo que piensas, lo que haces. Eres muy interesante. –determinó, me removí evitando verla, estaba seguro que estaba exageradamente rojo.

–mentirosa

–¿porque?

–Ya te lo he dicho antes –tome aire –tú eres demasiado, incluso para cualquier otro ser en la tierra, es decir, no se te ocurra buscar a nadie más. Lo que quiero decir es que no tiene sentido que alguien tan perfecta como tú se fije en… mi

–Siempre dices que soy perfecta y no lo soy –apuntó, la miré incrédulo ella sonrió y continuó –soy enojona, orgullosa, la cocina me odia –enlistó sus pequeños defectos

–Exacto eres estupenda –dije, Sophia se burló y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro

–Creo que no te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres –dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Comenzamos a preguntarnos cosas comunes y unas un tanto extrañas, el tiempo voló y de alguna manera llegamos a hablar de sus ranas diseccionadas y de mi extraño gusto por dormir, el cual al parecer ella no admitía como hobbie

–qué hay de los videojuegos ¿te gustan los videojuegos? –me preguntó en busca de mi pasatiempo oculto

–Intente jugar de pequeño –admití

–¿y qué paso? –me preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda

–sucede que los controles no resisten mis excesos de adrenalina

–¿Cómo? –me preguntó sin entender

–yo… solía descomponerlos... así que lo deje –dije recordando lo imposible que se hacía jugar cuando apenas me emocionaba y se me rompía el cable, se me atoraban los dedos o se desprendían los botones.

–hummm… debe haber algo –dijo dubitativa mientras pensaba algún otro hobbie

–en mi tiempo libre hago maldades ¿eso no cuenta?

–¿qué maldades? –me preguntó con sumo interés

–Hablemos de otra cosa –dije repentinamente avergonzado por las niñerías que solía hacer. Ella diseccionaba ranas en nombre de la ciencia mientras que yo donaba la ropa de Alice a la caridad, no precisamente por interés social.

–¡no cuéntame! –suplicó divertida

–No –negué divertido, Sophia se acercó a mí

–Cuéntame –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, negué con la cabeza y me beso nuevamente –anda –suplicó dándome otro beso

–¿Por qué? –pregunté

–quiero saber…

–Eres curiosa –observé y ella asintió de acuerdo –¡dime! –me imploró llenándome la mejilla de besos, respiré intentando hacerme el duro.

–No hablare aunque me tortures –dije negándome a hablar

–¡Ares! –me dijo comenzando a reírse. Negué con la cabeza y pareció resignarse. Suspiró sin ganas

–No quiero irme, pero mi papá considera tarde las 10 p.m. –dijo descontenta, asentí

–¿nos das la cuenta? –Pidió Sophia a la mesera que estaba en la mesa de al lado, metió la mano en sus bolsillos y saco su cartera –¡no! –dije y con una mano sujete ambas manos de Sophia indignado deteniéndola, ella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

–¡oh! claro –murmuró rindiéndose, pagué la cuenta y salimos del pequeño establecimiento. El camino a mi casa fue bueno, no hablamos mucho pero era un silencio bueno y cómodo. Sophia detuvo su auto frente a mi casa y me sonrió.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para poder acercarse a mí con facilidad. Se acercó despacio y colocó sus cálidas manos a mi rostro frio –Te quiero –musitó deslumbrándome con su sonrisa. Mi corazón estaba completamente perdido en un loco palpitar, pero el de ella se unió al mío.

–¿aunque sea un ser raro sin hobbies? –pregunté

–Aunque seas raro –afirmó divertida, antes de aproximarse un par de centímetros más y romper nuestra lejanía.

–Te veo el lunes –dije desilusionado pero resignado, sabía que era imposible quedármela por todas las horas sin que el director Jenkins me acusara de secuestro.

Edward

Alice particularmente estaba inmensamente feliz, no había tenido nuevas visiones respecto al clan que quería atacarnos, pero se mantenía con la mente ocupada pensando en la relación inexistente de Ares y Sophia. Pero para felicidad de mi hermana. En tan solo dos semanas las cosas habían cambiado de una manera estrepitosa. De alguna extraña e improbable manera, Sophia estaba enamorada de Ares.

Al principio dudó porque por un pequeño plazo de tiempo creyó que Ares decía la verdad acerca de nuestra naturaleza o que toda la familia padecía una histeria colectiva, comenzó a leer libros de psicología y… la novela de Drácula intentando documentarse, pero los exámenes coincidieron con su investigación y lo dejó al sentirse abrumada con sus obligaciones escolares y totalmente absurda de creer algo… "imposible".

Aun así comenzó a vigilarnos y a observar a Ares en busca de comportamientos extraños que no encontró. Los había ¡claro que los había! pero ella nunca sabia donde ver. Si hubiese sido más observadora se habría dado cuenta que a Ares le costaba enormemente acercarse a los humanos más de la cuenta, se habría dado cuenta de las muecas de dolor que hacia cuando alguna brisa soplaba cerca de él. Quizás también habría podido observar que la sangre de Ares era más oscura de lo normal, y que llegaba a tener el aspecto de sangre muerta. O tal vez que las heridas que se hacía diario se curaban a una velocidad sorprendente.

La mente humana es capaz de auto engañarse innumerables veces con el simple fin de creer lo que se quiere creer. Incluso cuando se dio cuenta que la temperatura de Ares no era normal buscó justificaciones inexistentes, como que quizás tenía un mal funcionamiento del hipotálamo y por eso la regulación de su temperatura era mala. Si hubiese querido saber la verdad, su audaz mente la habría hecho darse cuenta que era imposible que una persona con esa temperatura lograra estar viva.

Después el enamoramiento la atrapó como suele suceder, rápidamente y sin aviso alguno. En ese momento no fue capaz de aceptarlo por orgullo, pero Ares le pareció apuesto desde la primera vez que lo vio haciéndole propaganda a Sigmund, después se enamoró de la inusual caballerosidad de Ares para un chico de su época, sus gestos al hablar, sus titubeos, logró observar cualidades en el cómo nobleza y lealtad. Sin embargo no se cegó también vio sus defectos como la torpeza y poca inteligencia.

Cuando Ares comentó que iría a ver un recital de ballet con Sophia, mi madre se puso nostálgica preguntándose cuando su niño había crecido tanto como para tener citas. Rosalie se puso furiosa tanto que Emmett tuvo que olvidarse de molestar a Ares porque se fue intentando tranquilizar a Rosalie. Jasper se debatía en si esto solo comprobaba que él era pésimo con su autocontrol, porque incluso después de tantos años no podía imaginarse el inmenso esfuerzo y control que implicaba besar a una humana y Ares incluso tenía amigos humanos.

Las cosas se pusieron interesantes cuando Alice volvió de dejar a Ares en la escuela de danza del pueblo y quiso adueñarse un suéter que le había gustado del guardarropa de Ares. En cuanto se lo probó deje de escuchar sus pensamientos, fue extraño pero no me alarme.

–¿qué opinan? –dijo de pronto a mi lado mostrándonos el suéter, me volví a verla incrédulo porque era incapaz de oír nada de la mente parlanchina de Alice

–Creo que es grande para ti –comentó Bella

–Eso se puede arreglar Bella –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y examinando el suéter. El suéter. Fui arriba y tome el cesto de la ropa sucia de Ares, baje con él y le di una playera a Emmett

–¿puedes ponerte esto? –le dije rebuscando en el cesto _"¿para qué?"_ pensó extrañado

–¿nos estamos vengando por lo que le hizo a Alice? –preguntó Jasper acercándose a ver el cesto _"¡claro! eso tiene sentido"_ pensó Emmett cambiándose la playera. Me concentré en escuchar sus pensamientos pero lo único que conseguí fue escuchar su voz en murmullos ininteligibles

–¿qué día uso esta playera? –pregunté

–La semana pasada –murmuró Esme desconcertada por mi actitud

–El suéter que trae Alice lo uso antier –me dijo Bella acercándose a mí con el ceño fruncido

–No puedo oír sus pensamientos –dije atónito.

–¿Cómo es que…? –comenzó Carlisle "¿cómo funciona?"

–Creo que es la esencia –compartí mi teoría –entre más fuerte menos puedo escuchar

Carlisle asintió dubitativo, llamó a Renesmee y a Jacob, en cuanto llegaron comenzamos a probar usando la ropa a distancia, con la visión de Alice, con el control de las emociones de Jasper y con la habilidad de Renesmee para mostrar recuerdos. Ninguno fue capaz de lograr que su don surtiera algún efecto.

–¿es como una especie de camuflaje? –dijo mi Bella pensativa –creí que era un escudo, pero esto funciona diferente –Alice se encogió de hombros y se rindió dedicándose a modificar el suéter de Ares

No fuimos consientes del tiempo que nos llevaron nuestras pruebas hasta que Ares entró a casa mirándonos con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido.

–¿qué haces vestido como chorizo? –le preguntó a Emmett _"soy el conejillo de indias"_ pensó Emmett

–¡Ares! ¿Te gusta mi nuevo suéter? –Le dijo Alice mostrándole su suéter recién confeccionado, la boca de Ares se abrió con incredulidad y murmuró –ese era mi suéter más calientito –antes de comenzar a intentar perseguir a Alice. Aunque con la cantidad de tela que Alice había eliminado para ajustarlo a su medida, Ares ya no pudo recuperar su prenda.

Ares

Había pasado una semana desde que Sophia decidió abandonar su mesa atestada de gente y comer en mi mesa con Sig y Gen. El día que lo hizo la mayoría de la gente no lo había notado incluso Sigmund no intuyó nada aunque comió con nosotros, hasta que nos levantamos y notó que nos tomábamos de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia la salida, fue entonces cuando gritó a todo pulmón –¿USTEDES SON NOVIOS!? –No se necesitó más, solo eso. Para que todas las miradas obvias se posaran en nosotros.

–Si –le contestó Sophia a Sigmund intentando sonreír, Gen por otro lado parecía disfrutar de nuestra desgracia lo cual no era nuevo en él.

Con el paso de los días las cosas comenzaron a normalizarse. Sophia y yo nos veíamos entre clase y clase, comíamos juntos y por la tarde teníamos video llamadas un poco largas, supongo. Pero aun así no era suficiente nunca lo era, resultaba un tanto vergonzoso necesitarla como si de oxigeno se tratara, pero ella aseguraba que era igual para ella.

Me bajé del bus escolar y corrí a la casa con la intención de ir a encender mi laptop. Pero no pude hacerlo –¿No vas a comer? ¡Ares! –me llamó mi mamá, me detuve y bajé los dos peldaños de la escalera que había subido.

–¿sopa de verduras? –pregunté desconfiadamente y mi madre se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Me encogí de hombros después de todo tenía que comer. Me senté en la mesa y mi mamá me sirvió una porción de estofado. La devoré bastante gustoso y mi mamá me observó con suma atención.

–¿Qué ocurre? –indagué

–¿Cuándo creciste? –dijo nostálgica con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara. Arquee una ceja sin entender de qué iba la cosa.

–Antes venias corriendo a buscarme cuando oías truenos fuertes –dijo perdida en sus pensamientos. No pude evitar sonrojarme, tampoco tenía porque recordarlo. Emmett provocó una brisa al entrar a la cocina y sentarse en la encimera a la espera de que mi madre siguiera hablando y revelando sus "maravillosas" anécdotas acerca de mí. Emmett me miró dedicándome una sonrisa burlona.

–¡mamá! sabes que le estas dando material mortal a Emmett –dije quejándome. Mi mamá sonrió y se puso detrás de mí abrazándome y besando mis mejillas

–¡oh qué bien! –espeté avergonzado. Mi mamá se rio mirando a Emmett, después me soltó un segundo

–A él también puedo abrazarlo –dijo jalándolo con una brusquedad poco usual en ella, lo acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó a ambos

–Bueno eso no es necesario –dije colocando una mano en el hombro de Emmett en un inútil intento de alejarlo de mi mamá. Bufé enojado y me aguanté hasta que logré escaparme.

–No olvides hacer los deberes –me recordó mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación

–si mamá –contesté subiendo las escaleras, suspiré. Ares el estudioso haciendo tareas en equipo con Wikipedia en 3, 2, 1. Encendí la laptop y me senté en la silla que hace tres días le había robado a Carlisle. No tarde mucho, tampoco hice los mejores trabajos del año pero estaban pasables.

Para cuando estaba terminando, en la pantalla del portátil emergió una solicitud de video chat, sonreí y la acepté.

–Hola –me dijo mi preciosa rubia. Miré el reloj en la computadora

–tardaste dos horas… ¿te abdujeron los extraterrestres? –le pregunté y Sophia se rio

–Acabo de llegar, tuve que ir al supermercado –dijo descartando los ataques de extraterrestres en Aberdeen

–¿qué vas a cocinar? –pregunté arqueando una ceja, siempre que hablábamos de comida terminaba rehuyéndome el tema, se ponía un poco nerviosa y eso me gustaba, me gustaba hacerla enojar.

–Pues… –se aclaró la garganta incomoda –no digas… pero compré comida preparada –dijo un poco avergonzada. Se me escapó una carcajada y Sophia rodó lo ojos.

–Lo bueno es que me quieres –dijo sarcásticamente

–Y demasiado –comenté, Sophia sonrió de mejor humor

–yo también –musitó haciendo que en el piso de abajo Emmett comenzara a burlarse de nuestra "miel"

–¿que? –me preguntó Sophia incapaz de oír a Emmett, negué con la cabeza

–entonces ¿qué comiste? –le pregunté molestándola.

–¡Ares! –me dijo irritada, me acerqué a la cámara intentando parecer lo más encantador que podía, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que era algo inútil probablemente solo me veía increíblemente ridículo, sonreí rindiéndome –pizza –murmuró aun enojada, sonreí incrédulo y Sophia se encogió de hombros

–¿ya hiciste tu ensayo de literatura? –preguntó tomando su venganza

–¿teníamos un ensayo de literatura? –le pregunté repentinamente alarmado, porque no lo había hecho, asintió mirándome con atención y con un dejo de diversión.

–Ares el estudioso lo olvido –musité sin darme cuenta que exteriorizaba mis pensamientos, Sophia soltó una carcajada –¿estudioso? –me preguntó con burla

–Tengo mis ratos –dije fingiendo indignación.

–¡pero que virtuoso eres! –dijo fingiendo admiración

–esto… ¿sí? –dije avergonzado –¿sobre qué era? –pregunté mientras tomaba mi celular y me disponía a buscar uno que pudiera modificar en internet.

–¡oh vamos! ¿vas a copiarlo de internet? –bufó incrédula

–No… –mentí pesimamente, Sophia negó con la cabeza

–hagámoslo juntos –se levantó y se alejó de la cámara perdiéndose de mi vista, solo me quedo ver el respaldo de su silla y una estantería repleta de libros. Sophia volvió y se sentó feliz –¿tienes tu libro allí? –me preguntó

–Si –contesté agachándome para rebuscarlo en mi mochila. Nunca disfrutaba hacer mi tarea y leer, pero con ella todo me resultaba excesivamente alucinante. Hice el trabajo más complicado de literatura de toda mi vida y fue imposible aburrirme.

Desperté como todas las mañanas intentando acallar el sonido que emitía mi teléfono celular, me levanté y me metí al baño. Tenía pinta de un zombie adormilado, mi cabello me recordaba a los dibujos animados con los pelos parados. Intenté acomodarlo pero parecía ser que dormirse con el cabello húmedo era el secreto para convertirse en super saiyayin.

Cuando me rendí rebusqué en el armario un gorro eso debía bastar para no ir por allí revelando que la mitad de mi cabello tenía sangre de saiyayin mientras la otra mitad prefería comportarse. Bajé y desayuné despacio probando la paciencia de Carlisle, tenía curiosidad de que haría si me tardaba demasiado como para que él llegara tarde al trabajo por llevarme. Él no hizo nada mi madre fue la que me apuró y me quitó lo que quedaba de mi desayuno, claro no sin antes llenarme la mochila de comida como si iba a darme una descompensación por no acabarme medio vaso de jugo.

Carlisle se burló de mí y esperó a que terminara de pelearme con mamá intentando sacar algo de lo que metía a mi mochila. Cuando me rendí y cargué hasta con un recipiente lleno de lo que había quedado de la cena de ayer Carlisle me llevó al instituto.

Él que llegó tarde fui yo, el señor Saterfield solía llegar diez o quince minutos tarde por la mañana bueno yo llegué después de él.

En el receso encontré a Sophia sentada en la mesa vacía esperándonos. Me senté a su lado y ella me observó atentamente –Me gusta tu gorro –dijo quitándomelo de la cabeza, su vista se fijó en mi cabello.

–Lo sé el cabello más sexy que has visto –dije haciendo un intento de acomodarlo, Sophia sonrió y se acercó para hacerlo ella, colocó sus manos en mi desordenado cabello.

–El más rebelde –admitió después de unos segundos de intentarlo –Ya está –dijo contenta

–ven yo también se peinar –dije acercándola a mí, sonreí cuando vi su cara de susto, sin embargo no huyó, me acerqué a ella colocando mis manos en su cabello, despacio presioné mis labios con los suyos, sentí como sonreía.

–Sospecho que no estas peinándome –dijo contra mis labios

–ya estas demasiado perfecta como para mejorarte –dije separándome un poco de ella. Sophia sonrió de lado y se acercó. Presiono sus labios suaves y cálidos contra los míos. Primero despacio y luego con frenesí. Mis labios se abrieron e inhale su exquisito aliento. Mis músculos se tensaron.

–¡buaj! ¿Quieren no hacer eso? –dijo Gen mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Nos separamos y Sophia se burló de la cara de asco que tenía Gen.

–¿no almorzaras? –me preguntó Sig observando que no había comprado nada, suspiré antes de abrir mi mochila

–Estofado frio y patatas horneadas –dije sacando los trastes que mi mamá había metido en mi mochila.

–¿trajiste tu almuerzo de casa? –preguntó Sig extrañado

–Pues… por cada cosa que sacaba mi mamá metía dos, así que –me encogí de hombros –me rendí

–¿comes tanto? –me preguntó Sig atónito

–No –dije estremeciéndome, no porque no me gustara comer pero ¿cómo iba a comerme dos kilos de comida yo solo? Sophia sonrió y se puso mi gorro gris, se levantó de la mesa y tomó los dos tuppers –voy a calentarlo –dijo señalando hacia las cocinas.

–funciona igual con los humanos –dijo la voz de Edward desde su mesa

–¿no escuchas nada? –le preguntó Bella

–No y solo es un gorro –cuchicheó viendo hacia nosotros. Rodé los ojos desde que descubrieron lo que hacía mi esencia con sus estúpidos dones no dejaban de plantear teorías al respecto. "Ares el camuflaje" "Ares el atonta-dones" Sophia regresó casi enseguida, con los trastes en las manos.

–Nos hubieras dicho que traerías la comida –dijo Sig mientras abríamos todo y nos servíamos. Gen no cogió nada hasta que los tres le miramos esperándolo. Se encogió de hombros y dejó su pizza a un lado.

–Solo porque no quiero ser cómplice de su obesidad –dijo Gen

Edward

Era viernes después del instituto, el viento soplaba fresco debido a la reciente lluvia que apenas unos minutos atrás había amainado. Una tarde fría y lluviosa un escenario bastante común para una cacería de fin de semana. Emmett quería ir al norte en busca de osos, en cuanto dijo eso Jasper decidió unirse.

Corrimos y nos adentramos en el espeso bosque en busca de presas difíciles, no lo conseguimos Jasper y yo perseguimos una manada de ciervos. Emmett por otro lado estuvo tan decepcionado al no encontrar ningún oso que prefirió no cazar. Primer error.

Cerca de las siete de la noche cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a ser poca, pero aun podía vislumbrarse el entorno decidimos volver, estaba decidido pero nos desviamos al oeste en un último intento de que Emmett encontrara su presa. Segundo error.

Debimos haber estado a unos dos kilómetros del pueblo cuando se dio por vencido. La suerte le sonrió un pequeño oso perdido en el bosque se cruzó en su camino, ya que no había cazado nada Emmett decidió complacerse. Tercer error.

Se entregó a sus sentidos bestiales y se abalanzó sobre el oso, el cual lo recibió asustado y a la defensiva. Emmett luchó con el disfrutándolo enormemente, rompió varios árboles en su lucha y en su goce personal de hacerlo más difícil.

Cuando por fin lo sometió y se dedicó a beber la sangre del animal, el viento sopló trayendo a nosotros una muy tenue fragancia humana. Me volví inmediatamente hacia Jasper preocupado pero él no se movió, estaba pasmado e inmóvil, en su mente pude ver el rostro de la persona dueña de la fragancia, por la poca fuerza del olor y la mente silenciosa creí que estaba mínimo a diez kilómetros no a veinte metros de distancia… Sophia Jenkins.

Estaba pasmada, en shock sería la palabra más adecuada. En la bolsa que resbalo de sus manos tenía un par de ranas muertas. Su mirada estaba clavada en Emmett, cuando este levantó la cabeza la vista de ella se enfocó en la boca de mi hermano chorreando hilillos de sangre. No estaba seguro de si con la poca luz que había o si a la distancia que estaba podía distinguir con claridad, no podía leer ningún pensamiento proveniente de ella, pero de algo si estaba seguro su mente podía comprender a la perfección lo que ocurría.

"ay… no" pensó Emmett poniéndose de pie intentando limpiarse la sangre. Ella retrocedió un paso tropezando con una piedra y cayéndose sobre su trasero. –¡no te muevas... esta aterrada! –Advirtió Jasper en un siseo –creo que lo vio todo –exteriorizó basándose en las emociones que podía leerle en el rostro y en el pánico que hubiéramos podido distinguir a kilómetros de distancia.

–Esto no… no debía pasar –dijo Emmett –¡estábamos demasiado cerca! –farfulló girándose en todas direcciones haciendo caso omiso a la orden de Jasper de quedarse quieto.

–¡Emmett! –dije intentando que se calmara

Fue entonces cuando Sophia reaccionó. Su instinto humano le hizo saber que estaba frente a un monstruo mítico. Se puso de pie de un salto y se volvió echándose a correr alejándose lo más rápido que sus humanas piernas le permitían. Intentando poner de por medio la máxima distancia posible.

 _"_ _no podemos dejarla ir, no tenemos idea de lo que hará…"_ –pensó Jasper

–No le haremos nada –enfaticé

–entonces tendremos que irnos del pueblo –dijo enojado. _"¡carajo!"_ pensó Emmett antes de apresurarse y correr hacia donde había desaparecido Sophia.

En un par de segundos pudimos alcanzarla, seguía corriendo con dirección al pueblo. Podía escuchar a la perfección su agitado corazón y su respiración acelerada

–Emmett ¿detente que harás?

–¡no lo sé! –me contestó enojado consigo mismo. Respire hondo y analicé la situación

–Yo la vigilare… –ladee la cabeza –les mantendré informados –dije mirando la silueta de Sophia seguir corriendo.

 _"_ _esto nos pone en un enorme riesgo"_ pensó Jasper irritado –Edward, no puedes leerle la mente –me recordó, asentí malhumorado

–en algún momento se quitara el gorro. – _"una espera demasiado arriesgada"_ pensó pero accedió

–Les diremos a los demás –dijo halando a Emmett. Se alejaron rápidamente y yo me volví. Diecinueve minutos fue lo que le tomó a Sophia lograr volver a su casa. Salió del bosque, sucia y mojada con las rodillas y manos raspadas debido al par de veces que tropezó a causa de su nerviosismo. No me miró pero jamás se volvió con intenciones de hacerlo.

Entró agitada a su casa vacía. Escuché sus pisadas mientras subía la escalera, cerró la puerta con fuerza y escuché cuando puso el seguro. Un muro muy poco resistente, pero en medio de su histeria no debía de estar pensando con inteligencia como solía hacerlo.

No encendió ninguna luz, pero caminó con nerviosismo por el piso de madera de la pequeña habitación que daba al patio trasero. Pronto oscureció y la casa se quedó completamente a oscuras, escuché el sonido del grifo y el agua correr durante un pequeño instante. El tiempo pasaba pero ella no dejaba de respirar con dificultad ni de tener el pulso acelerado. Se sentó en la cama y su menté estuvo a mi alcance en ese instante.

Pude ver sus recuerdos, los cuales bullían a la superficie como si de agua hirviendo se tratase. Todos ellos mostrándole indicios de lo que éramos **–** ** _mi familia no es normal_** **–** recuerdos estrujados en lo más recóndito de su mente **–** ** _vampiros_** **–** Todos esos recuerdos se aglomeraron y encontraron la manera de emerger **–poder de vidente– –¿siempre estas frio?– –les gusta ir de caza–** – **te amo Sophia** –

Apretó los ojos frustrada, no tenía miedo lo que sentía era pavor. _"Albert Einstein tenía razón con la teoría de la relatividad, incluso los… vampiros son reales ¿Qué más falta? Ha hablado de los extraterrestres ¿son extraterrestres?" "Darwin tiene que estar revolcándose en su tumba, ¡se le escaparon las especies más importantes!" "demasiado perfecto, demasiado bello ¿Cómo no intuí que no era normal?" "¡esto rompe paradigmas y toda lógica existente!" "¿y Newton? No se supone que la fuerza es proporcional a la masa de un objeto, su fuerza… su fuerza inhumana rompe esa ley"_

–Esto es una pesadilla, no es cierto. No puede serlo. – _"Ares no, no, no"_

Se hizo un ovillo en su cama y comenzó a llorar, en una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y miedo. Reconoció el sonido del motor del auto acercándose y se puso alerta. Era el auto del director Jenkins. _"es papá"_ pensó su agitada mente.

–¡tengo que decirle! –dijo levantándose de la cama, cuando giró la perilla y no pudo abrir la puerta a causa del seguro se detuvo y analizó su situación _"no, no me creerá… esto es totalmente ilógico, si lo digo… la gente pensara que estoy loca"_

Del auto descendió Athena Jenkins corriendo hacia la puerta en una especie de carrera contra el director Jenkins –¡ya te tengo! –dijo él riéndose y elevándola del suelo para cargarla como si llevara un costal de papas. Athena se quejó y él la bajo –¿tienes hambre? –le preguntó a la niña mientras entraban y encendía las luces de las casa. _"Parece que Sophia no está"_ pensó preocupándose al ver la casa en completa obscuridad

–Si –le contestó la niña obviándolo –¿no has visto todo el ejercicio que hemos hecho hoy en la clase?

–¿cómo pude ser tan ingenuo? –dijo dándole la razón mientras caminaba hacia el garaje para revisar si el auto de su hija estaba. Una pequeña oleada de incertidumbre se apodero de él cuando vio el coche en la casa.

–¿Sophia? –la llamó mientras subía las escaleras. Todos los músculos de Sophia se tensaron al oír la voz de su padre. _"No puedes decirle"_ se recordó, soltó la perilla y se alejó de la puerta. Suspiró conteniendo los sollozos.

–¿si? –contestó en un susurro.

–¿estás bien? _–"no, no lo estoy. Tengo miedo papá. Mi novio es un vampiro, su hermano tiró cuatro árboles y apenas y los tocó"_

–Si… –mintió fingiéndose adormilada. Suspiró aliviado "solo se quedó dormida" –¿tienes hambre?

–Ya cene –mintió de nuevo de una manera casi perfecta para estar tan alterada mentalmente.

–Oh bien, te dejare descansar –dijo su padre y se dirigió a las escaleras.

La chica así como estaba sucia y mojada se metió a la cama. Se cubrió con la gruesa colcha y dejo salir el llanto desahogando así de alguna manera la frustración que sentía. Sabía lo que había visto, pero aunque lo dijera nadie le creería.

Se debatió por un par de horas en lo que debía hacer, pero no encontraba una solución satisfactoria. Quería a Ares más de lo que le gustaba aceptar y a la vez le aterraba lo que había descubierto y el estar con él le parecía algo imposible. _"¿y si no acepta que lo deje y me mata?"_ pensó aturdida, sus ojos se cerraron pero su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo despertándola.

Apretó los ojos nerviosa mientras abría el mensaje "buenas noches niña, puedes soñar conmigo y no me enojo. Te quiero mucho." El celular resbalo de sus manos y su respiración quieta de descompaso _"cálmate Sophia cálmate_ " pensó de nueva cuenta entrando en estado de ansiedad.

La noche fue larga más para ella que para mí. Llamé a Jasper, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que no le habían dicho nada a Ares. Tuve que esperar a que se alejara lo suficiente de la casa para poder hablar con él.

–ahora si dime –me dijo

–La chica está nerviosa, no está pensando con claridad, pero sabe que no puede decir nada, porque la juzgarían demente.

–Bien –comentó Jasper en susurros –¿qué va hacer? –indagó calmado

–Quiere dejarlo –afirmé

–¿lo hará? –preguntó sorprendido e incrédulo

–no lo sé. –Contesté sin humor –Creo que debieron decírselo a Ares

–Si –convino –pero Esme no quiso

–¿lo saben todos? –pregunté

–si

–Menos Ares –dije cansinamente, Jasper suspiró y contestó escuetamente.

–si

–No va a estar feliz cuando se entere –dije cortando la comunicación. Estaba a punto de amanecer y Sophia seguía despierta pensando en sus posibilidades. Entonces tuvo su mayor momento de lucidez desde ayer por la tarde.

 _"_ _Él no es malo, si es cierto que me quiere no me hará daño. Eso no evita que esto sea una locura sumamente peligrosa. ¿Si un día solo tiene hambre y me mata? ¿Y si mi familia está cerca? Eso es un riesgo innecesario"_ admití que tenía razón.

 _"_ _sus padres son demasiado jóvenes para tener un hijo de su edad, lo que narra Stoker en su novela debe ser cierto, rejuvenecen cada que lo desean. Si me quedo con él y no me mata cuando tenga hambre, yo envejeceré ¡pero él podrá rejuvenecer! Realmente… aunque lo intentara no estaríamos juntos. No por siempre."_ De nuevo se basaba en esa novela poco apegada a lo que éramos.

Tomó su decisión influenciada por el miedo en cierto modo, pero a la vez apegándose a toda lógica y razón existente. No pude evitar pensar ¿qué hubiera hecho yo si Bella hubiese sido igual de analítica e inteligente como Sophia? me habría destrozado, pero probablemente no habría insisto, ella no estaría a mi lado.

Cogí el móvil "no dirá nada, pero lo dejara el lunes" avisé en un texto.

Ares

Era ese momento de la mañana donde yo rezongaba de todo y… por todo. Después pensaba en que vería a Sophia y mi humor automáticamente mejoraba. Me levanté de la cama y entré al baño. Este fin de semana había sido el más eterno de mi vida. No sabía que le había pasado al celular de Sophia pero no importaba probablemente se habría descompuesto.

Bajé a desayunar contento, quizás exageradamente feliz. Me senté en el comedor y esperé los comentarios burlones de Emmett pero no llegaron. Tuve que volverme para comprobar que estaba allí en el salón sentado en un sillón.

–¡Ares estas despierto! –Me dijo mi progenitor sorprendido como si realmente fuera una maravilla.

–Si –contesté apresurándome a desayunar, para irme pronto. Carlisle entró y me observó como si nunca me hubiera visto comer.

–Estuve pensando… –dijo sentándose en el comedor, arquee una ceja –es tiempo de que aprendas a conducir… –así que Carlisle ya no quería llevarme. Hice a un lado mi desayudo malhumorado. A mi mamá se le desorbitaron los ojos, se estaba dando cuenta que Carlisle no me quería. Edward bufó en señal de desacuerdo, ¿tan malos eran los pensamientos de Carlisle hacia mí que hasta Edward se oponía? Me crucé de brazos enojado.

–¿ya te hartaste de jugar al chofer? –le pregunté, mi progenitor negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

–No, pero creí que habías dicho que querías un auto –dijo esparciendo en la mesa un montón de folletos de distintas agencias de autos. Esta vez fue a mí al que se le desorbitaron los ojos, alcancé a leer BMW… Ferrari y me perdí completamente.

–¡Carlisle! –dijo mi madre casi enojada retirando los folletos de la mesa antes de que yo pudiera tomarlos. –¡No sabe conducir! –le dijo indignada de que olvidara algo tan importante

–Le enseñare, comenzare hoy –prometió Carlisle tranquilo, intentando recuperar los folletos que mi madre se negaba a darle –solo quiero que elija el auto que quiere para cuando aprenda. –le dijo viéndola a los ojos, el gesto de mi madre se relajó y sus manos dejaron de aferrarse a los folletos.

Ella estaba cediendo muy fácilmente, esta tenía que ser alguna artimaña de Carlisle disfrazada de gloria. ¡Aja!

–¿quién lo va a pagar? –pregunté creyendo que lo tenía, su entrecejo se arrugó a más no poder por la sorpresa de ser pillado.

–yo obviamente –dijo realmente sorprendido de que yo pensara que tenía que pagar el auto. Entonces me compraría el auto pero… ¡claro!

–¿tú pagaras la gasolina también? –indagué con desconfianza

–Ares no te ofrecería algo para no dejarte usarlo –me dijo como si lo estuviera ofendiendo. Era demasiado bueno para que fuera real y mis teorías conspirativas se estaban acabando. Lo único que me quedaba...

–No sé nada de autos –advertí –¿y… si se descompone?

–Lo arreglaremos –afirmó sin dar su brazo a torcer. –¿qué tal un mercedes? –sugirió

–No lo sé –dije sobrecogido, sus acciones no tenían sentido. Me levanté de la mesa apresuradamente y me encaminé hacia mi habitación. Bajé con la mochila cargada en mi hombro, abrí la puerta con intenciones de salir y esperar el bus.

–Ares… –me llamó mi mamá deteniéndome –hoy no iras a la escuela

–¿eh? –pregunté sin entender, mire a mi mamá incrédulo pero se encogió de hombros y sonrió como si estaba bien que hiciera eso aunque mis notas eran pésimas. –¿por?

–Tengo el día libre y Alice ha predicho que quizá habrá buen clima –dijo Carlisle al tiempo que un trueno retumbaba.

–Espero que no la contraten para pronosticar el clima –murmuré burlándome de que tuviera la esperanza que el sol lograra colarse entre las espesas y oscuras nubes de Aberdeen.

–en todo caso no nos arriesgaremos. –dijo sonriéndome con tristeza. –Dedicaremos el día para que comiences a conducir.

La idea no me gustaba no había visto ni hablado con Sophia durante el fin de semana, la extrañaba. Pero al mismo tiempo me daba la impresión de que no iba a haber forma de que cambiaran de opinión. ¡Alice y su charlatanería de visiones!

–Bien –bufé resignado mientras arrojaba mi mochila al suelo.

–Despacio, despacio ¡Más despacio! –mi progenitor no podía sudar pero yo parecía estarlo llevando a un nivel de estrés traumático. Clavé mi pie en el freno deteniendo el auto por completo.

–¡dijiste que sería fácil! –me quejé. ¿Cuánto llevaba conduciendo? Bastante. Tenía horas conduciendo… o haciendo el intento. Conducía el mismo tramo recto de la carretera poco transitada de ida y vuelta. Ida y vuelta.

–Pensé eso porque el auto es automático… –murmuró y observó el camino –una vez más… –dijo recuperando su paciencia –relájate. Suelta el freno despacio… despacio –recalcó

–¡ya me canse y tengo hambre! –dije de mal humor. Carlisle revisó la hora en su equipo de sonido, las 12:34, asintió.

–tienes razón deberíamos volver.

–¿hacia dónde queda el pueblo? –pregunté mentalizándome para esta vez arrancar con menos violencia.

–ejem… –dijo nervioso, al parecer ya no iba a manejar por hoy, puse los ojos en blanco Carlisle era imposible, suspiré.

–¿quieres calmarte? –Pregunté aferrándome al volante –antes de que pudiera destruir este auto, tú seguramente conseguirías detenerlo. –Carlisle negó con la cabeza un tanto afligido.

–no es el auto lo que me preocupa Ares. Sé que podría evitar que algo malo te pasara, pero mi mente no lo razona con la suficiente rapidez. –hice un mohín de disgusto ¡Carlisle y su supuesto amor! No importaba cuanto le recordara que mamá no nos veía y que no era necesario que "me amara". No se frenaba en su lugar parecía ir tomando confianza para expresarme su cariño.

Carlisle suspiró –Hacia allá –dijo señalando hacia atrás. Eso no estaba en mis planes tendría que dar la vuelta, exhalé aire. Intenté hacerlo como si fuera algo natural aunque iba a admitirlo no calculaba el espacio muy bien que digamos.

Conduje de regreso a Aberdeen con Carlisle recordándome que debía disminuir la velocidad constantemente y… de ser posible sin hacerlo abruptamente.

–¡Lo tengo! –dije frenando de golpe diez metros lejos de la casa, me aclaré la garganta avergonzado, avancé un pequeño tramo antes de frenar de nuevo. Me detuve 3 veces antes de rendirme y dejar el auto absolutamente mal estacionado y aún lejos de la casa.

–creo que aquí está mejor… si llueve se lavara solo –dije como justificación por dejarlo allí.

–Tienes razón –me apoyó con cortesía. Descendí del auto y me estiré mientras caminaba a la casa. Entré y reconocí el olor de la carne para hamburguesa, mi estómago se removió de una manera ruidosa, igual corrí y tropecé con mi mochila tirada en el suelo. Me levanté intentando pasar desapercibido pero Carlisle lo arruinó

–¿te encuentras bien?

–ash –bufé enojado por su indiscreción ¡nadie me había visto y él lo arruino! Mi mamá prácticamente apareció frente a nosotros.

–¿has comprendido porque no tiene un auto? –le dijo a mi progenitor cansinamente

–pues… –dijo Carlisle algo renuente, bufé incrédulo ¿tan mala era mi conducción? –¿has oído acerca de los coches tanque? –preguntó mi progenitor con desconfianza, en realidad, no sabía nada de esos autos, pero solo logré imaginarme un enorme monstruo de guerra. Mi mamá pareció estar de acuerdo con Carlisle de que era una buena idea.

Negué con la cabeza. –Tiene que ser una broma –dije seguro de que me tomaban el pelo. Podía imaginarme aparcando esa cosa en el estacionamiento del instituto y no era nada épico. Gen y Sig iban a burlarse de mí.

–Hay diferentes modelos… –comentó Carlisle

–¡oh claro! camuflaje gris o verde ¿no? –dije enojado, mi progenitor lo sopesó antes de soltar una carcajada –No –dijo intentando controlarse –no te compraré un tanque –murmuró divertido, lo miré mal por reírse de mí y me crucé de brazos.

–Da igual –dije enfadado intentando irme a mi habitación

–¡espera! –dijo impidiéndome subir –te los mostrare –explicó yéndose a su estudio. Regresó con su portátil en un brazo. Se sentó en el sofá y me hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo. Rodé los ojos y me senté lo más apartado que el sofá me lo permitía. Tardó varios minutos en mostrarme una página de autos en internet.

–¿Cuál te gusta? –me preguntó interesado como si estuviera dispuesto a darme lo que se me antojara, aunque le pidiese el coche más costoso del planeta. Yo no era un experto, pero no era necesario tanta exageración. Con mi conducción actual quizás… podía aspirar a tener una bicicleta.


	13. Capitulo XII

Calma antes de una tormenta. Una frase tonta, pero demasiado real. Cuando creí que mi vida mejor no podía ir, cuando comencé a sentirme completamente feliz, quizás más de lo que me merecía. Llego mi tormenta.

El martes por la mañana mi progenitor me dejo en el instituto como hacia todos los martes. Habló menos que siempre y eso se sentía extraño. Lo miré pero solo parecía estar sumamente pensativo. Detuvo el auto frente la escuela y me deseó un buen día como hacia siempre, pero esta vez lo hizo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Camine hacia el edificio huyendo de la llovizna.

El día fue monótono, no vi a Sophia aunque me pase por su casillero cada que vez que una clase terminaba. No llegó a literatura. Guarde la esperanza de verla durante el almuerzo pero ella no llego ¿estaría enferma?

–¿Por qué no viniste ayer? –me preguntó Sig. Iba a contestar con la verdad pero intuí que no a muchos adolescentes sus padres los dejaban faltar a clases solo para enseñarles a conducir.

–Estaba enfermo –contesté clavando la mirada en mi almuerzo

–¿de qué? –me preguntó mientras sacaba el jitomate de su sándwich. Supuse que no me creerían si decía que gripe, porque no tenía ninguna señal de haber estado enfermo

–el estomago

–oh es horrible ¿no? –preguntó estremeciéndose, Gen rodó los ojos

–Si lo es –concordé con Sig

–¿ella…? –Negué con la cabeza y me aclaré –¿Sophia tampoco vino ayer?

–¿ah? –me preguntó Sig levantando la vista. Gen frunció el entrecejo y desvió brevemente la mirada hacia la mesa donde Sophia solía sentarse antes, ladeó la cabeza extrañado

–Si vino –dijo posando su penetrante mirada en mi –ayer y hoy –añadió. Me gire para ver si estaba sentada con sus amigos, pero ella no estaba en la mesa.

–¿seguro que vino hoy? –pregunté incrédulo.

–La vi en economía –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Ella iba a deberme muchos besos por perderse.

–Debe estar en la biblioteca –comenté pensando que era el único lugar donde parecía extraviarse. Aguante lo que quedaba del receso y mis siguientes dos clases esperando gimnasia. Si no aparecía iba a comenzar a preocuparme, pensé que quizás iba a ser yo el que llamara al FBI.

Salí de los vestidores casi al último y camine hacia el gimnasio, todos estaban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, comencé a buscarla con la mirada. Respire aliviado. Estaba al otro extremo de la cancha, pero allí estaba ella, con su cabello rubio atado en una desordenada coleta alta.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en mí y sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo. Sonreí pero ella no correspondió mi sonrisa. Suspiró y comenzó a acercarse a mí con paso decidido. Comencé a mentalizarme y prepararme, para que cuando ella estuviera cerca, yo fuera capaz besarla sin problemas.

–Tenemos que hablar –me dijo cuándo paso a mi lado sin detenerse, por un momento me descoloque incapaz de comprender nada, la miré y vi cómo se encaminó fuera del gimnasio. Eché un vistazo al entrenador McCombs estaba entretenido en su tabla y haciendo sonar el silbato.

La seguí fuera y la encontré parada al final del pasillo al lado de las puertas, que daban al estacionamiento. Viendo como caían los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada. Sonreí.

–¿qué pasa?

–Pasa que… –dijo para luego volverse a mí –Tengo muchas cosas de las que debo estar pendiente. Y esto no puede seguir.

–¿el que no puede seguir? –pregunté sin entender

–Tú y yo. Se acabó –dijo tajante

–¿Qué? –proteste incrédulo. Suspiró cansada

–No busques que te explique, no quiero tener que hacerlo. Simplemente el mundo en el que creía que vivía ha desaparecido. Sé que no es tu culpa, pero las especies existen por algo. Son el balance eterno de la vida. Los fuertes se alimentan de los débiles, esa es la única ley que creo que existe en la naturaleza. Al menos en lo que puedo creer ahora. Has como si esto nunca paso, porque yo ya he empezado a hacerlo. –dijo pronunciado cada palabra concienzudamente provocando que la angustia se hiciera un hueco en mi pecho.

–espera no entiendo. Si hice algo mal… lo arreglare, lo prometo. –dije tomando su mano entrelace nuestros dedos, pero ella mantuvo los suyos rígidos.

–Tú lo dijiste un día. Yo soy diferente a ti, los chicos como tú no se hacen novios de chicas como yo y ya me he dado cuenta de porqué. Solo déjalo estar.

–¡No! Es… ¿cómo voy a dejarlo pasar? –dije alterado, luego la mire a los ojos y dije con un hilo de voz –Yo te amo.

–¿por qué no lo entiendes? –dijo frustrada mirando nuestras manos –lo siento, pero esto no funciono.

Me quedé estupefacto ¡que no había funcionado! hace apenas tres días, las cosas no podían haber estado mejores, al menos para mí –¿no me quieres? escucha no pido que me ames, pero… –dije atropelladamente.

–tú ya no puedes estar en mi vida –dijo clara y fríamente. Enmudecí incapaz de seguir diciendo algo. Tragué saliva y mi respiración comenzó a descompasarse. Pero aun no me había contestado mi pregunta.

–¿nada? –pregunté con la voz apenas saliendo de mi boca, Sophia se dio media vuelta tirando de su mano, pero afiance el agarre no iba a dejar que se fuera solo así. Tardó unos segundos en contestarme.

–No –dijo sin verme. Tiró nuevamente su mano, pero esta vez yo la solté. Sophia dio un par de pasos alejándose de mí, abrió la puerta desgastada, el aire frio se coló y se estampó contra todo mi cuerpo. La vi alejarse volviéndose una figura apenas visible entre los copos de nieve que caían afuera. No se giró ni una vez. Me caí al suelo sobre mi trasero, con todo dándome vueltas, mi respiración estaba totalmente descompuesta y sin darme cuenta mis estúpidos ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas que resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Sentado en el suelo, en shock como estaba con todo dándome vueltas, me rodearon unos brazos firmes y seguros –está bien solo… sácalo –dijo la voz de Gen, mientras que yo me rompía. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que escuché pasos acercarse.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la voz de Sig haciendo que luchara con controlarme. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que de pronto apenas podía respirar, por la presión que ejercía Sig en mi caja torácica.

–Si nos ve alguien dirá que esto es muy gay –dijo Sig

–Bastante gay –apoyó Gen, escuché sus risas. Pero yo no estaba de humor para acompañarlos. El agua seguía saliendo de mis ojos, aunque deseaba parar no podía incluso sollozaba. ¿Todo se había acabado? Mi Sophia… ya no sería más mi Sophia.

–Freud llévalo al auto. Yo voy a decirle al entrenador que se enfermó… –dudó un segundo debatiéndose lo que inventaría –del estómago. Le diré que lo llevaremos con su papá –dijo Gen dándole las llaves a Sig. No tuve ánimos para decirle a Gen que no dijera que Carlisle era mi papá o que no me llevara con él. Así que me levante y Sig me guio por el estacionamiento hasta su auto. Me dio la sensación que estaba cuidando que no resbalara con la nieve y que no me cayera. Mi amigo un humano, tenía que protegerme. ¿Más vergonzoso podía ser? Después de todo era cierto. Ella era mucho para alguien patoso como yo.

–Estará bien –aseguró la voz de Edward lejos a algunos metros, no le preste atención y me tire en el asiento trasero del auto. Esperando a Gen llegara y me llevara con mi progenitor.

–¿qué te dijo la boba Jenkins? –se animó a preguntar Sig durante la espera. Suspire. Sus palabras estaban tan gravadas en mi mente, mi tonta mente que nunca se quedaba con nada.

–Que somos diferentes. Que ya no quiere estar conmigo y… que no me quiere. –musite mientras recordaba. Escuche el sonido de la puerta del conductor al abrirse, incluso el sonido del viento. El frio se coló dentro del auto haciéndome salir por un segundo del estupor en el me encontraba.

–¿ya? –le preguntó Sig a Gen. Mientras Gen cerraba su puerta y encendía la calefacción.

–si vámonos –dijo Gen arrancando el auto –¿quieres irte a casa Ares? –me preguntó con una voz poco usual en él, sonaba gentil, paciente e incluso afectuoso. Pero no tenía ánimos para ponerme feliz porque Gen comenzara a quererme. Era tan consiente de todo y a la vez de nada.

–No –susurre con la voz quebrada. –Solo quiero desaparecer.

–eso es fácil en nuestra casa –propuso Sig haciendo uno de sus chistes privados que solo ellos entendían. Asentí sin saber si podían verme. No tenía ánimos para que Emmentt se riera a costa mía, ni para que mamá me viera así.

–bueno vamos. –dijo Gen acelerando. El camino fue insuficiente, para lo que yo necesitaba. Me hubiese agradado que Gen cruzara todo el país para que así me diera tiempo de asimilarlo. Para creérmelo. Para pensar en un porque o para al menos engañarme e intentar pensar que esto era un terrible sueño.

Pero el camino a lo sumo habrá durado unos 5 minutos. El aire impregnado con la fragancia de mis amigos parecía estar burlándose de mí, manteniéndome alerta y despierto. Sin permitirme poder huir ni perder la cabeza. Haciendo así que solo fuera más consciente de que la había perdido... era real.

Me talle los ojos y me senté en el asiento cuando sentí que la velocidad había disminuido considerablemente. Afuera la nieve había dejado de caer, pero había dejado cubierto todo el suelo.

El cielo gris y el blanco de la nieve se unían en un tono tan luminoso que era abrumador. Mire alrededor estábamos en el camino cubierto de nieve, esperando que un auto rojo saliera de la estrecha desviación, que llevaba a la única casa que había allí. La pequeña casa pérdida entre los altos pinos que la rodeaban y que ahora mismo estaban cubiertos de nieve.

El auto rojo se alejó por el camino y Gen se detuvo afuera de la casa. –Llegamos –me anunció Sig. Baje del auto sin ser consciente del todo de cómo mis pies se movían, era como si actuara en piloto automático. Sentía como las piernas me temblaban, inhale el aire frio. Gen abrió la puerta de la casa y Sig me jaló del brazo para que me apresurara a entrar.

La casa era grande su vista exterior resultaba un tanto engañosa. La amplia estancia estaba llena de cuadros de esa arte extraña que no llegas a comprender, pero que sabes que son artísticos por eso mismo.

–Norma exagera con la pintura –murmuró Gen algo avergonzado

–¿los hace ella? –indagué para no ser grosero, aunque lo que menos me interesaba eran pinturas de colores.

–La gran mayoría –dijo Sig encogiéndose de hombros. –¿tienes hambre? –me preguntó caminando hacia un pasillo

–No –dije sentándome en el sofá que había en la estancia. Me froté los ojos algo incómodo. Les había hecho mi drama y ni siquiera tenía ganas de ser amable con ellos.

–Escucha… sé que no entendemos porque no tenemos novias, pero sé que no puedes quedarte sin comer. –dijo Sig dándome un sándwich de nutella. –también tenemos helado –me propuso dudoso

–Freud hace frio –dijo Gen regañándolo mientras encendía la chimenea de gas.

–Sí, pero estamos deprimidos –le riñó Sig. Tomé el sándwich sin ganas.

–Gracias –musité viendo el fuego. Gen se acomodó en el sillón en una muy extraña posición las piernas reposaban en el respaldo del sillón y su cabeza estaba colgando hacia abajo donde deberían haber estado sus rodillas, si se hubiera sentado correctamente.

–ella… no lo entiendo. El viernes me beso con tantas ganas, casi pierdo el control. –murmuré. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensarlo ¿Qué hice mal?

–Demasiada información –dijo Gen extendiendo su mano para frenarme, él no sabía que yo me refería a otro tipo de control.

–No, no sigue a mi si me interesa eso –dijo Sig alentándome –entonces lo hicieron el viernes y hoy…

–¡No! –contesté ofendido cuando comprendí que la teoría de Sig era que lo habíamos hecho y no le había gustado.

–vamos… admite que muy hábil no te ves –dijo divertido

–pues… pues ¡tú tampoco! –dije indignado y mostrando mi molestia.

–no quiero ser redundante pero te advertí que está un poco chiflada. –dijo Gen con los ojos cerrados. –y si quieres mi opinión ella está más loca por ti que por otra cosa.

–¡entonces porque me dejo! –dije casi enfadado, Gen de cabeza como estaba arrugó la frente.

–ahora que lo dices es extraño. Pero creo que deberíamos hablar de otra cosa –dijo sin abrir los ojos.

–¿Qué es extraño? –insistí. Gen suspiró hastiado

–olvídalo, ya no tiene caso que te rompas la cabeza buscando una explicación. –Dijo bajándose del sillón. –Comete ese sándwich ya, que Freud lo hizo con mi nutella –me ordenó

Mordí el emparedado sin sentir la textura, ni siquiera el dulzor me provoco placer. No estaba hambriento yo sólo quería estar sólo, quizás correr a toda velocidad mientras gritaba y lloraba a todo pulmón, con suerte lograría sacarme este dolor y rabia que tenía dentro.

El teléfono sonó y Sig lo contesto como si eso nunca pasara. –¿hola? –Me miró y dijo –¿Ares? No lo sé voy a ver…

–Es tu mamá –susurró tapando el teléfono. Inhalé aire y asentí pidiéndole el teléfono

–¿mamá? –dije intentando sonar de lo más casual

–Ares, Edward dijo... –se detuvo dubitativa, rodé los ojos ¿acaso ese chismoso ya se había encargado de divulgar mi mala suerte?… –¿estás bien? –me preguntó preocupada.

–Sí, lo siento olvide avisarte… Gen me está ayudando con mi tarea de arte–dije intentando convencerla. Aunque me di cuenta de que mi voz sonaba apagada. Así que suspire sin hacer ruido e intente infundir en mi voz el tono adecuado para convencerla –ya sabes él es muy artístico –agregue haciendo que Sig se riera entre dientes y que Gen pusiera los ojos en blanco.

–estoy bien, pero estoy ocupado. Adiós –dije antes de colgar

–Eres un pésimo actor –dijo Sig sonriendo.

–Como sea –dijo Gen dándome un bote de helado –¡ten come helado! –le mire sin creerlo

–afuera nieva

–si pero me estoy quedando sin planes para animarte –dijo tendiéndolo hacia mí. Sentí un nudo en la garganta por el gesto de Gen.

–estoy bien –dije. Él me fulminó con la mirada y Sig intervino.

–yo que tú lo tomaría, es de su reserva especial –asentí y lo tomé sin ganas. Yo no lo destape, pero Sig si lo hizo y comenzó a comérselo. Estuvimos así un rato, sentados en el suelo sin hacer nada, solo viendo como Sig se comía el helado. Me enojaba hacerlo pero no podía frenar mi mente. Sin que lo evitara comencé a analizar de nuevo sus palabras.

–¿y cómo te va en matemáticas? –me preguntó Gen bruscamente evitando que pudiera concentrarme.

–Mal. El señor Saterfield está decepcionado –conteste arrugando el entrecejo aún ensimismado en las palabras de Sophia, intentando encontrar una brecha que me explicara que sucedía.

–Eso es entendible –dijo Sig jugando con la cuchara –se suponía que eras un genio. –Suspire concentrándome en el patrón extraño de la alfombra. Sig se arrastró hasta donde estaba Gen le susurro demasiado bajo, para que no escuchara lo que decía "oye… ¿y si lo emborrachamos?" "¿estás loco Freud?" "No. Pero la gente dice que eso ayuda a olvidar" levante la mirada y vi que Gen lo estaba considerando. Después de unos segundos asintió y le dijo a Sig "si esto sale mal planeo culparte a ti" Sig rodo los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Ven Ares –dijo Gen, encaminándose fuera de la estancia. Bajamos unas escaleras de mármol que llevaban al sótano. Era grande, las paredes blancas no tenían cuadros, pero estaban decoradas con patrones, flores extrañas, incluso animales todo pintado sobre ellas, decididamente la señora Millett debía de reírse cuando calificaba mis trabajos.

También había un plasma enorme, y un sillón con forma de L. Al fondo una pequeña barra con una gaveta llena de licores distintos. –Sig tiene la teoría de que… –dijo Gen dudoso, como si de pronto la idea ya no le pareciera buena. Sabía que no solucionaría nada pero lo cierto era que yo no tenía un plan mejor para sentirme menos miserable.

–¿quieres tomar algo Ares? –me preguntó Sig colocándose detrás de la barra, me sonrió dudoso. Asentí y me senté en un banco alto. Gen me imitó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Sig no sabía ni como abrir la gaveta. Puso los ojos en blanco y se fue del otro lado.

–¿em… de cuál…? –dijo Gen examinando las botellas. –hay vodka, tequila, brandi…

–¡de la botella más vacía! –Sugirió Sig –si es la que mi papá más se toma, debe ser buena. –dedujo Sig animado, Gen le miro mal y solo me sirvió a mí. Tome un sorbo pequeño y sinceramente no me gusto.

–Quema –dije con la voz rasposa.

–A ver –dijo Sig probando de mi vaso. Tomó un trago e hizo una mueca –danos de otra –pidió devolviéndole el vaso, Gen le fulminó con la mirada, cogió otra botella sin apartar los ojos de Sig y sirvió en el pequeño vaso.

–¿cómo sabe? –me preguntó Sig arrebatándome el vaso sin dejar que lo probara

–¡oye! –le dijo Gen luchando por arrebatarle el vaso. Les ignore y me serví en otro vaso de la primera botella, no sabía si ayudaba realmente, pero era todo lo que tenía porque ya no la tenía a ella.

Edward

¿Sobreprotección? Quizás pero el afán de los padres siempre es proteger, incluso de lo que es tan imposible como inexcusable.

Mis padres quisieron evitar un corazón roto. El lunes por la mañana Esme apagó la alarma de Ares y no lo despertó con la intención de que se quedara dormido, lo suficiente para que no fuera a la escuela. El destino se interpuso o quizás solo fue el reloj biológico el que hizo que Ares despertara a las siete de la mañana.

Emmett estaba bastante incomodo, sentía una enorme culpa por lo que estaba pasando. Ares se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba raro, le miró insistentemente esperando sus matutinos comentarios burlones. Incluso lo incitó arrojándole la corteza de su pan. Emmett soltó un gran suspiro y se la regreso arrojándole las migas de corteza en el cabello. Eso fue suficiente para que Ares se conformara, se giró y continuó desayunando.

Fue entonces cuando Carlisle creo un plan b, para aplazar momentáneamente el porvenir de Ares. Le enseñaría a conducir. Me parecía injusto e inútil que le estuvieran ocultando lo que ocurría, pero aunque les dijese lo que yo pensaba no creía que sus protectoras mentes aceptaran mi consejo.

En cuanto Carlisle se llevó a Ares fuera de la casa mis hermanos y yo fuimos al instituto. Alice estuvo decepcionada cuando lo intentó y pudo ver absolutamente todo lo que haría Sophia Jenkins segundos antes de que pasara _"cuando estaba decidida a estar con Ares, ¡no veía nada!"_ pensó enojada.

Los pensamientos de Sophia iban y venían pensando en Ares. Su pánico hacia nosotros no había disminuido, decidió mantenerse lo más alejada posible, aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento para profesores y personal administrativo del instituto. Procuró estar en los pasillos llenos de gente y en los que sabía que había cámaras _"si te hacen algo no podrán escapar sin dejar pruebas"_ pensó.

Sonreí estaba completamente neurótica ¿de verdad creía que había alguna forma de que la asesináramos sin que asesináramos en ese mismo acto a Ares? No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Ares no había ido a clases _"¿se está escondiendo de mí? Realmente no voy a poder dejarlo_ " pensó agobiada en el receso cuando espió a hurtadillas la cafetería.

Vagó por sus clases con la mirada gacha intentando ocultar sus ojos hinchados e intentando parecer lo más Sophia posible. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le parecieron molestas las miradas a su alrededor, le hubiese encantado ser una estudiante de la cual el mundo no estuviera pendiente.

Fue a gimnasia perdida es sus pensamientos. Deseaba poder fingir que nada era cierto y que ella estaba un poco demente, pero los raspones en sus manos provocados por las caídas mientras huía de nosotros… le recordaban que no estaba demente _"él me dijo lo que era, fue mi culpa por no creerle. ¡Es…que! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a creerle?"_ Sentía un enorme dolor al pensar lo que haría, pero aun así no cambio de opinión.

Las clases terminaron con el ambiente tenso en el mismo aire. En la casa sin embargo el ambiente era casi normal. Ares estaba realmente… desilusionado de la conducción, aunque Carlisle afirmaba que lo había hecho muy bien, pero los recuerdos en su mente resultaban un tanto contradictorios.

El martes. Seguí la mente de Sophia desde que llego al instituto. Más calmada y convencida de que si quisiéramos hacerle daño lo habríamos hecho ya, estaciono su auto en el estacionamiento para estudiantes.

Entonces vio el auto de Carlisle detenerse frente del edificio principal y su confianza flaqueo, tuvo que recargarse en su auto para no caerse. _"allí está"_ pensó dedicándose a mirar el auto con atención. Ares se bajó del auto y se encaminó hacia la puerta del instituto _"demasiado hermoso, completamente inhumano"_ pensó al borde de las lágrimas.

Evitó conscientemente cruzarse con Ares durante todo el día, le observó de lejos pero no tuvo el valor ni la fuerza para acercarse a él. Se sentía enormemente cobarde. Pero cuando el timbre anunció la séptima hora se dio cuenta que no podía seguir evitándolo.

Lo vio entrar al gimnasio y la adrenalina se apoderó su cuerpo. Los nervios recorrieron cada célula de su pequeño cuerpo, sentía como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina, los ojos le escocían. Ares le sonrió y el corazón de Sophia dio un vuelco, suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Fue incapaz de verlo así que caminó hacia Ares, con la vista clavada en la pared que había detrás de él.

Se detuvo a su lado dudando aún –Tenemos que hablar –musitó con la voz fallándole _"Aquí no"_ pensó y se encaminó hacia la salida. Esperó en el vestíbulo viendo a través de los cristales de la puerta. Ares la siguió inmediatamente, logró escuchar sus pisadas torpes avanzando hacia ella. El miedo la embargo _"ahora estamos solos"_ pensó

–¿qué pasa? –preguntó tranquilo, Sophia abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y dejó salir una bocanada de aire luchando por mantenerse tranquila, cuando lo consiguió se volvió hacia él. Lo miró un segundo y luego hizo que sus humanos ojos lo desenfocaran mientras los mantenía fijos en los trofeos detrás de Ares.

–Pasa que… –titubeó –Tengo muchas cosas de las que debo estar pendiente y esto no puede seguir.

–¿el que no puede seguir? –preguntó Ares desconcertado Sophia se tragó las ganas que tenia de rendirse, de ignorar lo que pasaba y besarlo aunque fuese un suicidio _"¿Por qué me haces esto?"_ hizo acopio de todas su fortaleza para bloquear sus emociones.

–Tú y yo. Se acabó –dijo mordazmente, apenas logró escuchar la voz de Ares pronunciando un –¿Qué? –pero percibió toda la intranquilidad que él sentía. Se dio cuenta que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para hacerle comprender. Suspiró y se permitió verlo a los ojos. _"no me mires así… siento que me derrumbare"_

–No busques que te explique, no quiero tener que hacerlo. Simplemente el mundo en el que creía que vivía ha desaparecido. Sé que no es tu culpa, pero las especies existen por algo. Son el balance eterno de la vida. Los fuertes se alimentan de los débiles, esa es la única ley que creo que existe en la naturaleza. Al menos en lo que puedo creer ahora. Has como si esto nunca paso, porque yo ya he empezado a hacerlo. –masculló

–espera no entiendo. Si hice algo mal… lo arreglare, lo prometo –dijo Ares intranquilo _. "no me digas eso… no puedo yo no puedo"_ pensó mientras contemplaba la mano de Ares aprisionando la suya, la fría piel de Ares logró hacerla sentir que su piel ardía _"no va a rendirse fácilmente"_ pensó

–Tú lo dijiste un día. Yo soy diferente a ti, los chicos como tú no se hacen novios de chicas como yo y ya me he dado cuenta de porqué. Solo déjalo estar. –dijo intentando convencerlo y no demostrarle lo desecha que se sentía

–¡No! –Se negó rotundamente –Es… ¿cómo voy a dejarlo pasar? ¡Yo te amo! –confesó, el corazón de Sophia se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba pero por razones totalmente diferentes.

 _"_ _lo haces más difícil de lo que imagine"_ pensó y por un segundo lo reconsideró, la idea de quedarse al lado de Ares le atraía, pero no dio su brazo a torcer –¿por qué no lo entiendes? lo siento, pero esto no funciono. –dijo frustrada _"si no me sueltas no podré irme_ " pensó con cierto dejo de esperanza en su fuero interno. _"Oblígame a quedarme, amenázame si es necesario ¡hazlo!"_

–¿no me quieres? escucha no pido que me ames, pero… –imploró Ares. A Sophia le volvieron a escocer los ojos _"niño tonto, yo también te amo… pero esto es una locura"_ pensó alterada. Evito a toda costa que sus miradas se encontrasen y fue entonces cuando Sophia se dio cuenta que no estaban del todo solos.

Distinguió a Gregory Millett viéndolos desde la máquina expendedora _"fisgón ¿nos seguiste?"_ Pensó erróneamente _"en todo caso esto bueno, tú me odias y lo convencerás de que esto está mal ¿cierto?"_

–Tú ya no puedes estar en mi vida –le dijo a Ares, negándose a darle la respuesta que él quería e intentando mantenerse lo más impasible posible.

–¿nada? –preguntó Ares incrédulo, parecía estar al borde del colapso. _"Tendré que mentir. No se rendirá"_ pensó. Estaba bastante alterada, tanto que su subconsciente la traiciono y sus músculos se contrajeron y apretaron ligeramente la mano de Ares. Ella realmente no quería que sus manos se soltaran.

Sophia se volvió evitando verlo. _"tendrás que mentirle"_ se recordó al tiempo que sus ojos se aguaban. –No –mintió mientras las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo resbalaban por sus mejillas. La mano de Ares resbaló liberando el agarre _"¿me soltaste?"_ pensó incrédula, Sophia necesitó un momento para procesar eso. _"Ahora está hecho"_

Salió del lugar apresuradamente sin poder contener los sollozos, caminó hacia su auto dando grandes pasos. Cuando llegó intento abrir el auto, pero sus manos temblorosas carecían de coordinación y soltaron las llaves. Sophia se tiró frustrada sus rodillas reposaron en el suelo mojado, lloró y gimoteó destruida. Su mente comenzó a gritarle que volviera que no importaba, que era mejor morir a saber que él ya no era suyo. Pero una vez más su cordura la trajo de vuelta, tomó las llaves del suelo y se puso de pie logrando entrar al auto. Respiró intentando tranquilizarse sin tener éxito alguno y arrancó el vehículo.

Ares no se encontraba mucho mejor. Rosalie sugirió que fuéramos con él, pero dude que fuese a aceptar nuestra compañía de buena gana, una vez más le confié todo a Gregory Millett. Lo cual no fue una decisión sabia de mi parte.

El sonido del motor advirtió que el auto se acercaba Esme me miró suplicante, negué con la cabeza –No veo nada –dije frustrado. El auto se detuvo y escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

–Ares se durmió –tarareó Sigmund… ¿ebrio? Miré las expresiones de los demás. Si estaba en lo cierto. –¿Han estado tomando? –me preguntó Esme alterada, me concentré en las dos mentes que podía leer, pero la mente de Sigmund no dejaba de pensar incoherencias, la única sana y libre de alcohol era la de Gregory. La cual se debatía en que le iba a hacer o decir. Sopesó sus posibilidades mientras veía la puerta de la casa y a Ares. Por un segundo le pareció que su opción más factible era bajar a Ares del auto y dejarlo sentado en la puerta, pero lo desecho por completo ¿y si no había nadie en casa y se moría congelado? Gregory salió del auto y luego saco a Ares tambaleándose con el peso de mi hermano. Ares le hablo mucho más borracho que Sigmund

–¡Gen! Te quiero

–Gracias Ares –le contesto irritado.

–sabes a veces me das más miedo que mi madre, pero eres bueno –dijo Ares con cariño y muy borracho.

–mmm –murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta e intentaba buscar una buena excusa, incluso le paso por la mente decir que en su casa habían estado pintando y eso había dejado grogui a Ares, pero le basto un rápido vistazo para comprender que nada de lo que inventara tendría la suficiente credibilidad. Así que comenzó a rogar porque le abriera Alice, _"la hermana loca de Ares_ " Arrastro a Ares con dificultad avanzando sobre la nieve. La puerta de copiloto se abrió y se detuvo enojado

–¿qué haces Freud? ¡Metete al coche! –le dijo enfadado

–Es que quiero vomitar… –dijo Sigmund antes de devolver el estomago

–¡carajo! ¡Mi carro! –dijo frustrado, mientras tocaba el timbre. Esme se precipitó a abrir antes de que el chico mirara de nuevo hacia la puerta. En cuanto la vio se sobresaltó.

–eh… hola buenas tardes –dijo intentando parecer educado y relajado, e intentando mantener a Ares lo más recto posible. –¿señora Cullen? –preguntó esperando no haberse equivocado de casa, ya que Ares en su estado no le había servido mucho de ayuda cuando le pidió su dirección.

–si –dijo Esme quitándole a Ares y sosteniéndolo sin problema, provocando que el chico la viera con admiración

–¡mamá! –dijo Ares abrazando a Esme

–qué significa esto ¡¿porque esta borracho?! –le recriminó Esme enfadada al chico dejándome ver brevemente sus recuerdos:

Ares borracho llorando. Sigmund llorando junto con Ares. Ares vomitando. Ares diciendo que se moriría sin Sophia. Gregory evitando que Ares le llamara a Sophia. La gota que había derramado el vaso fue cuando Ares amenazó con desnudarse y salir así a la intemperie para morirse congelado y Sigmund dijo que lo acompañaría. Gregory se había dado cuenta que no podía lidiar el solo con su hermano y Ares borrachos.

–pues vera… em… yo… no sé cómo paso, no bebió mucho…

–mamá no lo reganes él es Gen, ¡mi mejor amigo! –dijo Ares, Esme miro mal a Ares pero comprendió que regañarle en estos momentos era completamente inútil. Asintió aun enojada, pero más tranquila.

–gracias por traerlo a casa. –dijo Esme examinando a Gregory no le agradaba mucho, pero no podía permitir que se marchara bebido y se accidentara –¿Estas sobrio?

–Si –se apresuró a contestar Gregory

–Ve con cuidado, la carretera debe estar lisa –dijo enfadada, pero sus palabras provocaron una extraña opresión en el pecho del chico. Asintió antes de encaminarse hacia su auto, pensando que la mamá de Ares se preocupaba más por él, de lo que hacía su propia madre.

–Te ayudo –dijo Carlisle tomando a Ares. Lo sujetó con un brazo mientras se encaminaba al sofá.

–progenitor… –murmuró Ares enfurruñado mirando con los ojos achinados a Carlisle

–¿si?

–Necesitamos un sótano… –dijo Ares sin soltarse de Carlisle aunque ya estaban en el sofá, Carlisle le miró sin entender –Gen tiene uno genial –dijo Ares ilusionado y sonriendo, provocando que Carlisle le devolviera la sonrisa. Esme le siguió sentándose en el suelo al lado del sofá donde estaba tendido Ares.

–Veremos qué podemos hacer –prometió ayudándolo a acomodarse en el sofá. La sonrisa de Ares desapareció en cuanto su vista se enfocó en la cabellera rubia de Rosalie.

–Me ha dejado –musitó melancólico.

La mandíbula de mi padre se tensó –Lo sé. Lo siento –dijo Carlisle mirando con tristeza a Ares, habían intentado evitarle ese momento

–No… después de todo es cierto ¡Me dejo! ¡Me dejo! –se dijo a si mismo sentándose en el sofá subió sus pies abrazándolos y colocó su cabeza sobre las rodillas

–Ven –dijo Carlisle obligándolo a deshacer el ovillo que había creado, lo recargó en su pecho, y le observo unos segundos. Comenzó a mecerlo como si de un bebé se tratase. Ares no se quejó, no parecía ser del todo consiente de que Carlisle era quien lo abrazaba, tenía la vista perdida en la pared. –todo va a estar bien. –le susurró Carlisle besando la sien de Ares. –estarás bien

–No me quiere –musitó ido y acurrucándose en Carlisle –y yo la amo.

Ares se sumergió en una depresión aplastante, comenzó a vivir por mera obligación. Apenas comía, no dormía lo suficiente, no peleaba con Emmett. Los primeros días Esme lo dejo pasar, incluso le permitió faltar a clases una semana. Pero cuando era imposible que se ausentara más sin que se viera afectado le obligo a ir al instituto.

Ares

Escuché la voz de mamá llamarme en apenas un murmullo, quizás era ella hablando bajo o quizás era yo intentando no escucharla. No me moví un centímetro quería que fuera al instituto.

–no puedes seguir faltando cariño. Si rebasas el límite de faltas perderás el semestre –dijo preocupada. Apreté los ojos.

Mi mamá suspiró frustrada –¡Ares! –dijo con un tono de reprimenda. Entonces se quebró un tanto enojada y frustrada, pero sobre todo triste –levántate, por favor cariño. Ya no quiero verte así. –musitó acariciando mi cabello. La culpa me abrumó había estado tumbado por una semana, lloriqueando e ignorando el mundo que me rodeaba. No tenía ánimos pero no podía seguir así, abrí los ojos, sus ojos dorados me miraron tristes aunque sus labios se curvaron con ternura. Suspiré no tenía nada de ganas de salir de la cama, mucho menos de ir al instituto, pero me senté al borde de la cama.

Asentí sin ganas y me puse de pie –bien –dije mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Me duché con agua fría intentando despertarme y parecer lo menos ido posible, no tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo para escuchar como mi mamá les decía a todos que hoy si iría al instituto. Alice enloqueció y vino corriendo a destruir el poco orden que conservaba en mi armario. Fue lo suficientemente rápida para salir antes de que yo terminara de ducharme, dejó la ropa que me escogió sobre mi cómoda, rodé los ojos pero no tenía ánimos para discutir con ella sobre mi vestimenta.

Me vestí y me senté en mi cama desecha… hoy iba a verla, apreté los ojos y me obligué a concentrarme en cada cosa que haría para evitar pensar en ella. Bajé las escaleras y comencé a buscar mi mochila.

–Tú no tienes remedio –murmuró Alice observando mi calzado. La miré enojado me había puesto la estúpida ropa que eligió y ella me molestaba. Se encogió de hombros sonriendo resignada ¿Qué nunca se enojaba?

–Ten –dijo mi mamá materializándose frente a mí y tendiéndome la mochila. Asentí sin ganas y caminé al garaje.

Entré al auto de Carlisle. El garaje estaba vacío, suspiré ¿era muy temprano aun? No tenía opción esperaría que mi progenitor se dignara a aparecer –¿él troglodita no desayunara? –preguntó Emmett, sonreí con amargura, ¿comer? si me dolía incluso respirar sin ella.

Recargué mi cabeza en el asiento acolchonado detrás de mí. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Iba a tener la fuerza para verla y hacer como si nada? ¿Para no correr tras ella y mendigar su amor? Amor que no existía, al menos no de su parte.

El dolor que había estado intentando ignorar con el sueño apareció abofeteándome la cara. Comencé a sentir intranquilidad y miedo. Entonces me di cuenta que mi pecho subía y bajaba estrepitosamente por mi respiración inquieta. "¡contrólate!" me grité en mi fuero interno. Intenté dejar de pensar, al no tener nada que hacer me concentré en las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles arrugas que tenía el revestimiento de cuero de los asientos.

La puerta del conductor se abrió evitando que me perdiera en el estupor por completo. Escuche muchos pasos acercándose mientras mi progenitor entraba y sin siquiera rosarme me ponía el cinturón de seguridad, quizás en otro estado le hubiera saltado encima enojado porque invadiera mi espacio personal, pero no tenía ganas ni humor para hacerlo.

Salimos hacia el instituto casi al mismo tiempo que mis "hermanos". La nieve había aumentado desde la última vez que salí… o que mi mamá me obligo a salir para ir a cazar. La carretera era lo único que se observaba medianamente despejado. Mi vista se enfocó en el espejo que había a mi lado. Habíamos formado una caravana… la caravana Cullen. Los dos autos donde viajaban mis hermanos postizos nos seguían de cerca.

–pensé que estarías más preocupado por estarte saltando tus clases de conducción. –comentó mi progenitor intentando iniciar una conversación.

Lo mire crispado ¿tan necesario era molestarme? Su rostro estaba serio como si no me conociera y realmente estuviese decepcionado de mi falta de empeño con sus clases, rechiné los dientes. –¡oh si claro! Mi principal preocupación es la conducción ¡ah y mi futuro tanque! No sabes el dilema que tenía por retrasar su adquisición –dije enojado y quejándome, a Carlisle y a los demás les pareció que el que me quejara era algo bueno. Escuché varias risas y Emmett sugirió que por mi seguridad un triciclo estaría bien.

Miré enojado hacia atrás el auto que conducía Barbie-Rosalie –Ya entendí –dijo mi progenitor sonriendo –sin coche tanque… y sin triciclos. –estableció

Me volví a ver la carretera mojada. Una vez más incluso en algo tan estúpido como conducir estaba Sophia. Se suponía que aprendería a conducir para poder verla más –en realidad ya no necesito aprender a conducir. –Murmuré sintiendo como el dolor me abrumaba de nuevo. Mi progenitor asintió tenso y se olvidó de entablar una conversación conmigo. El camino al instituto se tornó silencioso. Carlisle aparcó lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada, me dio la impresión de que si hubiese podido meter el coche al edificio para dejarme dentro lo habría hecho.

–Ten un buen día –dijo mientras yo azotaba su puerta.

–Si –bufé como respuesta. No importaba la fuerza que usara contra su auto nunca me regañaba, estaba comenzando a creer que de alguna manera loca e imposible Alice le había heredado su capacidad anti-enojos a Carlisle.

Crucé la puerta y respiré. La escuela seguía igual que siempre, con su ajetreo matutino de chicos yendo y viniendo por los pasillos, con estudiantes apresurados copiando tareas que habían olvidado hacer y con los distintos grupos de gente hablando animadamente en los pasillos, parecía que nada había cambiado pero no era así. Una sensación de pánico me invadió, pero a la vez sentí necesidad de verla. "Eres un estúpido" pensé antes de sentir un repentino alivio. Jasper me cogió del suéter e hizo que me tambaleara hacia él –¡ay! –Me quejé, Jasper se aclaró la garganta un poco avergonzado y aflojó su agarre –tenemos algebra –me recordó

–Ya lo sé –dije jalando inútilmente mi brazo intentando hacer que me soltara.

–pareces incomodo –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, pero sin soltarme. Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí tirando de mi suéter. Me detuve agitado por mi inservible esfuerzo, quizás había sudado un poco y él solo seguía observando como si no comprendiera que deseaba que me soltara. –Se hace tarde –argumentó

–No me digas –dije sarcásticamente –caminaría si mi abrigo no estuviera sujeto a ti

–¡no le arruines la ropa Jas! –le dijo Alice logrando que me soltara sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Bufé indignado y comencé a caminar al salón del señor Saterfield. Jasper me siguió e incluso se sentó a mi lado. ¿Qué estaban pensando?… ¿qué me iba a escapar? O quizás…

–¡Señor Cullen! –Exclamó con entusiasmo la grave voz del señor Saterfield –¿Ya está mejor? –me preguntó. Perdí el aliento… ¡él chismoso de Edward había sido tan ruin como para divulgar que Sophia me dejo y estaba deprimido! Miré a Jasper atónito, él me devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido sin comprender el porqué de mi miedo repentino. El señor Saterfield soltó una carcajada –le hablo a usted Ares

–ah… –balbuceé –si… ya estoy mejor

El señor Saterfield asintió conforme y se dedicó a su clase. Miré alrededor los demás no parecían estarse burlando ni siquiera me miraban, respiré y decidí darles un voto de confianza a mis hermanos postizos –¿qué dijeron? –pregunté en un susurro

–Que tenías hepatitis A –me contestó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros –estuviste tendido en la cama viendo televisión y comiendo chocolate. Por eso tu aspecto demacrado. –me explicó

Fruncí el ceño –parece que estuve muy grave –musité intentando concentrarme en lo que decía el señor Saterfield. La clase fue increíblemente larga, no hacía más que recordar cómo me había dejado, sin más explicaciones… solo ya no me quería.

Suspiré nervioso cuando la clase termino. Cada vez más cerca la tercera hora… Esperé combatiendo mi dilema interno… quería verla pero a la vez no quería hacerlo. Era ilógico y estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo, la extrañaba de una manera casi descomunal. Me sentía como si de pronto me hubieran quitado todo mi mundo, me sentía vacío.

El timbre sonó anunciándome que había llegado la hora de volver a verla, caminé nervioso hasta el aula del señor Mower y me senté en mi pupitre. Me volví y eché un vistazo pero ella no estaba allí.

La campana sonó de nuevo anunciando el comienzo de la clase, pensé que no iría y entonces Sophia entró al salón apresuradamente, llevaba su abrigo y tres gruesos libros en sus brazos, se frenó y me miró por un segundo, yo me debatí mentalmente en si debía sonreírle, volverme o intentar hablarle. Sophia siguió su camino hacia el fondo del aula, como si yo no estuviera allí, respiré dolido. "¿Qué esperabas? No le interesas" pensé en mi fuero interno.

Permanecí la clase entera con la vista clavada en la pizarra y en las letras que garabateaba el señor Mower. Me sentía como un ser inanimado, muerto quizás era más adecuado. Me dolió verla, tan perfecta, tan entera y tan ella. No quería verla sufrir pero el darme cuenta que no le había dolido ni un poco la ruptura, me desahucio. Estúpidamente aun albergaba la esperanza de que me hubiera extrañado al menos la décima parte de lo que yo a ella, de que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

El receso no fue mejor. Entré a la estancia abarrotada de gente, mis ojos se fijaron en la última mesa solo estaban mis dos amigos allí, negué con la cabeza era ilógico que Sophia siguiera comiendo en mi mesa, desvié la mirada a una de las mesas centrales, pero Sophia no estaba allí.

Suspiré y me encaminé a hacer fila. No tenía hambre pero supuse que mis "queridísimos hermanos" le informarían a mi mamá si no comía nada. Me paré junto a la mesa y sonreí incómodo, ya me habían visto lloriquear y no se habían muerto de la risa, pero pensar en eso resultaba vergonzoso.

–¡volviste! –dijo Sig contento

–¡si! –dije fingiendo entusiasmo pesimamente.

–¿estas mejor? –me preguntó dudoso mientras me recorría con la mirada. Asentí incómodo y me senté en la mesa –¡eso es bueno! –murmuró asintiendo repetidas veces.

Mordí un trozo de pizza sin ganas mientras me volvía y miraba a la mesa de Sophia, al parecer no había llegado a comer. Me giré para encontrarme con los ojos aburridos de Gen observándome.

–No está aquí… –murmuró –ella ya no viene a comer a la cafetería.

–¿Dónde es…? –comencé

–en la oficina principal. –contestó antes de que terminara de preguntar.

–Oh –musité contrariado

–Olvídate de ella –me dijo Sig ¡como si fuera posible olvidar a alguien cuando la piensas todos los días, cada hora y cada segundo! –deberías venir con nosotros, por la tarde ¡vamos a limpiar las calles de Aberdeen! –dijo entusiasmado, lo miré sin comprender

–es cosa del maldito eco club. –me aclaró Gen en un bufido

–oh…no… yo… –comencé mientras intentaba pensar en una excusa para zafarme de pasear por las calles… ¿recogiendo basura? ¡Pero si en el pueblo no había! era un pueblo rascuache, pero sin basura. Además, si es que la había probablemente estaba bajo la nieve…

–Iremos después de clases –determinó Sig antes de que pudiera negarme

–¡qué bien! –dije con falso entusiasmo. Sig sonrió triunfante y se levantó de la mesa para ir a la máquina expendedora de la cafetería.

Gen me miró meditabundo –síguele la corriente. Con este clima quizás estés en tu casa a las cuatro y media –dijo. Él probablemente ya se había dado cuenta lo descabellado que sonaba que el eco club recogiera basura en pleno invierno. – _Muy cierto_ –comentó la voz de Edward con un tono divertido.

…

El viento sopló trayendo una muy tenue llovizna de aguanieve –¡esto es estúpido! –gruñó Gen con los dientes castañeándole.

–Dijiste que sería rápido –le recordé ganándome una mirada mordaz, hubiese resultado más atemorizante si su nariz no hubiese estado roja y si su cuerpo no temblara.

–Pensé que tendrían más sentido común –aceptó mirando hacia donde estaban los demás… envueltos en una pelea de bolas de nieve.

Cuando las clases terminaron, nos habíamos montado en la minivan de Russel, de alguna manera conseguimos meternos dentro 15 adolescentes y viajar al pequeño parque que tenía Aberdeen en el centro del pueblo. Tuve suerte y me senté junto a una de las ventanillas que abrimos para que los cristales del auto no se empañaran.

Fue el viaje más incómodo que recuerdo haber hecho, pero no voy a negarlo creo que hicimos una hazaña casi épica. Pensé que la repetiríamos rápidamente y volveríamos, dado que no había ningún resquicio de basura solo nieve, mucha nieve y más nieve. Entonces alguien sugirió "¡y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve!"

Gen se estremeció a mi lado –¿es que no tienes frio? –me preguntó casi enojado. Lo sopesé un momento, tenía, pero aun no llegaba al extremo de ponerme a tiritar de frio.

–pues… no mucho –admití y el rodó los ojos.

Duramos un pequeño momento en silencio donde solo oíamos los gritos de los demás y los veíamos lanzarse bolas de nieve. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que el invierno era feo, hacia frio, caía nieve y… –¿de que estabas enfermo? –me preguntó Gen de pronto

Pensé en darle la versión que Jasper me había sugerido en la mañana pero no me sentía cómodo mintiéndole, además no era necesario al menos no con Gen. –solo me morí –contesté en un murmullo. Gen lo sopesó un momento y asintió.

Me tomó del antebrazo y me halo, tarde un momento en darme cuenta de lo que hacía. –¡No, no, no! –Me resistí –¡Gen ten sentido común! –dije asustado mientras tiraba con todo mi peso para que Gen no me arrastrara hacia la batalla. Me resistí muy bien hasta que Sig llegó en su ayuda y me empujaron juntos.

Edward

Ares comenzó a comer y a fingir frente a Esme un mejor estado de ánimo, aunque Jasper no sentía que realmente su ánimo hubiera cambiado mucho desde que Sophia le dejo.

Esa tarde volvió a casa, mojado y con nieve en el cabello. Esme le miró preocupada y Ares le sonrió aunque no era una sonrisa sincera del todo. –una pelea de bolas de nieve –le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa –fue divertido –añadió cuando vio que eso no tranquilizaba a mi madre.

–¡ese Gregorio! –se quejó Esme

–em… en realidad se llama Gregory –replicó mientras Esme se dirigía al baño y volvía con un par de toallas antes de que él siquiera terminara de hablar.

–¡es lo mismo! –dijo Esme intentando secar a Ares antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se resfriara.

–mamá… –dijo Ares quejándose con la voz apagada. Me pareció que lo hacía más por obligación que porque realmente se sintiera molesto o avergonzado porque Esme quisiera secarlo.

 _"_ _¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto?"_ pensó Jasper extrañado porque los sentimientos de Ares no concordaban en absoluto con sus acciones. Sentí pena por él, lo que Sophia Jenkins pensaba era cierto, Ares era noble.

Escuché el rugido del motor del auto de Alice a medio kilómetro, estaba apresurándose a volver a casa, acababa de irse de compras hacía apenas diez minutos. Tenía la intención de ir a Pocatello, la ciudad más cercana ubicada a 44 kilómetros al sur.

Mientras se acercaba escuché en su mente el por qué había desistido de sus planes. Una visión nueva. Esta vez era distinta había visto a Vladimir venir hacia nosotros y estaba preocupada. _"Estará aquí en una hora"_ me informó _"¿Qué haremos con Ares?"_ miré como Esme mandaba a Ares a ducharse y le amenazaba con bañarlo ella misma, si no se daba prisa. Ares huyó a su habitación con las mejillas rojas. Tropezó un par de veces en su trayecto, comencé a angustiarme iba a ser muy difícil hacerlo pasar por uno de los nuestros.

–¿Alice ya volvió? –dijo mi madre sorprendida mirando por la ventana como Alice aparcaba su auto. _"¿qué ocurre?"_ me preguntó

–Tenemos que esconderlo –siseé mirando hacia las escaleras, Esme comprendió a quien me refería pero eso no la tranquilizo _"¿de…?"_ indagó preocupada. Alice cruzó la puerta antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta a Esme

–¿Dónde está Ares? –me preguntó antes de que los pensamientos de toda mi familia comenzaran a bombardearme con preguntas _"¿qué ocurre?" "Edward…" "¿qué hizo ahora?" "Edward ¿qué hay que esconder?" "ay no Rose se enojara de nuevo"_

Extendí mis manos pidiéndoles un segundo –¿qué es lo que quiere? –le pregunté a Alice, ella arrugó los ojos frustrada _"no pude verlo"_ me contestó. Asentí meditando la situación ¿Dónde está Ares? –me preguntó Alice nuevamente

–arriba. Se dará una ducha y después Emmett lo llevara a cazar –dije asiduamente. Noté el inmediato desconcierto en la mente de Emmett _"¿por qué?"_

–¡NO! –gruñó Ares asomándose por las escaleras, ya no llevaba su abrigo, pero seguía con la misma ropa empapada

–Es necesario –le dije, frunció el entrecejo y me di cuenta que no cedería fácilmente. Me volví hacia Esme –Alice vio a Vladimir venir, él no puede verlo.

Esme lo meditó una mili-fracción de segundo, asintió preocupada –sécate y cámbiate –le ordenó a Ares –¡rápido! –instó con firmeza la suficiente para que Ares se diera la vuelta y entrara a su habitación.

–No creo que ellos estén interesados en hablar con los Volturi respecto a la existencia de Ares –analizó Bella –los detestan

–no nos arriesgaremos la visión de Alice era borrosa no sabemos qué es lo que quiere –dije cogiendo el teléfono y marcando el número de Carlisle

–¿viene solo? –preguntó Rosalie.

–Fue al único que vi –le contestó Alice meditabunda. Rosalie asintió.

–¿si? –me dijo Carlisle cuando atendió el teléfono.

–tienes que volver. Alice tuvo una visión. –le dije concisamente. No podía leer su mente pero escuche la preocupación en su voz

–estaré allí en 15 minutos. –Esperamos a que Ares bajara, pero parecía que de pronto tenia humor para ponerse a exasperarnos, porque se tardó más de la cuenta. Cuando por fin bajo Emmett se apresuró, se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió. Pero Ares se detuvo y le preguntó a Esme

–¿Quién es Aladin?

–¡si no te hubieras dormido cuando Carlisle te hablo de ello lo entenderías! –Lo regañó Esme con impaciencia, miró hacia la puerta –Ve con Emmett, más tarde te lo explicare –le prometió

–Sabes… que no tendré tiempo para los deberes… –le dijo con un poco malicia

–Se acabó el tiempo –dijo Emmett antes de cargar a Ares en su espalda. –Tenemos una cacería pendiente –se marchó dando un grito de victoria acompañado de un par de rezongos de Ares.

En cuanto mi padre llego, nos dedicamos a esperar la llegada de Vladimir en la sala de estar. –Llegará pronto –nos anunció Alice. En cuanto se plantó frente a la puerta de cristal su fría vista nos enfocó y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa ladina.

–no esperaba tan amable comité de bienvenida –dijo con burla.

Carlisle se puso de pie y le abrió la puerta –Vladimir –le saludó serio –pasa –le invitó mi padre, Vladimir puso los ojos en blanco y dejo salir una risa sarcástica.

–esta no es una visita de cortesía Carlisle. ¿Tu vidente no te lo ha dicho? –preguntó viendo a Alice. Carlisle le condujo hasta la estancia con tranquilidad y le preguntó –¿qué tendría que decirme?

–¡deja eso Carlisle! Estoy seguro que debió haberlos visto venir –dijo mirando a Alice. Pude ver fragmentos de recuerdos del mismo clan de las visiones de Alice. Carlisle se tensó –escuchamos algo al respecto –aseguró sin inmutarse.

Vladimir se puso de pie y su mirada se enfocó en las toallas que Esme había utilizado para intentar secar a Ares, sus labios se curvaron y su vista se giró en dirección de la cocina… _"comida humana"_ determinó divertido _"así que es cierto"_

–¿no vas a presentarme a tu ultima travesura Carlisle? –la cara de mi padre mostro un atisbo de preocupación cuando se dio cuenta que estaba al tanto de Ares, pero recompuso la expresión inmediatamente. Vladimir dejo salir una estruendosa carcajada _"al menos no he venido sin razón"_ pensó

–se lo que están ocultando –dijo juguetonamente –pero ahora mismo soy su menor problema. –Observó a mi familia un segundo y lo decidió _"les daré la ventaja que yo no tuve_ " –considere que debía advertirles. Están buscando al chico.

–es cierto, podemos confiar en el –dije intentando disuadir la renuencia que tenía mi familia –él ya sabe de Ares –les informé. Vladimir se encogió de hombros con desdén, aunque su mente era incapaz de engañarme, había venido a ayudar.

–mencionaron que nos cazarían a nosotros. No veo que tiene que ver Ares ¿acaso los Volturi…? –dijo Alice pensativa. Vladimir se crispó al escucharla hablar de esa _"la basura italiana"_ como él les llamaba. Suspiró con aburrimiento. _"Supongo que tendré que hablar más"_

–Hace una semana nos visitó un pequeño clan, los Tarruella unos individuos que nos propusieron unirnos a ellos. –explicó –Tienen la ambición de derrocar a los Volturi, quieren hacerse del poder, según ellos nos liberaran y "gobernaran" dejando de restringir la caza –sonrió con sorna y continuo –Una ambición colosal para el número limitado de integrantes de su clan, como sea, les escuchamos pero en cuanto mencionaron que el plan involucraba robar a su… retoñito comencé a dudarlo, no por ser considerado con ustedes, ya que realmente me importan poco.

–si es así ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rosalie a la defensiva

–Rose déjalo hablar, lo que dice es verdad –dije. Vladimir agitó una mano restándole importancia y continuó.

–el chico fue engendrado en la noche purpura… ¿o me equivoco? –Dijo viendo a Esme al ver que no contestaba lo dio por hecho y prosiguió –es muy poco común que ocurra, el don que posee su hijo es inusual para nosotros, pero común en los chicos como él.

–¡él ni siquiera tiene un don! ¡No puede ayudarles en nada! –dijo Esme perdiendo el control, Carlisle le abrazó intentando tranquilizarla.

–Sí que lo tiene, su hijo es un depresor… –dijo Vladimir, pero al ver las caras de desconcierto intentó explicarlo –no es un escudo normal es más bien un inhibidor, su esencia afecta a aquellos con poderes o dones, en su presencia ven disminuidos sus dones o son incapaces de usarlos. Es como una defensa. Eso lo ha mantenido vivo tantos años, su don permite que sea casi imposible rastrearlo, sin embargo este clan ya lo encontró, su plan es robarlo y conservarlo con vida hasta que haya llegado el momento de utilizarlo.

La incertidumbre y el pánico se apoderaron por completo de Esme –¿utilizarlo… para qué? –demandó saber.

–Necesitan su sangre. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se sintió exasperado cuando notó que mi familia no le comprendía y explicó una vez más –No es por el sabor, es por… los beneficios que ofrece. Si alguien bebe la sangre de estos chicos, sería capaz de obtener un poder inimaginable. Es por eso que cada milenio los pocos que existen son siempre aniquilados.

–planean usarlo para aumentar su poder y… poder enfrentar a los Volturi –dijo Esme aterrada. Vladimir asintió y dijo:

–Cierta persona me dijo un día que concebirlos era un error. No pueden defenderse. No pueden alimentarse por sí solos. Dependen de los padres para seguir existiendo. Si me lo preguntan a mi les diré que son un eterno castigo, estamos acostumbrados a ser el depredador, sin embargo no contamos con que nuestros hijos puedan ser la presa.

–¿nuestros? –le preguntó Bella perspicazmente. Vladimir sonrió y se reprendió por no cuidar sus palabras. _"bueno después de todo no tiene sentido intentar ocultar algo contigo aquí"_ pensó viéndome con sorna.

–hace un par de milenios que supe que concebir no era imposible. –sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa falsa, que poco a poco se deformó en una mueca de dolor. –Tuve una hija, como su chico. Murió a manos de personas que buscaban poder y no tiene caso hablar de ello. –dijo tajando el tema –Bien, supongo que eso es todo. –dijo Vladimir encaminándose a la salida. Carlisle le siguió

–Gracias por advertimos Vladimir –agradeció.

–no lo mal entiendas Carlisle. Solo les estoy dando el beneficio de ser conocedores de la situación –le espetó con desinterés

–de todas maneras te lo agradecemos –respondió Carlisle. Vladimir asintió con desdén.

–deben saber que… Stephan está decidido a apoyar a los Taruella –dijo como última advertencia antes de irse.

La sala de estar permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que mi madre dejo salir todas las emociones que la estaban abrumando y comenzó a sollozar ahogadamente, sin ser capaz de derramar ninguna lagrima. Carlisle la rodeó con sus brazos. –estará bien. Lo cuidaremos –le prometió a Esme

–Quizás deberíamos irnos de Aberdeen –murmuró Jasper, Rosalie le dio la razón de inmediato. Alice se sintió decepcionada de que la familia no se opusiera a irse, pero se resignó rápidamente.

–¿Inglaterra? –sugirió con un poco de entusiasmo

–Me parece que Canadá sería más viable –dijo Bella renuente a separarse tanto de Renesmee

–Irnos podría ayudar, pero no creo que se den por vencidos –señalé. Mi familia lo meditó un poco

–Tendremos que pelear –determinó Jasper

–Es probable –murmuró Rosalie inquieta.

–¿Tienes idea de cuando vendrán a Aberdeen? –le preguntó Carlisle a Alice. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Con Stephan son cinco…. –negué con la cabeza –pero si reclutan a más gente.

Rosalie se puso de pie entornando los ojos, estaba furiosa –Entonces ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer? –preguntó exasperada

–esperar, Rosalie lo que podemos hacer es esperar. –le contestó Carlisle calmado, pero con un dejo de frustración.

Ares

Cazar… las últimas semanas habíamos ido de cacería con regularidad, en esos días mi cuerpo y mente estaban sumidos en una profunda monotonía; No sentía interés por nada así que realmente no le preste atención a la caza. No hasta ese día.

Creo que normalmente me gusta ir de cacería, pero no me gusta ir en la espalda de Emmett, a toda velocidad, haciendo un esfuerzo como decirlo ¿sobre… vampírico? Bueno un esfuerzo sobre-yo, luchando por mantenerme bien agarrado y no sufrir una caída que probablemente habría sido muy poco grata. Tampoco me agrado ir dando violentos saltos… creo que milagrosamente no me quede colgado en una rama de un árbol.

Bueno como sea, cuando comencé a dejar de sentir las piernas por la fuerza que hacia sujetándome a Emmett como si yo fuera un mono, pensé que me moriría estrellado en el suelo, incluso pude imaginarme la nota en el periódico escolar **"Estudiante muere estrellado durante una cacería"** unos segundos después Emmett se detuvo, me tire en el suelo atontado y con las piernas temblándome.

Emmett soltó una carcajada al verme. Lo mire enojado pero realmente no pareció importarle. Bufe y me puse de pie –¿y quién es ese tal Baldomero? –pregunte, de pronto verme recargado en un árbol luchando por recuperarme del viaje ya lo le resulto divertido –¿Por qué vino? –insistí

–Pues… –dijo dudoso –en realidad no tenemos idea. Pero no es adecuado que te vea.

–¿porque? –le pregunte, Emmett ladeó la cabeza negándose a hablar más de ello. Deje escapar una risa sarcástica y le pregunte – ¿qué va a hacerme mal de ojo? O quizás ¿brujería? –dije con humor

–No lo sabemos, pero el que seas diferente crea la posibilidad, de que… ya sabes no le agrades –me contesto demasiado serio para ser Emmett –ah… –murmure como respuesta, si algo no podía discutirle a Emmett era mi falta de carisma.

–Pero eso no importa –dijo cambiando de tema –creo que si vamos más al norte podremos encontrar una buena caza –en mi fuero interno solo se repetían las palabras "vamos" y "más al norte"

–Entiendo… –susurre, después me di media vuelta y me sujete al tronco del árbol abrazándolo, estaba reusándome a volver a subirme en la montaña rusa de Emmett. Pero él tardo mucho en notarlo –¿Qué estas…? –comenzó antes de soltar una risotada.

–¡yo aquí me quedo! –le espete lo más enojado que pude

–¡Ares! –Se quejó disgustado –aquí no hallaremos ninguna presa digna

–Si tiene sangre será digna –lo reñí sin soltarme. Emmett contuvo la risa

–No para mí –murmuró antes de arrancar el árbol conmigo sujeto a él, me gustaría decir que gruñí o brame bélicamente y que después, salte y rodé por el suelo varonilmente; pero en realidad di un grito bastante… ejem vergonzoso y me caí sobre mi trasero.

–¡tú no tienes remedio! –dijo burlándose –Eres un lerdo

Me cruce de brazos indignado –¡te odio! –refunfuñé

–si, si eso ya lo sé –dijo restándole importancia a mi enojo y cargándome como costal de papas. El viaje no fue mejor. De hecho Emmett se encargó de que fuera lo más molesto posible. No sé cuánto duramos dando vueltas hasta que él se rindió y se detuvo.

–Supongo que solo hay alces… –dijo disgustado, iba a burlarme de su cacería fallida hasta que me señalo un par de ciervos –¿quieres ir primero? –me preguntó y me petrifiqué.

Quizás debí haber pensado en esto primero, ahora solo me imaginaba diciéndole "oh, sabes Emmett yo no cazo porque para hacerlo necesitaría armas como cuchillos o arcos y mi madre ni siquiera quiere darme un auto." Y eso era demasiado ridículo.

–No yo no tengo sed –mentí, Emmett se encogió de hombros y luego se trasformó en una mancha borrosa mientras se abalanzaba sobre los ciervos. Nunca había visto semejante desastre durante una cacería, quizás podía comparar a Emmett con un tornado.

…

Quisiera poder decir que el regreso a casa fue mejor, pero no fue así, tenía a un Emmett demasiado energético llevándome en su espalda y bueno yo me moría de sed. Cuando llegamos pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y mi mamá estaba bastante enojada con Emmett por tardar tanto. Después se fijó en mí y de alguna manera desconocida, como lo hacen las madres supo, que yo no había bebido nada de sangre, y se enojó más. Considere inoportuno ponerme a interrogarla así que hui a mi cuarto antes de que me regañara a mí también.


	14. Capitulo XIII

–¿Qué dices? –pregunté, Sig puso los ojos en blanco era la tercera vez que le preguntaba de que iba la conversación. Negó con la cabeza y me miró evaluándome.

–Comienzas a preocuparme –me dijo serio. –el eco club necesita fondos. Candace sugirió que jugáramos a los scouts y vendiéramos limonada –dijo con sorna –pero yo creo que deberíamos hacer otra cosa –determinó con una sonrisa retorcida –si quieres. –añadió al ver mi poco entusiasmo.

–¿naranjada? –musité sin interés

Gen suspiró –Esto te interesa menos que a mí –aseguró mientras revolvía su comida con el tenedor. Me esforcé por mejorar mi expresión. Tener de amigo a un muerto no debía de resultar gratificante.

–Lo siento –dije enfocando la mirada en mi comida ¿había comprado ensalada? ¿Tan mal estaba que compraba ensalada? Suspiré en realidad daba igual, no tenía hambre. Levanté la mirada y noté que Sig miraba a Gen con escrúpulo.

–¿qué? –le preguntó Gen.

Sig sonrió de una manera casi desquiciada –Ya sé que vamos a vender… –murmuró, juraría que Gen trago saliva y se puso pálido. Por un instante recordé como se sentía reír, porque se me salió una risilla. Entonces Sig me miró de la misma manera.

–¡No yo no… vende a Gen! –sugerí antes de pensar que Gen me odiaría. Bueno quizás exagero, solo me miró como si quisiera matarme.

–subastemos una cita con Ares Cullen –dijo Sig mirándome escrupulosamente –es por el eco club –me recordó. Gen ahogó una risa. –¡Voy a decirle a Candace que subastaremos un par de citas con ustedes! –dijo Sig levantándose y comenzando a correr. La sonrisa de Gen se borró.

–¿Qué dijo? –me preguntó atónito

–Que nos venderá y usará las ganancias para su eco club –dije viendo como Sigmund se sentaba en esa mesa… donde ella ya no sentaba más. Recorrí la mesa con la mirada, pero aparté la vista incómodo. Desde que había vuelto al instituto jamás la veía era como si solo hubiese sido un espejismo. Suspiré y decidí intentar tener una conversación. No tenía muchos temas de conversación, así que preferí seguir hablando del eco club –¿Por qué no se vende él?

–enserio no te enteras de nada ¿verdad? –me dijo Gen mirándome resignado, tomo un sorbo de su refresco, negué con la cabeza cuando no supe de que hablaba. Su dedo índice me señalo hacia Sig que hablaba con todos menos con Candace.

–La chica de cara chistosa, la de lentes… –me dijo cansinamente –están saliendo –me aclaró cuando notó que yo era incapaz de seguirlo

–¡Qué! –dije sorprendido. Comía ensalada, Sig tenía novia y ni siquiera me daba cuenta. ¿Qué más podía haber pasado mientras yo hacía al llorón? Gen ladeó la cabeza y miró a su hermano.

–Bueno no creo que regrese, deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde –me dijo llevándose su mochila al hombro. Asentí y me levante.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes, comenzaba a sentirme extraño sin la cacatúa de Sig rompiendo el silencio. ¡Esa bruja de lentes nos lo había robado! Comencé a emitir sonidos de disgusto. Gen no tardó nada en darse cuenta –¿qué? –indagó

–siento como si algo nos falta –murmure apartando la mirada. Para mi sorpresa Gen se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza. –Lárgate a tu clase –me dijo divertido

…

Estaba en mi clase favorita, gimnasia. Si, era mi clase favorita en cuanto me lesionaba y me mandaban a las gradas a observar. Evitaba conscientemente verla, pero a veces era casi imposible. Todos gritando su nombre, todos susurrando falsos rumores acerca de nuestra ruptura. Suspire revisando la movilidad de mi pie. Hice una mueca, dolía pero no como cuando pateaba a Emmett, así que supuse que sobreviviría.

Alce la vista siendo masoquista, para verla saltando el caballete como gimnasta profesional… y sin torcerse tobillos, como yo. Ella faltaba con frecuencia a esta clase pero al parecer al terminar los preparativos para el próximo baile de invierno ya no tenía justificación, así que de momento asistía todos los días a la clase… y yo podía verla todos los días. Ella miro hacia mi dirección y agache la cabeza. Al parecer eso sería todo por hoy.

Me hubiera deprimido si no hubiese escuchado la voz de Gen acercándose mientras se quejaba, de que sus dedos se congelaban. Alce la vista y me gire para verlo pasándose de una mano a otra la bolsa de gel frio –Ten –me dijo arrojándome la bolsa y golpeándome en la cabeza –ah… –murmuró yo diría que algo divertido –pensé que la atraparías –se excusó conteniendo la risa, mientras recogía la bolsa de gel del piso y me la acercaba

–eso hice ¿no viste mi fabuloso cabezazo? –dije malhumorado. Gen no pudo aguantarse y soltó una risa

–¡ya me disculpe! –me dijo, sin preocuparse porque me diera cuenta que se sentía muy poco culpable y yo asentí pegando la bolsa de gel a mi tobillo. Gen se sentó a mi lado y bostezo cansado.

–¿seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería? –dijo viendo mi tobillo hinchado, negué con la cabeza y él asintió.

Paso poco rato hasta que vimos entrar a Sig en el gimnasio acompañado de su novia y otros dos chicos de los cuales no recordaba el nombre, pero que estaba seguro que eran miembros del Eco Club. Últimamente Sig no estaba mucho tiempo con nosotros, su novia nos lo había robado y hoy por ejemplo no había venido a clase, porque ella le había pedido ayuda en no sé qué…

–El suéter que trae… –me susurró Gen con malicia –se lo regalo su novia, Rosa. Mi madre se ha burlado de él toda la tarde de ayer, pero no se lo quita. –me dijo divertido

Me volví a ver a Sig realmente no me había fijado en su suéter, pero ahora que lo veía no parecía algo con lo que él se vestiría. Era un suéter café de lana tejido a mano, bastante grande para él… y bueno bastante feo, parecía haber sido tejido por alguien muy inexperto. Conociendo lo artística que era la señora Miller podía imaginar porque el suéter mal tejido le causaba gracia.

–pueden influir las pequeñas arañas ¿no? –dije observando las bolas con patas blancas que el suéter tenía por todos lados.

–Él dice que son osos –dijo Gen conteniendo la risa.

–pero… ¿cómo? –dije incrédulo intentando vislumbrar con más claridad los deformes osos con pinta de arañas, pero si acaso no eran arañas… tenían forma de saltamontes. Entonces Gen y yo nos carcajeamos bastante fuerte. Tanto que llamamos la atención de todo el gimnasio. Gen formó una bocina con sus manos y le gritó –¡nos gusta tu suéter! –Sig enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras nosotros nos reíamos.

–¡Maldito Gen!... –susurró un Sig muy sonrojado, al otro extremo del gimnasio –pero me las van a pagar

–¿Qué tienen? –le preguntó su novia observándonos como dos bichos raros, Sig negó con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a la pizarra de anuncios, para pegar una de las cartulinas que llevaban. Luego se volvió y nos sonrió burlonamente antes de irse del gimnasio.

–¿qué pegó? –le pregunte aun divertido y Gen se encogió de hombros. Algunos chicos se acercaron a leer el anuncio que había pegado Sig y se alejaron burlándose. Gen frunció el gesto.

–no veo desde aquí. Voy a leerlo –dijo poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que diera un paso el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir apresurados del gimnasio. Gen suspiró y se fue, pero a recoger el material de la clase.

Bella se acercó a mí con la mirada clavada en mi tobillo y me preguntó –¿quieres que te ayude a llegar al bus? –Me negué y aun sin preguntarle a Gen afirme –Gen me llevara –Bella lo sopesó un segundo y miró a Gen, asintió y se fue del Gimnasio.

Me levante y me acerque cojeando a la pared, para leer el anuncio de Sig. Para cuando por fin llegue Gen ya había terminado de guardar la utilería deportiva, que se había usado en la clase y estaba parado a mi lado, así que aproveche y le cargue parte de mi peso porque el pie comenzaba a dolerme de verdad y solo parecía inflamarse más.

 **Con la intención de recaudar fondos y crear contenedores para fomentar el reciclaje, el Eco-Club ha organizado una subasta humana, para vender a algunos de sus miembros.**

 **Dicha subasta se llevara a cabo el día lunes después de clases, en el gimnasio.**

 **¿Qué puedes ganar?**

 **Una cita para el baile de invierno y ayudar al Eco-Club.**

 **Advertencia: no puedes esclavizarlo, ni quedártelo de por vida (aunque hayas pagado por él)**

 **¡Te esperamos! (no se aceptan cheques sin fondos, ni tarjetas de crédito)**

–Maldito –Bufe con disgusto

–Seh… –me apoyó Gen malhumorado

–por cierto me tienes que llevar a mi casa, porque estoy seguro que el bus ya me dejo –le informe

–mientras no te emborraches –me advirtió mientras caminábamos hacia los vestidores.

…

Ese mismo día por la tarde Carlisle se puso a curarme como si mi vida corriera riesgo por una torcedura. Y mi fin de semana básicamente consistió en ver televisión todo el día para evitar que Emmett tomara el control remoto, ir de cacería el sábado con mi madre y soportar que mi progenitor me revisara el pie a cada rato, incluso cuando ya estaba completamente sanado.

El lunes volví a utilizar el bus escolar, estaba bien que me sintiera desanimado, pero no por eso iba a dejar que Carlisle siguiera haciéndose el buen padre.

El bus llego a la escuela temprano eran las siete treinta y nueve, me baje al final y camine por la nieve que todos habían pisado mientras esta crujía con cada pisada. El día estaba extremadamente nublado y probablemente amenazando a Aberdeen con otra nevada. Camine hacia el edificio y bufe cuando un anuncio me recordó que mi amigo quería pararme frente a una bola de personas y poner a las chicas a ofrecer dinero por una cita conmigo para el baile. Respire y me tranquilice, al menos no solo sería yo.

La escuela aún estaba muy vacía, así que sin ánimos de ir al estacionamiento para estudiantes y tener que regresar si Gen aún no estaba en allí. Me senté en el suelo y recargue mi espalda en los lockers desgastados, pensé en intentar estudiar pero lo que en realidad hice fue sacar mi celular y comenzar a escribir un texto.

"¿ya llegaste?" le pregunte a Gen, quizás debí haber dicho "¿ya llegaron?" pero ya había mandado el texto. Espere la respuesta pero Gen me contestó hasta que yo ya estaba en mi segunda clase un "si, a las ocho xD"

Rodé los ojos malhumorado y le conteste un":[ mmm…"

"no tenía pila" se excusó

–Señor Cullen entrégueme su teléfono celular, por favor –me dijo la señora Ingersoll malhumorada, levante la vista y la vi parada a mi lado

–ah… si –dije avergonzado con todas las miradas clavadas en mí. La señora Ingersoll tomó mi celular enojada y lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio –cuando su madre venga a hablar conmigo se lo regresare –determinó y yo bufe silenciosamente.

Mi siguiente clase era literatura, Sophia estaría allí y ahora ya no tenía celular para fingir que tenía algo que hacer, que mi vida era normal y que no era tan miserable como me sentía. Camine de mal humor y casi tiro a Johanna Collins al entrar al aula del señor Mower, me disculpe no muy cortésmente, pero aun así la chica fue bastante amable.

Camine a mi asiento con la vista clavada en mis pies, evitando ver a Sophia, pero de reojo pude ver un atisbo de su cabello dorado antes de sentarme. La aburrida clase de literatura del señor Mower comenzó aburriéndome más de lo necesario. Para cuando llegue a mi taller de música ya estaba bastante ido, pero "mi buen oído" que el profesor siempre elogiaba me salvó.

Cuando llegó el receso mi estómago gruño, así que me obligue a espabilarme mientras caminaba a la cafetería. Compre tres trozos de pizza y un batido, un almuerzo bastante exagerado, pero me moría de hambre. En nuestra mesa habitual solo estaba Gen viendo su celular. Sig estaba con su suéter feo, sentado en la mesa donde estaban todos los chicos del Eco Club, pero deduje que Gen no tenía ganas de unírseles, lo cual era bueno. Me senté con Gen y él me miró con aburrimiento

–¿Qué? –le pregunte

–Nada –me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a comer. La mayor parte del almuerzo fue silencioso, porque yo no tenía ganas de hablar y Gen parecía estarse muriendo de cansancio.

De pronto mi curiosidad perdida apareció, recordé como por más que había insistido no había querido contarme como Sig se había lastimado el pie hace ya un tiempo… me los imagine teniendo un combate de Jiu-jitsu clandestino entre ellos o no sé pintando el techo de su casa. Tenía que ser algo muy vergonzoso, para que pensaran que la historia donde Sig se caía de la litera era mejor.

–¿acaso por las noches no duermes? –le pregunte esperando hacerme una mejor idea de lo que era la tarde de un chico como yo, pero humano.

Él apenas y lo pensó un segundo –Freud habla mucho en la noche –me dijo como respuesta –todo lo que no habla aquí, para ser exactos –me dijo robándome mi último pedazo de pizza. Lo mire enojado, pero él no pareció notarlo.

–mmm… –murmure decepcionado cuando no descubrí nada y además perdí mi pizza. Gen miró la mesa donde estaba Sig y fui incapaz de descifrar su mirada –¿te cae mal? –le pregunte

–¿Rosa? –Me preguntó casi riendo, asentí con la cabeza y Gen se negó –No. Ella lo quiere, así que está bien –determinó divertido por mi conclusión.

Estábamos a punto de salir de la cafetería cuando Sig nos llegó por atrás y abrazo a cada uno con un brazo –¡ustedes dos! –dijo feliz –después de gimnasia tú te cambias rápido –me dijo viéndome y luego miro a Gen –y tú… bueno mejor los veo en el baño –dijo cambiando de opinión. Gen bufó con disgusto, pero Sig lo ignoró.

Caminamos hacia el edificio con Sig murmurando lo que iban a hacer con el dinero de la subasta, al parecer el plan era financiar contenedores para separar los desechos y poderlos reciclar. Sinceramente yo pensé que no sacaríamos ni para un bote de basura normal, pero decidí no mencionarlo.

Cuando la clase de gimnasia terminó ayude a Gen a guardar los balones y fuimos al baño como Sig nos había pedido. Las ideas de Sig obviamente no eran buenas o bueno no eran de nuestro agrado. Nos estaba esperando con una plancha para el cabello encendida y la bolsa de cosméticos de su novia (de la cual no sabíamos utilizar nada), así que en cuanto Russel llegó los tres huimos de Sig al gimnasio.

Cuando entramos al gimnasio, me quede mudo. Las cosas no eran como me las imagine, creí que irían muy pocas personas, pero el gimnasio prácticamente se llenó de gente. Mire con nerviosismo las gradas llenas de alumnos. Christopher y Malcolm estaban conectando el sonido, Rosa cargaba el micrófono en una mano con entusiasmo, en cuanto nos vio agitó su mano libre saludándonos.

–em… necesito hacer algo. –le susurre a Gen, él asintió con desdén y se acercó a los demás miembros del Eco-Club. Mire nuevamente las gradas llenas de estudiantes, allí estaban. ¡Claro! mis hermanos no se iban a perder la oportunidad de verme humillado. Bueno de todas maneras eso me servía.

Me acerque a ellos mientras sacaba la billetera, del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, los mire pensando mis opciones pero antes de que hablara Alice se puso de pie y se acercó a mí –¿sí? –me preguntó

–si… bueno, cuando esto comience necesito que me compres –le dije sacando todo mi dinero, que consistía en un billete de diez, cinco y dos dorares.

Alice se quedó viendo el dinero en la palma de su mano como si le hubiera dado unos míseros centavos. –¿con diecisiete dólares? –me preguntó incrédula

–sep… –dije alejándome de ella, antes de que pudiera negarse.

–está bien ¡yo me encargo! –me gritó entusiasta. Me encamine hacia el equipo de sonido y me pare al lado de Gen. Sig estaba haciéndose el digno y de momento no nos hablaba. Pero si Gen no se preocupaba supuse que yo tampoco tenía que hacerlo.

La subasta empezó bien, ofertaron por Russel y lo vendieron en 30 dólares. Lo que me sorprendió fue en cuanto vendieron a Gen, 289 dólares y lo compró una chica bajita y robusta. Suspiré cuando llegó mi turno y tuve que pararme al lado de Rosa.

Rosa se aclaró la garganta y me hizo dar un paso al frente. Estaba bastante avergonzado con el asunto, pero ya no podía echarme atrás. Escuche como Gen se reía de mí entre dientes y me resigne. –¿y cuánto ofrecen por Ares Cullen? –preguntó Rosa entusiasmada

–Doy veinte –gritó una chica, sobrepasando mi fondo para auto comprarme de inmediato.

–¡ash! –Murmure desilusionado a Alice no le iba a alcanzar ahora, Gen dejo salir una risa.

–tenemos veinte ¿quién da más? –dijo Rosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de poco a poco la suma subió hasta los 310 dólares y seguía subiendo.

Mire a Alice, todos mis hermanos postizos estaban sentados apartados de los demás, en la parte más alta de las gradas… burlándose de mi desgracia. –Veremos si cooperándonos nos alcanza para salvarte Ares –dijo Emmett entre risas

–cierto, cierto aquí está mi cooperación –dijo Jacob sacando una moneda de diez centavos –el día del baile yo pido un brazo –mis "queridos" hermanos soltaron más carcajadas _"no podía sentirme más salvado"_ pensé sarcásticamente, mientras Rosa seguía consiguiendo que la suma se incrementara.

Con lo que habían sacado de Gen y Russel tendríamos suficiente dinero como para llenar la escuela de contenedores. ¡Pero ahora podíamos llenar el pueblo! o bueno sin exagerar algunas cuadras. Gen y yo podíamos declararnos grandes benefactores del reciclaje, aunque Russel no mucho.

–¡cuatrocientos ochenta! –Narró Rosa con sumo entusiasmo –¿Quién da más? –las manos siguieron levantándose aunque más esporádicamente. Pensé que la cantidad se quedaría en cuatrocientos ochenta, y que tendría algo así como una cita cuádruple con las niñas de primer grado que habían juntado su dinero cuando sus ofertas se vieron rebasadas con facilidad. Pero estaba equivocado.

–¡quinientos! –gritó Candace dando un saltito con la intención de aumentar la suma; pero sinceramente ya era algo descabellado pedir tanto, las chicas solo querían tener a alguien para ir al baile y yo ni siquiera bailaba. Rosa la miró incrédula como casi todo el eco club.

Candace asintió –Enserio –le dijo a Rosa asegurándole que quería comprar la cita conmigo, rodó los ojos al ver la incredulidad de todos –aquí lo tengo –dijo sacando un fajo de billetes que probablemente era su mesada de no sé cuantos meses.

Yo esperaba que alguien tuviera quinientos uno dólares en el bolsillo, porque aunque Candace fuera la presidenta del Eco-Club dudaba que estuviera dispuesta a donarnos ese dinero. Las manos permanecieron abajo, quizás no tendríamos todos los contenedores que imagine… Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando comencé a escuchar los cuchicheos acerca de Sophia, Candace y de mí. Formulando teorías, como que la ruptura con Sophia se debía a una infidelidad. Antes de que pudiera concentrarme en ellos Rosa prosiguió.

–eh… bien… quinientos dólares a la una, quinientos dólares a las dos… –dijo Rosa intentando mantener el orden. Mientras miraba a los estudiantes en busca de más ofertas, pero con la oferta de nuestra organizadora principal parecíamos haber rebasado su presupuesto.

Candace sonrió feliz ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Si seguía fingiendo que quería ir al baile conmigo iba a perder sus quinientos dólares.

Alice se puso de pie y su gritó se abrió paso sobre el murmullo de los adolescentes –quinientos cincuenta –dijo y comencé a sudar. Yo solo esperaba que no quisiera que yo le pagara esa cantidad, porque ya le había dado todos mis ahorros.

–seiscientos –ofertó Candace calmada.

Alice abrió la boca a punto de contra ofertar, pero Edward la frenó –tendrás que dejarlo, la chica no va rendirse. –le dijo con una mirada llena de repulsión hacia Candace –ha decidido utilizar su fondo universitario si es necesario y puede seguir subiendo hasta los tres mil –le susurró a Alice hablando tan rápido que tarde un momento en poder interpretar lo que dijo, ella lo miró boquiabierta quizás un poco enfadada, no sé con Alice nunca se sabe.

–No es correcto que toda la escuela nos vea gastando esa suma de dinero en una subasta, solo para que Ares no se junte con los humanos –añadió Edward –lo verán mal

–Edward tiene razón, no llames la atención –le espetó Barbie-Rosalie a Alice

–Pero es… –comenzó Alice contrariada, Edward asintió y terminó su frase –la mejor amiga de Sophia Jenkins. –Alice se sentó en su asiento molesta y decidió que no lo haría –lo siento –me susurró triste

Rosa siguió haciendo como que no pasaba nada o quizás fuera que no escuchaba todo lo que yo podía –¿no? Seiscientos a la una, seiscientos a las dos… y seiscientos a las tres. Vendido a Candace Wilson. Mire a Candace sonreírme con tanto entusiasmo, que el estómago se me revolvió. ¿Enserio quería ir al baile conmigo?

–oh… –dijo Gen a mi lado –ahora tiene sentido

Me gire a verlo sin entender ¿que todo tenía sentido? Las cosas no podían estar más descabelladas –¿qué tiene sentido? –le pregunté

–porque no solo acepto a Freud en el Eco-Club y nos obligó a entrar a ti y a mí –me recordó como si nada, mientras Rosa y Sig le recibían el dinero a Candace y lo contaban aun con incredulidad. Russel tomó el micrófono nervioso, me lanzó una mirada confundida y comenzó a concluir el show –bueno eso es todo, gracias por su tiempo... esto… esperamos que se hayan divertido.

Edward

Nos mantuvimos alerta a la espera de que algo no planeado ocurriera y los Taruella se aparecieran por Aberdeen. Alice se alejaba diario una o dos horas, lo suficiente para que sus visiones no se nublaran por la esencia de Ares. Todos cazamos más seguido de lo normal asegurándonos de estar fuertes, para cuando el momento llegara.

Ares… apartado en todo lo que ocurría en casa, parecía ir mejorando y dejando su estado depresivo. No estaba del todo bien, pero mis padres ya no estaban inquietos con su comportamiento.

Sophia Jenkins no lo llevaba bien, por dentro llevaba cargando una agonía inmensa. Le dolía verlo triste, apagado y ausente, le dolía tanto como si fuera ella misma. Pero sobre todo lo extrañaba, las cosas que extrañaba de Ares eran tan simples como innumerables.

El lunes cuando finalizaron las clases Alice nos arrastró a todos al gimnasio, sus razones eran "quiero ver quien compra a Ares" Los rumores de que el chico Cullen, ahora soltero. Estaría en la subasta que organizaba el Eco-Club se habían esparcido durante el fin de semana como una epidemia. La mayoría de las chicas pensaba que esta sería su oportunidad de por fin congeniar con Ares.

Mi familia y yo nos sentamos en la parte de las gradas que siempre se quedaba vacía. Para los humanos no era un buen lugar para observar el espectáculo de cerca, pero para nosotros era... bastante bueno.

Ares entro al gimnasio acompañado por Gregory Millett, últimamente parecían haber creado una amistad bastante estrecha y eso le servía a Ares, estaba menos deprimido. Más travieso y malicioso. Pero eso estaba bien.

Cuando nos notó su rostro se crispo, pero luego una sonrisa esperanzada apareció en su rostro. Se acercó a nosotros y Alice se apresuró a acercarse a él cuando vio que la llamaría.

–¿si? –le preguntó amablemente. Ares se quedó atónito por la antelación de Alice. En cuanto se recuperó saco el dinero que le había sobrado después de comprar su almuerzo y se lo entrego a Alice. Le ordenó que lo comprara en la subasta con sus 17 dólares. Alice se debatió pensando en si realmente quería que lo comprara en la subasta con ese dinero o si solo se lo encargaba.

–¿con diecisiete dólares? –le pregunto incrédula. Ares asintió mientras comenzaba a alejarse. _"Está pidiendo mi ayuda, no puedo fallarle. Quizás después de esto… se olvide de utilizar mi ropa como trapeador… y ¡me deje comprarle un buen par de zapatos!"_ –está bien ¡yo me encargo! – le gritó

"que inteligente" pensó sarcásticamente Gregory Millett. Una mirada rápida a la situación lo había hecho deducir algo bastante cercano a lo que acababa de pedirle Ares a su hermana "predilecta". Contuve una risa ¿Alice era la hermana preferida de Ares? Si era así con ella, no tenía deseos de saber cómo era con los hermanos "no predilectos"

Normalmente no suelen divertirnos las actividades estudiantiles, que planean los humanos. No hay mucho que no hayamos visto con anterioridad, pero si se trata de tu hermano el mal portado y consentido. Resulta bastante entretenido. Incluso Rosalie estaba de buen humor –parece un tomate –susurró

–Uno pasado de maduro –la apoyó Bella. Alice por otro lado estaba planeando como se levantaría y salvaría a Ares en el último momento, se convertiría en su heroína y después se desharía de esas feas zapatillas deportivas que él no se quitaba.

La primera oferta sobrepaso inmediatamente el dinero que Alice sostenía en sus manos. Los ojos de Ares casi se salían de sus cuencas por la incredulidad. _"No importa, no importa tendré que comprarlo yo, ¡pero conseguiré que tenga estilo! ¡Se verá genial!"_ pensó Alice –igual lo compraras ¿verdad? –le preguntó Jasper a Alice, aunque sonó más a una afirmación, Alice asintió y se dedicó a estar pendiente de la subasta.

Las ofertas aparecían tan aprisa que la chica que realizaba la subasta, tuvo problemas para mantener el orden. Todas las estudiantes parecían enemigas a muerte de… todas. No importaba que mente escuchara, estaban tan envueltas en el furor de la subasta, que incluso las que no eran admiradoras de Ares habían decidido participar.

–¡300! –Anunció la mediadora entusiasmada –¿Quién da más?

Entonces una voz bastante familiar resonó en mi mente por encima de las demás. _"¡Malditas!" "esa no, esa no… aja ¡te rebasaron! No, no, no esa menos."_ La busque, pero Sophia Jenkins no parecía estar en el lugar, sin embargo no dejaba de oír su voz.

 _"_ _Ella tiene el cabello demasiado largo. Ese demasiado mediano. Demasiado corto… Esa tampoco. Ella se ve muy… ahhh ella es guapa ¡que sea pobre, por favor que sea pobre!"_

Mire una vez más las gradas intentando ver de dónde provenía su voz y entonces vi como Gregory miraba divertido hacia el desván del gimnasio. La puerta estaba abierta apenas una rendija, pero podía ver como Sophia se asomaba intentando ocultar su rostro con la capucha de un suéter… que de hecho, era de Ares. _"¿Es que nadie pudo venir en sus fachas?"_ pensó exasperada.

Las ofertas por Ares siguieron subiendo, incluso cuando las chicas ya no tenían más dinero. Un grupo de niñas de primero hizo una negociación para unirse y comprar a Ares. Si lo lograban el día del baile cada una lo tendría una hora y tendría "su oportunidad".

–¡damos cuatrocientos ochenta! –grito la líder del pequeño grupo. El gimnasio estallo en carcajadas. Y Sophia ya bastante alterada comenzó a pensar con poca claridad. _"¡niñas tontas! Eso es… es… abuso. ¡Esto no era lo que estaba pactado desde el comienzo en la subasta! Él… él es mío." "Tengo… que pensar una manera de salvarlo… a él ni siquiera le gusta la gente, bueno supongo que los incluye en su dieta, pero le incomodan"_

–¡quinientos! –ofertó Candace Wilson logrando que un revuelo se alzara en todo el gimnasio _"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Intentas comprar a Ares?... pero él es mío y tú eres mi amiga"_ pensó contrariada Sophia Jenkins. El murmullo de voces mentales resultó realmente abrumador. Los pensamientos en tono de cotilleo hacia Ares y Sophia, se hicieron presentes.

Me esforcé por ignorarlos, pero la voz mental de Candace llego a mí con un tono eufórico, _"¡lo conseguí!"_ pensó regodeándose de su triunfo. La cara de Ares era de confusión pura, Alice vio a la chica ganar y decidió que era el momento. –quinientos cincuenta –ofertó

Candace miró de soslayo a mi hermana _"¡Maldita entrometida! Ahora que la estúpida de Sophia por fin se hizo a un lado. No puedo dejar que tú te metas, además… él es tu hermano y tú, ya tienes novio"_ pensó.

–seiscientos –ofertó luchando por mantenerse impasible. No le agradaba haber tenido que subir tanto, pero codiciaba tanto estar con Ares que si Alice insistía, ella haría uso del poco dinero que tenía ahorrado para la universidad y seguiría ofertando.

–tendrás que dejarlo, la chica no va rendirse. Ha decidido utilizar su fondo universitario si es necesario y puede seguir subiendo hasta los tres mil –le informe a mi hermana, ella me miró molesta _"yo tengo mucho más dinero"_ me dijo mentalmente –No es correcto que toda la escuela nos vea gastando esa suma de dinero en una subasta, solo para que Ares no se junte con los humanos. Lo verán mal –insistí. Un poco de presión extra por parte de Rosalie fue suficiente para que Alice, aunque de mala gana se rindiera.

La gente comenzó a salir del gimnasio llena de intriga y otros tantos de diversión. Era sorprendente lo fácil que era captar su atención si había morbo de por medio. _"Sus ojos y labios son míos, sus dientes son míos, y antes de que muerda a alguien más… ¡también sus mordidas! Si, sus mordidas también son mías"_ pensó Sophia desvariando. _"estoy perdida, sino hago algo lo perderé y no quiero más bien no puedo."_

–¿Edward…? –me llamó Bella, su entrecejo se frunció con preocupación –¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó

–Nada –le dije mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos y caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.


End file.
